Assassination Classroom: Biography of a Lost Friend
by Pervy-Sensei
Summary: Erica was transferred into class 3-E after the disappearance of class 3-E's former homeroom teacher. She thought she would have a normal school life until a monster named Koro-sensei decided he would be their new homeroom teacher. Erica's life will never be normal ever again. Or was it even "normal" before she transferred in? The mysteries surrounding this girl are about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

***READ THIS FIRST SO YOU WON'T GET LOST IN THE STORY: This is a special form of fanfiction I (probably) thought up myself. A story through a biography. This fanfiction style will follow pretty much exactly what you would usually see on a wiki page of Assassination Classroom. Complete with basic information, relationships and stuff. And this fanfiction will also pretend to be canon and exist in real life as there will be details like voice actors and what episode or chapter that the events was unfold. NOW DON'T GET IMPATIENT AND LEAVE JUST YET. This fanfiction style is still of that of a biography but there will be full stories and notable conversations inside the plot section whenever a significant plot detail about our main heroin Erica need to be mentioned. I know this is a very lazy attempt for writing stories but I'm a family man so I don't have a lot of time to write the whole story with great details since it would take years to complete. The overall story is pretty much the same with the original plot BUT there will be some surprise and plot twist inside this story to make it a "little" different. Any story parts that Erica is not its main character will be gone through quickly with a short summary and stays pretty much exactly to the original plot. The only difference is that Erica will be in the background and not doing anything important to the plot. Any important plot details that would likely be spoiled before the plot section will be cut off entirely and will be marked as spoiler events or abilities. There will be a lot of reference to our real world so don't be surprise if the 4** **th** **wall is being leaned on. And I'm not a native English speaker so please go a little easy on my grammar. I know my narrative is not the best but I'll try as hard as I can to describe the story but I'm pretty confident in dialogues so I'll take advantage of it as much as possible. And of course I don't own Assassination Classroom franchise in any means. Only Erica Ina and the story around her is my creation. And please, DO review and criticize me however you like if you see fit. I'm a rookie writer so I need a lot of help, especially through your reviews. Anyway, enjoy! Peace out.**

* * *

 **Basic Information:**

Name: Esiah/Ina Erica

エシア/伊那 エリカ

.Name Meaning: Erica means fair ruler. Erica or much more commonly known in English as Heather is also a genus of flowering plants that stand for the Scorpio sign in Horoscope. While Ina stands for a beautiful, strong, intelligent sexy woman who knows what she wants and knows how to get it in old Latin. Erica change her name from Esiah to Ina to make it sounds more Japanese and also because the name Esiah sounds a little too exotic in Japan.

.Nicknames: Eri by Yukiko Kanzaki. Ojou-sama (My Lady in English) by a lot of students in class 3-E out of respect for her age and also due to her high-class appearance.

.Preferred Name: Erica or Eri. (The later is usually only used by Yukiko Kanzaki)

.Age: 16 (Before Timeskip)

23(after Timeskip)

.Birthday: October 31st. (Scorpio)

.Gender:Female

.Height: 1m69 (Before Timeskip)

1m72(After Timeskip)

.Weight:48 Kg (Before Timeskip)

53Kg (After Timeskip)

.Hair Colour: Brown (Dyed), Light Yellow (Real).

.Eye Colour: Red

.Dominate Hand: Right

Physical Description : Erica is a tall girl for her age. She has medium long brown hair with a hime cut style. It was later revealed that she dyed her hair to make her look more Japanese because her original light yellow hair color sticks out too much and she doesn't like being looked at by strangers. She has red eyes which scare a lot of people when she first met them due to its intensity. She is described by male students of class 3-E as very beautiful and high class which make her seems like she was lost when she first transferred into the class. Erica is noted to smile and giggle a lot. As noted by Karma, she's not fully Japanese and seems to come from another country. Erica has a very distinctive "uniform" when studying which consist of standard gray skirt with black lining, a standard school shirt without wearing a tie and often has a thin leather jacket tied around her waist. During one of the earlier chapters reveal that she also wears garter belt with stockings underneath her skirt. Irina also often remarks Erica's "very adult" choice of undergarments for her age.

Personality: When she first arrived at 3-E classroom, most of the male students in class were immediately charmed by her beauty and graceful personality. Nagisa described her as a princess coming out of a fairy tale. A lot of students in the class think she is a lot like Yukiko Kanzaki in terms of personality and appearance. Erica, however, is much more open and very flirty toward her classmates regardless of their genders. And her temper is also rather short, quickly losing all of her graceful manners when things are to go south. Despite her graceful look, she does get frustrated and angry pretty quickly whenever things don't go her way. Erica is also very foul mouth despite her graceful manner, often spouting out very "strong" words with a gentle smile on her face. She also has complexities about where she originally came from as noted by her classmates and Irina Jelavic. This information will later be revealed much more detail inside the plot section.

Status : ?

School: Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool.

Class: 3-E

Seat Number: 27

 **Abilities:**

 **Assasination Abilities:**

+Advance Observation : Her observation skill is described by Kanzaki as: "She can see every small detail on your body. Even a slight move of a finger is enough for her to see your next movement. It's as if she can see the future." This allows Erica to effortlessly dodge every attack coming right at her. Her observation skill is high enough to even predict bullet flight path within a short range which allow her to dodge it. Advance Observation also allows Erica to accurately hit the opponents in vital spots even if they were trying to dodge her attacks since this ability allows her to predict the enemies' movements.

\+ Leadership: The real Erica has proven to be a very capable leader with a fairly strategic mind. Her greatest leadership skill is being able to encourage and boost anyone morale no matter how desperate the situation is.

+Marksmanship: Erica is ranked 4th for marksmanship, girls side.

+Seduction techniques: Erica manage to pick up some of Irina's lesson and use it during the Assasination Island arc to distract 4 bodyguards. While being capable of seducing men, Erica stated that she doesn't like to flirt with someone who is not close to her.

+Melee combat: Erica has the 2nd best knifework on the girls side due to its sheer accuracy when combined with Advance Observation.

+Killing Aura: An ability that Erica shares with Nagisa. Her second personality can emit a very strong killing intent to scare off weak individual or surprise other combatants. This ability seems to bring a lot of trouble to Erica early in the series since she can't control whether or not she would use the aura which can lead to hilarious or sometimes tragic events.

+Combat Flow: (spoiler ability, will be explained later in the plot section)

 **Academic abilities:**

+One signature trait of Erica is that her academic abilities is ridiculously low which make a lot of her friends remark that it's miracle that she even made it into the school. Her transferring into class 3-E officially made her the worst student in class in terms of academic abilities, beating even Terasaka who was deemed the class idiot. This mean it also made her the worst student in the school. Then comes the Second Erica who is stated to be completely hopeless in terms of studying. The prime example is when Koro-sensei asked her what is the capital of Japan, she answered Singapore which isn't even a city but another country. However, she is noted to be more of a "street smart" type more than a "book smart" type as she was shown to be quite clever when facing life situations. But that doesn't mean she's smart AT ALL.

 **Preferred Weapon: Erica is the most heavily-armed student in class 3-E. While possess a wide variety of anti-tentacle weapons, she does not carry all of them at the same time. And it also doesn't mean she won't carry most of them AT ONCE when needed.**

+1 heavily customized anti-tentacle M4A1. Complete with Magpul CTR stock, a custom made handguard, a purely cosmetic muzzle brake (since it's a BB gun), an ACOG red dot sight, a custom made 40 rounds magazine and also with 3 spare 35-round mags.

+1 anti-tentacle ACR Bushmaster rifle with Hybrid Sight and Front Grip.

+1 custom anti-tentacle Knight's Armament SR-25 EEC. Can also shoot tranquilizer darts.

+1 custom anti-tentacle MK 14 EBR Mod 0 with jungle camo. Can also shoot tranquilizer darts.

+1 anti-tentacle CZ Scorpion EVO 3.

+1 custom anti-tentacle FN Five-seven with a laser sight and custom 30 rounds clip.

+1 anti-tentacle Mark XIX Desert Eagle.

+2 officially issued anti-tentacle pistols.

+2 officially issued anti-tentacle knives.

Japanese Voice: Yumi Tanibe (poi!)

English Voice: Laura Bailey

Strongest Subject: English is stated to be her best among her ridiculously bad subjects. She also has fairly good English pronunciation and understands a lot of American's slangs. However there are also hints stated that she is pretty experience in sex education despite being young.

Weakest Subject: Anything that is not English. However, Math is stated to be her worst among her already bad subjects.

Occupation: Stundent (Formely)

Spoiler Occupation(Currently) (Will be revealed later)

Organisation: Spoiler Organisation(Currently) (Will be revealed later)

Lone or Group: Group.

 **Plot**

 **+Introduction: Assassination Time:**

By the events of chapter 1, Erica was already presented in class 3-E, participating in the ambush to eliminate Koro-sensei despite being introduced as a transfer student in the character introduction. It was later reveal in the Extra Chapter that she transferred into class 3-E about the same time when Koro-sensei becoming their new homeroom teacher. Erica also realized the suicide bombing scheme of Nagisa and made a "don't" hand gesture, fearing that it would injure him. Nagisa would ignore Erica's warning and went with the plan anyway. This is also the first hint to one of Erica's ability: Advance Observation Skill which allow her to see someone with great detail including sensing their killing intent even if they were trying to hide it.

 **+First Semester**

 **.Helping friends and new additions**

Erica would make her first spotlight after she gave class 3-E their own printout about the details of the students council's event, stopping the humiliation class 3-E was being given. Nagisa would later follow Erica to ask how she managed to get the printout, she revealed that she asked Koro-sensei to infiltrate the student council room the day before to get a copy of the printout and copied them. She would revealed that she bribed Koro-sensei with sweets to make him do that, allowing Nagisa to note down another weakness of Koro-sensei: He like sweet things. The 2 was then cornered by Nobuta Tanaka and Chousuke Takada who trying to bully them for laughing at the assembly. After they threatened to kill the both of them, Nagisa would released an intense amount of bloodlust to scare them off. Erica also gave them a "The Reason You Suck" speech to make them back off as quoted: "I would rather be an ugly bird that knows how to fly rather than a beautiful bird that is always locked inside a cage. The mess up part is that you aren't even beautiful. Don't pity me for being in class 3-E, pity yourself because you will never have what I have right now, a real family. Oh, and of course a beautiful face like I have. Now piss off wil ya? You are dirtying my walking path. I don't want to clean my shoes when I arrive home." Nagisa would comment that she made a pretty cool speech. Erica can be seen hugging Nagisa from behind afterward, stating that Nagisa would be her new favourite pet. She was just joking of course but that made Nagisa creep out. This was witnessed by Korosensei and Karasuma, but also by the principal, who saw that as a minor threat to the school's status quo.

During Koro-sensei Midterm Exams learning session, Koro-sensei wore a headband with a symbol of an F. (Google: Baka to Test: Class F symbol) This is a referrence to another famous series Baka to Test in which the main character, Akihisa Yoshii is the school worst student and probably the biggest idiot in that universe. Erica doesn't understand the headband but in the background, Yuzuki Fuwa can be seen chuckling because she's a manga enthusiastic so she understood the referrence. Erica wasn't exactly happy when Yuzuki explained it to her later.

At one of Karasuma's knifework training session, Erica nearly managed to hit Karasuma in his challenge (hit him once with the training knife) but accidentally tripped before the knife hit him. This would be another hint to Erica's special skill: Advance Observation. This event made Karasuma realize the potential Erica had to be the most dangerous student in the class. After this event, Karasuma started to feel uneasy whenever she came around him.

During the events of Yukiko Kanzaki and Kayano Kaede kidnapping in the Kyoto Field Trip arc, Erica would later appeared at the rogue students' hideout along with a tall local man who had a half-shaved long hair style. The tall man would later be revealed as Shinsuke Nakamura (see note below to know more about him) who agreed to help her fight off the delinquents. Erica and Nakamura managed to wipe out the South side while Koro-sensei was taking care of the North side. Memorable conversations and quotes during the event:

 **.The conversation between Erica Ina and Shinsuke Nakamura, after the former accidentally bumped into the later at a corner as revealed in the Volume extra. Erica was running really fast to the rogue students' hideout after she received a phone call from Karma, who tipped her off about the location of their hideout. Erica was also talking on the phone to inform Koro-sensei about the location of the hideout so she didn't pay attention to the road, making her run straight into Nakamura:**

-"Ouch! I'm really sorry abouth that. Are you o…kay…?" –Erica suddenly realized who she just bumped into.

-"Yeah, don't worry about that. You shouldn't be running so fast like that. It would be dangerous if there were cars here." –Shinsuke Nakamura answered with a slight smirk on his face.

Erica was gapping her mouth for a moment then squee, or rather than that: fangirling.

-"YOU! IT'S YOU! THE KING...OF…! You are Shinsuke Nakamura! Okay, this may sound freaky but I'm a very big fan! Can I have your auto…? Nah, not right now...Nakamura-san, I have a very important thing to ask! Can you help me?"

-"…O…kay… It's good to meet a fan all of a sudden. What do you need anyway? You seem to be worried."

-"My friends, they were kidnapped by a bunch of hoodlums! We are having a school field trip then…then…that happened. The other guys in my class is probably there already but they wouldn't be able to face their entire gang. With your martial art abilities, it would be a great asset to our rescue team if things were to went South."

-"Why don't you call the police? I'm just one man. How should I be able to…" –Nakamura said before being cut off by Erica.

-"My kidnapped friends are girls. Really really beautiful and really really cute, too. It would be really bad if we wait any longer. The nearest police station is more than 6 miles away from here. Moreover, my friends are kept just about half a block away. It would be faster for us to go there right now."

-"Well…Not like I am busy or anything...Let's go. Oh by the way, what's your name?"

-"Erica to those I call friends. You surely are one of them."

-"Well, I'm flustered."

Cue to the pair running to the hideout. After they reach the location, they saw a large group of delinquents stand guarding the door.

-"Okay. I think calling the police would be a good choice right now. There must be over 30 guys standing there!" –Nakamura whisper to Erica.

-"30 guys? You should be able to handle at least 50 of those punks!"

-"Yeah, but that's not the problem, little girl. If I were to make a ruckus out here, those punks inside the building would notice immediately and the hostages would be in great danger. And it's impossible for you to sneak into the place while I'm holding them off out here. The alley is just too narrow. They would notice you immediately the moment you came out of hiding. It's not like there are any girls lurking around this place, right?"

-"Damn it! Then… Excuse me for a moment." –Erica noticed her phone was vibrating.

-"Probably not the best time for mailing."

-"It's not just any mail, Nakamura-san. It's the rescue team from my class, they managed to breach into the West gate of the hideout!"

-"Ka…Kar…Karma? Your friend has a very interesting name."

-"Yeah. You are not the only one who notice that. The guy is a monster when it comes to fighting. Then we should probably wait and…"

-"I would love things to be that easy. Look! Those guys are starting to move into the house! And they are taking steel pipes and baseball bats with them too! Looks like they really are trying to kill them! Your friends wouldn't be able to handle that much."

-"That's why we are here, aren't we?"

-"Yeah, but you did mention this hideout has 3 gates. One at the South side which is where we are now. One at the West Side which was the gate that Karma friend of yours just breached into. The other one is at the North side. I don't think I would be able to take care of these guys fast enough before the guards at the North side storm into the hideout and kill your friends."

-"Don't worry. My homeroom teacher will take care of the North side. He's probably giving them a good old ass-kicking on that side."

-"Well, seeing you say it like that. That is one hell of a teacher you got. I suppose I want to meet this guy after this mess is over. You. Stay here. Don't come out until I say it's okay to do so. I hate beating up kids but I hate seeing someone being tossed around more. Especially if they are girls."

-"Nakamura-san, I can help you. Someone has to have your back when fighting this much." –Erica grab Nakamura arm before he go out to fight.

-"Are you really sure about this? This ain't no walking in the park. You could get killed…?" –Nakamura said before he see a slight change of Erica's expression. From a sweet innocent girl to a ferocious hound ready to hunt. At that moment, Nakamura feels like there is a huge scorpion right in front of him.

-"Heh…! Well, if you insist. Don't die out there." –Nakamura smirks and cracks his knuckles.

-"Not until I have your autograph, Nakamura-san."

The two then came out of hiding and run straight into the delinquents, not without the fierce battle cry accompanying them.

-"Over here you snots!" –Nakamura cired out.

-"I'M GONNA FEED YOU YOUR OWN BALLS, YOU ASSHOLES!" –Running behind Nakamura, Erica also let out her battle cry before coming straight into the storm.

(End of conversation)

* * *

 ***Note:**

 **-Shinsuke Nakamura:** Shinsuke Nakamura is a famous real life professional wrestler and former MMA fighter. He's very famous for his style of wrestling: Strong Style which earns him the nickname King of Strong Style. His hometown is in Kyoto but he's now working in the West countries for WWE. Nakamura still visits his hometown regularly so I decided he coincidentally had a hometown visiting the same time with class 3-E Kyoto field trip. Shinsuke Nakamura was bullied when he was young so I feel that he would help Yukiko Kanzaki and Kayano Kaede to escape from the kidnappers because he don't want anyone to be bullied or abused like he was many years ago. If anyone who is interest in this guy then you can watch his matches on Youtube to understand the fighting style he would use against the delinquents. I would recommend his match against another wrestler named Finn Balor.

* * *

Erica and the rest of the class also saw the separate arrival of three assassins, each failing in their attempt to kill Korosensei. One being their new English teacher Irina Jelavic, and the other two being so-called transfer students - an A.I. nicknamed Ritsu by the class, and Itona Horibe accompanied by his mysterious guardian named Shiro. While the first two failed their task, Itona's near-success (due largely to being implanted with the same tentacles as Korosensei) brings home the possibility to Erica and the class that should someone else other than the students succeed, they would go back to being misfits and nobodies with no goal or purpose. At this they resolve to improve themselves so that they are the ones that will kill their teacher to save the world.

 **.Talent time:**

Two months since Korosensei's arrival, Class E's PE teacher Tadaomi Karasuma has always felt a weird aura whenever Erica is close around him. The situation wasn't escalate until these unfortunate events happen:

 **+Short story start:**

-"Karasuma-sensei! Do you have a moment?" –Erica ran toward the teacher after the knifework training class has ended.

-"Hm?" –Karasuma who was still holding some kind of document looked at the girl with medium-long brown hair rushing toward his position. But every step she made, the image of an innocent middle schooler started to fade away. Instead it was replaced by an image of a ferocious predator who had seen its prey and was moving to make the kill.

-" _What is this?! Is she trying to kill me?! I must do something!"_ Karasuma thought to himself. This girl always gave him a strange vibe. Every time she was close to him, he felt like using 100% of his power just to push her away. The knifework training 20 minutes ago was the prime example. He accidentally hit Erica hard enough to send her flying 15 feet away. Why did he felt his life was endangered? All she did was trying to scratch him with a non-lethal knife. What made him feel that way?

-"Sensei. I know this knife is probably only more than 2 months old but I broke it somehow. Guess these kind of things isn't exactly unbreakable. Here, take a lo…" –The girl started to pull out the specialize knife used to assassinate Koro-sensei from her hidden pocket inside her coat. However, when she started to raise the knife for Karasuma to have a closer look, she was immediately disarmed and pinned into the ground.

-"Karasuma-sensei. What are you doing?!" –Rio Nakamura, saw the scene of her friend being pinned to the ground like some kind of criminal being arrested by the police, couldn't help but run toward the 2 of them to break them off.

-"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?" –Erica was screaming in pain while apologized to Karasuma repeatedly, even when she didn't know what she did to piss him off.

-"What has gotten into you, Karasuma?!" –Irina heard the ruckus outside of the office. She immediately went outside to check it out and saw the scene of Karasuma brutally holding a schoolgirl down in an arm bar.

-"My arm! You're gonna break it, sensei! My arm!" –Erica was about to cry at that moment.

-"Karasuma-sensei. Stop this!" –Yukiko Kanzaki saw her best friend being hurt, immediately came to the scene to break them up.

-"Karsuma-san! Calm down! What is the meaning of this?" –Koro-sensei finally came to the rescue and broke the 2 of them apart.

-"Eri, are you okay?" –Yukkiko worried about her best friend.

-"Yeah…*sob*… I think I'll live…" –Erica was sobbing a little due to the pain Karasuma inflicted on her right arm.

-"What the hell is wrong with you, Karasuma? To abuse a cute little girl like that! You're calling yourself a man?!" –Irina snapped at Karasuma, who was still in shock at what he did to his own student.

-"I…I…I…" –Karasuma couldn't utter a world. He could have sworn there was a giant scorpion trying to attack him. He only did it on pure instinct, trying to defend himself from the predator. Now that it was over, Karasuma only saw the image of Erica who was still grabbing her right arm and sobbed on the ground.

-"Come on, Erica-chan. We should get you to the infirmary to check on that arm. Bitch-sensei, we will need you for this. You should come along, too Kanzaki-san. Your basic knowledge in medical would prove useful." –Rio Nakamura supported her friend up. She started to yield the girl to the infirmary accompanied by Irina and Yukiko.

-"I think you should have a good explanation for that. I don't care that you are fellow teachers of this class. I won't tolerate anyone who tries to hurt my dear students." –Koro-sensei face was pitch black at that moment, clearly a sign of pure anger as he asked Karasuma to explain the incident.

-"That just now…Believe it or not but I felt an intense amount of blood lust coming out of Erica. What I saw wasn't her. It was a 10 feet tall giant scorpion trying to kill me! I couldn't control my action and let my instinct take over. I'm really sorry but you have to believe me. I didn't want that to happen to my student, especially if I'm the one who was directly responsible for that!" –Karasuma was almost in panic when he was trying to explain the situation.

-"You should know that actions must have consequences come with it. I will not leave this incident alone. I will report this to the principal and see how he will deal with this. For the safety of my students." –Koro-sensei was still in anger. But he rather not getting into a fight with a fellow teacher but let the superior deal with the situation.

-"I…I'm really sorry…I…" –Karasuma couldn't utter a clear world as Koro-sensei walked pass him. He couldn't give a legit explanation to the brutality he just gave to his student. Whatever the reason was, he knew that he didn't have the right to attack his student like that, let alone trying to break one of her arms.

After Karasuma had calmed down, he immediately rushed into the infirmary. When he arrived, he didn't go into the room instantly. What kept him from visiting Erica? Was it guilt? Or was it fear of having to see the same image that he saw when the innocent girl just tried to give him a knife, a non-lethal knife on top of that? No, it was embarrassment. For a professional combatant like him to go all out and injure a schoolgirl like that, it was absolutely humiliating. Karasuma still tried to gather all of his courage and turned the door knob. What he saw was absolutely heart-breaking.

-"Eri. Don't push yourself like that!"

-"Yeah. That's right Erica-chan, it would be dangerous for you to do that!"

-"No…I'm alright. I'm fine you se…Argh! Son of a…!" –Erica was trying to lift her signature M4A1 (which weight nearly 3.5kg when fully-loaded) and tried to shoot it but the gun was too heavy for her to lift let alone firing it.

-"With an arm like that, you wouldn't be able to carry a knife let alone a rifle like that. It's best that you go to the hospital right now and see if they can fix it for you." –Irina let out a sigh. While she pretty much don't get along with the class that much, she can't help but see a girl in pain like that.

-"Tch…! I…You…?!" –Erica nearly broke down in tears before her expression change from upset to pure fear at the sight of Karasuma stepping into the room.

-"You better have a good explanation, Karasuma. The students in this class hold high regard of you. What happened was an embarrassment to the Ministry of Defense." –Irina was still angry about the incident. She gave him the deadliest glare she could give him. It looked like she was going to kill him at that moment.

-"Erica-kun, I…"

-"Stay…Stay away from me! Not one step closer! Don't talk to me! Don't ever again!" –Before Karasuma could say anything, Erica immediately rushed out of the infirmary. He could see that she was in tears. He couldn't blame her because who would? What he did was horrible and there was no excuse for that. He was in shock. Never had he felt this much emotional before.

-"Eri, wait!" –Yukiko immediately ran after her.

-"I'll get my car ready. Make sure to bring her to it when you catch up with her, Kanzaki." –Irina also rushed out of the room.

-"Karasuma-sensei. You better redeem yourself after this mess. Or else, don't ever call yourself a teacher anymore. Not in this class." –Rio said with a cold voice and left the room, leaving only Karasuma behind. It wasn't long until he broke down on the infirmary's bed. He wondered how long had it been since he was like that. That's right, too long ago for him to remember. He was slightly in tears. Not because he was sad nor was he upset, he felt guilt. He felt like he was the worst human being this world could offer. He was sick of himself. He felt like vomitting at the sight of himself in the mirror. He knew he was hopeless in this situation. Whatever happens next, he just had to endure it.

…The Next Day.

Karasuma is walking to the location of class 3-E. It's located on a mountain that is 1 kilometer away from the main building. Its exterior is that of an old rundown wooden school building with several places on the roof and a few windows boarded up. The mere sight of it made him feel sick. Not at the class itself but at the location that incident happened the day before. But still, no matter what happen, he still had to go into this hell hole and fulfil his responsibility as a teacher, if he even called himself one.

Karasuma walked to his office, which face the class training yard so he had to go around the class to go in. When he arrived to the back of the class, he could saw the huge training yard that Koro-sensei made for the class by himself. Filling the yard were the students of class 3-E. Every step he took was met with the eyes of the students who was already in their P.E uniform.

-"Today first period is P.E, huh? I completely forgot…" –Karasuma thought. He was too busy feeling disgusted of himself from the day before until then to even worry about what class started first.

Karasuma could feel it. The eyes of pure disgust from the students which were full of admiration just 24 hours before. It was absolutely sickening. He felt like puking right at that moment.

-"Karasuma-sensei…" -Hinano Kurahashi uttered to herself. The girl had always admired Karasuma. Seeing the class look at him with those eyes made her really sad. What could she do, anyway?

Karasuma then immediately caught a small group of students surrounding an old bench down the stairs to the training yard. Koro-sensei and Irina Jelavic was there, too. Upon closer look, Erica was the center of attention in the group. Her right arm was clearly bandaged. He didn't think he dealt that much damage to her arm.

-"I have to at least apologize to her. At least a scumbag like me can do that." –Karasuma immediately moved down the stairs to the location of the group. When he was about 10 steps away, the entire group looked at him with mixed emotions. Some were disappointed, some were disgusted. No matter how they saw him, he must apologize to Erica. That's the least he can do for her.

-"Slightly fractured arm bones and wrist dislocation the doctor said. It would take at least 3 months for her to fully healed. Luckily she can still write and do light tasks so she can take the oncoming tests without problems. However, anything assassinate related should be avoided. She's in no condition for that." –Irina said but didn't look him into the eyes. She was clearly mad at him and Karasuma didn't really blame her for that. He deserved it.

-"Erica-kun…" –Karasuma called her. The girl with medium-long brown hair lifted her face a little. She wasn't crying but he can still saw that she was broken, both mentally and bodily. Her arms in that condition meant that she wouldn't be able to participate in Koro-sensei assasination plans. Assassinate Koro-sensei and combat were the only talents she had. Erica wasn't even a student with good academic abilities to begin with. With her strong arm injured, she has become the most useless student in class. Even Terasaka could learn better than her. She couldn't do anything. She was helpless. She was worthless.

-"Karasuma-sensei. I've been thinking a lot about yesterday… I truly believe that you didn't mean to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes. I can see every detail on your face and I do believe you… You were not the first person to react that way yesterday. I'm weird, right? There seems to be problems with me, you know? Why does sometime people look at me with those fearful eyes? Why are they afraid of me…? It would hurt me more to see my own teacher feel like that toward me… So… just don't feel sad anymore, sensei." –Erica said with a small smile on her face. This is the first time Karasuma can feel at ease when being this close to her. He can feel her warmth spreading all over him. There wasn't any scorpions lurking around trying to kill him. There was only Erica.

-"So…Let's just forget what happened yesterday! I know this kind of character development is probably too fast but I still want you as our P.E teacher. 2 months may be a short time for us to appreciate all of your work, all of your sweat you broke for us but believe me, we do. "Forgive and forget" is what my big brother always said when I was younger. It allows us to move on with our lives without feeling guilty and regretful about the mistakes we made. If I were to forgive you, Karasuma-sensei, then do me a favor and forgive yourself, too. Or else you would be labeled as an asshole for denying an injured girl's wish. Okay?"

-"I'm really sorry! Erica-kun! I really am! I'm the worst teacher to walk on this Earth!" –Karasuma nearly broke down in tears but he was too dense to cry. Erica could feel that he would never forgive himself for this. She immediately stood up and walked to Karasuma who was already on his knee and lower his head really close to the ground. She slightly lifted his face until she can see his eyes, there was a small tear drop in his left eye but only her Advance Observation skill allow her to see it. She then gave him the tightest hug she could ever give to comfort him despite her injured right arm.

-"There, there. Who's a good teacher, eh? Who's a good teacher?" –Erica said with a warm voice and slightly caress his hair. At that moment, the rarest sight on Earth was happening before the very eyes of class 3-E students and staffs. Karasuma was crying. He couldn't be that dense. He was still a human being with emotions and feels. He was very happy at that moment. He felt human again after the victim of his brutality forgave him.

-"Yeah, I suppose if Erica-chan feels that way, you are more than welcome to be our teacher again!" –Rio Nakamura said with a smile.

-"Heh! If you even try to break my arm like that, I will repay you double!" –Karma said with a devilish smile on his face. This kid always tried to mess with him in some way but he somehow feel at ease when he said that.

-"We'll be in your care, Karasuma-sensei." –Yukiko Kanzaki slightly bowed before Karasuma, accepting him as a teacher again.

-"Yeah, we're cool sensei! But you have to invite us for some tea after today class is over!" –Hinano Kurahashi said.

-"After this stuff happened, I think we should wear armor every time we stand close to him, though."

The cheeky comment from Hiroto Maehara made the entire class burst out laughing. Even Karasuma has stopped crying and let out a slight chuckle. Irina was smiling, too. Erica had let go of Karasuma and can be seen with a big smile on her face.

-"I hate to break this heart-warming moment but I have bad news." –Koro-sensei said with a blunt voice, attracting the attention of the entire class.

-"What is it, Koro-sensei?" –Erica raised her eye brows.

-"Karasuma-sensei was officially dismissed by the principal yesterday after I had reported the incident to him. He's not allowed to teach here anymore." –Koro-sensei said.

After about 10 seconds, the entire class 3-E was furious and started attacking him with various anti-sensei weapons.

-"YOU STUPID PERVERT OCTOPUS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" –Rio yelled while repeatedly shooting him with a pistol.

-"Today you will meet your maker, you pervy-sensei!" –Hinano was furious, obviously.

-"Wait! Wait! Let me explain myself! Eek!" –Koro-sensei was moving at insane speed to dodge the incoming attacks from the furious students.

-"Tch… So much for a heart-warming moment. " –Karma let out a long sigh.

-"But…Things was just about to…" –Erica was still in shock at the news.

-"There have to be something we can do to revert this situation right?" –Yukiko Kanzaki was also shocked by the news.

-"Despite being member of the Ministry of Defense, he's still a teacher working under this school. And the principal's decisions are absolute. Unless we can somehow negotiate with him then maybe, just maybe…" –Kayano answered with a worried look on her face.

-"But this is the principal we are talking about. That guy is seriously dangerous! Did you see what he did during the baseball match? That guy is a walking brain-washing machine!" –Sugino warned the group.

-"We can try and have Erica negotiate with him. After all, the victim's pardon is always the best solution for a convict to pay less for his crime, right?" –Megu Kataoka replied. As expected of the class representative, she was very reliable and wise during situations like this.

-"I hope the school system is different from the government's law because that's not exactly how it works." –Rinka Hayami said with a monotone voice. The girl was always cold like that but everyone knew she was worrying about Karasuma, too.

-"This is our best bet right now. Worth a try." –Youma Isogai, the resident "Ikeman" has spoken.

After about 5 minutes of trying to kill Koro-sensei, the students finally either ran out of ammo or ran out of stamina to continue the attack. Koro-sensei could finally explain the situation without having to dodge knives and bulllets every second.

-"Now I know you guys are all upset about this situation but this is all for your safety. Karasuma-sensei has proven to be dangerous to students and Erica is the main witness. I know this is very unfortunate but as this class' homeroom teacher, I have to make sure that your safety come first. What happen if Karasuma were to snap and go at it, again? Karasuma may be a professional on his own terms but he seems to be a little jumpy about assassination-related matters." –Koro-sensei explained the situation. He seemed to regret his decision a little but every caring homeroom teacher would have done that. Karasuma didn't have a strong counter to redeem his action so it was obvious that he had to go.

-"Karasuma-san, I'm very sorry for this but I know you will understand it. I cannot risk letting them being injured like that."-Koro-sensei turned to Karasuma.

-"Nah, don't worry about it. I fully understand the situation. I just regret about what happened, though." –Karasuma said with a slight sigh. He knew that it would happen but he wasn't fully ready for that. In just 2 month time , he had grown a strong bond with the class. Having to leave them now absolutely broke his heart.

-"You are still allowed to stay at this class for today, though. Just not as a teacher. If you still have any stuff in your office, you should start gathering it now. I saw a lot of paper work in the office so… *sob*."

-"Why the heck are you crying, you octopus?!" –Karasuma yelled at the crying Koro-sensei who is now grabbing tightly the former's leg.

-"FOR THE SAKE OF MY STUDENTS, I CANNOT DO ANYTHING ELSE! I'M SO SORRY KARASUMA-SAN! WAHHHHHH!"

-"Now you are just being annoying! Let go, stupid!" –Karasuma tried his hardest to split himself and Koro-sensei up but the enormous strength of that yellow monster is too much for him to handle.

After about a minute of sobbing, Koro-sensei finnaly let go of Karasuma. Karasuma then looked back at the students, who had all gathered around him. All of them had the same sad look on their faces. The students also regretted what had happened to but the only thing they could do was to accept reality.

-"Don't worry sensei. We will get you back. One way or another. I promise." –Erica said.

-"We'll wait for you, Karasuma-sensei." –Yukiko Kanzaki said with a small smile on her face. As expected of the class madonna, her smile could heal any emotional injury.

The students then took turns saying their goodbye to Karasuma, including Irina and Koro-sensei.

-"Tch. You better be back." –Irina said while facing her face away. Karasuma knew that she didn't like emotional stuff like this so she would rather not show herself crying in front of him.

-"Garazuma-zan…!" –Koro-sensei hadn't quite calmed down after the furious sobbing he just gave Karasuma earlier. He was biting on a handkerchief and still had tears coming out from his tiny eyes.

-"You grab me again and I'll kill you! If I can even do that…"

The entire students of class 3-E then line up into one straight horizontal line facing Karasuma. After they had lined up perfectly, Erica took 2 step forward and cried out:

-"STAND!"

-"We're already standing. Dumbass." –Karma said with mocking tone. This guy could never leave anyone alone.

-"I'll kill you later, Karma. Now just follow the main character of the show!"

Karasuma slightly chuckle at the scene. Even in situation like this, they could still make him smile. What a weird class he thought.

-"BOW!" –Erica cried out and the entire class bowed to Karasuma.

-"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! KARASUMA-SENSEI!" –The entire class cried out loud at the same time, clearly holding great admiration to the now former teacher of class 3-E.

Karasuma also bowed back, repaying the respect class 3-E was giving to him. After that, he told the class to stop bowing and had Koro-sensei taught Physical Education just for that day until the new teacher arrived, much to the class dismay. Karasuma then continued toward the steps. He looked up at the top of the stairs with a regretful look, knowing that this would be the last time he ever went up those steps. His legs felt a lot heavier that day. Going up those steps somehow felt harder than before a lot. Thoughts after thoughts, he would finally reach the top of the stairs. He then turned back and looked at the students one last time.

-"TAKE CARE! KARASUMA-SENSEI!"

-"DON'T TRIP ON YOUR WAY OUT OF THE OFFICE!"

-"COULD YOU AT LEAST LEAVE SOME MONEY ON THE TABLE? OR AT LEAST SOMETHING THAT WE CAN EAT?"

Karasuma smiled back. He let out a drop of tear again. Never had he felt this happy before, knowing that there were a lot of people cared for him. He gave them a salute then turned his back and continued on his way to the office to gather his stuff. However, when he turned back, his eyes was greeted with an image of a tall and slightly overweight man who was carrying a giant box on one of his shoulders and various other groceries bags with him.

-"Yo, Karasuma." –The big man said with a smile.

-"Takaoka?" –Karasuma thought to himself. Whoever that man was he seemed to know Karasuma and Karasuma knew him as well.

-"Who's that guy?"

-"He's huge!"

The students in class 3-E commented about the big man who was walking down the stairs and now moving toward them.

-"Hey there! My name's Akira Takaoka! Starting today I will replace Karasuma as your new Physical Education teacher! Nice to meet you all!" –The man named Takaoka dropped all of the stuff he was carrying and started to greet the confused students of class 3-E.

-"..What the heck. There are cakes, drinks and all kinds of sweet in here."

-"Hey! These eclairs from "La Hermes"!"

-"And these are "Mochhichi roll cakes!"

The students commented on the expensive sweets and drinks from the boxes and bags Takoka was carrying just now.

-"Is it alright to give us stuff that's this expensive?" –Isogai remarked the price of the sweets that was still labeled on the packages.

-"Sure, eat up! I planned to empty my wallet, so don't hold back! And please don't think of it as some sort of trap. I don't want to wast any time getting along with you guys. Plus… Food tastes better when you sit around and eat it with everyone!"

-"But...erm. Takoka-sensei, you sure know your brands when it comes to sweets." –Yuzuki Fuwa asked him.

-"Well, to be honest, I love sugar."

-"That's kinda cute, coming from such a huge guy." –Rio Nakamura said.

-"Oh! Koro-sensei, you eat up, too! I'm gonna end up killing you, though. Hahaha-!" –Takaoka said as he handed a piece of cake to Koro-sensei who was drooling over the amount of sweets he saw.

-"Even though you guys work together, you and Karasuma-sensei are completely different." –Masayoshi Kimura said.

-"You're kinda like a neighborhood father figure." –Sumire Hara said.

-"Hahaha! Is that so?" –Takoka laugh at the compliments the students gave him.

-"Since we're all gonna be in the same classroom… We're kinda like a family, right?" –Takoka said as he wrapped both of his arms around Rio Nakamura's and Takuya Muramatsu's shoulders.

Takaoka seemed to had made a good impression with the students. But what exactly was he planning? was he truly a fun and caring a teacher like he appeared to be?

-"Hey! Erica-chan! There's a lot you know! Come and join us!" –Rio Takamura said as she waved at Erica, who was seeing the gather around Takaoka as they were eating.

-"Nah..I'm good Naka-chan. Maybe save some for me later, okay?" –Erica said as she walked toward Karasuma, who was still standing at the top of the stairs and was looking at Takaoka.

-"Karasuma-sensei. I trust my instinct to be true but I feel bloodlust coming straight out of that guy. Can't you feel it?"

-"You're very sharp , Erica-kun. But he works for the Ministry of Defense like I do so it must be normal for him to have some blood on his hands."

-"You killed someone before, sensei?"

-"I would rather not talk about that to a schoolgirl. Anyway, you're worrying too much. Just go there and join the feast. I shouldn't waste your time anymore."

-"It's not like that Karasuma-sensei. Unlike you, he just feel… different. The moment he came into the yard I could sense something weird coming out from him."

-"I'm pretty sure he is an okay guy. I worked with him before and he's pretty normal. But if you still worry, take my phone numbers. If something goes wrong, call me immediately and I'll be there."

-"Wow, having numbers of a member of the Ministry of Defense. I'm feeling like an MVP right now!"

-"Just don't go and wave it around the class, okay? This is just between you and me."

-"Ara… Just between the 2 of us. Kurahashi-chan would be jealous if she found this out. Ufufu..!"

-"Like I said, don't go and wave it around. Now go."

Erica then stuffed the visit card into her pocket and took the leave. But before she went down the stairs, she turned around to face Karasuma-sensei.

-"Are you sad, sensei? Having to leave us so sudden like this?"

-"…I am, Erica-kun.. And probably always will be…" –Karasuma said as he started to move to his office.

-"Wow, that was cheesy."

-"You want me to break your other arm?"

-"Chill, sensei. I was just kidding. It just...Today feels really special to me."

-"How so?"

-"Well, when we first met you 2 months ago, we all had the impression that you were a serious and stern man with no emotion at all. Your job was only to train us killing Koro-sensei so we thought that you don't really care about us at all. But today proves me wrong. Today, you show us that you can be more "human" than any of those damn teachers and students in the main facility. Not that Koro-sensei and Jelavic onee-sama isn't good but… you know what I'm saying. Every time, every day we were emotionally abused by the system. Being deemed as trash by the self-proclaimed "students" of this damn school. They are no students. They are just mere guinea pigs for this sick experiment and that including us. We have never felt like true students until you guys came. Koro-sensei, Jelavic onee-sama and you, Karasuma-sensei. Your lessons, your trainings while serious and sometimes pretty damn boring, it was for those lessons you guys gave us that made us feel like we are living our school days like true students. It means a lot to me… If that Takaoka guy is cool, then I guess this will be the last time I see you face to face like this. So, um… I just want to get this out of my chest!"

-"Hey, I can still invite you guys to have some tea in the near future."

-"For real? Aren't you busy with the Ministry of Defense's stuff?"

-"I'll manage for you guys. It's the least I could do to thank you guys, for having given me such a good experience as a teacher of this class. Promise."

-"Thanks, sensei. Kurahashi-chan would love this. Before you go, I have something to give you. And please don't get jumpy." –As Erica said. She pulled out a baseball hat with the word "PI" on the front and a huge "AJ" word on the side from the hidden pocket of her coat.

-"This is..."

-"Yeah, my favourite cap. A really great wrestler from America gave this to me when I attended one of his wrestling matches. That guy always proclaim himself to be "The Phenomenal One" in the ring and truth to be told, that man is a living legend. I think the nickname would really suit you since you are pretty much a living legend to me. Just think about it: The Phenomenal One: Tadaomi Karasuma. Sounds pretty cool, huh?"

-"…" –Karasuma didn't say anything. He just slightly smile and reached his hand out to accept Erica's present.

-"Whenever you look at it or wear it, just remember that you are "The Phenomenal One" and you are always class 3-E P.E teacher."

-"Yes. I will treasure this. Thank you very much, Erica-kun. I don't really know what to say…"

-"Whelp! This is it. This is my final goodbye. See you later, Karasuma-sensei!" –Erica said as she turn her back and go down the stairs, leaving behind Karasuma who was still holding the baseball hat.

-"Later…Class 3-E…" –After he said his final words to the class. He put on the hat Erica just gave him and started to walk toward his office. The sun wasn't really harsh that day, but he still felt like putting the cap on.

Back to the small feast that was happening at the training yard.

-"Starting tomorrow. You'll be teaching gym, Takaoka-sensei?"

-"Yup! I heard the news from the superior that… the "incident" happened so I'm here to replace Karasuma as your new P.E teacher." –Takaoka said as he looked back at the location of the office. Inside Karasuma can be seen gathering his stuff.

-"Don't you guys worry! I said the same thing before, but we're a family! Put on your trust in me, the father, and I'll take care of everything." –Takaoka said as he bumped his fist into his chest.

It was re-assuring for class 3-E to have such a caring and reliable teacher. But little that they known the events that was about to unfold.

-"So you knew that guy, Karasuma-san?" –Koro-sensei asked him while the former was still eating the sweet stuff Takaoka brought earlier.

-"He and I were colleagues in the airborne forces. I've heard that he far surpasses me as an instructor. The class will probably improve a lot faster on his watch so don't sweat about the small details." –Karasuma was still gathering his paper works, his laptop, overall anything that belongs to him.

…At the training yard.

-"So, what do you think about him?" –Ryounosuke Chiba pointed at Takaoka, who was playing soccer with the rest of the class on the field.

-"Eh. I still like Karasuma-sensei better!" –Kurahashi said which is expected of the girl who admire the former P.E teacher so much.

-"But there's really no way of telling what Karasuma-sensei's thinking, ya know? He's always got that stern expression and if we invite him to eat or play around… He could at least hang out with us once in a while. On the other hand, Takaoka-sensei is just a naturally friendly guy. This training might end up being a real blast all the time." –Okajima, the resident pervert remarked the difference between their former P.E teacher and the current one.

About an hour later, Takaoka was at the office, discussing with Karasuma about the class training program.

-"I saw the results of your training earlier, Karasuma. After 3 months' worth, they should be much further along. In the army, it would have only taken a month to reach their current level…"

-"Don't confuse them with professional soldiers. Their primary role is that of junior high students. Any more training than that and it would interfere with their studies." –Karasuma said. He's already gathered all of his stuff into a medium-size box. He seemed to be ready to take his leave.

-"Listen, Karasuma. What you need is enthusiasm. When an instructor gives his all, it gets his pupils fired up! The training might be a little harsh, but… The students respond to enthusiasm like that. Just you wait. We'll have that yellow guy's head in no time. I'll finish turning the students into first-rate assassins much faster than you would. And by the way, the "incident" about this Erica girl. That's some hardcore stuff, Karasuma." –Takaoka said as he left the room.

-"…"

Karasuma just stood there in silence. He couldn't have any good counter to Takaoka's statement. That guy was right he thought. Then Koro-sensei broke the silence.

-"I'm in no position to criticize this change of leadership but I think you are still truly this class P.E teacher, Karasuma-sensei. I believe it can't be anyone else but you. Still, it would be nearly impossible for you to earn back your former position now. However, you can still look after the class from afar. After all, you can still ask the Ministry of Defense to let you be class 3-E's training program supervisor, right? You are still their number one soldier after all. I doubt they would question your request."

-"…!"

-"I'll take my leave. Karasuma-sensei. By the way, nice hat" –Koro-sensei immediately leaped out of the window and flew straight into the sky.

-"You haven't even given a thought about that right? Karasuma." –Irina said.

-"Yeah. That octopus has just given me a way to stay at this class somehow without directly teaching them. With all that happened, it is more than enough for me." –Karasuma said. After that, he immediately rushed out of the office. The idea seemed to has lighted a fire inside his heart. He wanted this. He wanted to stay here. This is where he belonged to.

-"Hey. Just hurry up. That Takaoka guy, he seems fishy to me. I don't want anything bad happen to those brats."

Karasuma gave her a nod and ran outside of the office. He ran as fast as he could down the mountain. While he was running, he made several phone calls to various airlines so that they could book him a flight back to the Ministry of Defense headquarter. When was the last time he felt this excited before? No one knows, even karasuma himself.

…The next day. At class 3-E training yard.

-"…Okay, everyone's here! Well, except for 2 students: Karma and Erica. Erica has an injured arm so I allow her to attend training class whenever she feels good enough. And that kid Karma, I have no idea."

-"It's a running theme of his, Takaoka-sensei. He's probably sleeping somewhere." –Hinata Okana said.

-"Aw… And I thought I would be able to train all of you today. Oh well… I think it might get a bit harsh, but… When we're done, I'll treat you guys some tasty snacks again!"

-"You're just saying that because you want to eat them, right?" –Nakamura said.

-"Pretty much~ That's how I got this wide around~. Anyway, before we start, do you guys have any questions?"

Looking from afar was Erica, who was looking out from the window at the office.

-"I still had uneasy feelings about that guy."

-"That's why you decided to use your arm as an excuse to skip the class?"

-"It's not like that, Jelavic onee-sama. I can still work out pretty fine without having my right arm involved. I wanted to dig something up about this guy. See if his words stay true to his actions."

-"Then I think I'll help you as well. I'll search his laptop."

-"Wow. That's surprising."

-"What?"

-"For the prideful Jelavic onee-sama to help me digging up someone's privacy. More than that, you are willing to help the class."

-"Who brought you to the hospital, you brat?! Do you want another injured arm?"

-"Stay cool, onee-sama! I was just kidding!"

-"Ugh... Enough chit chat. Let's do this."

-"Where does he keep his stuff?"

-"Over there. It's the bag on the desk."

-"Why do I think I shouldn't be touching this stuff?" I mean, there may be some classified stuff inside this bag. I might put my family on the government's hit list if I were to leak these things out."

-"Jesus. You brats are trusted by the world's government to eliminate an alien capable of destroying Earth, What are there to hide anyway?"

-"…True."

-"…"

-"Tch! Figures."

-"What is it, onee-sama?"

-"Passwords to his laptop. Don't sweat, I can handle this." –Irina said as she pulled out her phone and connected it to Takaoka's laptop. Then she started typing some weird codes on the laptop.

-"I didn't know you are capable of hacking."

-"Being a master of infiltration like I am, this is like walking in the park."

-"Well, I thought you would usually suck some guy off just to get the password to someplace so…"

-"One more word and I'll make sure you can never chew again."

-"But I'm curious actually. Seduction is your number one talent. So how many times did you… I don't know, throw yourself overboard to finish your mission?"

-"…More than a few times."

-"Oh. So don't mind me asking. How did your first assassination went?"

-"I shoot him in the face while he tried to insert his thing into me."

-"…O…kay…"

-"When I was 14."

-"Jesus. That's the same age as my friends! That is so fuck up. Seriously! But was the money good?"

-"More than the pocket-money that your parents give for a whole year."

-"That's must be a lot… and I don't have any parents…"

-"…Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

-"Nah, don't worry. I didn't even see their faces to begin with."

-"Well, I did tell you a little about my past so… Mind telling me about yours? If you don't like to, then please don't force yourself."

-"…"

-"Not a too happy childhood, right? I just saw it on your face immediately the first time I saw you."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I know that look in your eyes, Erica. Only us professional can see it through. You have the look of a killer. Tell me something, did you kill a human before?"

-"…I…"

-" I'm asking this as a teacher. Your school life is very important. I know I killed when I was very young but that doesn't mean I want any children in this world follow the same path as I did. Especially that you are still in school right now."

-"…JUST STOP! PLEASE…!"

-"…I won't force you if you don't like it. But remember this, killing is not as simple as it does. Once you kill someone, your life won't ever be the same as before. And then I thought that kid Karma is something else before I saw you. Whatever you did, there's still enough time to wash away the blood from your hands."

-"…Yeah… I'll keep that in mind..."

-"If you ever feel uneasy about those kind of things. You know who to make the call…. Oh, there we go!"–Irina said as she finished typing.

-"What is it?"

-"The password. Manage to break through them just now. This guy seriously need a better password."

-"Maybe he shouldn't. But the password, what was it?

-"It's "LetThemItCake""

-"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

-"I know right? Marie Antoinette much…"

-"That guy password refers to the bloodiest revolution in history. Yeah, he's pretty damn comfy to be with…"

-"Wow. That's surprising." –Irina said with a smirk.

-"Eh?"

-"For the resident dumbass Erica-chan to know about French's History. Man, I already feel lucky today!"

-"Okay, is that the comeback to my sentence earlier?" –Erica was slightly annoyed.

-"No~! Why do you ask?"

-"Ugh… Fuck my school life…"

-"Erica. I just notice this recently but don't you think you are a little… I don't know. Foul mouth?"

-"Yeah. I couldn't help it sometimes. It helps me relief some stress every time I say it."

-"That's no good for a young lady like you. Your potty-mouth behavior may turn off a lot of men and that's no good. You are beautiful , cute and pretty flirty. You kind of remind me about myself, albeit younger. And don't you think you're a little too young to wear stuff like that?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I can see the color of your undergarments from 20 feet away. Seriously, black bra with lace, frilly black underwear and garter belt with stockings. You look like you're about to make out with some guy, not going to school." –Irina said as she pointed at Erica.

-"Wow. That's surprising." –Erica smirked.

-"Okay. What is it now?"

-"That came from a teacher who suppose to be teaching middle schoolers. Seriously, are you in any position to say that about me when you wear such… "inappropriate" clothing and teach us English by making us watch "Sex and the City"? Oh, and by the way. "I shot him in the head while he tried to put his thing into me. WHEN I WAS 14!" "

-"Urgh…! Okay, this conversation is over. AND DON'T YOU DARE TELLING THAT TO THOSE DAMN BRATS IN YOUR CLASS!"

-"Ufufufu… Good talk!"

After that, the two began to mind their own business. Erica continued to search for something useful in Takaoka's bag and Irina was skimming through the documents on his laptop.

-"You found anything yet, Jelavic onee-sama?"

-"Nah, nothing important. However there was a text document that seems to be filled with various addresses of the sweet shops around the city."

-"Copy that to your phone, onee-sama."

-"For what?"

-"What kind of criminal rejects sweets? Anyway, I'll buy some later for you. Just take it as a "thank you" for helping me with this operation."

-"…Fine… But one more thing… You are using that right arm pretty comfortably to dig up the bag. Doesn't that hurt?"

-"Umm… Now that you mention, it does feel a lot more comfortable than 2 days ago. It's, like, I don't know… a miracle…"

-"That is impossible. For you to be able to move the arm that much, it would take at least 2 months or more. Are you using painkillers? That stuff is pretty dangerous."

-"No! Why would I? But this is really weird. I don't really know what happened…" –Erica said as she looked at her right arm.

-"Just forget about it for now. We have more important things to do." –Irina brushed the conversation off.

-"This is seriously creepy… Oh?"

-"Something caught your eyes?"

…

-"What kind of schedule is this?! Jelavic onee-sama, look!" –Erica said as she handed a piece of paper to Irina.

-"What the hell…? Training until 9 p.m everyday? This amount of training would kill an adult!" –Irina said as she gripped the paper tightly.

When the two of them was looking at the schedule, a loud hit could be heard from the outside. Erica and Irina immediately went and looked outside the window. Outside at the training yard, Hiroto Maehara was on the ground, grabbing his stomach and screaming in pain.

-"It's "we will", not "we can't". I told you, right? That in our "family", I am the father." Is there a single family in this world where the father's orders aren't absolute?" –Takaoka said with a smile on his face. He was standing over Maehara who was screaming in agony. The entire class was shocked at the scene.

-"What the bloody hell is he doing?!" –Erica was horrified.

-"Fucking bastard!" –Irina cried out as she was ready to leap over the window.

-"Wait, onee-sama! You stay here and keep searching for evidence on the laptop. After that, please inform Karasuma-sensei immediately. I'll buy some time for the class!"

-"With an arm like that? What are you planning to do?"

-"Irina onee-sama. Do you trust me?"

-"…!"

That question made Irina's heart skipped a beat. What she saw in front of her wasn't the same Erica she knew. Something about the girl was different. The aura surrounding the room suddenly changed after Erica asked her.

-"Do you trust me?" –Erica asked again.

-"...Don't die out there. I'll help you guys as soon as I finished the job."

Erica only gave her a slight nod. She immediately jumped out of the window an ran toward the training yard as fast as she could. Irina then instantly sat down and continued her search for more evidence on Takaoka's laptop.

-"Come on, come on!... Bingo! Now I must inform him immediately." –Irina pulled out her phone.

*Phone Text screen*

(I will stand for Irina and K will stand for Karasuma)

-Karasuma (I)

-Hey (I)

-Straight lace bastard (I)

-What? (K)

-That Takaoka guy is no good (I)

-How so? (K)

-Look at this (I)

(Picture of the schedule)

-You serious? (K)

-There's more (I)

(Picture 1, an image of Takaoka with a group of trainees)

-Seems normal. (K)

-Oops, wrong one. Here (I)

(Picture 2, an image of Takaoka with the same group of trainees but they were showing their backs. They are all full of scars and whipping marks)

-This is bad. How's the class? (K)

-That Maehara brat just got a beating. Hurry and come here. Where are you? (I)

-Airport. About to catch my flight. I'll be there. Wait. (K)

-How long? (I)

-Probably 30 minutes. Hold that bastard back somehow. I'll be there as fast as I can. (K)

*End of Phone Text screen*

…At the airport.

-"Fucking bastard. I know I shouldn't trust him!" –Karasuma yelled. His yelled scared a lot of people at the airport. Karasuma began to ran outside of the airport as fast as his legs allowed him to.

-"Taxi! Shit! Hey, you! Taxi! Son of a…" –Every time he called the taxi, someone else got into it first. He had to think of someway quick. Class 3-E was in serious danger.

-"YOU! HEY YOU! STOP!" –Karasuma said as he jumped in front of a car.

-"The hell? You wanna die ,you bastard?!" –The man in the car yelled at Karasuma.

-"I'm a member of the Ministry of Defense! I'm on a special mission ! I here now use the power the M.O.D has given me to requisition this car!"

-"This is my wife's car. She will kill me if I give it to you!"

-"Then drive me to this location quick!"

-"But…"

-"NO, FUCKING BUT! THE LIFE AND DEATH OF MY STUDENTS ARE AT STAKE! DRIVE OR I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE THE CAR FOR MYSELF!"

After giving the man the scariest threaten he could give, he reluctantly agreed to drive Karasuma to the location of class 3-E.

…At the class 3-E training yard.

-"Okay! First up is three sets of 100 squats each." –Takaoka said with a calm smile on his face.

The students was in shock. What he did to Maehara was unforgivable. He might have broken some of his ribs. Compared to what Karasuma-sensei did to Erica 2 days ago, this was much more horrifying. What that guy did was completely intentional while Karasuma only did that on pure instinct. But what could they do anyway? That guy was an elite soldier from an airborne unit.

-"Takaoka-sensei!"

-"Hm?" –Takaoka turned around and he saw Erica was standing behind him. She was smiling calmly.

-"Umm.. I would like to join the class. I feel much better now!"

-"Ah! That's very good. Father is very proud of you! The rest of the class should see you as an example. The rest of you who wants to quit is free to do so. If you do, I'll use my authority to fill the gap with new students. There are plenty of strong soldiers who I raised personally with loving care. Even if 1 or 2 of you are replaced, that octopus won't run away. But I really don't want to do that. You're my precious family after all. As the father, I don't want to lose even a single one of you."

-"Father! May I have a request?" –Erica raised her hand.

-"What is it?"

-"Since my friend aren't exactly motivated. I think I can help you with that. After all, if us children are not enthusiastic, it wouldn't a family right, father?"

-"Hahaha! I like you already. Fine. As the father of this family, I must respect your request!"

-"In private, dear father." –Erica said with a sharp smile on her face. It somehow scared Takaoka a little.

After saying that, Erica gathered all of the students in class 3-E, except for Karma since that guy always skipped class. There was some arguments among the crowd but it eventually ended with Erica punching Kouki Mimura right in his stomach.

-"No but~! As the oldest of this class and co-class representative respectively. You are required to follow as ordered~!" –Erica said with a cold smile on her face. The kind of smile that would freeze your spine immediately. Never before had class 3-E seen this sadistic side of Erica. Whatever she was doing, Takaoka had taken a liking to her.

-" All done! Now they will follow you to the end of this Earth, father!"

-"Very good, my daughter! Let's all save Earth from this crisis together, as a family! Okay?"

That plan of Takaoka has gone much more smoothly than he thought. To bring the entire class under his thumb, he gave them 2 things. Affection and fear. He gave them a ratio of 9 "sticks" (fear) to 1 "carrot" (affection). Soldiers who had been continuously hit with the "stick"… would weep with joy over a mere sliver of "carrot". At the outset, it you smacked them when they defied you and praised them when they obeyed, it would be ingrained in their minds. Now he even has Erica, a girl whom the class respect a lot on his side. This should be a piece of cake after all.

-"Alright? You'll follow your father, won't you?" –Takaoka said as he pat Yukiko Kanzaki on the head. The poor girl was trembling in fear.

-"…Um...I…Well, I…" –Yukiko muttered.

-"Hm? I can't hear you."

-"I don't want to. I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sen…"

Yukiko wasn't able to finisher her sentence before she received a slap right across her face. Kanzaki was oppressed by her father in the past so it would be obvious that she refused to go through the same experience again no matter what. Certainly not by some deranged "father" figure like Takaoka.

-"Kanzaki!" –Nagisa cried out.

-"Kanzaki-san!" –Sugino immediately rushed to the now unconscious Yukiko Kanzaki on the ground. The boy had feelings for her so it would be obvious to see him worry like that.

-"?!"–Erica was surprised by the events. She didn't think Yukiko would stand up against Takaoka. Even if she agreed to obey her "father", the sight of her best friend being hurt like that was too much for her.

-"Hey, hey. I'm holding back you know? You are my precious family, so that's a given."

-"No."

-"?"

-"They are not your family. They are my students." –Koro-sensei said. He was angry, his face was red. Blood veins could be seen on his tentacles. He wouldn't let anyone touch his precious students like that.

-"What? Is that a complaint I hear, monster? I'm fairly certain I was the one put in charge of P.E. Additionally, the punishment just now was perfectly within the bounds of a training session. This is all to raise them, in a short span of time, into assassins who will kill you. It's only a given that things will be tough. Or, what? You would attack a man who hasn't done a thing to you… Just because his teaching methods are a little different?"

-"Gr…!" –Koro-sensei was hopeless. It's true he couldn't just barge in and attacked Takaoka. He would be dismissed immediately for assaulting another teacher. But he couldn't just let Takaoka hurting the students like this. They would be killed because of the harsh training if not for the constant beating Takaoka was giving them.

-"How's Kanzaki?!" –Rio Nakamura asked Sugino who was holding Kanzaki in his arms.

-"She's not moving. Kanzaki-san! Wake up! Don't scare us like that!"

-"Don't worry. She's still breathing. Best just let her lay on the ground for a while. And then…" –Kayano said until she was interupted.

*Splash*

-"?!"

-" *cough* *cough* *gasp*" –Kanzaki was coughing furiously as she was waken up by a splash of water.

-"It's still training time, my child. It wouldn't be fair for the rest of them to train while you're laying there sleeping, right?" –Kataoka said while he was holding a bottle of water. It seemed that he used the water from the bottle to wake Kanzaki up.

-"Takaoka-sensei! This is too much! Kanzaki is still a girl after all! This is butchering, not teach… Agggh!" –Sugino tried to stand up for Kanzaki but he was cut off immediately by Takaoka, who was holding him up by the throat.

-"Oh, was that a complaint about how your father educate his children? You are very brave… and stupid at the same time. Perhaps I should break one of your arms to make an example out of you!"

-"Wait, father!" –Erica cried out.

-"Hm?"

-"He made a mistake. Nobody is perfect, father. Your children are still too naïve to understand how much you love them. So just let him go this one time and let your children see that you are a merciful and loving father. That way, they will respect you more!" –Erica said with a smile.

-"Hah…! Okay, I respect your request as you are my favourite child." –Takaoka said as he let go of Sugino who in turn started to cough and inhale furiously.

…

-"Hey. Hey, Kataoka-san." –Okajima whispered to the class representative, Megu Kataoka.

-"What is it?"

-"When Kanzaki-san was slapped by that asshole. Could you feel something was different?"

-"Different how?"

-"I don't know. I just felt a very strange vibe coming out from my left. When I turned to look at it, I could only see Erica."

-"Now that you mention it. Erica did... I don't know. She felt weird when that happen. Was it really her?"

-"Obeying or not. Kanzaki is still her best friend. Our dear Ojou-sama won't let this go ." –Nagisa added.

-"I hope… But what could she do? She's just a normal girl in class. She ain't no Karma." –Isogai said.

-"Alright! Enough chit chat. Let's start our training. 300 squats. Begin!" –Takaoka said as he clapped his hands. The students reluctantly agree to do so to keep their lives saved.

300 squats right from the beginning. Even a healthy adult couldn't do as much as half of it. This was literally a training from hell. Those who couldn't keep up will be met with Takaoka's fists. The only thing they could do is to held out. Held until someone could save them…

-"Haah…haah…"

-"My legs…"

-"Tch! Come on legs... Don't fail me now…"

-"This is no fucking joke…"

-"Son *gasp* of *gasp" a…"

They were exhausted. None of them could have completed 300 squats, not with their current build. They were still middle schoolers. The only one who could barely made it was the muscle-head Terasaka. Even then, that was still to much for him to handle.

-"Karasuma-sensei…" –Kurahashi couldn't take it anymore. She was crying a little. Her entire body was trembling. Her legs were shaking furiously. It only took about 5 seconds for her legs to give in. She broke down onto the ground.

-"Hey, Karasuma is no longer here. Children who don't rely solely on their father must be punished." –Takaoka said as he swung his fist directly to Kurahashi's face.

*Click*

-"?!"

-"Touch her and you'll die."

-"…!"

-"Bitch-sensei?" –Rio Takamura said.

-"Jelavic onee-sama?"

The entire class was surprised and also felt some joy at the scene that was unfold in front of their eyes. Irina, a.k.a Bitch Sensei was holding Takaoka at gun point from behind.

-"Try it. One touch and the only that is going through your head next is a bullet."

-"Tch! You…"

-"These brats are under my care, too. Don't you forget that I'm also a teacher here."

-"You won't dare…"

-"Oh, really? You are willing to bet your own life on that?"

-"You are gonna be charged with murder. Are you willing to go that far for these kids?"

-"I could always say that it was for self-defense from sexual assault. These brats will be my witnesses."

-"Yeah! That's right!"

-"Who would want to be your children? You fat bastard."

-"What you did to us was way out of the line!"

…

-"Is that so?"

With that said, Takaoka immediately turned around a grab Irina's hand. She immediately panicked, to think a guy of that size could move that quick. She wasn't expecting that at all. From pure instinct, she fired her pistol. Its noise was deafening. The bullet didn't hit him because Takaoka managed to pushed her hand upward so that she shot in the air. With a skillful arm twist, Takaoka had already disarmed Irina. She was defenseless. Direct combat wasn't her specialty at all.

-"Damn!" –Irina said.

-"Hahahaha~! Come on! Where was that bitchy attitude of your just now?" –Takaoka laughed out loud as he pointed her own gun at her.

-"Bitch-sensei!" –Hinata Okano said.

-"Even Bitch-sensei…! Tch!" –Hayami bited her lips.

-"Onee-sama…" –Erica muttered.

The world class assassin, Irina Jelavic was defenseless. The students' will was immediately crushed. Their only hope vanished right before their eyes. This Takaoka guy was too much. How exactly were they going to stop him.

-"Let this a lesson to any of you who tries to defy your father. After I've done with her, you will all have to do 300 more squats for disrespecting your father. Anyone who can't do it will receive even more punishment." –Takaoka said as he looked at the now horrified students at class 3-E. They were in despair.

-"You. Start undressing."

-"What?!" –Irina yelled out.

-"You heard me clear. Take off your clothes."

-"What if I don't? You wouldn't dare to shoot me right, you pig."

-"Maybe. But I could always break some of these kids right?" –Takaoka said as he immediately grab Kanzaki and pointed the gun in her head.

-"Kanzaki-san!" -Sugino cried out for the girl he loved.

-"Shit…!" –Erica muttered.

-"None of you are allowed to move. That's an order from your father! Try and this girl will walked home with 2 bullets in her thigh!" –Takaoka said with a deranged smile on his face. There was no doubt, he is a complete monster.

-"You useless brats! Just stay where you are! Hey, bastard. You promise to let her go unharmed if I do what you say, right?"

-"I give you my word as a man."

-"You're even calling yourself one? Using a schoolgirl as a hostage…"

-"Stop talking and start undressing!" –As he said, he grabbed Kanzaki's throat and began to squeeze it.

-"Akggh…!" –Kanzaki cried out.

-"Alright! Alright! Just stop! Don't hurt her!"

After that, Irina began to unbutton her trouser then took it off. Then she started to took off her shirt. Then her belt, then her skirt. After about two minutes, Irina was then only in her undergarments. Normally, it would have been a sight to behold. Irina was like a model, with her tall figure, curvy physique and fair skin. Any healthy men would have fallen for her. But under this circumstances, it was absolutely sickening and disgusting. Despite that, the male students in class were still growing boys after all and they couldn't help but have a…natural reaction to it.

-"Hey! Hey! Who told you to stop? Start undressing!"

-"Tch…! Damn it all…" –Irina muttered.

This bastard. He really wanted to humiliate Irina right in front of the class. To think that Irina's interference would help him that much in keeping the class under his thumbs. The class can only think of one thing: Save us! Please! Anyone…?

…

 _-"You are damn useless."_

 _-"?"_

 _-"Yeah, I'm talking to you."_

 _-"You again? Like you could do better."_

 _-"That's because I am better than you! You are just a shell to contain me after all. You are nobody."_

 _-"I'm still smarter than you."_

 _-"Yeah, like hell that is gonna help you now! Look around you, Ojou-sama! What are you planning to do? Yukiko is hurt. Irina-onee sama is hurt. Everybody is at mercy of that asshole."_

 _-"So you suggest me to charge into him and let him kill me? You're fucking crazy."_

 _-"With your Observation Skill, I doubt he can even touch you. But if you are too much of a wuss, let me lead this charge."_

 _-"No freaking way. We just need to hold out for Karasuma-sensei…"_

 _-"What exactly is he going to do? Karasuma-sensei has no right to stop that pig-face asshole from torturing us! He's an outsider now!"_

 _-"Ugh…"_

 _-"The longer you wait, the longer this class will be under of that asshole's torment. Trust me. I am as angry as you are right now. What he did to Yukiko and our friends is unforgivable. I..."_

 _-"Shut up! Stop! I understand!"_

 _-"Oh? So what is your choice? O. JOU. SA. MA~?"_

 _-"…"_

 _-"So~?"_

 _-"Let's tear this fucker a new asshole!"_

 _-"Ufufufu~ Gladly~!"_

…

*Wham!*

That was the loudest kick anyone in class 3-E had ever heard. The knee and the slap Takaoka gave to Maehara and Kanzaki earlier wouldn't hold a candle to this. Went along with the sound was an image of a brown-hair girl who was wearing the same P.E uniform as other students in class 3-E were. However, to distinct herself between them, she usually liked to wear a thin leather jacket over her uniform. Only bother to take it off when it's too hot. On the back of the black leather jacket was this line: IF IT'S NOT PHENOMENAL. THEY DON'T WANT NONE. That moment was absolutely beautiful to behold. The girl just gave the man who called himself "father" of the class the most beautiful flying kick to the side of the head. The force of the kick was enough to send Takaoka fell onto the ground despite his much heavier build than the girl, forced him to let go of the hostage Yukiko Kanzaki.

-"Erica?" –Irina muttered.

-"Erica-chan?" –Rio Nakamura was gapping her mouth.

-" Ojou-sama?" –Nagisa said in disbelief.

-"Eri…?" –Yukiko who had just escaped from Takaoka's grasp looked at her friend in horrified expression.

-Who… Who are you?" –Touka Yada looked at the girl whom the students in class 3-E called Erica.

-"It's me, Erica obviously. TOU. KA. CHAN~!" –The girl said with a smile. It was just a normal smile but it somehow gave Yada a cold down her spine.

-"That's Erica? No freaking way…" –Sugino said.

-"Is that really her? That is crazy. For the class Ojou-sama to send that guy flying…" –Maehara said.

-"Was she always that strong? That is insane." –Isogai remarked.

The girl called Erica began to walk toward Takaoka, who was still on the ground. It seemed that he stil didn't know what was going on until he saw "the girl called Erica" walking toward him.

-"You...! You dare to hit your father, you insolent child?!" –The eyes of Takaoka was like that of a beast. It was burning with hatred.

-"Ara ara~! I'm really sorry about that. There was an animal right there just now. It was disturbing the class so I figured I would chase it away. Oh, that's right. There was no animals. It's just you. ~!"

What the hell was that? That was the first time Takaoka saw anything like that. He felt scared but he wouldn't admit it. He was too prideful for that shit. Anyway, while that kick sure was strong, it didn't do much damage to him. He could still overpower her with his current strength. Now that she was right in front of him right now. He wouldn't miss this chance to avenge himself for that kick earlier. Takaoka immediately stand up and about to deliver the, quickest, hardest punch he could ever give. He was planning to kill "the girl called Erica" with that one punch. But the girl didn't move. She was just standing there smiling with her arms behind her back. He was pissed. Did she underestimate him that much?

-"Stop right there, you fat fuck!" –Irina said as she pointed her gun at Takaoka. Now that she had some distance between the two of them, she didn't have to worry about being disarmed like earlier. However, she still stayed close enough to make sure she wouldn't miss.

-"Ugh…! Shit…!"

-"Now, now! Be a good boy and stay there. A bullet hole woudn't really suit your face. FA. THER~!"

That was it. They had him pinned. He couldn't do anything in that position. One wrong move then bam! His brain would fly right of his skull.

-"Hey. There are no need for this amount of violence. We can still talk about this."

-"Heh. Strange… Coming out of the bastard who was just beating up children and women just now." –Irina said.

-"That was no beating. That was just training. You can see my papers and it states perfectly clear that all of that was perfectly within the bounds of training session. And the thing I did with you? That was just self-defense!"

-"Yeah! So much for self-defense when you threaten a woman to take off her clothes while holding a schoolgirl as a hostage. Even threaten to shoot the said schoolgirl."

-"It's alright Irina onee-sama~! Put the gun down. Let's just hear him talk~!"

-"Are you nuts?! This guy is trying to kill you!" –Irina still pointed her gun at Takaoka.

-"She's right. Could you just let me talk for a bit?"

-"No freaking way!"

-"Don't drop the gun Bitch-sensei!"

-"Just shoot him!"

-"Yeah! Blow his brain away!"

-"Everybody calm down!" –Megu Kataoka cried out. "As the class-representative I do trust Erica's descisions. Just let Kataoka-sensei talk and we can work this out peacefully!"

-"That girl is wise. Unlike you…" –Kataoka smirked.

-"Shut the fuck up!" –Irina said while still keeping her distance from him. She wouldn't want THAT to happen again.

-"It's alright onee-sama~! Do you trust me?"

There was that question again. The strange vibe coming from "The girl called Erica" was even stranger. Her bloodlust began to spread across the entire yard. It was absolutely sickening. The aura could have knocked out any weak mind individual. Luckily, class 3-E had pretty strong will so they manage to withstand her aura.

-"Tch…! Fine!" –Irina reluctantly put down her gun.

-"Let's talk~! DEAR. FA. THER ~!"

The entire class witnessed the shocking turn of events. The girl who was standing right in front of them is confronting the sadistic and deranged "father". That wasn't Erica. It was someone else using her body as a shell to contain a blood-thirsty demon that was caged for so long. Now that it was freed, it wouldn't let the chance of ripping Takaoka apart slipped away. After all, while this girl had become a demon, it still had a similar mind to Erica. It still see class 3-E students and Irina as its dearest friends. Its manner is still that of a graceful and dilligent princess, but its aura is that of a beast. Erica wasn't there anymore. It was something else. It was the Second Erica, the most dangerous student in class 3-E had appeared!

-"Heh. You have guts I'll give you that. But you are also stupid enough to… HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!"

-"Ara ara~! I'm sorry, father. I just have a very important mail just now. Wouldn't want to keep the sender waiting for me~! Just wait for a bit, okay~?"

-"You…! Are you mocking me?!"

-"Ufufu! No~! I'm praising you actually! Now just stay there like a good dog and wait for your master to finish her e-mail. Okay~?"

-"YOU DAMN BRAT!" –Takaoka couldn't handle Second Erica mockery manner. He had lost all of his shit and started to charge right into a phone-holding Second Erica.

-"Not so fast~! Onee-sama~!" –With that said, Irina immediately raised her gun again, pointing it right at Takaoka's head from afar.

-"GRRR! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

-"Like you said from before, dear father. LET'S. TALK~! Ufufu~!"

-"One act of violence toward that girl and I'll blow your head off!" –Irina said.

This was the first time Takaoka was this angry. He could feel every drop of blood had gone up to his brain. It was about to explode. After a while, he had calmed down a bit. Now, he's ready to talk sense with the girl.

-"Okay. Let's talk." –Takaoka said.

-"I'm all ears~!" –Second Erica smirked.

-"Not you. I want to talk to her!" –Takaoka said as he pointed his finger toward Irina, who was still pointing her gun at her.

-"What? Me? What the hell do you want with me?"

-"Let's all drop this act of violence and let's talk like a civil community. You said before that you are a teacher of this class right?"

-"Yeah. So?"

-"Do you know anything about these kids' abilities?"

-"Well, a little. They are all pretty smart…"

-"As "abilities", I meant their assasination abilities. Do you know them?"

-"As a professional hitwoman, I know them very well. Karasuma taught them very carefully and I also taught them a little about the art of infiltration and stealth. So, yeah. I know them."

-"Okay, so it's decided. If we are going to have a showdown right here, it will be between you and me. As teacher to teacher."

-"?"

-"You guys haven't accepted me yet either, right? Your father's reluctant to continue like this, too. So how about this. We'll decide things with this!" –Takaoka said as he pulled out an anti-sensei knife.

-"… A knife?"

-"You said you know these students well enough. Then you choose one student you would recommend out of those you've raised. They'll fight against me, and if they're able to hit me even once with the knife… I'll acknowledge their abilities and have you supervised the training. I'll send my request directly to the Ministry of Defense and offer you the position. If you feel that I'm not worthy enough to be their trainer, you can even have my job as their new one. And if they lose, you know very well what's gonna happen right? I'll remain as their father and you won't be allowed to interfere with my training program… So, what do you say?"

-"Bitch-sensei…" –Rio Takamura muttered.

-"It's up to you to decide, onee-sama. Are you willing to trust us? Trust class 3-E?" –Second Erica asked Irina.

…

-"Just one thing." –Irina said.

-"What's that?" –Takaoka asked.

-"I'm taking this challenge for Karasuma!"

-"What?!"

-"You heard me. If I won, that also means that Karasuma will be the supervisor for your training program and he will return as class 3-E P.E teacher if possible. Anything you want to do with the students will come through him!"

-"Heh! Even if you say so, there's no reason for me to…"

*click*

-"Yes, there is. I'm asking nicely. I will take this challenge for Karasuma. Or else I'm just gonna blow your head off right here." –Irina said as she cocked her gun again.

-"Don't try to go around this situation, Takaoka-sensei. Just accept her request and we'll happily participate in your challenge. Things aren't going to well right now for you. You know that right?" –Karma had finally come out of hiding and began to move toward the scene.

-"You…"

-"The name is Karma, thank you very much. No matter how you look at this, you are the one being pushed back in the corner right now. Even if you tried to escape, you will either be killed by Bitch-sensei or you will face our wrath."

-"What can a bunch of kid like you do… ?!..."

Takaoka wasn't able to finish his sentence until his eyes met with those of class 3-E students. Their fear and despair has gone. Now, all of them all have a gloomy expression on their face. The vibes around them has changed completely. They aren't scared of him anymore. The bloodlust is now even thicker than before when combined with the already sickening aura coming from the Second Erica. They were like a pack of hungry wolves ready to hunt and Takaoka is their prey. Through the combined effort of Second Erica and Karma, they have managed to unite the whole class to stand against their "father".

-"Don't you understand sensei? It's us who are giving you a choice right now. Either that you accept Bitch-sensei request or die trying to escape the situation." –Karma said with a devilish smile.

-"Nice job, Karma-kun~! I think I'll treat you nicely later~!" –Erica said while licked her index finger.

-"Yeah, no thanks, dumbass. Just mind your own business."

-"Ufufu~! How cute~! So, what's it gonna be. FA. THER~!"

-"Alright! I'll accept it. Let's see how long you brats will be able to keep up the tough act!"

-"Say it." –Megu Kataoka, class 3-E representative said.

-"What?!"

-"Say it out loud! Don't question our class representative!"

-"Say it!"

-"Yeah! Spit it out!"

-"Come on! Say it!"

It's just as Karma said. The situation has turned 360 degrees. They are pushing him back. Any more push and he would fall of the cliff. He couldn't believe that he was forced to accept the enemies' request for his OWN challenge.

-"If you win my challenge, Karasuma will have all the right to supervise my training program! There! Happy?!"

-"Good father~! Ufufufu~!"

-"We are wasting too much time. Now we have to choose out the best of us to beat him." –Nagisa said.

-"Isn't it obvious right now? She's standing right there!" –Kayano added.

-"Yeah, if there's anyone who's going to kick his ass. It's either Erica or Karma." –Touka Yada said.

-"I would put my money on Karma to get the job done. He's the first one in our class to injure Koro-sensei." –Isogai said.

-"But didn't you see what Erica did to Takaoka? She freaking put a guy that nearly twice her size to the ground with one kick!" –Maehara argued.

-"I'm with Isogai-kun. We haven't seen much of this Erica so we don't really know anything about her abilities nor her skills. It would be a dangerous bet. Karma, on the other hand, has shown us nearly superhuman abilities in terms of melee combat" –Okano said.

-"But strength isn't everything. Erica has proven to be a master of playing mind games with Takaoka. She managed to piss him off and distracted him long enough for Bitch-sensei and us to regroup. If she's able to keep it up, she wouldn't waste any drop of sweat to beat him. He's just dumb muscle right now." –Maehara said.

-"True. But Karma would still be a safer choice in my opinion. Karma is no stranger to playing mind games. He's very smart. He'll figure something out." –Sugino said.

-"Guys. Trust Eri in this one." –Kanzaki said.

-"?"

-"You don't know her... I do... What's standing there isn't the same Eri anymore...!" –Kanzaki was slightly trembling.

-"What do you mean?" –Nagisa asked her.

-"I… She's… Um…!"

-"Give her a rest. What happened today was too much for her already. I don't know what happened to that dumbass but the only thing we could do is trust her right now." –Karma said.

-"What the hell are you saying? You don't mean that you can't defeat Takaoka?" –Sugino asked him.

-"Maybe. But I trust our "Ojou-sama" to do a much better job than I do for this sort of situation."

-"How can you be so sure about that?" –Rio Takamura asked him.

-"Like I said, just trust her."

-"So you are saying that Erica is better than you?" –Yada asked him with a smirk on her face.

-"Just for now. Yes."

…

-"Oh and by the way. We won't be using this knife." –Takaoka said as he threw that anti-sensei knife away.

-"Ara~?"

-"What they are going to use is this!"

After finishing the sentence, Takaoka pulled out a black knife from his jacket. It was a real knife. And not just any knives. It's a combat knife used by the military. The one that can be used to stab, slash and cut flesh like butter.

-"… A real blade?!"

-"I, a human, am the one you're going to kill. The knife used has to be the real deal!" –Takaoka said with a disgusting smile on his face. This man has absolutely lost it the students think.

-"Are you out of your freaking mind?! They aren't trained or prepared to kill a living human. Even if they hold a real knife, their bodies would just freeze up and they wouldn't be able to stab at all!" –Irina yelled out.

-"Don't worry. Even if they manage to scratch me just a little, I'll still count it as a hit. I'll be unarmed, too. Couldn't ask for a better handicap, eh?"

-"Ugh…!"

 _-"Heh. This move was very effective even in the army. Unarmed, I completely knock down the frightened recruit, who is holding a knife for the first time. Even with a knife, they were still no match for me obviously. At that point, each and every one of them realizes the difference in our strength, and the all ultimately come to respect me."_ –Takaoka thought.

-"Come on! Choose one! If you don't like it they I won by default. Will you abandon all of them, or choose one as a sacrifice! You'll be an awful teacher either way! Hahahaha!" –He let out a maniac laugh and threw the knife right between Irina's legs. Despite just regaining their will just now, the students started to crumble once again. They didn't think this sadist would go that far just to have them for himself. Irina was hesitate. She couldn't bring herself to choose anyone from the class. Like that asshole said, the one who will face him will be his sacrifice lamb. They will be brutally beaten to make an example out of the class so they never disobey him ever again.

After calming down a bit, Irina picks up the knife and start to look around the class. Then she stopped at the still smiling girl with a hime cut hairstyle standing just away from Takaoka about 10 feet. Her choice was obvious. The students couldn't think of anyone better than her. The resident dumbass has become the chosen one. Our "Ojou-sama" has already shown her fangs and ready to strike. Irina then slowly walks toward the position of Second Erica is standing. When she finally has finally reached her, she held out the knife for her.

-"Do your best. Don't die on us, Erica!"

-"Ara~! Thanks for trusting me! Onee-sama~!" –Second Erica said with a bright smile on her face. It wasn't threatening nor creepy. It was pure and innocent like a child thanks their parents for giving them candies.

-"Figures. I knew you would choose her. Let me get this clear. She has a strong kick I give her that. But I wonder how long she will last when facing me head on! Hahaha!"

-"Shut the fuck up, father~!" –As Second Erica said. She begins to take off her coat then carefully give it to Irina. She then in turn accepts the knife from Irina. When receiving the knife, Erica bows at Irina like a warrior accepting a treasure sword from an emperor. She then turns her face toward the students of class 3-E and bow at them. They also bow back at her out of respect for her taking on this dangerous mission to save the class.

-"Alright~! Let's have a father and child bonding experience. DEAR. FA. THER~!"

 _-"Even if this girl is strong, there's no way in hell she would dare to attack me with full force with a real knife. As an instructor for years, I can instantly tell the capability of each individual in a group. She's sure has some force inside that little body. Manage to knock me down is not as easy task. Still, her body is still that of a growing girl. I can one shot her if I aim carefully. Even if she tries to hide it, there are still uncertainties in her movements. She's breathing heavier than before. Here eyes can't focus on its target. Ah! Even sweating a little I see. Either that was because of the squatting before or it was from anxiety. Guess she couldn't keep up the "tough girl" act when facing a threat with no backup whatsoever after all. This will be an easy win for me."_ –Takaoka thought. His eyes was burning. He was excited to kill Erica with a brutal beating. Being pinned down by a group of students and a woman in her 20s was humiliating for him. Now he can let out all of his frustration on that girl.

-"Please god! Whatever you have in mind, just make it work Ojou-sama…!" –Maehara said.

-"Can she really do it?" –Takamura said.

-"I really hope she can. But her movements right now says otherwise." –Irina bit her lips.

-"What do you mean, Bitch-sensei?" –Yada asked her.

-"She's right. I fought a lot of people before. The look on her face, the movements, the way she holds the knife say it all. She's afraid." –Karma said.

-"What?! Are you serious? She was just so confident just now? What happened to her?" –Kimura asked.

-"I think this is called "Killology Effect"." –Karma said.

-"And what exactly is it?" –Takamura asked him.

-"It's the psychological effects of killing that occurs whenever a human is engaging in combat, which means killing each other on the battlefield as you know it. In Erica's case, it's hindering her will to engage Takoka with full power."

-"Umm… Huh?"

-"Think about it like this: Talking about killing for normal people is like virgins talking about sex. They can talk about it all day, they can fully understand the mechanics involved but when the time comes there is so much more involved than they thought."

-"…Ooooooh!" -The entire class nodded in agreement.

-" _That's what you guys think only. "Killology Effect" ? That only applies to people who haven't have blood on their hands. Erica otherwise…" –_ Irina thought.

-"The only thing we can do now is pray for her." –Hayami said.

-"Dear god. If Erica wins this, I'll cut my hair…" –Chiba prayed.

…

-"You stupid! Everybody knows that you'll never cut your hair. Why would you a raise a death flag, you jackass?!" –Fuwa yanked Chiba's hair.

-"Ow! Ow! Ow! The hair, the hair…!"

-"Grab the scissors. We'll cut him right now!" –Sugino cried out.

-" Cut his hair!" –Okajima yelled out.

-"No, shoot him in the balls!" –Takamura said with a smirk.

-"Why don't we cut his balls?" –Karma said.

-"Yeah! Shoot him! Then cut his balls. Then we'll shoot the balls, too!" –Maehara added.

…

-" _Ugh! These jackass… Way to ruin a dramatic moment…!"_ -Second Erica thought.

-"HEY! WHY DONT YOU BRAT PAY ATTENTION TO THE MAIN SHOW?!" –Takaoka yelled out. It seems he doesn't want the class to miss the scene of him beating the crap out of Erica. After saying that, all of the students immediately turn toward Takaoka and Second Erica.

-"Thanks for that~! Really appreciate that~!" –Second Erica smiled.

-"What?" –Takaoka asked.

-"I wouldn't want them to miss the show of me kicking your ass~!"

-"You sure have a sharp tongue. I wonder how long you will be able to talk when I push your tongue down to your stomach. What's your full name?"

-"Ara~?"

-"You heard me. What's your name?"

-"Erica Ina~. Erica to those I call friends. You are surely not one of them~!"

-"I'll make sure to write your name on a tombstone and have it delivered to your parents' house."

-"Is that so~? Ufufu~!"

-"One more thing: I know you think you are a badass but it wouldn't feel right for me to fight a girl with an injured arm."

-"Wow. You even worry about me. After all that happened you think I even give one fuck? For the likes of you, ONE. ARM. IS. ALL. I. NEED~!"

-"Enough chit chat. I still have a lot of things to teach these insolent children once I've done with you. Let's get this show on the road!"

After finishing his sentence, Takaoka immediately rushes right at Second Erica who is still standing with no combat stance at all. She just keep smiling. But the smile didn't last long until a large fist was thrown directly into her face with full force. Erica is thrown back immediately. She flew probably about 20 feet before her body touch the ground. Takaoka wouldn't let this chance slip by. He immediately run right after her body which is now on the ground. She was holding her face screaming in pain. But he wouldn't let her scream for long until he stomps directly onto her stomach. Erica cries out, trying to gasp for air as he starting to push his leg stronger. He keep pushing until Erica can't breathe anymore. Her face turned purple. Her eyes was turning white. She was on the brink of death before Takaoka stop pushing his leg into Erica's stomach. He still use his leg to pin her to the ground before throwing the strongest punch he have right into her face again. With the force of that punch, it would be able to break half of Erica's jaw and break her nose. Her face was bleeding heavily, she couldn't move her body. But the rampage doesn't stop there. Takaoka immediately stomp right onto Erica's injure right arm, making her cry out in agony. He must have broken the arm again. Bone crushing sounds can be heard. He didn't simply make her bones split. He cut her arm bones into 2 parts separately with one stomp. The entire class including Irina was watching in disbelief as Takaoka continued to beat Erica senselessly. It's over. It's his win…

…

 _ **Or so he thought**_ …

-"What are you doing~? Father~?" Erica smiled as she stood behind Takaoka.

-"What…?!"

That's right. None of that happened. Takaoka wasn't beating Erica. He was just punching the ground like a maniac coming out of a psychiatric hospital. None of the students in class knew what was happening. What happened to Takaoka? Why was he behaving like that?

-"So you really don't like this yard's grass eh~? Koro-sensei would be sad~."

Takaoka freaks out a little. He could have sworn that he had Erica pinned to the ground. He had won the match. What is this? Is this just an illusion?

-"Just so you know, I could have stabbed you when you were beating the crap out of those poor grass on the ground. But I didn't~! Ufufufu~! Why don't you thank me for giving you another chance?"

-"YOU BITCH!"

Takaoka yelled out as he tried his hardest to swing his right fist into Erica's face. But this time, she dodge it. This is no illusion. Erica has clearly dodged Takaoka's punch with one swift move.

-"A punch like that, even a 3-year-old child could have dodged that~!"

-"Grrr!"

-"Seeing you like that make me sad, father~! You were so strong and reliable just 10 minutes ago. What happened? Eh, what happened? WHAT. HAPPENED. EH~?"

-"Kill! Kill! I'm gonna kill you!"

-"Just a second~! Now you can't even control yourself. What you are right now is just an empty shell of the "father" minutes ago. Now you are no better than a sick dog without a leash… But thankfully, I'm a generous girl. How about this? I'm gonna give you 5 times to dodge my attacks~! If you can't dodge all 5 of them. I'll kill you with the 6th strike~!"

-"You whore…!"

The whole class was watching in disbelief. Erica is toying with Takaoka in his OWN game.

-"This is incredible…" –Kayano said.

-"Can't believe she manage to get inside Takaoka-sensei's head right of the bat." –Nagisa was amazed at the scene.

-"But… What exactly happen to Takaoka before? Why was he punching the air and grasses?" –Yada asked.

-"That was a trick in psychological warfare. Making the enemies underestimate you so you can take advantage of his ignorance. Striking them when they least expect. That fat bastard was too naïve to think that Erica would stand there and let her being hit. He was drunk on his own confidence and anger." –Irina was also amazed at Second Erica's talent for playing mind games.

-"Now I understand. Even we were tricked by her psychological tactics earlier. Remember what I said about her stance, the way she held the knife and more? She was faking it to trick Takaoka into thinking she was afraid so he would attack furiously without thinking about tactics first. Even before that, she was trying to piss him off so Takaoka's movements in this challenge would be exposed clearly. She made him mad at her enough so that when he tries to attack her, it won't be as efficient as before because he is merely putting out his frustration, not attacking her like an elite soldier. Which means that Erica has already won the challenge before it even started. Takaoka is at her mercy right now." –Karma said with a smile on his face.

-"You're smart Karma. To think Erica has already reached this level of psychological warfare at such young age…" –Irina looked at Second Erica.

-"That is one dangerous classmate we have." –Nakamura said.

-"Yeah. Ojou-sama ain't no freaking joke. Her psychological tactics would help us a lot in killing that pervert octopus." –Hayami said.

-"NYURUFUFUFUFUFU! True!"

-"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" –Sugino was scared by the sudden appearance of Koro-sensei.

-"Since Takaoka starting to beat the grass, I suppose. Here I brought you guys some snacks."

-"Are you crazy? Who can eat when Erica is in such… danger?" –Yada said before looking at the fight that was occurring. She forgot that Erica was practically playing around Kataoka ever since the challenge begin.

-"I was also worried about her, too. But seeing her like that sure make me comfortable enough to enjoy some snacks while seeing this fight. Nyurufufu~! To think we would have this hidden gem in our class!"

-"Erica mentioned that she would stab Takaoka for real if he can't dodge her 5th strike right? Seeing her like that is making me worry. Would she actually…" –Masayoshi said before he was cut off.

-"Don't worry. She's still with us. She won't throw away her school life for such petty things." –Kanzaki said with a calm smile. It seems that she has calmed down a little after all that trauma.

-"?"

-"I was very worried about her when she became like that just moments ago… Now that I have cleared my mind and look at her right now. I'm happy that she would go that far just for the sake of you guys…"

-"Kanzaki-san, with all due respect as a friend of yours. You must let us know who exactly Erica is after all of this is over. We are also friends of her. It would bug us a lot if we can't even understand the feelings of a classmate." –Nagisa said.

-"I will, Nagisa. I will…"

…

-"One~!"

Erica said with a calm smile on her face. Right now, she's holding the knife up before Takaoka's fist. It seemed that was trying to block his punch with a knife. Had Takaoka move his fist any closer, the knife would go right through his fingers. But the true statement is: Had Second Erica held the knife a little further, she would have hit Takaoka right at that moment. Unfortunately, she didn't. Erica wasn't trying to win the challenge right off the bat. She wanted to break Takaoka's mentally.

-"Grrr…! STAND STILL, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

-"Two~! Oh that's a three right there, too!"

In just a split second, Erica faked 2 knife slash. One to the throat and the other to the leg after Takaoka tried to hit her with a roundhouse kick. But like Second Erica said before, he is not an elite soldier anymore. Now he's just a maniac trying to kill a schoolgirl with all his might. His mind is clouding his movements. Every time Erica counts, it makes him even more furious leading to even more exposed strikes.

-"Come on~! You have used half of your chances right now. Instructor of an elite army? Former air force elite soldier? Don't make me laugh~! If that "family" of yours in the army are all like you, I would be able to take all of them at once while making a full English breakfast for my friends~!"

Words cannot describe how piss Takaoka is right now. Not only that she disrespects him but she also disrespects all of the soldiers that he "raised" like his "family".

-"Okay! Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to feel bad for him! Hehe!" –Okano said.

-"Yeah. While satisfying as hell to see our Ojou-sama break him like that, it's somehow making feel uncomfortable to watch it." –Maehara said while shivering a little.

-"This is actually pretty hard to watch when we keep on watching…" –Yada said.

-"That's how psychological warfare works. Not only does it inflict critical morale damage to the enemies alone but also makes every spectators of the battle fear it. Inflicting fear to both the enemies and spectators so that none would dare to challenge their might without having some serious firepower before taking them head on." –Karma said while sweating a little. Even if Karma himself is a badass, he wouldn't want to face this Erica anytime soon.

Having said that, Karma begins to notice something different about Takaoka. His monster like appearance somehow change. It seems that he begin to wise up a little. As expected of an instructor capable of producing elite soldiers in a short time, he wouldn't fall for Erica's psychological tricks for long. Now he has come back to his sense, he's probably starting to his own tricks against Erica's.

-"You've done very well. Father's very proud of you!" –Takaoka said with a bright smile. There it is again. That disgusting fake smile that tricked the entire class just yesterday.

-"Eh?" –Erica said in surprise.

-"Now that I've done playing that little game of yours. I think I may get a little bit more serious now…"

Takaoka immediately charge into Erica's with full speed. But his movements is much faster, have much less openings to it. He's doing that while still keeping that disgusting fake smile on his face.

-"No… No way!" –Erica was shocked. She didn't think he would be able to snap out of her mind games that quick. It seems she really doesn't have any backup plans.

 _ **OR DOES SHE…?**_

-"OH GOD!" –Isogai yelled out.

-"Jesus Christ! For the love of…" –Maehara yelled out at the scene he just saw.

-"Oh, there it goes!" –Nakamura said with a chuckle in her voice.

-"Right in the… I'm not even gonna say that word." –Yada said.

-"As expected of Eri. Ufufu~!" –Kanzaki said with a calm smile.

-"Ouch! That hurt me when I see it." –Karma said with a sigh.

-"WHAT. THE. HELL." –Irina said in disbelief.

-"That's it. Now he gonna have no children." –Hayami also let out a sigh.

-"So that's psychological warfare huh…" –Nagisa dropped a sweat.

As hinted by Hayami, what happened to Takaoka is as anyone guess. He just received the a hardest, most painful kick he has ever received in this wretched live. A brutal upward kick directly between the legs and its giver: Erica Ina.

-"So even our dear "father" is weak there, too. How cute~! Ufufufu~!"

-"Argh…Arg…!"

Under the receiving end of that kick, even a dinosaur would die. Erica probably has crushed one of his precious… batteries. He's now in the ground, grabbing his crotch and crying out in pain. Well, he's not exactly crying either. He's just… there. It seems that kick of Erica has sucked all of his life force out in a split second. Now he's just laying there like pig about to be butchered.

-"It's been fun you know. But I'm getting rather tired from playing with you so…"

Erica begins to hold the knife into a reverse grip style. She then casually sit down in front of Takaoka who is still in pain.

-"There~! I's been decide right~? Well, not that you are even conscious to see it but what the hell…" –Finishing her sentence, Erica uses the pointy edge of the knife and stab Takaoka's let index finger. Saying stab doesn't mean she forcefully slam the knife down onto his finger. It was more like a weak poke to the finger but just enough to have a drop of blood flow out. Kinda like a doctor taking a patient's blood for testing. After that, Erica begins to turn around and walk toward her friends who are all cheering over her victory. She has saved the class from the dictatorship of Takaoka. She was like a hero coming back from a war receiving the congratulations of her country's citizen.

-"THAT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE, ERICA-CHAN." –Nakamura yelled out.

-"Yeah! When did you learn to do that?" -Sugino said in applause.

-"Can I please have your autograph? Or your stockings would be fine either way." –Okajima said while drooling over Erica.

-"Not bad for a dumbass." –Karma chuckled.

-"That's our Ojou-sama!" –Yada said.

-"Good job, Erica." –Irina gave her a nod.

-"Yeah, yeah. Enough praising. So do you guys planning to give me any prizes for taking out that bastard. You can give me Nagisa for tonight~! Ufufufu~!"

-"WHAT?!" –Nagisa cried out.

-"Just kidding~! But if you insist…!"

-"I'm fine. Seriously…!"

…

-"Eri." –Yukiko called out for her friend.

-"Yukiko…? I…"

-"Don't worry. We're good. It just surprised me a lot when you appear again… I didn't think I would have a chance to see again after all that happened…"

-"I'm sorry… I…"

-"You have nothing to sorry for. What you did was admirable. I didn't think you would go out and save everyone of us. Not just me alone."

-"Well, for the most part. You're still the main reason I go out for. Not that I don't care about these folks here but…"

-"I understand. Don't mind it! You're part of the class now. So why don't you just say hi to everybody."

-"Okay. Stop the drama. What is going on here? You're talking to her as if she's not Erica. What's that about?" –Nakamura asked Kanzaki.

-"Well, I am Erica. Not fully but I am."

-"Uhh… What?!" –Megu Kataoka didn't really understand what she said.

-"This is some Akashi Seijuro's stuff right here. Or maybe the evil twin sister that suddenly appear out of nowhere, decide to turn good and help out her good twin sister?!" –Fuwa said in excitement.

-"Look, I'm Erica. And I'm nothing like Akashi."

-"Yes, you are! Why don't you admit you have another self inside your body?"

-"Ooh, that? That girl is just a replacement for me. I'm better and more awesome than her 100 times."

-"So you admit you have split personalities?!" –Yada asked her.

-"No, I'm not!."

-"Yes, you are! Stop denying!" –Fuwa said.

-"Please, Eri. Stop denying and introduce yourself. TRUTHFULLY." –Kanzaki said.

-" Well, I'm Erica Ina. Nice to meet you."

-"Better."

-" _God damnit, Yukiko._ Well, truthfully I'm the more brutal side of the Ojou-sama you usually know. Since she so afraid of showing her ugly side. She has me to do her dirty work instead of showing it herself."

…

-"You are a chuunibiyou." –Fuwa pointed at Erica.

-"WHAT?! I thought you told me to admit my other self's existence just now!"

-"Why would you go as far as making up this "second personality" thing just to show your ugly side. I mean, everybody has their dirty side. Like Koro-sensei, he's a good and fun-loving teacher but he's also sick pervert that meditate on porn mag!" –Okana said.

-"Hey! That's no way to talk about a teacher!" –Koro-sensei was annoyed.

-"That's because you are. You sick pervert octopus!" –Sugino pointed at him.

-"You know how you can have double the amount of your homework. That's how you have your homework doubled!" –Koro-sensei immediately retorted.

-"But Fuwa said that first!"

-"Then both of you will all get the prize!"

-"You petty monster! That's why no one like you!"

-"I'm a monster right? I need no love from anybody! Nyurufufufufu~!"

-"Hah.. Can't believe this escalate to a full-blown verbal war this quick…" –Yukiko sighed.

…

-"Bitch-sensei… What Erica did just now, how could she…?" –Yada asked Irina.

-"You mean that kick to that pig's balls? Well, it was actually a much simpler tactics than what Erica used before. By using the knife to fake attacks in order to piss Takaoka off like she did, she had attracted all of his attention to the knife rather than Erica herself."

-"I still really don't understand." –Megu said.

-"Think of it like this. You were a commander on the battlefield and your men is under danger of being bombarded by several mobile artillery guns. Artillery shells make a very distinct sound when they are close to hitting the ground. You hear that time after time but you don't see anything coming to the ground. Turns out they were using blank shell just to scare you. For the first few times, it would make your men panic, but after a while they would not scare about your cheap tactics anymore. But as a commander, would you find and attack the those guns immediately or just stay there and risk having your men being blown apart if those guns were to fire for real?"

-"?!"

-"Yeah, just like I said. They are pretty similar. Once Takaoka snapped out of his rage, he started to pay all of his attention to her knife. But he one more time fell to her trap. He didn't think Erica would resort to using dirty tricks to get a win over him. He thought by snapping out of his rage, Erica would panic and start using the knife to attack him out of confusion. But she already had a "backup plan" as you can see."

-"This is really amazing. I didn't think Erica has this much up her sleeves. But why wouldn't she use her talent for psychological warfare to take out Koro-sensei if she was so good at it. What keeping her from going all out?" –Yada asked her.

-"That's because that Erica didn't appear just until now. Her manner, her speaking tone, her expression,.. She isn't the same Erica like we used to know her."

-"You mean she has some kind of split personality?"

-"There's no doubt about it. Karasuma did always said he felt some kind of weird vibe inside her. Now that she has come out of the dark, I think the attack on Erica just 2 days ago is justified."

-"What do you mean?" –Isogai asked her.

-"Karasuma is a professional soldier and instructor. Years of experience would give him the ability to see through anybody's intention and personality. Karasuma saw through her. He knew about that war monster standing there before we even have a slight idea about it. That girl bloodlust isn't normal which explain why Karasuma is so jumpy about her."

-"But if he was a professional, he would know that Erica didn't mean to to hurt or attack him in anyway right?"

-"Like I said, this Erica's bloodlust isn't normal. Karasuma ability allows him to detect her hidden bloodlust. Once he saw it, it immediately bring him into the panic stage whenever she's around. No matter how good you are, when you feel that your life is in danger, you would do anything just to keep yourself safe."

-"Now that you mention, Karasuma-sensei is also a little jumpy about Nagisa…"

-"That Nagisa brat is on another profession entirely. He's not exactly normal either. Your class is just full of surprise…" –Irina said with a smile. Before it was interupted by the buzzing sound of her phone.

-"Who is it?" –Yada asked her.

-"It's the dense bastard. He sure takes his time to get here now that I mention it." –After having said that, she pick up her phone: "Where the hell are you? You sure are taking your time getting here you idiot!"

-"Traffic! I'm almost to the class, just got to the mountain. How's the students?!"

-"Calm your tits. It's done already."

-"Done? Done what?"

-"Long story. Just get here and I'll tell you everything."

-"Long? Long how?"

-"Urgh… Just grab your balls and come here ASAP!... What is it?" –Irina was distracted by Karma. He whispered something to her ears.

-"Hang up the phone. I'm gonna send you this on the phone. It will help you understand everything." –Irina said.

-"Got it." –Karasuma hung up.

-" _Heh! You sly devil. I knew you and Erica had something on your minds." –_ Irina looked at Karma.

…

-"Okay, guys. Long story short. Meet your new hidden member of the class: The Second Erica." –Yukiko sighed.

-"So who's the first?" –Sugino asked.

-"It's obviously our very own Ojou-sama that we usually see her in class. This… It's just something that look like her." –Nakamura said.

-"Something look like her? Now that just rude. She's the one who looks like me."

-"Hold on. I want to test something." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Test what exactly?"-Sugino asked him.

-"Erica-kun. Please answer this quickly."

-"Ara~?"

-"What's 3x3?"

-"Umm… 6?"

The entire class facepalm at the answer Second Erica just gave. She is dumb like our original Erica. But this is just on another level of stupidity.

-"What's the structure of water molecule?" –Nakamura asked her.

-"W…A…T…E…R…?" (Yes, she actually spelled that out)

-"What's the capital of America?" –Sugino asked her.

-"McDonald's ?"

-"Ooooh damn. That's gonna trigger a lot of people reading this fanfiction… If there are any people reading this at all..." –Fuwa said.

-"That's pretty harsh for the author..." -Nakamura sighed.

-"Yes, it is her. But worse." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Worse? How do you mean worse?" –Erica said. It seems she didn't realize the obviously very wrong answers she just gave to Koro-sensei but no one even bother to fix her mistake.

-"The fact that our original Erica answered capital of America was Las Vegas seems to very impressive compare to… that." –Isogai said.

-"Hah! I knew she would answer that wrong." –Erica said with a chuckle.

-"You're wrong too." –Yukiko said.

-"Eh…? Ehhhhh…?!"

-"The real Erica still managed to say another city of U.S of the freaking A. What you answered isn't even a city. More than that, you probably drove away more than half of this fanfiction's readers due to your insult!" –Fuwa said.

-"Insult? Insult what?! Still, I bet they would still stay here to witness my beauty and awesomeness!"

-"Awesomeness? Maybe. Beauty? They can't even see or imagine how you look like!"

-"What?! Why?!"

-"That's because our fanfiction writer can't draw for shit! More than that, his grammar is all over the goddamn place. And even spend his time to write a fanfiction about us instead of going outside and do something useful? Yeah, he's hopeless."

-"Hey. I can hear you, ya know?" –The author finally spoke out of anger.

-"Oh? So you finally show your face, eh? Why the hell couldn't you draw me instead of using boring description lines above to describe me you virgin!" –Erica said to the author.

-"That's because I can't draw for shit! And I'm not a virgin!"

-"Yes, you are. That's why you still masturbate even though you're 20! Even more disgusting, you masturbate to all of the girl in this class on Rule34 site. Even Nagisa didn't escape your eyes you shotacon freak!"

-"Hey. Trap is love. Trap is live." –The author said while looking at Nagisa.

-"WHAT?!" –Nagisa yelled out.

-"Oh boy. This is getting better by every second." –Karma smiled.

-"Okay… This is getting creepy…" –Nakamura shivered.

-"Great. The god of this very own world is a pervert." –Megu scratched her head.

-"What a hopeless man. Nyurufufufu~!" –Koro-sensei said.

-"Talk to yourself you octopus. You wouldn't want me to leak these photos of yours right?" –The author smiled creepily.

-"Eh?! Where did…? How…? Who…?" –Koro-sensei freaked out at the photos he held in his hands. (See chapter 180.1 to understand what photos I was holding to threaten Koro-sensei.)

-"Yeah. Then be a good monster and zip it." –The author put the photos back inside his pockets.

-"You are cruel, author-san…" –Koro-sensei was whimpering.

-"Oh, you wanna see cruel? I could kill you off right now and brought you back. So I can kill you one more time!"

-"That's it. Go back to your desk and continue your work. You're only delaying the story progression." –Yada pushed him away.

-"Aww. I just wanted to meet you guys for a moment. By the way, can I have your bra and panties? Well, not that I couldn't see what you're wearing but still…" –The author whispered to Yada ears.

-"That's it. I'm gonna kill you right here!" –Yada said with an angry voice.

-"Um… Maybe you should respect him a little… He's still a boy after all…" –Yukiko said even though she was probably disgusted of what she just heard. (WHY?!)

-"I'm no boy. I'm a man!"

-"Yeah, a man that hasn't lost his virginity!" –Erica said.

-"That's it. I'm leaving. By the way, I called the principal and told him to come here." –The author scratched his head.

-"What?! Why?" –Isogai asked him.

-"Just the follow the damn script! Geez! Bunch of annoying kids… Always questioning the logic of this fanfic… Why can't I ever take a rest… By the way Kayano." –The author said as he starting vanished from the scene.

-"Eh?" –Kayano looked at him.

-"You're B cup. I can confirm that to everyone."

-"See! That guy knew something. But how…?"

-"Rule 34 is a beautiful thing, honey." –After having said that, he disappeared completely.

-"Grrrr! Even the god of this world is a freak! Why can't men be someone like in the manga?" –Kayano tightening her fist. Her face was burning red.

-"That's because Gary Stu is boring as hell. Take Kirito as an example." –Fuwa said.

-"After all this stuff happening, I still think the author is the scariest in this world." –Sugino said.

-"Yeah, he basically created everything we are seeing right now. That guy made Karasuma-sensei cried. Well, not like he was bawling his eye out but still… Even our life and death is depending on him now. Anyway, enough 4th wall-breaking… ERICA! LOOK OUT!" –Fuwa yelled out.

-"Wha…?!"

Erica just barely dodged a downward punch from Takaoka. He has awoken from his pain. The gossiping has distracted the entire class so much that none of them even realized Takaoka has already woke up.

-"You're tough. I give you that. Father~! Normal people would need to have their ball sued back o their crotch." –Erica said.

-"You little whore… Turning agaisnt me, who is fractically your father… You're that pleased over that fluke of a win, are you? One more match! This time I definitely won't fall for your dirty tricks again! I'll smash both your spirits and bodies to pieces." –Takaoka said. He was in pure anger. His defeat by the hands of Erica wasn't enough to convince that he has lost.

-"Ahhh~! Now you're just getting annoying. Just so for you to know. With my form and tricks like I used a while ago, it would stand no chance against you right now. But~! If you're still convinced that you can go for one more match, I would gladly obey to your command. However, listen carefully father: I. WON'T. HOLD. BACK."

-"Gr… You dare threatening me. Looks like you need some disciplining after all… Gr…!"

-"Calm down. Stop growling. You ain't are dog. Are you? Or maybe you are."

-"THAT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER BAD-MOUTHING ME, CHILD!"

Takaoka immediately runs at Erica with full speed. Erica is clearly aware that Takaoka isn't joking anymore. One wrong move and she would be killed immediately. Erica has switched her stance into a boxing-like form. Her body has lowered a little. Her eyes was only half opened but it gaze was extremely deadly. Erica is too isn't joking around anymore. She's now on full guard.

-"That's enough Takaoka!"

-"?!"

-"That's…" –Maehara gasped.

-"Heh! Right on time." –Irina smirked.

-"Sensei!" –Kurahashi said.

-"I thought he went back to M.O.D early this morning." –Nagisa said.

-"Looks like somebody made a phone call." –Karma said as he looked at Irina.

Standing at the top of the stairs is Karasuma. He was breathing quite heavily due to the excessive running he had to do up this mountain. His sudden appearance immediately stop what would be a full-blown life and death battle.

-"You… You have no right to interfere my training program."

-"That training program of yours looks more like domestic violence from what I've heard and seen just now. Whatever that girl did to you, you still don't have any right to harm her!"

-"That's coming from the guy that broke one of her arms. Please! If it's about domestic violence then I should be the one to take lessons from you."

-"Oh yeah? Then what's this?"

As Karasuma said, he showed Takaoka the video of him kneeing Maehara to the gut, almost breaking his ribs and slapping Kanzaki. More than that, there was even the video of him threatening Irina by holding Kanzaki at gun point. IN MULTIPLE ANGLE.

-"That… But how…"

-"Isn't that very obvious father. We have eyes and ears everywhere. And by eyes and ears I mean cellphones with cameras and cameras… Ah, shit I seriously don't have anything cool to say at this moment…" –Eirca sighed.

-"All and all, when you are abusing my friends, I was busy setting up multiple cameras and cellphones around this area to make sure that you won't escape our screens. Thanks to Mimura we are able to have some high-tech cameras to make sure it record EVERYTHING YOU DID AND EVERYTHING YOU SAID clearly. You are the main character of the movie we are about to show. And who are we going to show this movie to? It's obviously none other than the Ministry of Defense and our very own principal himself. Oh, speak of the devil. There he is. Looks like our pervert author did make the call after all." –Karma said.

-"Yeah, you can thank me later." –The author said from afar. He wasn't seen at that moment but his voice could be heard.

Coming on top of the stairs right now is the very devil that create this damn system of a school right now, Gakuhou Asano. Everybody was looking at him in awe. No matter how much of a badass they are, in this chool the're still in the grip of the principal. One tight squeeze and then it's game over for them. Well, except for Erica since she basically gives no one any fucks…

-"Is that…?" –Yukiko gasped.

-"It's him. No doubt." –Erica frown her brows at the sight of Asano Senior.

-"How the hell is he here…? Oh right, the "plot" demands…" –Fuwa sighed.

-"YOU! Stop breaking the 4th wall. This is a serious moment here!" –The author yelled.

-"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…"

-"I just received a call from our very own author…" –Asno Sr said before being cut off by the author.

-"That doesn't give you any right to break he 4th wall either, Asano. Goddamnit it all! Why can't you people be serious for 1 fucking seconds. Shit!"

-"Well, then I came to see the state of affairs, as the proprietor. I was interested in the new teacher's abilities you see." –Asano said with a smile on his face. Not that he was ever seen not smiling.

-" _This is bad! Judging from his teaching policies… Won't he want Takaoka who utterly exhausts class 3-E to continue on?" –_ Karasuma thought before he caught his eyes on Erica, who was walking very fast toward Asano Sr.

-"Eri? What are you…" –Yukiko talked to her best friend but she was ignored.

-"Erica-chan?"

-"Hey, hey. Is she going to hit him?" –Karma saw the look on Erica's eyes. It was filled with anger and fury.

-"Erica, wait!" –Nagisa called her out.

As she walks toward Asano Senior, she's starting to pull out the class new schedule from her coat's pocket. When she finally approached Asano, she immediately crinkles it and then throw it directly to Asano Senior's face but it was caught easily. The entire class was shocked at her reckless action against the FREAKING principal of the school.

-"There you go! There you fucking go! That's your teaching policy you wide eye prick?!" –Erica said.

-"What do you mean exactly?"

-"Stop talking in fucking riddles and answer the goddamn question, Asano. Is this how you see us? You see us no more than a fucking tool that is used to destroy that monster?" –Erica pointed at Koro-sensei.

-"Don't get me wrong. The fate of this world is at stake. It would be better for someone like Takaoka to whip you into place in a short amount of time…"

-"Don't you fucking dare saying that, Asano. So this is what you see in us, right? No more than just a bunch of tools that could be easily replaced if some were to be broken? Now I know that you're a prick but sending that deranged fuck over there to break us is way out of the fucking line!"

-"You should know very well who are you talking to, Erica. I'm still board chairman of this school here. Whatever you're saying right now will very well be judged in front of…"

-"The student council of discipline? Fuck those guys. I know very well that the can't do jack if they don't have any direct order from the freaking board chairman himself. And I don't care that you're the principal or the goddamn president of the United States. Once you decided to fuck with my friends, I'll be sure to fuck your entire family's asses with no lubes on. If I were to be dismissed here right at this moment then go ahead. Do it but I would still stand tall in front of your face. But before all of that stuff happening, see this." –Erica said as she showed Asano Senior the video that record all of Takaoka's actions moments ago.

-"…" –Asano didn't say anything. He just carefully watch the video.

-"So... Ain't that called school wellness policy violation according to you. The very same stuff that Karasuma-sensei did to me 2 days ago and you have to dismiss him? Either that you make sure Takaoka suffer the same fate with Karasuma-sensei or might as well give us a better P.E teacher. If you're still trying to be a badass and ignore what I just say, I may very well leak this video on the internet to let the people see how this school treat their students."

-"…"

-"When I said stop talking in riddles I didn't mean that you just be a piece of red-hair wood and standing there like an idiot. So in short, I WANT THAT GUY OUT FOR GOOD. Or else? This will be turned into the internet hottest school violence video of the month, or maybe year on Youtube. More than that, the entire school teacher's council will see the hypocrisy of this system when you're not treating Takaoka the same as Karasuma-sensei. So, what are you going to do. A. SA. NO~?"

-"So in short, you want another P.E teacher? I'm I correct?" –Asano Sr said with a cold smile. Even after a storm of verbal strikes Erica just gave him, his professional demeanor doesn't change at all.

-"Correct? No. I want Karasuma-sensei back."

-"Excuse me?"

-"You heard me clearly, Mr Chair. I want my Karasuma-sensei back In the business."

-"Even if you say that. I can't possibly do it after Mr. Karasuma violate this school wellness policy. Am I right? After all, I can't show that kind of hypocrisy to the others by hiring back a violence teacher to replace another violence teacher."

-"Yes. But thanks to your brain washing talent of yours. It will go just fine. If you still refuse to accept my request. This video will be the root to the destruction of the school. And the scary part is you are the one who will destroy it. After this video goes online, you may brainwash the entire school including the teacher to cover up your dirty policy but I'm sure as hell you cannot brainwash the media. I'm giving you a choice here, Mr. Chair." –Erica smirked.

-"…"

-"So what do you say, Mr Chair? Karasuma-sensei back on the road? Or this video goes viral? Either way it's a win-win situation for me. Oh and by the way, if you decide to dismiss me after all the verbal strikes I just gave you, the video would go online, too. So make sure this will be one of the thousands things that you forget everyday. And to make things even, after you make sure to complete all of my requests, I'll delete every evidence about the Takaoka's violence toward us. Karasuma-sensei get his job back, and you get to walk away with this school intact."

-"Well, if you're saying like that. I don't seem to have another choice right?"

-"Stop flopping that piece of flesh you call a mouth and get straight to the action? WHAT. ARE. YOU. GOING. TO. DO?"

Asano Senior pulled out two piece of papers and started to write on it with both hands at the same time, much to Erica's amazement. After having done writing, he began to approach Takaoka and gave him the piece of paper.

-"This is your notice of dismissal. You will be unable to teach here from now on."

-"What?!"

-"The sort of teacher who can only cause fear through violence is even less than third-rate. I cannot turn a blind eye on this matter after having seen all of your treatments to these students."

-"Why you…?"

Takaoka was about to go out swinging but the intense gaze Asano Sr gave him was more than enough to stop him dead on his track. He then instead have to swallow all of his pride and run out of the class' training yard in a fearful demeanor.

-"Tch…! Pitiful fuck…" –Erica mumbled as she saw Takaoka retreating.

-"As for you Karasuma-sensei. As request of the victim of your very own violence outburst, you are from now on able to continue to be this class 3-E P.E teacher. I will take care of everything so don't you worry about any behind-the-scene school's business I'm about to make." –Asano said as he gave Karasuma a letter of approval.

-"Thanks, Mr. Board Chairman. It really means a lot to me."

-"Don't get me wrong. You at the ministry of defense do not have the power to appoint teachers to this school. Do not forget that everything here is under my jurisdiction."

Asano Sr then starting to go up the stairs and taking his department, leaving behind the students of class 3-E who was still standing in awe. After Asano has finally left completely, the entire class and even Irina cry out in excitement, having known that the battle to take back Karasuma has won. Erica then immediately broke down to the ground and letting out a sigh.

-"Urgh… So much for one day… I could use a bathroom break." –Erica said.

-"WE DID IT! KARASUMA-SENSEI IS BACK IN THIS TOWN!" –Maehara yelled out.

-"Yeah, thanks to the effort of those guys. We are sure to treat them something nice after this." –Takamura gigled.

-"The evil masterminds. Glad we have them in this class." –Isogai looked at Karma who is approaching Erica.

-"Not only did Erica defeat Takaoka, she practically threatened the Chairman to bring back Karasuma. What a girl…" –Irina said.

-"Wait. She defeated Takaoka? How?" –Karasuma gasped.

-"In short, Takaoka challenged me to pick out one of these brats to fight him with a knife. If they manage to scratch him just a little then they won."

-"But what in god name for?"

-"After a lot of complicated things happened as you could see in the video, that girl snapped and turned into someone entirely different and started to defend the class from Takaoka. He then challenged us like I said before. If he win, I won't ever interfere with this class again. If I win, I'll have all the right to supervise his training program."

-"Wait. Why would he challenge you? What did you do?"

-"I kinda threaten him at gun point when he was about to get violence with one of the girls in class."

-"Well, that make sense. But how…"

-'Urgh… Stop asking question. It's very complicated. If you want to know then scroll up and read the fanfiction for yourself." –Irina snapped at him.

-"OH COME ON!" –The author yelled out. He was sick of seeing the characters breaking the 4th wall.

-"All and all, it's good to be back in this place. By the way, what do you mean when you said Erica-kun changed?"

-"Your instinct was right. That girl has a second personality who is a blood thirsty lady of war. You managed to sense her before, right?"

-"Yeah…"

-"Then what you sense is what we call the second Erica. It wasn't the true Erica's bloodlust that you sensed, it was the second one's."

-"That girl is really something else if she managed to defeat an air force elite soldier…"

-"Defeat? She was even toying around with him."

-"What? Seriously?"

-"It's true, Karasuma. Can't you feel it?"

-"No. She's pretty normal right now."

-"Huh?"

…At the place where Karma is standing next to Erica, who is now sitting on the ground. Yukiko Kanzaki also rushes to her best friend place to check her out.

-"Hey, princess. You're okay?" –Karma asked her.

-"Yeah. It's alright. I'm here okay?"

-"What do you mean you're here? Ain't that too obvious?" –Karma tilted his head.

-"It's not like that. Karma-kun. She's back with us." –Yukiko smiled.

-"Oh? Ooooooh..." -Karma slightly nodded.

-"How's your arm, Eri? You seem to work pretty hard during the fight. Wasn't that hurt?" -Yukiko inspected Erica's right arm.

-"I don't know, really. I feel really comfortable when moving around that much. It's like the pain has magically disappeared when I began to confront Takaoka. This is stuff that even adrenaline can't do. I seriously don't even know what the hell happened..."

-"So you are saying that your other self even has healing factor?" -Karma asked her.

-"I don't even know what happened anymore. Urgh... That girl seriously gave me a headache. I don't want her to take control of me anytime soon…" –Erica scratched her head.

-"She even risk getting you expelled when confronting with the Chairman. She really is crazy." –Yukiko said.

-"Like I said. She's a serious headache. The fact that I can't even punch her in the face make me piss."

-"All and all, she really saved our asses. We should at least be thankful to her." –Karma smirked.

-"Yeah. I think we should." –Erica smiled lightly.

-"Then you can have Nagisa. I would love to see how this unfold!" –Karma smiled devilishly.

-"Nah, she was just joking. _Or maybe not... Ufufufu~_!" –Erica waved her hand.

-"Eri, when you said you would delete every single piece of evidence about what Takaoka did today, did you mean it seriously?" -Yukiko asked.

-"Yeah, I deleted everything on the cameras, the phones. Nothing left... Pffft! Like hell I would, this video is our gold mine right now. If Asano ever wants to mess with us again, I will make sure this school burns along with him. Ufufufu~!" -Erica giggled.

-"For an idiot, you are one hell of a girl, Erica." -Karma smirked.

-"I'll take that as a compliment... But seriously, I wouldn't do that. This class, this is my family right here. This video going online means that Asano's teaching policy will soon be taken down sooner or later. And that means us 3-E will be accepted back at the main building. That doesn't sound really bad actually but I really don't want to. There's a chance that we will be split up into different class to balance out the school. I like our class the way it is right now especially with Koro-sensei, Jalavic onee-sama, and Karasuma-sensei. I don't want it to end anytime soon. I'm really happy to have you guys..."

-"Heh. Yeah, I guess you can say that. This class is something else..." -Karma smiled lightly.

-"Anyway, we should join Karasuma-sensei right now. Let's go Eri." –Yukiko helped her best friend up.

-"Yeah. Let us."

The trio begins to approach Karasuma, who is surrounded by the students of class 3-E.

-"Sensei. It's good to have you back!" –Sugino said.

-"Yeah. Today was like hell on earth." –Nakamura sighed.

-"Yeah, it was… *vomitting sound*" –Maehara was vomitting on the ground. Takaoka probably kneed him too hard that he started to let out all of the food he had this morning.

-"NO! Not the shoes you ass crack!" –Megu yelled out.

-"Eww! Learn some manners you prick!" –Okano covered her nose.

The group was quickly disbanded by the smelly scene that Maehara just gave out. He was then escorted to the infirmary by Kimura.

-"It's nice to be working with you again, Karasuma-sensei." Koro-sensei said.

-"Can't believe I'm saying this but… Me, too." –Karasuma smiled a little.

-"Heh! Whatever… Just be sure not to get violence again. Or else I'm gonna be the one to dismiss you." –Irina pointed her gun at Karasuma.

-"That's dangerous, you idiot!"

-"We should have a celebration party. To welcome our dear sensei back on the set!" –Kurahashi said.

-"That's right sensei. You did promise me something before you took your leaving yesterday." –Erica began to approach Karasuma-sensei. The group of students immediately spread out to make space for Erica as she walks toward Karasuma.

-"Heh. I don't know a thing about sweets. I've got my wallets out. So tell me what you want to eat when we get to town."

-"HELL YEAH!" –The class yelled out in applause.

-"Don't worry. Jelavic onee-same got that cover." –Erica smiled.

-"What do you mea…? Ooooh! The list you told me…"

-"That's right! The only thing that Takaoka guy is good at is also now at our disposal. His entire list of good sweets shop In this town." –Erica said.

-'That's amazing Eri!" –Yukiko said to her friend.

-"Yeah. I am awesome right? Hehehe~" –Erica laughed.

-"You sly devil…" –Karasuma said.

-"Nyaa! Sensei wants in on that celebration too!"

-"Eh? What did you do to deserve it?" –Okano asked him.

-"You really weren't involved this time around~" –Nagisa said.

-"I actually let karasuma know the rewards of being a teacher, and supervised things, and…"

-"Let's just ignore him and go Karasuma-sensei!" –Kurahashi waved her hand at Karasuma.

The entire class now began to walk out of the class' training yard, ignoring Koro-sensei defensive talk. But he would still following the class while humorously trying to cover himself by doing the Dogeza-style bow.

-" _I might have also ended up getting attached to this classroom. Despite my uncertainty, it's really enjoyable to train people. Or should I say, teaching them."_ –Karasuma thought.

-"Hey! He's really following us! What's with that pitiful attempt at stealth?" –Megu pointed at Koro-sensei who was following them from behind.

-"He really wants to eat that badly?!" –Okana said.

-"Wait for me! I'm fine now!" –Maehara ran at the group while still holding his stomach.

-"No. We don't want to see you puke all over the place while we are eating!" –Sugno pointed at him.

-"I'm fine! Really! See? *vomitting sound*"

-"That's it. Maehara is forbidden!"

-"Now that just cruel *vomitting sound*"

-"Why does he start to puke now? I mean Takaoka did knee him quite a while ago right?" –Kurahashi asked Yukiko Kanzaki.

-"It's the plot. Don't question it." –Yukiko smiled.

-"FOR THE LAST TIME, PEOPLE! STOP BREAKING THE WALL!" –The author yelled out.

-"Oh zip it, will you?" –Kayano said.

-"According to this list, the closest store is at least a mile away." –Karasuma said.

-"Well. Looks like we are in for a road trip." –Isogai said.

-"Really? I'm really tired now. Who volunteer to carry me piggyback?" –Erica said.

-"…"

-"What?! Seriously? That's how you treat a beautiful lady and your savior that way?" –Erica snapped.

-"I don't know. You seems pretty hardcore just 30 minutes ago. I doubt you can't walk from here to the shop by yourself. If you are so much of a wuss, then have the Second Erica to carry you instead." –Karma said.

-"You two sound exactly like each other. Why don't you just make a baby together or something… Wait, not with this body of mine. Never!" –Erica blushed heavily.

-"Oh my! So you even know how to be embarrassed even though you're wearing such…" –Irina said before she's being cut off by Erica.

-"14 years old, onee-sama. 14 years old."

-"Urgh, you little devil…" –Irina bit her lips.

-"Good talk. Ufufufu~!"

Obviously, no one was able to understand what the two of them was talking about just now. And probably never will.

-"Don't you have a car, Bitch-sensei? Why are you walking?" –Megu asked her.

-"Well, it feels nice to sometimes go for a walk."

-"Don't you worry about the car being stolen. I mean your car doesn't look cheap." –Kurahashi asked her.

-"Then I'll a new one. That car is old anyway."

-"Old? How old exactly, Bitch-sensei? That doesn't look old to me." –Nakamura asked her.

-"About 2 months old I guess."

-"WHAT?! Seriously?" –Kayano gasped in disbelief.

-"One good contract and you'll have enough money for 1 year of spending spree, kids."

-"Then it's official. You will treat us for the whole day."

-"What?! Why?!"

-"What about the money that is enough for 1 year of spending spree? You selfish bitch." –Nakamura smirked.

-"That's no way to talk to a teacher, you brats!"

-"That's what I've been telling them." –Koro-sensei shook his head.

-"And who exactly allows you to come with us?" –Kurahashi pointed at Koro-sensei.

-"I did. If you're not going to treat me nicely. DOUBLE THE HOMEWORK FOR THIS ENTIRE MONTH! Nyurufufufufu~!"

-"Our teachers are really hopeless! Heh…." –Isogai sighed.

-"By the way, I forgot to tell you something, Karasuma-sensei." –Erica turned around and look at Karasuma, who was walking behind her.

-"What is it?" –Karasuma looked at her in surprise.

-"Welcome home. Karasuma-sensei!"

 **+Short story ended.**

* * *

 **That's it for the first part of the biography, folks. As you noticed by now, Erica's appearance is based a lot on Yuudachi from Kantai Collection and she even shares the same voice actor. Her appearance also has some influence from one of my favorite fan art picture which I used as my story cover with some minor changes. Her true personality takes the appearance of normal Yuudachi while her second personality takes the appearance of Kai Ni Yuudachi. If you want to know how Erica Ina practically looks like then search for Yuudachi and Yuudachi Kai Ni on google. Then just imagine her hair as brown then boom! You have Erica. Her split personality and demeanor is somewhat based on Akashi Seijuro from Kuroko Basket and Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. Her second personality also has some elements from the real life American wrestler AJ Styles. And also hinted above, Erica is a big fan of professional wrestling and her biggest idols in the wrestling industry are Shinsuke Nakamura, AJ Syles, Kenny Omega, Tommy End (Aleister Black) and Tye Dillinger. Her weapons and combat abilities are loosely based on Deadshot from Suicide Squad movie (I love the movie by the way) albeit with some mixes of Itachi Uchiha from the Naruto Series and also Akashi Seijuro again from Kuroko Basket. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of story. If you guys like it then wait patiently for part 2, because I promise you will have one hell of a ride. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Pretty short chapter I admit, but I have to go through the normal school days parts to get to the climaxing Assassination Island Arc which will be a long chapter like the first one. So anyway, enjoy. Peace out!**

* * *

 **Basic Information (Updated):**

Physical Description: When her second personality takes control, her hair seems to stick out a little and grow 2 flaps on the side which make her silhouette resemble a hound. Her eyes also have a much deeper red color and slightly glowing. She almost always seen with a smile whether be it her real or second personality.

Personality: Behind her diligent and refined manner hides a second personaliity, an extremely violence and sadistic girl with a brutal streak of beating people up into a bloody pulp. Her speaking tone is also slower and usually dragging the last word of the sentence. She's also seen giggle a lot.

 **Abilities (Updated):** Both her real and second personality have different specialties.

 **Assasination Abilities:**

+Psychological Tactics: An extremely dangerous skill belongs to Second Erica and the Real Erica to some extent. Her mastery in playing mind games may even beat Karma in terms of efficiency. Using her ability to manipulate enemies' mind, she would take advantage of it to defeat opponents who are much stronger than her which Takaoka learned the hard way when facing up agaisnt her.

 **Plot**

 **First Semester: End of Term Time (Chapter 51)**

It's time for the end of the semester. Everyone are doing their best to work hard because whoever reaches the 1st place in any of the 5 subjects will be given a chance to shoot down one of Korosensei's tentacles. Unlike most other students, the co-class representative of class 3-E, Erica, was having a lot of trouble just trying to keep her score just enough to pass the test let alone scoring 1st place in one of the 5 subjects. Erica can be seen swearing and sweating a lot during this event due to built-up anxiety.

However Koro-sensei's offer would not be so easy to achieve because the top 5 students of A class will be their most formidable opponents, the Five Virtuosos with Gakushou Asano being the most outstanding. Meanwhile, E class's members (including Erica Ina) studies at the school's library are interrupted by four virtuosos. This is how the event are unfold:

 **+Short story started:**

-"Haaaaah… Just remind me why am I here again?" –Erica Ina wasn't exactly studying inside the library. The only thing she was doing was planting her face onto the table and muttering all kinds of nonsense. Probably for distracting herself from the boredom of studying or just plain messing around with her classmates.

-"Jesus, Erica-chan. If you don't want to study at least keep it down for us." –Rio Nakamura sighed. While she wasn't that interested in studying due to her talent of "wasting talent", she couldn't help but trying her best to reaches the first place in any of the 5 subjects to help killing Koro-sensei.

-"Hey. Aren't you and Yukiko the one who dragged me here in the first place? If you don't like it then maybe I should…"

-"No, Eri. Sit." –Yukiko Kanzaki glared at her best friend. She knows how much Erica hate studying but for the sake of friend being able to continue studying, she has to do this.

-"Urrrrgh… I can't even eat in here. If I'm not eating anything sweets, I can't study." –Erica sighed.

-"It's already months after you had transferred in but your academic ability is still shocking to me." –Isogai said while he was looking at Erica.

-"Where are you going at, now?" –Erica turned her attention to the resident prettyboy.

-"I mean look! Who would have thought some girl this… I don't know… high-class is the 3-E first-class dumbass!" –Isogai gave out a hand gesture like someone who show a historical monument to a group of tourists.

-"Blame god for giving me sunch uneven traits! Not my fault if I'm stupid!" –Erica snapped.

-"Blame yourself for not using your brain Eri. Now keep it down. We are disturbing other people." –Yukiko placed her hand on Erica's shoulder, signalling her to keep herself under control since they are in a library. The MAIN BUILDING's LIBRARY on top of that so they wouldn't want to attract too much attention.

-"Fine… Hey how did you solve this problem again?" –Erica pointed at her math book, asking Yukiko to help her with her study. But it was immediately cut off by a voice before Yukiko managed to teach her.

-"What have we here? Why, if it isn't all of you from class E!" –The mysterious voice spreaded through the entire table class 3-E was studying at.

-"Hey, is that…?" –Erica mumbled.

-"What a waste. For you, this library is like casting pearls before swin, isn't it?" –Teppei Araki said. He is a student of class 3-A and one of the proud Five Virtuosos. He's also head of the school's Broadcasting Club.

-" _Wow…_ " –Rio thought.

-" _Of all people to run into the Five Virtuosos we just heard about_ …" –Kayano was sweating a little. To think they would meet the "final bosses" right off the bat.

-"Move it, squirts. Those are our seats, so go on scoot on home." –Tomoya Seo was making a "shoo" hand gesture. It was like he was trying to keep the fly away from his food.

-"Oh really? I don't really see your name on it. Is it on top of the seat? Shouldn't be a place to have your name on it since that's where our ass cracks land on… Oh, nothing. That was lucky for you. But what was your name again?" –Erica stood up the chair, mokingly looking around the chair to find the name of The Five Virtuosos.

-"The name is Tomoya Seo. You better remember that." –He glared at Erica.

-"Nice to meet you Leo." –Erica smiled at him while offering her hand for a shake.

-"It's Seo."

-"Mio?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"Seo." –He was beginning to feel like this girl was mocking him.

-"Teo?"

-"For the last time. It's Seo." –He was grinding his teeth against each other.

-"Rio?" –Erica continue to mock him.

-"Yes?" –Rio Nakamura turned her head to Erica.

-"Sorry. Don't mind me. _Forgot it's her name, too_." –Erica waved her hand at Nakamura.

-"Are you mocking me?" –Seo annoyed at Erica's stubbornness.

-"No, I have a hearing problem so excuse me for that. Anyway what's your name again?" –Erica turned back to Seo.

-"LISTEN CAREFULLY! I'M TOMOYA SEO!" –He yelled out, startled the entire library and Erica a little.

-"Shhhhh! This is the library. Keep it down, Tommy!" –Erica mockingly place her index finger onto her lips, signalling him to quiet down.

-"Grrr… This girl…" –Seo was about to explode.

-"That's enough for the introduction. You lot really have shitty memories and shitty hearing at the same time, huh. In this school, class E can't oppose…" - Natsuhiko Koyama said with a mocking tone before he was cut off by class 3-E's resident badass lady of war.

-"Hey. Hey. You, who are you?" –Erica looked at Koyama.

-"What?" –Koyama looked at her.

-"I didn't know we have another person with hearing problems like me in this library. Who. Are. You?"

-"The name is Natsuhiko Koyama."

-"Hello Natsuhiko Koyama." –Erica smiled at him.

-"Why can't you remember my name in the first place?!" –Seo snapped at Erica.

-"Because this guy name is hard to make fun off." –Erica sighed.

-"Anyway, like I said. Class E…" –Koyama was then cut off again.

-"Hey, I'm not done with you yet. Koyama right? Did your mom teach you how to not look like a freak? Seriously, with that look I could sue you for sexual assault and win immediately the moment you step into the court. What's with that hair? I've seen cats cough up better stuff or in the shower drains. And that face?! Urgh… I can't even begin to describe it. That kind of face would make your own reflection throw up. Oh, can I have the picture? *phone's camera sound* There we go! Now this year school's best haunted house competition will be mine. Do you have free time sometimes? You would look great for a roadkill prank." –Erica said with a smiled.

-" _Man, this girl has the voice of a generation_." –Nakamura giggled.

-"You…!" –Koyama looked ready to choke the life's out of Erica. But of course that would be impossible even if he really did try to.

-"Man, that was brutal…" –Nagisa sweated at Erica's snappy insults.

-"Umm… Eri. That's enough." –Yukiko said.

-"Now, now. No need to be snappy. What a shame… To think that such a stunning and diligent-looking beauty like you have such a sharp tongue. But I wouldn't mind have you around at my place. You would look great in a maid outfit. If you happen to fail class again, you are always welcome to be my private maid." –Ren Sakakibara said while he caress Erica's brown hair.

-"Ren Sakakibara. Just like the legend said you surely are something else." –Erica said while she grabbed Sakakibara's hand, stopping him from touching her hair anymore.

-"Now that's just unfair. How does she already know your name?" –Seo pointed at Sakakibara.

-"Well, unlike you. He is at least the only one doesn't make me throw up the moment I saw him." –Erica said. She then begin to wrap her hands around Sakakibara's neck, much to his surprise.

-"What a shame… To think a prince-like pretty boy like you to be a part of those Five Tortoises…" –Erica smiled as she began to move her right hand down slowly until it reach his hip.

-"It's the Five Virtuosos. But I think I'm gonna let this one go…" –Sakakibara smiled at her. Erica and him looks exactly like a couble at a ball party.

-"Ara~! I'm grateful. You are really cute, I wouldn't mind inviting you to my house sometimes. Maybe to help me studying, or have some hot coffee… I know how to make a really good coffee…" –Erica then slowly moves her right hand even lower than before.

-"Well, I'm grateful for your invitation... Ow! Ow! Ow!"- Sakakibara was cut off by the pain. The source of the pain comes from the place where Erica's was touching his hip. She was gripping the place tightly with all her strength.

-"Oh my~! What a cute reaction~! Forget about me being your personal maid. You can come to my place and be my personal play thing~!" –Erica said as she realeased him from his pain. Sakakibara immediately backs away from Erica due to her sudden change of aura. Her angel-like smile hasn't changed its appearance, but the air surrounding it has become something entirely different.

-"Hey! Who are you to hurt one of the Five…" –Seo said before he was cut off.

-"Five Virtual Boys, Five Tortoises, Five Moist and Soggy School's Decoy, Five Soon-to-be-class-3E-personal Toy? Look kid, I don't care who you guys are? The main problem here is: we are studying, and we don't like being interuppted. So can you be nice boys and go play outside?" –Erica said with a sarcastic tone.

-"Hey, watch who you are talking…" –Araki said but of course he was cut off by Erica.

-"I'm not asking. We have proper arrangement for these tables. If you want to be an asshole and use your "Five Power Ranger Wannabe"'s power to force us away then go ahead. I don't give two shit about you liking me or not."

-"Hey Erica-chan, if you want to go then just go. The air conditioner here is too good for us to leave just like that." –Takamura mocked Erica.

-"Hey! You are suppose to back me up here!" –Erica pointed her finger at Nakamura.

-"Screw you! You brought this heap on yourself! Don't drag us into it!" –Isogai said.

-"He's right." –Nagisa sighed.

-"I'm with them, too." –Okuda Manami said quietly.

-"Sit down, Eri." –Kanzaki glared at Erica. It makes her heart skip a little.

-"Urgh… You ungrateful brats. Now I know why Jelavic onee-sama doesn't like you!" –Erica snapped.

-"Hey, can I…" –Seo didn't manage to finish his sentence not once before Erica continuously cut them off.

-"Shut up, blimp nose! This is personal buisness here!" –Erica yelled at him. Her loud voice disturbed the entire library room.

-"You over there! You are disturbing this place. Keep it down!" –The school librarian just had enough of the crowd yelling all over the place.

-"Screw you old lady! You have to give me back my chocolate bar later!" –Erica turned her attention to the old librarian.

-"Hey… Hold on a second. If memory serves me correctly… Saying that all of them are unconditionally bad at academics isn't quite right. Kanzaki Yukiko, ranked 23rd in Japanese on the midterm exams. Isogai Yuuma, ranked 14th in Social Studies. Nakamura Rio, ranked 11th in English. Okuda Manami, ranked 17th in Science." –Koyama said as he looked at the members of class 3-E one by one.

-"Sorry to pop your bubbles but I'm the only dumbass around this class. My friends however, they are just too lazy to show how smart they are." –Erica chuckled.

-"Interesting. Well then, how about this? Whichever of our classes has higher number of top spots in the five subjects can order the losing class to do anything." –Akari said as he pat Erica's head.

-"What are you saying?" –Erica began to show signs of fury, not because of the challenge Akari just gave her but because someone's is touching her without her permission.

-"You suddenly clam up 'cause you're scared? What, is that big mouth of yours the only thing you have? If you'd like… We could even stake our lives on the outcome." –Seo mockingly said.

-"Ara~! Your lives eh~? Guys~?" –Erica aura suddenly changed. With one snap of a finger, Nagisa began press his pen against Seo's throat, Takamura pulled out her expandable baton and held it against Koyama's neck, Kanzaki took out a paper cutting knife and threw it directly at Sakakibara but just barely missed his right eye. The knife is now pinned at one of the bookshelves, just milimeters away from piercing Sakibara's eye.

-"Ow! Hey…! Let go! That hurt! Ow!" –Akari was gasping in pain. The hand he used to pat Erica's head is now being held tightly by the wrist by Erica. She was gripping it with all her might.

-"Oh my~! You have a much better reaction than the other guy! Ufufu~!" –Erica giggled.

-"I don't think… You should be so quick to offer your lives." –Nagisa said.

-"He's right. Don't bet on your lives so fast, little boys. Learn to cherish what you are having right now. But hey, I'm giving you a chance to walk away right now. Would you rather be a stupid hero? Or a smart coward? The clock is ticking, boys. Choose fast. Oops! Time has run out. You are facing your own executions and it's you yourselves are the judges." –Erica said as she let go of her grip, allowing Akari to escape.

-"Is that a threaten?" –Seo grit his teeth.

-"No. That's a promise. We will success. You will fail. Who dares win against us will meet certain failure." –Erica said.

-"Fi…Fine. This contest is on!" –Seo retreated.

-"I'm gonna give you an order so nasty that you'll wish you were dead!" –Koyama pointed at members of class 3-E, then immediately reteated with the rest of the Fiv Virtuosos.

…

-"Hey, Erica-chan. That speech you gave just now was pretty awesome." –Nakamura smiled at Erica.

-"Yeah, except that you basically using us to win your stupid bet." –Isogai sighed.

-"What?! They were the one who challenged us in the first place." –Erica said angrily.

-"Eri is right. This is a chance for us to prove that we are not worthless." –Kanzaki said.

-"Hah… Thanks for the backup Yukiko. But seriously, just like Isogai said, I'm pretty much hopeless in this kind of challenge. I can only rely on you guys now… I'm sorry…" –Erica said.

-"Hey, don't worry Ojou-sama. We will win this. For you. For class 3-E. Just take it as a "thank you" for helping us with Takaoka weeks ago!" –Manami smiled at her.

-"Yeah, we will win this." –Nagisa said.

-"Hey, I also want to shine once in a while you know. No big deal." –Takamura gave Erica an "OK" sign with her right hand.

-"You guys…" –Erica said.

-"But that doesn't mean you are off the hook with the studying, Eri. Sit down and let's continue." –Yukiko said coldly.

-" _Goddamnit Yukiko! So close…!"_ –Erica thought.

-"Wait… That's mean your drama play just was to deceive us and let you go freely without learning?!" –Isogai snapped.

-"No…! No…! It's not like that…! Ehehe~" –Erica smiled nervously.

-"Damn! I forgot this girl is a master of Psychological Warfare. You dare to use that against your friends?" –Nakamura snapped at her.

-"Great. Now I have trust issues with you." –Nagisa sighed.

-"Get her!" –Kayano pointed at Erica.

-"No guys… Please… I'm sorry, okay? Ow! Ow! Stop! Don't throw that! It hurts!"–Erica was trying to defend herself against a stream of dictionaries, books, basically any kind of books you see in a library. It won't take long until Erica was pretty much burried inside a pile of books.

-"YOU GUYS OVER THERE! KEEP QUIET!" –The librarian shouted out from the other side of the library.

-"FUCK YOU! WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?! OW! SHIT! STOP!" –Erica retorted and was still defending herself from the wrath of other class 3-E's members. This will sure to remind her of not using her Psychological Warfare tactics for petty stuff like this.

 **+Short story ended.**

 **The Ace's Time (Chapter 52)**

Asano prepares the 50 commands for E class in case they loses, one of which forces E class's members to reveal their secrets (about Korosensei). Meanwhile, Korosensei encourages his students to study harder for the tests with his tentacles as prizes. Under the pressure of the challenge, Erica decided to gave them a little pep talk that would become the legendary speech among class 3-E:

 **+Short story started:**

-"*yawn*" –Karma let out a long yawn during one of Koro-sensei reviewing lessons.

-"Hey, Karma-kun! Please take your studies seriously! You could aim for the top composite score easily enough!" –Koro-sensei said to Karma, who was half as sleep with a book on his face.

-"ZzzZzz… Ah~! That's the right spot~! Harder… ZzzzZzz…" –Unlike Karma, Erica was deep in her sleep. Even spouting out… indecent mumbling.

-"What is Ojou-sama dreaming about?" –Yada whispered to Megu Kataoka.

-"We better not knowing…" –Megu scratched her head.

-"And you, Erica-kun! You are the last person I want to be slacking off like that!" –Koro-sensei was trying to wake her up by shaking the chair she was stitting on furiously.

-"Urgh… What is it~! I was just about to…" –Erica was still half as sleep.

-"Don't worry, sensei. I'd be able to get the top score even without you saying anything. Thanks to your teaching methods. Bu lately, you've only going on about taking the top score. And you are becoming as shitty and boring as any normal teacher." –Karma said.

-"Hey, zip it Karma. I'm pretty sure he wants the best for us." –Erica finally stood up from her sleeping spot (her chair).

-"Heh! Like hell you know anything." –Karma smirked.

-"Screw you." –Erica sticked her tongue at Karma.

-"…" –Koro-sensei didn't say anything.

-"All and all, what are you planning to do anyway? I'm betting that those conditions class A set in place… have some sort of hidden trick to them." –Karma said.

-"Of course they do have tricks. But that doesn't mean we won't have our own's." –Erica smirked.

-"What do you mean?" –Isogai asked her.

-"Well, I have no idea… But I'm pretty sure our resident Devil-kun will have something up in his mind." –Erica said.

-"To be true, I have zero idea." –Karma said.

-"Wait, seriously?" –Erica tiled her head.

-"Yeah, for real."

-"That's it. We are doom." –Erica sighed.

-"Don't sweat it, Ojou-sama. I mean we, we've got nothing left to lose." –Okajima smiled.

-"If we win, we can ask for anything, right? I'd love to be able to use the cafeteria…" –Kurahashi said.

-"Nyurufufufu~! Sensei has thought of something for that. I was looking at this school's pamphlet earlier. And found something we would definitely want. What do you think about ordering them to give us this?" –Koro-sensei said as he pointed at the school's pamphlet.

-"?!"

-"That's…" –Karma looked at it.

-"Hey, works for me." –Erica smirked. She then walks up to the classroom's pulpit.

-" _Oh? What tricks does she have now?" –_ Karma thought.

-"What are you doing, Erica-kun?" –Koro-sensei asked Erica, who is now standing right next to him.

-"Well, since I am considered the worst possible student this class has to offer, I would still like to do something useful for the class for once."

-"What do you mean?" –Nakamura asked her.

-"Just a little "encouragement" for you folks." –Erica smiled at her.

-"Well, the stage is yours. Go at it, Erica-kun." –Koro-sensei left the pulpit.

Erica then inhales, then exhales as hard as possible. Like a soldier about to go to the frontline, she stands straight up and raises her voice. She is trying her hardest to make her voice clear and begins to give class 3-E what she called "a little encouragement".

-"Okay, people. Like I said before, I'm the worst person you can count on in this challenge from class A. I'm not reliable. In fact, I'm a liability, a burden, a handicap,… I'm not really proud of it. But as this class co-representative along with Megu Kataoka. This is the least I could do for you guys. As a "little encouragement", this will be the best thing I have for the good folks of this class right now."

-"Yeah, have at it, Ojou-sama!" –Yada said.

-"Go for it, Eri." –Yukiko smiled at her friend.

-"Thanks for the boost, girls. Anyway, class 3-E always has it rough. We ain't the first people to be stepped on in this school. Our predecessor, the 3-E sempais who used to sit in the very same spot as we do right now. But we are not the same. Why? Because we are united under one name and that is called class 3-E. We won't be like the sempais. We have Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Jelavic onee-sama. We won't be the slave under the name 3-E but the ones who will bear the name proudly. As the biggest "fuck you" to those who call themselves superior to us, we will be the proud class 3-E students!"

As she speaks, the entire class begins to lift their faces up. Some were nodding, some were smiling at the proud Erica Ina. She was like a commander of an army, the tsar of an empire. Nothing will hold her back.

-"WE WON'T LOWER OUT HEAD WITHOUT A FIGHT. WE WON'T YIELD WITHOUT UNLEASING OUR MIGHT. WE WON'T OBEY UNTIL THE SIGHT OF DEATH COME KNOCKING OUR DOOR! As Julius Cesare once said: "I came. I saw. I conquered." But as for us:"We came. We saw. We defy." No! There won't be anymore mocking or pitying toward us. We will show them that class 3-E is made to defy the existence of this slavery. We won't be slave to this system. We will be the one to defy, to rise up, to stand agaisnt and be the first generation of class 3-E to show this school's policy that WE DARE. They can try their hardest to stomp, to step on, to run over us as hard as they might, as many as they can but WE WON'T STOP. We will continue to stand up, rise against the system until our legs give in! When touch come to push and push come to shove, believe me we will make sure that they will fall onto their asses when we shove back! As the third law of Newton stated: "When one body exerts a force on a second body, the second body simultaneously exerts a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction on the first body." We will make sure that the main building will remember this law for the rest of their lives. We will shove them back as hard or even harder than they did against us! We will create a law for ourselves: YOU PUSH US! WE SHOVE BACK!"

-"Hey, she remembers my lessons!" –Yukiko smiled.

-"Heh. She's not as dumb as I thought." –Karma smirked.

-"Woah…!" –Nagisa looked at Erica in awe.

-"Poor bastards ain't know what's gonna hit them. The "head-giving master" Asano won't know what hit him. WE WILL SLAVE HIM TO THE SYSTEM HE CREATED HIMSELF! SO PEOPLE! What do you say? WHO DARES WIN?" –Erica shouted. He voice echoes the entire room.

-"I do. We won't lose." –Yada stood up.

-"No question need to be asked!" –Takamura also stood up.

-"Let's do this, Eri." –Yukiko stood up like the the two before.

-"Hell yeah. Let's kick their asses!"

-"Let's go!"

-"Let's give them all we got!"

-"Hooah!"

-"Ooorah!"

-"Banzai! Banzai!"

-"I ASKED AGAIN! WHO DARES WIN?" –Erica has now stood up on the teacher's desk.

-"WE DARE! WE DARE! WE DARE! WE DARE!..." –The entire class yelled at the same time.

-"WHO ARE WE?" –Erica shouted with all her might.

-"3-E! 3-E! 3-E! 3-E! 3-E! 3-E! 3-E! 3-E!..."

The entire class is now like a group of warriors ready to charge into the frontline. As expected of the master of playing mind games, she's no stranger to using her abilities for the benefit of her friends, her family. With this amount of energy flowing through their bodies, there is no way they can afford to lose this battle. Standing on top of the teacher's desk is a smiling Erica Ina. She's proud of the class. She's proud of herself. She manages to be useful for a dire situation. But that doesn't mean she won't work as hard as she can. With all the strength her body gives her, she will also give her best in the oncoming test. She won't lose. They won't lose. CLASS 3-E DARES WIN.

 **+Short story ended.**

 **Frustration Time (Chapter 54)**

Finally, after taking on what was probably class 3-E biggest challenge, it's time for their rank and score to be revealed. But one little event was unfold that shocked the entire class to its very core, even Koros-sensei:

 **+Short story started:**

-"Well, everyone. I've received the grades for all of your subjects." –Koro-sensei said.

-"God, this is a public execution for me…" –Erica was facedesking on her table.

-"Cheer up, Eri. Don't worry." –Yukiko encouraged her.

In this school, the students' will received their rankings and exam papers at the same time. The tests' outcome is painfully obvious.

-"Well. I'll go ahead and annouce the results. Starting with English, shall we? Class E's top scorer is…"

-"…"

-"?"

-"What's the hold up, sensei?" –Isogai said.

-"Erica-kun…"

-"WHAT?" –The entire class yelled at the same time.

-"Wait… For real…?" –Nakamura asked Koro-sensei.

-"Shit! Let's hide everyone! The apocalypse has come!" –Okajima panicked.

-"Wait! I haven't finished my sentence. I was about to told her to stop biting her nails because it was unlady-like!" –Koro-sensei waved his "hand".

-"Oooooooooh…!"

-"Tch! Scared me to death." –Kayano said.

-"Hey! I'm nervous okay? My school life is decided by this moment! But what was that reaction just now?! That's disrespecting!" –Erica said.

-"You won't be able to achieve the 1st place in your dream. So don't sweat!" –Takamura smirked at her.

-"Girl! That's cold!" –Erica was annoyed.

-"Well, let's start again. Class E's top scorer in English… and #1 in your grade was Nakamura Rio at 100 points!" –Koro-sensei said in excitement.

-"Hey yeah!" –Nakamura said as she began to move up to Koro-sensei to received her paper.

-"A perfect score. You weren't always that motivated, though. So I was worried." –Koro-sensei said.

-"It's for that 10 billion yen rewards. So don't forget this means 1 tentalce, okay?"

-"Nagisa-kun also worked hard. But you still need to fix that habit of spelling things wrong where it really counts." –Koro-sensei said as he handed Nagisa his paper. He managed to score 91 points, ranked 6th.

-"…Yeah…" –Nagisa said in monotone.

-"And here's you paper, Erica-kun so stop biting your… Wait a minute… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" –Koro-sensei was shocked at the paper.

-"Oh god… What is it now?" –Erica lifted her face up.

-"Ummm… Well… Ahem…! Apparently, we have two top scorers in English in our class…." –Koro-sensei managed to calm down a bit.

-"?!" –Erica didn't said anything, just raised her eyebrows at the words Koro-sensei just said.

-"So that means…" –Yukiko said in place of her best friend.

-"Yes. The second top scorer in English is Erica-kun who also scored 100 points and ranked 1st, tying with Nakamura Rio." Koro-sensei said.

-"…"

-"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" –The entire class yelled out.

-"Oh god…! Please let this beautiful dream never ends…" –Erica said while praying.

-"This is no dream Eri! Look, you really did scored 100!" –Yukiko handed her the paper.

-"Yeah, right…Wait! Damn, for real?! Holy shit look at this! Man, oh man. Just look at this folks. And See if that ain't phenomenal! Apparently, they don't want none! Hahaha~!" –Erica said in excitement.

-"Is this a dream? Or a nightmare…?" –Kayano said.

-"Screw you all! Come and look at Erica-sama. Lower your head, you peasants!" –Erica laughed out loud.

-"Eri, I think that's enough…" –Yukiko tried to calm her friend down.

Apparently, Erica Ina, the resident dumbass managed to score a perfect 100 in English caused a big commotion in the class. It's seem that she has a talent of English but nobody even knew about it up until now, even Koro-sensei. Her English score was normal at best, but now towering every students in the school was shocking. She was probably too lazy to review her lessons up until now. Now that the class was challenged by class A, she probably feel too guilty to let all her friends do the work for her. With her scoring top in English, she managed to have one of Koro-sensei's tentacle the next time they try to assasinate him.

 **+Short story ended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Very very long chapter for the good folks who have been following this story. Shit is about to hit the fan so hold onto your butts. Peace out.**

* * *

 **Abilities (updated):**

 **+Academic abilities** : Erica is very good in English, as shown when she managed to score 100 during the First Semester Final Test. Other than that, she's still a little... slow.

 **Little details you will want to know about Erica:**

-Her favourite food is Vietnamese Beef Noodle.

-Her favourite subject is English, while her least favourite is anything that is not English.

-She likes to watch pro wrestling, a hobby shares with Terasaka.

-Her hobby is collecting airsoft weapons and watching pro wrestling. She's also a firearm enthusiastic, knowing a lot about real life firearms.

-She's the only one in class who already has experience in using airsoft guns before joining class 3-E.

-She's the only one in her class to use a custom-made anti-sensei weapon while all of her classmates use weapons provided by Karasuma.

-She wasn't in any club before being transfered into class 3-E. Erica, however, stated that had there been an airsoft club, she would have joined immediately.

-She is the second tallest female student in class 3-E, just 1cm behind Megu Kataoka.

-If she earned the reward for killing Koro-sensei, she would turn her house shop into a large airsoft business line, while saving some to buy some real weapons after she had turned 18.

-Erica is a D cup. She doesn't really like her chest being big because they hinder her mobility.

-She is the oldest student in class 3-E, being the only one who is 16 years old while the rest are all 14 to 15 years old.

-In the "Girls you're interested in" ranking made by the boys, she ranked second and tie with Touka Yada, with her model like figure and sexy personality listed as her best points. The commentary next to her vote tally said: "Flirty, sexy and cute in one single package." The reason she didn't rank 1st was because some boys are fearful of her Second Personality.

-She's often represented by a deathstalker scorpion, the most dangerous scorpion in the world due to her ability to defeated enemies who are much stronger than her through using tricks and psychological warfare tactics to get into the enemies' minds. The scorpion being both poisonous and venomous usually refers Erica's common tactic: If you can't defeat him, make sure he die with you or make him weak enough to let somebody else do the favor. While usually being compared to a scorpion, her silhouette when she's being taken control by her second personality resemble more of a hound.

-She's the only one who have 2 different statistics charts that apply to her Real and Second personality. Her statistics were listed as:

+Real Erica:

. Physical strength: 4.5

. Mobility: 2

. Close-range assassination: 2.5

. Long-range assassination: 3.5

.Academic ability: 0.5

. Characteristic skill: 5 (Advance Observation in Combat)

+Second Erica:

. Physical strength: 5

. Mobility: 5

. Close-range assassination: 5

. Long-range assassination: ?

.Academic ability: 0.25

. Characteristic skill: 5 (Psychological Warfare Tactics)

In Karasuma's assassination aptitude, Erica is again the only one to have 2 stats charts, applying to 2 of her personalities:

+Real Erica

.Strategy/Planning: 4

.Commanding/Leadership: 4.5

.Execution (Ability to carry out plans): 4

.Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc): 3

.Scouting/Intelligence Gathering: 5

.Politics/Negotiations: 5

+Second Erica:

.Strategy/Planning: ?

.Commanding/Leadership: 4.5

.Execution (Ability to carry out plans): 5

.Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc): 5

.Scouting/Intelligence Gathering: ?

.Politics/Negotiations: 4.5

 **Plot:**

 **Strategy Time (Chapter 57):**

Lovro is called in to train the students for their island assassination, taking interest in the class' two top marksmen, Ryonosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami. But apparently, Erica isn't able to escape his great visual for assasination talents:

 **+Short story started:**

-"All and all, the most important part is this simultaneous shooting at the end. Accurate and timing precise aim are essential." –Lovro discussed about class 3-E's strategy for killing Koro-sensei during their oncoming trip.

-"Are you worried? Class E's marksmanship is…" –Karasuma seemed to be worried about class 3-E's abilities.

-"No, it's the opposite…. Especially when you have those 2 in your class." –Lovro looked at Chiba and Hayami.

-"Oh?" –Karasuma smirked.

-"Chiba excels in spatial calculations. He's incomparable sniper when it comes to long range. Hayami on the other hand, has a good balance of accuracy in her fingers and kinetic vision. She's an excellent soldier capable of taking down any moving target. Neither of them have very outspoken personalities. But they're type who let the results do the talking. It's enough to make me want them as my students. The others are very remarkable as well. You've raised them well in this short period of time." –Lovro said.

-"Yeah, a lot of things happened so I decided to push things up a knot." –Karasuma said.

-"Very well, I… Hm…" –Lovro said as he looked at Erica, who was sitting on the ground, chewing some bubble gums in her mouth.

-"Something bothering you?" –Karasuma asked him.

-"That girl, her eyes…" –Lovro scratched his chin.

-"That's something that has been bothering me the first time I saw her. She has a killer eyes. And a sickening amount of hidden bloodlust…" –Karasuma said.

-"Only us professional manage to see it. That's true she has the look of a human who has killed another human being. Did you ask her about that?" –Lovro asked him.

-"No. But obviously she won't answer. Irina told me that she's very uptight about her past. Whatever happened to that girl is none of our business. Just look at the bright side, she's enjoying her school life. It would be best not to remind her about her troubled past." –Karasuma said.

-"That's interesting. How's the girl abilities? I haven't seen her doing anything for this whole morning."

-"She's good. Very very good in melee combat. I don't think I even have anything to teach her in terms of hand-to-hand combat."

-"Oh? How so?"

-"There is that one guy from the elite air force came here to replace me as their new P.E teacher. She kicked his ass. HARD."

-"Well, I have so many questions about that situation but I would rather not getting into details. All and all, you say that the girl is very good in hand-to-hand combat right?"

-"Yes, absolutely."

-"How about her shooting skills?"

-"Well, she's normal. Like other girls. She's just… normal…?" –As Karasuma said. He realizes that there is something he hasn't tested Erica. It's her Second Personality shooting skill. Through the video about her battle with Takaoka which Irina sent him weeks ago, he's sure that this girl hand-to-hand combat is very good. Not only that, her style of fighting changed almost completely. Which makes him come to realize that, Real Erica and Second Erica abilities are not the same. So if Real Erica's shooting skills is mediocre, does that mean Second Erica's shooting skills is better, or even worse.

-"Something comes to your mind?" –Lovro asked him.

-"In fact I do. There's something I want to test her." –Karasuma said as he began to approach Erica, who was of course still chewing bubble gums.

-"Oh, sensei. Want some gums?" –Erica offered Karasuma some of her gums.

-"You do know that you're not allowed to eat during training right?" –Karasuma scolded her.

-"Come on, I'm bored. You're not letting me do anything this morning!" –Erica said.

-"Wait until your number is up, Erica-kun. It's your turn very soon. No, rather than that, it's your turn right now."

-"Finally…" –Erica began to stand up.

-'Do your best Eri!" –Yukiko, who was sitting beside Erica, cheered up for her.

-"Not you actually. I want the OTHER YOU to do something?" –Karasuma said.

-"WHAT?! Why her and not me?!"

-"Your abilities are pretty much acknowledged. That girl is the one I want to test."

-"Karasuma-sensei, are you really sure about this?" –Yukiko asked him.

-"Don't worry. It's just a small test. I want to know more about her shooting skills. If she's good then your plan to assassinate that octopus will be closer to success."

-"Just do as he asked, Erica-kun." –Lovro added.

-"Not you too, Mr. Love…" –Erica sighed.

-"It's for the best. And please don't call me Mr. Love." –Lovro was a little annoyed by the way Erica called him.

-"I'll treat you some candies later. So just be a good girl and do as I asked." –Karasuma smiled at her.

-"Really?! Wait… That's sounds kinda wrong. Are you sure you don't have any white van parking around here?" –Erica blushed and began to use her hands to cover her already clothed body.

-"NO! Why do you even go there? Do I look like a molester that much?" –Karasuma snapped at her.

-"Well, your smiling face do yells: Bitch! Come here and give Karasuma some love! Then cue to everybody run away from your sight…" –Erica said quietly.

-"Now you just made me feel a lot better from breaking your arms weeks ago…" –Karasuma was annoyed.

-"Chill sensei. So all I need to bring her out right?"

-"Precisely." –Lovro said.

-"Okay… Hmmmfgh…." –Erica tried her best to bring out the Second Erica.

-"Eri. I don't think it works that way." –Yukiko told her.

-"Yeah… Seriously, I don't even know how to bring her out." –Erica said.

-"Just try to remember, how did she appear last time?" –Karasuma told her.

-"When that fat bastard Takaoka was choking Yukiko… Oh no…! Don't even go there!" –Erica angrily pointed her finger at Karasuma.

-"So that's how you do It right? Just choke her?" –Lovro said.

-"MAYBE! No…! Shit, I don't know." –Erica panicked.

-"I think if we can make Erica feel that Kanzaki is in danger, she may appear." –Karasuma whispered to Lovro.

-"Right. This should be easy enough." –Lovro said. Then he begins to move his hand into his coat and pulls out a pistol. He then points it directly at Yukiko's head.

-"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU…" –Erica yelled out.

-"This is for the best. In 5 seconds, if that girl doesn't come out then I'll blow this girl's head up!" –Lovro said, but he subtly winked at Yukiko, signaling her that it just a trick to pulled out the Second Erica from the darkness.

-"Hey! What the hell is he doing?!" –Nakamura pointed at the commotion at the training yard.

-"It's Lovro. Why is he doing that?" –Yada said.

-"What's going on?!" –Nagisa said worriedly.

-"5" –Lovro began to count.

-"Wait…!" –Erica said.

-"4"

-"Shit! I…"

-"3" *click* -Lovro didn't count down to one but pulled the trigger anyway. No bullets came out. The gun was empty. But this was enough to make Erica snapped. The war devil has once again coming out from the hiding.

-"YOU DARE LAY YOUR FILTHY HAND ON YUKIKO, YOU FUCK!" –Erica snapped. She was moving full speed right at Lovro.

-" _Damn. What kind of bloodlust is this?!"_ –Lovro thought. The sight of Erica charging full speed at him surprised him a bit.

Lovro begins to move into combat stance. Whatever happened to that girl, he has to defend himself first. He can feel it. That girl is not joking anymore. She's moving for the kill. He can see it in her eyes. It's burning red.

-"Eri, stop! I'm fine!" –Yukiko moved between Lovro and the charging Erica. Her safety has calmed Erica down a little. But Erica is still trying her best to reduce her killing intent. That killing attempt from Lovro while clearly fake, her instinct suddenly take over her.

-"*gasp* *gasp* That was too much. Don't force me out like that!" –Erca (?) was panting heavily. She was still a little shocked.

-"Erica-kun. How are you feeling?" –Karasuma asked her.

-"Hah~! If you're not my dear sensei. I would have killed you right then~!" –Erica smiled creepily at him.

-"Yep. That's her." –Yukiko nodded.

-"Hey, hey! What was that just now? I was Lovro-san pointing a gun at you. Are you okay?" –Kurahashi asked Yukiko. The entire class now has gathered around the Erica, Yukiko, Karasuma and Lovro.

-"Just a little experiment. Don't worry. Nobody is hurt." –Karasuma said.

-"Experiment? What experiment?" –Terasaka asked him.

-"This kind of experiment." –Yukiko pointed at Erica.

-"Ara~! No good calling your friend an experiment~!" –Erica said.

-"Hey, isn't that…" –Yada gasped.

-"It's her. It's the one from weeks ago." –Isogai said.

-"Very sharp. Youma-kun~! I came to deal with the mess just now but it was just a misunderstanding. Now that I'm here, I want to play a little. I'm sick of stucking inside this body with no control over it~!" –Erica smiled at Isogai.

-"No playing. I have something for you to do now." –Karasuma placed his hand Erica's right shoulder.

-"Oh my~! What is it?"

-"You see the piece of cloth that has the picture of the octopus over there?" –Karasuma pointed at the target practice. The distant between the target and Erica was about 20 meters.

-"Now that you mention it. The picture on it is kinda cute. Who draw that?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"That would be me." –Sousuke Sogaya raised his hand.

-"Of course it's you~. Nice job~!" –Erica smiled at him. Sogaya heart almost stops beating. Her smile was beautiful. But reality struck in when he realize who was smiling at him. He doesn't even know what that smile means. The only thing he knows is that it sent chill down his spine.

-"Alright. Back to business. That right there is the target. What I want you to do is put holes in it. With whatever weapons you have at your disposal." –Karasuma said.

-"One question. Does that mean I'm allowed to use my personal weapons?" –Erica asked.

-"Everything you have at your disposal." –Lovro said.

-"Then can you wait for a bit~? I'm gonna get my toys~! Megu-chan~! Hiroto kun~! I'll need you two for a bit." –Erica said as she waved at the two.

-"What's in her mind now?" –Hiroto Maehara scratched his head.

-"No idea. But it's better not disobey her." –Megu Kataoka said nervously.

-"You're scared of her, Kataoka-san?" –Maehara asked the class representative.

-"After what she's done with Kataoka, I think anybody in this class would piss their pants if she was to come after them. The last thing we want to do is piss her off…"

-"Hey. Are you two bad-mouthing me?" –Erica turned back and look at them.

-"No! No! Nothing! Ehehe~!" –Maehara smiled nervously.

-"Yeah! Nothing for real!" –Kataoka waved her hand in denial.

Cue to the three of them moving to their classroom. Apparently, she was keeping her personal "toys" in the class.

-"Lovro-san. Are you feeling hot. Shouldn't you take off your coat?" –Okano asked him. There were clear drops of sweat on his face.

-"Hm? No. I'm fine." –Lovro said.

-" _The truth is you're still scared of that girl the moment she came charging into you right? Even Karasuma panicked…" –_ Irina thought.

-"So, how do you feel about that girl. When she was trying to attack you, how exactly did you feel?" –Karasuma asked Lovro.

-"Truth to be told, I thought there was a giant scorpion charging right at me. I feel like I was in serious danger at that moment. Had I had a loaded gun back there, I probably would have shot her. Thankfully…" –Lovro said.

-"Man, I hear you…" –Karasuma said. He was sweating a little. It was like déjà vu when Lovro said that.

-"Sensei. Why exactly do you want that Erica to come out right now?" –Kurahashi asked Karasuma.

-"You can see clearly that the way that Erica fought Takaoka weeks ago was very different from the Erica we usually known. Through the video Irina sent me, I could see that her abilities depends on which personality is taking control. Like how the Real one's observation skill is top notch. While the Second Erica's Psychological Warfare tactics is unmatched in this class. So I thought I want to test her shooting abilities when her Second personality is taking control."

-"Not to be disrespecting but does that girl have some kind of mental disorder?" –Lovro asked him.

-"Aside from her split personalities then no." –Karasuma said.

-"Hey everybody~! I'm back~!" –Erica waved from a distance. Kataoka and Maehara was walking behind her.

-"You gotta be kidding me…" –Irina said.

-"Damn. Does she have an armory stashed in here?" –Sugino said.

Coming from afar is Erica. Her left hand is holding what seems to be a heavily customized anti-sensei M4A1, complete with Magpul stock, ACOG sight and extended magazine. Her right hand is holding an ACR Bushmaster with Hybrid Sight and a laser sight mount underneath. On her back was two large rifles, one seems to be a Knight Armament SR-25 with 20 rounds magazine, the other is an MK14 EBR Mod 0 with custom jungle camo. Megu Kataoka is walking behind her, on her arms is a CZ Scorpion Evo 3. On her back is another anti-tentacle SMG which is an MP5SD. Hiroto Maehara is holding an FN SCAR rifle in his right hand while his left hand is holding what seems to be a Mark XIX Desert Eagle. He's also holding a pistol in his mouth, which is an FN Five-seven with a laser sight and extended 30 rounds clip.

-"I didn't know you also raise a walking armory in this class." –Lovro said.

-"I don't even know that myself." –Karasuma said.

-"How can you store all those guns? Where did you put it?" –Yada asked Erica.

-"Well, just beside my seat. Some pieces of wood came right off when I stepped on them months ago. Remember that? That's where I keep my weapons." –Erica said.

-"Oh, that…" –Nakamura nodded.

-"But how do you have all these guns. Most of them aren't even issued weapons that Karasuma-sensei gave us." –Isogai asked her.

-"Her house is an Airsoft store. The pellets we use to shoot Koro-sensei is the same size as normal BB's pellets so she brought some of her weapons to the class." –Yukiko said.

-"Wait. For real? Why didn't you tell us? It would be great for us to have some of our weapons customized like yours!" –Nakamura said in excitement.

-"You guys just didn't ask in the first place. Anyway, if anyone is interested in upgrading their guns or buying new weapons then contact me. I'll willingly to do it for you with 10% discounts~!" –Erica said.

-"Fuck yeah! Now we even have an armory of our own! How cool is that?!" –Kimura yelled in excitement.

-"Alright. Calm down guys. Let's get back to the main business. So like I said before. There, the target. You, start gun blazing. Let's go." –Karasuma told Erica.

-"Gladly. Ufufufu~!" –Erica said as she began to reload her FN Five-seven. It was customized with a 30 rounds clip so that she would be able to shoot more before reloading.

-"These guns have really great details on them. Can I borrow this one for a minute." –Lovro said as he began to inspect one of Erica's "toys" on the ground.

-"The Mark XIX Desert Eagle? That one is one of my favorite. But it kind of a bitch to handle due to its weight. But hey, that's what rules of cool are for right?" –Erica smiled at him.

-"I've only seen this thing on the internet, games and such but this is the first time I get my hands on a real one. Not that it's a real gun but the great details on this gun still gives off a very cool vibe." –Lovro said as he began to cock the gun.

-"So what do you usually use? The Walther PPK like the one you held just now?" –Erica asked him.

-"Most of the time. I'm a fan of James Bond you see so I thought I would have one for myself."

-"The PPK is a beautiful piece. But for a concealable arms, I suggest you changed to the Beretta M9, a G18 or a USP .45. The PPK is good no doubt but its small magazine would be a problem in a firefight."

-"I have an M9 years ago. But lost it during a firefight. Good gun but really weak."

-"Not really weak if you aimed for the head~!"

-"Ain't that the truth."

-"Nerd time is over. Let's start this quickly." –Karasuma stopped the discussion.

-"Aww~! I was just having a good conversation~!"

-"We'll talk later when we have time." –Lovro said.

-"Fine… How exactly do you want me to shoot the target?" –Erica asked Karasuma.

-"The best you can do." –Karasuma said.

-"Okay… Hope I'm not too rusty…" –Erica said as she began to aim her Five-seven at the target. She held her gun with her right arm only making her look like a gangster. She pulls the trigger several times. Multiple pellets were unloaded. They flew directly at the target. But they didn't hit the Koro-sensei painting on it but the white part instead.

-"That was… disappointing…?" –Irina said.

-"And I thought we are about to have a show…" –Kayano sighed.

-"So the great Erica-sama is only that good? How disappointing!" –Karma smirked at her.

-"Screw you!" –Erica snapped back at Karma.

-"Come on, Eri. You can't be that bad right?" –Yukiko said.

-"Fine, fine… I was just testing my trigger finger anyway…"

As she finished her sentence, her aiming stance change completely. She blades her body, placing her right foot back and turns her body slightly. Her right arm is extended and her left arm's elbow is bent. This is commonly known as the Weaver Shooting stance which allowed the user to control the weapon's recoil much more effectively. She then begins to unload the entire clip on the target with rapid succession. Emptying the entire clip in less than 4 seconds. But there is something wrong with the target. There's only one hole on the target which is right between the "eyes" of Koro-sensei on the target. With her firing stance like that, there is no way she would shoot outside of the target completely.

-"Hey, is she…?" –Irina began to look closely at the target. Since the target is a piece of cloth hanging up. Every shot that made it to the target would make it flew back a little. The target bounced back rapidly, but why was there only one hole on it.

-"No way…" –Yada said.

-"That's impossible." –Karasuma said.

-"What kind of trick is this?" –Nagisa said.

-"You gotta be kidding me." –Chiba said in disbelief.

-"Is she for real?" –Hayami looked at Erica.

-"Damn, Deadshot would be proud." –Fuwa said.

There was no tricks. What Erica did was shooting the pellets through the same hole every time. This kind of accuracy only exist in fiction. How can someone be able to control a gun like that. Not only with her pistol, every gun she switched to manage to do the same. With an automatic weapon, her accuracy isn't as perfect as before. There are bullets spread clearly on the target but they are placed so close to each other that it looks like one hole.

-"Alright, that's enough. That was amazing, Erica-kun." –Karasuma smiled at her. He began to note down something on his notebook, probably recording her shooting skills.

-"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? THAT"S AMAZING!" –Nakamura shouted, which startled Erica a little.

-"I… have no idea… It just came to me…" –Erica didn't even believe what she just did.

-"You're incredible. I give you that." –Hayami said.

-"You have to teach me that!" –Chiba said.

-"I really don't know! When I hold the gun everything seems to… I don't know… slow down." –Erica said nervously.

-" _This kind of shooting talent is incomparable. All of the best hitmen I've known, none even came close to this absurd level of gun control. However there is something I want to test…" –_ Lovro said.

-"That was really awesome Eri. I didn't know you are that good of a shot. Well, it's not like I've seen YOU shoot a gun before but…" –Yukiko praised her best friend.

-"I don't even know that myself." –Erica said.

-"Erica-kun, have you practiced before?" –Lovro asked her.

-"No. Really, this is the first time I shoot this much. Is this called a talent?"

-"Yes, a very dangerous talent in fact. Have you ever handled a real gun before?"

-"No. Why?"

-"Just asking. After you guys manage to kill that alien, I would like to invite you to a shooting range sometimes. I want to know more about it."

-"Master. Please don't. I don't want her to become a professional hitwoman like I do. It's better for her to live a normal live. This is the kind of talent that shouldn't be improved." –Irina stopped him.

-"…"

-"Hey, what are you guys whispering about~?" –Erica asked them.

-"Nothing. Just personal business…" –Irina said in denial.

-"Just forget what I just said before. All and all, good job. But I want you to have a competition with Chiba and Hayami." –Lovro said.

-"Huh?" –Hayami tilted her head.

-"Competition? What kind of competition?" –Chiba asked him.

-"Oh my~!" –Erica said.

-"A shooting competition of course. I want to test how far Erica can shoot and how accurate she is compared to you guys. The shooting range just now was just normal range. I want to see how far Erica can push herself." –Lovro said.

-"Yeah. I want to see that, too. So I prepared targets for you guys." –Karasuma said as he pointed at the roof of the class. There was some empty soda cans on it. There was a total of 15 cans.

-"Wow, that was fast…" –Nakamura looked at the targets.

-"As expected of Karasuma-sensei…" –Nagisa was amazed by how quickly Karasuma managed to set the targets up.

-"Right. As you can see on the roof there are 15 cans of soda lined up for you to shoot. The distance between the 3 of you and the targets is roughly 200 meters from here. What I want you to do is shoot them down as fast as you can. Chiba-kun, you take the 5 on the left. Hayami-chan, 5 in the middle. Erica-kun, the 5 on the right is yours." –Karasuma said.

-"O…kay…" –Erica said nervously.

-"Right on. Let's do this." –Chiba lifted his rifle up and began to shoot. He managed to shoot one soda can now in a split second.

-"Hey, don't shoot before others." –Hayami lifted her rifle and began to shoot like Chiba. She missed the first shot, but the second one managed to hit one of the soda can.

Seeing her friends has begun to shoot, Erica quickly grabs her SR-25 EEC and starts shooting. But laughably, none of her shots manage to meet their targets.

-"Damn wind! Stop blowing! Shit, out of ammo…" –Erica panicked. She reloaded her rifle with mad speed and began to shoot again but none of her shot hit the targets.

-"Done." –Chiba said. While Erica was busy unloading the entire magazine one her targets and reloading, he managed to took down all of the targets in less than 10 seconds with no shot missed. Hayami wasn't bad either. She managed to finish all of the targets in about 14 seconds with a few shot missed. Erica on the other hand…

-"Damn it all! Why?! Why?!" –Erica shot her rifle furiously. She had wasted 3 magazine, which was 60 pellets but only one managed to slightly scratched a can. But the can didn't even fall down.

-"Alright. That's enough. Erica-kun, zero star for you." –Karasuma said.

-"Urgh…" –Erica bit her lips.

-"When sniping from a distance, you have also count for the pellet drop and wind factor. With someone as bad as Erica in mathematics, this is to be expected." –Yukiko said.

-"So her talent does come with a flaw…" –Nakamura sighed.

-"Too bad for her. Seriously." –Karma said.

-"For the next test, see those balloons with that octopus face on them? I want you to blow it all up as fast as you can. Each of you have 20 balloons to blow up. The distance between you and the targets is roughly 30 meters. Begin!" –Karasuma said.

-"Hey, wait! I'm not ready!" –Erica began to move into her firing stance and start unloading on the balloons.

-"This should be easy enough." –Chiba began shooting like Erica.

-"Hmm…" –Hayama didn't said anything.

The results is as clear as day. Erica's taking the lead. Her precision and accuracy at close to medium range is top notch. The way she seamlessly switches to another target is like a poetry in motion. It's swift, fast with no unnecessary movements. Chiba while slow, his shot is a sure to kill. Hayami is like Erica but her shots is slower, but make up for her better overall accuracy.

-"Right. Here's the results: Erica-kun in 18 seconds with 3 shots missed. Hayami-chan in 22 seconds with 2 shots missed. Chiba-kun in 25 seconds with no shot missed." –Karasuma said.

-"You sure took you time there, Ryounosuke-kun~!" –Erica smirked.

-'So you start to brag now huh? I was just making sure every shots counted." –Chiba said.

-"Stop fighting like kids." –Hayami said.

-'So that's it for the tests for you Erica-kun. I gotta say, your accuracy and precision at close to medium range is a lot better than Chiba and Hayami. But at long range…" –Karasuma said.

-"I know, I know… Just skip that part…" –Erica sighed.

-"So how would you rank them, Lovro-san?" –Sugino asked him.

-"Well, they are all good at their own department. Like I said before, Chiba is good at long range sniping and he will make his shots count. Hayami has a better sense of balance and react a lot quicker than Chiba so she can hit moving targets a lot better. Erica is overall extremely accurate and precise at close to medium-close range. Other than that, she also has a better trigger finger and reloading speed compared to the other two." –Lovro said.

-"So she's basically the love child of Chiba-kun and Hayami-chan in terms of abilities?" –Nakamura smirked.

-"LOVE CHILD?! Are you crazy?!" –Hayami blushed heavily.

-"Why do you have to put that image in my head?!" –Chiba said.

-"Oh my~!" –Erica blushed a little.

-"It's kinda true actually. You inside her and then boom! Ojou-sama is here. Hahahaha~!" –Maehara added.

-"Grr! I'm gonna kill you!" –Hayami began to chase Maehara around the yard. It's a rare sight to see the calm and collected Hayami that angry. This is probably unnecessary but Nagisa managed to find out one of her weaknesses: she's sensitive to love and sex-related stuff.

After the sight of class 3-E's incredible talents, the retired hitman Lovro even admits that he would have loved to train them personally. Nagisa soon approaches Lovro and asks him who is the best assassin. Appearing to recognize the boy and sensing a hidden skill, he first asks if the boy is interested in the business of assassination, which Nagisa politely denies. Lovro answers that the best assassins in the world that he knows are Shinigami, Agent 47, a former member of a mystery Assassin guild named Desmond Miles. He also mentions a man who is capable of taking down a small country by himself named Rico Rodriguez. Wanting to nurture Nagisa a bit further, he starts to tells him of a surefire killing technique but no one knows exactly what techniques it was.

* * *

 ***Notes:** Agent 47 is the world most dangerous hitman in the game series Hitman and is arguably the same in my Assassination Classroom's universe. Desmond Miles is a descendant of several extremely skill and dangerous assassins in the series Assassin's Creed like Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward,... Desmond is, however, is just as skill as his ancestors. Rico Rodriguez is named the legendary mercenary in the series Just Cause who up to this date has taken down 3 countries almost single-handedly. In this fanfiction's universe, Rico Rodriguez is much much more dangerous than the original series' universe Craig Houjou. If Craig is deemed as "A soldier sent by god", Rico in this universe is deemed as "A mercenary sent by Satan himself".

* * *

 **+Short story ended.**

 **Rise up time. (Assassination Island Arc) (Chapter 58 to Chapter 75)**

A week later, the class arrive at the island resort. The island will be the place they carry out their assassination plan on Koro-sensei. But things don't go exactly as planned… :

 **+Short story started:**

On the yacht class 3-E is on, they are moving to the island resort as a prize for beating class A in their challenge. Everybody is excited for the trip. Well, except for Koro-sensei and Erica who both have sea sickness.

-"Nyaah…, Boats are bad. Really really bad. Sensei feels like his brains are about to come flying out." –Koro-sensei said. His body pretty much melted from the motion sickness. Apparently he's weak to motion, which is hilariously weird for a monster who could move at the speed of 20 mach.

-"Agree… This kind of transportation should be labeled as criminal… *very hard vomiting*" –Erica was throwing up furiously down the yacht.

-"I didn't know you are weak to boats." –Nakamura pat Erica's back to comfort her.

-"This is the first time I've been on a… *another hard vomiting*."

-"There, there. You really should lie down for a bit." –Yukiko also comforted her.

-"Yeah, maybe I shoul… Oooofgh… *vomiting* Hey, I think that's the cake we have earlier… *another vomiting*"

-"You really don't have to point that out…" –Yukiko sweated at her friend's attempt at humor.

-"Just saying… Uefgh... The cake was good actually… I think we should come visit the shop again after today… *furious vomiting*…!"

-"Yeah, we really should!" -Yukiko smiled at her.

-"Pathetic, you called yourself an assassin when you can't stop vomiting for 5 seconds. Nyurufufu… Ooghff…" –Koro-sensei laughed at Erica, but not for long.

-'Talk to yourself, you perv…*vomiting*"

-"Nyurufufufu… fufu… *vomiting*"

-"No! Not the deck!" –Isogai yelled at Koro-sensei.

-"Koro-sensei! We're nearly there. Look! You can see it!" –Kurahashi said to Koro-sensei. As she spoke, she swinged her knife at Koro-sensei but it was easily dodged.

-"It took 6 hours from Tokyo! That's where we gonna kill you!" –Maehara said as he pointed at the land from afar.

-"It's the island! We're here!" –Kayano pointed at the island.

-"Where? I want to… *vomiting*" –Erica turned to see the island. But she unfortunately threw up all over the place.

-"No! Not you too!" –Isogai yelled at her.

The island resort is now right in front of the students eyes. It was like a painting. A piece of poetry being painted into reality. The beach is amazing. The sand is white. The weather is comforting. The mountains is gorgeous. The people here are also really friendly. The students is also offered some tropical juice from the resort hotel. After all the night spent for studying to beat class A, it's really worth the energy.

-"Man~! This really worth all the energy spent on that test!" –Mimura said while drinking some of the juice that was given to him moments ago.

-"The scenery here is clear and bright~!" –Kimura added.

-"So we can go directly to the beach from the hotel, I see. And it seems as though various leisure activities have been prepared as well." –Koro-sensei was looking at some of the bikini-wearing girls on the beach. Apparently this beach served him just right for fulfilling his pervert tendacies…

-"You call them leisure activities. That sounds wrong… Ogghff…" –Erica said. Apparently her sea sickness hadn't calmed down yet.

-"You should sit down for a little bit. AND DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP ALL OVER ME!" –Irina was carrying Erica piggyback-style. She was obviously annoyed about being the one to do the heavy lifting. Not that it's heavy compared to the amount of luggage Karasuma is carrying but still…

-"This is the first time I've seen this side of yours, Eri." –Yukiko giggled at Erica's pitiful state.

-"Yeah. Tell god to sod off for this sea sickness…" –Erica said as she raised her middle finger to the sky. She even comically sticked her tongue out.

-"Urgh… There! Sit down and calm down a little… You're too heavy for me!" –Irina placed Erica down on one of the chairs violently. Irina also collapsed onto the chair right next to Erica. She let out a long sigh and taook off her sun hat.

-"Oof! I'm only 49 Kg! You're just too weak!" –Erica snapped at Irina.

-"Shut up! I need a rest…" –Irina yelled back before closing her eyes for a short nap.

-" _Bloody hell. She's asleep already? Thanks anyway. Onee-sama…" –_ Erica thought as she looked at the tired Irina. Irina was always there for her despite the 2 constantly bickering at each other. It's true that the annoying teacher from the outside always got her back.

-"Hey, Ojou-sama. Wanna come and play with us?" –Yada grabbed Erica's hand and pulled, signaling her to go out and play with them.

-"New… Seriously, I don't want to ruin your fun by honking all over the place. You go first and play with Koro-sensei. I need a little rest from all the "energy releasing" earlier… Koro-sensei?"

-"Hm? What is it?" –Koro-sensei was busy looking at all the beautiful girls on the beach.

-"Can you accompany these folks right here. Apparently, I'm too tired to even stand right now…"

-"Nyurufufu~! Gladly! Let's go and enjoy the scenery, kids. Before the sun comes down and I meet my doom!" –Koro-sensei said he followed the students to the gliders.

-"He seems awfully happy to be killed…" –Karasuma said.

-"That's how Koro-sensei works, sensei. I don't even understand him… Hey, nice hat. I wonder who gave it to you~!" –Erica complimented the cap Karasuma was wearing. It was the very same cap Erica gave to him weeks ago before he returned to the M.O.D's HQ.

-"Heh... Anyway, I have some stuff to take care of at the hotel. Do you want some juice? I'll get it for you." –Karasuma said.

-"No, thanks. I'm good, sensei. Just worry about yourself. I don't like juice anyway. Do you have chocolate?"

-"No. I'm leaving." –Karasuma turned his back and leave.

-"That's cold, lad… Now where did I put my water bottle… Ah, there we go!" –Erica searched for her water bottle inside her bag. She has everything ready for her summer vacation with her friends. Sunscreen, sunglasses, towel, beach clothing, an MP3 player, a fuck ton of candies…

-"ZzzZZzz…" –Irina was snoring a little.

-"Bloody hell. Didn't the hitman school teach you how to not snoring while sleeping? That's not very lady-like." –Erica sighed at the sight of Irina snoring.

-"Don't… touch…ZzzzZZz…there… Karasuma…"

-" _Oh my~! What do we have here~? Ufufu~!"_ –Erica thought.

-'Not you, too…ZzzzZzzz… Niko…"

-" _Wow, now who is this Niko?"_

-"I'll… be a good girl… ZzzzZZz. Don't….ZzzZz… leave me mother, father… please…"

-"?!"

Irina was crying in her sleep. This surprises Erica a lot. Erica normally sees her as ditz but reliable big sister figure. However, not for one moment had Erica thought about how Irina grew up, where she came from and such. From what she was saying, it was obvious that her childhood is not a happy one. Erica's is not the only one with a rough childhood here.

-"To think the our bitchy Bitch-sensei knows how to cry. I guess a hitwoman is still a woman after all, eh? There, there. We'll be here for you, okay? Don't be scare…" –Erica pat on Irina's head. She was sleeping soundly like a baby. The image of Irina made Erica's wish she had a little sister of her own to take care of.

-"I'll be good…ZzzZZzz… Don't leave me… Promise….?"

-"Yeah, promise. Cross my heart." –Erica smiled at her.

…

-"Tooooooooooooooo Fasttttttttttttttttt! Stoooooooooooooooooooooop!" –Kurahashi was yelling on one of the glider. On closer look, Koro-sensei can be seen under its wing. He was probably using his absurd speed to boost the glider, much to Kurahashi dismay. From behind, various other gliders can be seen chasing after it. On board of the other gliders are various members of class 3-E who was shooting at Koro-sensei's glider rapidly but none managed to hit him. After all, they were practically chasing after an alien-engined glider.

-" _Woah... Seems like they're having fun alright. Kurahashi-chan seems to be scared shitless…_ " –Erica looked at the gliders on the sky.

-"LET THE BODY HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" (An infamous song on Youtube. This is Erica's phone ringtone)

-"BOLLOCKS!" –Erica yelled out. She was scared by her own phone's ringtone in her pocket.

-"MOMMY! I'M AWAKE!" –Irina was startled by the song and woke up also.

-"There goes the freaking bottle! Gotta change my ringtone next time!" –Erica was annoyed by her own ringtone. Its loudness was enough to made Erica dropped her water onto the sand.

-"Next time?! You just startled me in my sleep!" –Irina punched Erica's shoulder.

-"Let's bicker later. Got a phone call from my dear little Nagisa. *beep* Yes. The almighty Erica-sama's speaking."

-"Are you feeling better? Are you sure you won't be join us in this assassination plan? I mean your skill would prove useful." –Nagisa said from the other side of the phone. He along with Isogai are already in diving suits. Looks like the students really take this assassination plan seriously after all.

-"Trust me. The plan is smooth. Without me, you guys would do just fine so don't sweat. Once Koro-sensei's highlight reel start playing. You'll hit him with all you got. Understand?"

-"Tell the Second Erica that we said thanks for the plan. 'Kay?" –Nagisa said.

-"Yeah, I'll tell the bitch. *beep* Haaaah~! What a drag…" –Erica sighed.

-"Something's wrong?" –Irina began to put on her sunglasses.

-"That Erica is much more useful than I am. Can't you see it? Is it true that I'm only a shell to contain her like she said weeks ago?"

-"Don't be stupid. Erica is still Erica. And we love you for that. Not that kind of "love" but you get the meaning." –Irina smiled at her.

-"…"

-"Look. That Erica, she's good. But you, you're good at your own department. I mean without that speech of yours weeks ago, we probably wouldn't be here right? I think that is something you can do but not that other Erica. You're a great leader. Don't let that girl distract you from who you really are."

-"Guess you're right… Onee-sama… Can I ask you something…?"

-"What is it?"

-"You were crying in your sleep just now. You even called for your parents. I know this is personal but…"

-"I did?!... Well, not that there are anything to hide anyway…"

-"You're not Japanese, are you? Not with the way you look…"

-"So what country do you think I came from? Take a guess."

-"Umm… Russia, or maybe Israel?"

-"Close enough. I came from Serbia."

-"Serbia…? Oh no… Oh god no…" –Erica shook her head in disbelief.

-"You seem a lot smarter than a lot of people give it to you, Erica."

-"…You grew up in the Yugoslav Wars, right? Just out of curiosity, how was it like?"

-"Blood replaced water. The corpse replaced soil. Everybody's a monster. Every house furniture's replaced with AK 47s…"

-"So it's bad… Really really bad… Not a very happy childhood, I assume?"

-"Not really." –Irina chuckled.

-"What? For real? You find pleasure in people dying around you? You monster…"

-"No! Not like that! I mean when there's not fighting all over the place, I did experience some memorable moments."

-"Oh? Care to share?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"Before the war came right at our door, I did have some friends at my place. We had a lot of fun together."

-"Oh my~! "Fun"? Ufufu~!"

-"Not that kind of "fun" you dirtied-mind snot! Anyway, most of them were boys, I even remember all of their names: Brevic, Darko, Florian, Goran, Mijo, Dragan, Dmitar… Oh and there was one girl named Mila."

-"That's a really good thing to do, onee-sama. Cherish those beautiful moments…"

-"But there was that one funny boy, I think his name was Niko Bellic or something. Hope I remember it right."

* * *

 ***Note:** Niko Bellic is the protagonist of the infamous game Grand Theft Auto 4. He also came from Serbia like Irina. He's known in the series as one of the most dangerous and most powerful hired-gun that the underworld has to offer. In the course of one game, Niko managed to hold the record of 50 notable murder committed while killing no less than over 300 armed guard to get to his targets.

* * *

-"How was that Niko Bellic?" –Erica looked at Irina with wide eyes.

-"You see, this Niko boy had a crush on the beautiful Mila. Since I was a girl, he frequently came to me and asked me for some advices on hooking up with the girl. But little did he know that our gorgeous Mila was nicknamed: "The Town Public Bike." "

-"Which mean that the entire town had rode her at least once?" –Erica giggled.

-"That's right. If you guys in the class call me a bitch, you should see this Mila girl and I swear you will see me as the purest woman in this world."

-"Woah… So did you tell him about the "Public Bike" thing?"

-"For his sake, I did. But after I told him, he began to develop a crush on me instead just after one day!"

-"I think all the advice-giving conversations between the two of you had developed a bonding relationship. I mean you guys did spend a lot of time together talking right?"

-"I think so. But the funniest thing about Niko boy was that he started to stalk me not long after."

-"Dude stalked you? Man, even before you became the infamous bitch of all bitches, you really did have a… welcoming scent."

-"Yeah and please, don't call me that." –Irina was slightly annoyed about the name Erica used to call her.

-"So Niko stalked you. Did he manage to find your house?"

-"Apparently he did. One day I was walking home. When I was just about to open the front door of my house, I could see him struggling to find a hiding place when I found out he was following me."

-"Cheeky boy… All and all, did you accept his feelings? I mean you guys were living in a war so…"

-"Not quite. But I did in the very end…" –Irina began to look down. Her face was saddened clearly.

-"What happened…?" –Erica said quietly.

-"Not long after, all of my friends were drafted into the military to fight the war. Even Niko Bellic…"

-"…" –Erica didn't say anything. She just sat there quietly and listen to Irina's story.

-"The night before he began to move into service, he came directly in front of my house and confessed."

-"So did it work out?"

-"Fighting the war was nearly certain death. So I figured I would give him at least something worth remembering before he departed. When he said he love me and he will be there for me after he'd done with the war, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him directly on his lips."

-"Woah… That was really sweet. So did you guys…"

-"Yes. We banged that night. My parents were already asleep so I thought we should have a little fun together in my room. It was pretty terrifying and exciting at the same time. And yes it was my first time." –Irina blushed.

-"You banged?! Wow…! How old were you exactly?"

-"I was about 11 or 12 that night. Niko boy looked like he was about 15 or 16."

-"And now I thought that "14 years old stuff" you told me weeks ago was fucked up…"

-"Come on! It was pretty romantic!" –Irina snapped at her.

-"Yeah. It's actually very cute. So is there anymore story after that?"

-"Yes, a lot. So early in the morning after that night, Niko left my house without me noticing. He left while I was sleeping. But he did write me a short letter and left it on the table beside my bed."

-"So what did he write?"

-"This kind of stuff is pretty personal, my dear."

-"You told me about your first time but refuse to talk about his letter? What kind of logic is that?" –Erica frowned.

-"Let's just say he promised to come back alive. He even said he wanted to marry me and had two kids."

-"Aww… So what happened next?"

-"After that, Niko and all of my friends all went into the frontline. I hadn't heard of them ever since until 1 year later, my village was attacked by a group of militia. All of the village's people were brutally murdered. They stole, they raped, they killed. They did everything to satisfy their thirst for blood. They charged into every house, killed everything they saw and didn't let even an ant survive. No house was spared, even mine…" –Irina bit her lips.

-"…."

-"When the storm came right at my house' door. Dad and Mom told me to go and hide behind the kitchen. He told me there was a pistol hid on the shelf in there and told me to shoot anyone that I deemed as dangerous. So I ran as fast as I can to get the gun and hid under the table. As I ran, I heard the door was being forcefully opened. Then there were gun shots. I could hear Dad and Mom screaming in pain. Then there were two more gun shots. Their screaming stopped…"

-"…Onee-sama… I'm really sorry…"

-"…So I thought that was it. I had a pistol in my hand so I thought I would kill myself to join my parents. But then I remembered Niko's letter. That was the moment I denied the existence of the war. I wouldn't yield to it no matter what. So my instinct kicked in, I came out of hiding and delivered a shot right at the asshole who killed Dad and Mom. The bullets went straight into his forehead and killed him immediately."

-"Served the bastard right." –Erica nodded.

-"Yeah. His body flopped like a ragdoll. But then I realized there were more militia men came directly at my house. So I dragged his lifeless body and hid him in a stellar. There were no other place to hide so I had to go into the stellar along with the body."

-"Man… That was hardcore…"

-"But I wasn't safe just then. I could hear their footsteps right outside. They were calling for the asshole I just killed but there was obviously no answer. Then I heard their footsteps closer and closer to the stellar. I could hear their voices directly beside me. One of them opened the stellar. I saw a bit of light coming into it. At that moment, I thought that light was the light of heaven calling for me. There was no way in hell I could have escaped that."

-"So… Did you die?"

-"WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS QUESTION IS THAT?! Who do you think is sitting here?!" –Irina yelled at Erica.

-"Chill! I was just kidding to lighten up the mood! So what happened next?"

-"I thought I was done for sure. But then I heard multiple gun shots. There were a lot of screaming outside. Then I heard someone was calling for my name…"

-"Was that…"

-"Yeah. Cheeky Niko boy came back just in time along with my friends to save my butt. It seemed that they all worked in the same squad. And they happened to cross my village right at that time. When he was calling for me, I recognized his voice and came out of the stellar. Seeing me, he ran as fast as he could at me and hugged me so tight that I felt like my soul was being sucked out."

-"That's really cute of him~!"

-"Hell yeah it was! But then Niko told me that the village isn't safe anymore. He said he knew a woman named Olga. He said that the woman would take me to a safer place so he decided to escort me to her. All of his friends in the squad also agreed to protect me… When we were running to the gate of the village, we saw a group of about 20 to 30 militia men. There was no way to sneak through them so Niko and his friends decided to draw their fire and let me run pass them. At first I didn't agree but Niko opened fire on the militia with his rifle anyway. He shoved me directly into the alley nearby and told me to go straight and turn right. It would lead me to the gate without having to face the firefight he just made. The last thing I saw about him was a hand grenade thrown at his feet. He might have jumped out of the way but all the smoke and dust the grenade made made it impossible for me to see what was going on anymore. But Niko's wish was me coming out of there alive so I ran as fast as I can and never looked back…"

-"So you finally escaped the village unscratched…"

-"Yeah. No harm was done to me thanks to Niko and his friends… After I ran out of the village for about a hundred yards, I saw the woman called Olga. She would lead me to a man with a sinister appearance…"

-"Let me guess, it was Lovro."

-"Exactly. It was where I became a hitwoman under their guidance…"

-"But, what about Niko? What happened to him?"

-"I haven't heard of him ever since… He might be dead… I don't know… I don't wanna think about it…"

-"Well, people say first love hurts the most…"

-"Whew…! So there you go about my glorious childhood… Any questions?"

-"Not really… But why did you decide to tell me all about this? You're not the type to tell everybody everything. What make you do that?"

-"It's because you somehow remind me of my younger self. And more than that, you made your first human kill when you were younger like I did so I feel like we have a lot of similarities…" –Irina smiled at Erica.

-"Thanks I guess… I really don't want to talk about it but I would be a selfish bitch if I'm not sharing anything about myself…" –Erica said.

-"Ooh! I'm listening!" –Irina said in excitement.

-"Yeah but promise me one thing. Don't tell Karasuma, Koro-sensei, Yukiko or anybody about this. This is just between you and me."

-"Yeah, I promise. Just make sure you do the same with my backstory."

-"Okay, Where should I start… Right, so you already knew I don't have any parents right?"

-"Yeah, I knew that already."

-"I grew up in an orphanage in a middle eastern country…"

-"Yeah, so?" –Irina tilted her head.

-"You don't seem so surprise." –Erica raised her eyebrows.

-"What kind of idiot do you take me for? With that look of yours, anybody with half a brain could figure out you are an outsider in this country. You look like you could come from Serbia like I do."

-"Anyway…, I don't even know what country it was... All I remember is that it was some kind of armpit of Eastern European. We spoke Russian I think…"

-"So you can speak Russian also?"

-"It was a pretty long time ago since I spoke the language… Anyway, it's not that important. So I grew up in the orphanage. When I was about 12 years old some old lady came and pick me up. At that moment I thought I would finally have a happy life like a normal child. I always dreamt of having a family, a house to live in, a dog of my own to raise and such…"

-"LET THE BODY HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" (Erica's ringtone again)

-"Shit! That song again? I thought you said you would change it?!" –Irina covered her ears.

-"Because I was sucked into the conversation that I completely forgot about it! *beep* What is it, Karasuma-sensei?" –Erica answered the phone. Her phone screen indicated that Karasuma was the caller.

-"Erica-kun, are you sure that you won't be taking part in the assassination plan?"

-"What's with you guys and this question? Like I said, all 28 members of the class including Ritsu-chan is more than enough to execute the plan. I… The other me have already provided a solid plan for the attack. You, me and Jelavic onee-sama will provide over watch from afar. If things were to go south, we are the backup plan. Unless you somehow bring that Erica out then I can't really do anything useful. But the real awesome me right here, I have a very good Observation Skill like you said, so it would be better for me to be their eyes from the sky and provide them intel."

-"If you say so." *beep*

-"Urgh… Can this guy at least say good bye before hanging up?!" –Erica was annoyed.

-"Not if we're still living… I'm really thirsty from all the talking, you wanna go and grab some juice? I saw a stall not far from here." –Irina stood up from the chair and stretched her back.

-"So you don't want to hear my story anymore?" –Erica looked at Irina.

-"Of course not. But we are here to kill that octopus and have fun right? So let just let these schmaltzy backstory slide and enjoy ourselves for a little. When you see fit, you can share your story with me anytime. Now let's go out there and enjoy the sunshine!" –Irina smiled brightly at Erica.

-"Yeah, I guess you are… Hey what is that?" –Erica said as she looked at the sky.

-"What is what?" –Irina turned back at Erica.

-"That glider… Isn't it going too fast? And it seems to come directly at us…"

Just like Erica said, one of the glider looks like it's about to land directly at the location of Erica and Irina. And that isn't any glider, it's the very same glider that Kurahashi and Koro-sensei which the two of them were riding. But something is off. That's right, where is its left wing?

-"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" –Kurahashi yelled at the top of her lungs as her glider began to head directly at Erica and Irina.

-"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" –Koro-sensei was freaked out also. Probably using his Mach 20 speed for a glider wasn't a very good thing.

-"Woah! Woah! Woah! WOAH!" –Irina yelled in surprise. She immediately ran away from the location and hid behind one of the benches nearby.

-"Holy crap!" –Erica ran to the opposite direction of Irina and hid behind one of the coconut trees.

*loud crashing sound*

-"Kurahashi-chan! Koro-sensei!" –Erica immediately ran at the crashing site.

-"That damn alien has gone way to far!" –Irina also came out of hiding and ran at the crashing site.

-"Kurahashi-chan! Answer me! Are you alright?!" –Erica began to inspect the crashed glider. Not only did it slammed hard into the ground, it also slided for about 20 meters after landing, leaving behind a trail of parts from the glider.

…

-"Hey… They are not in there… Where is Koro-sensei…?" –Erica looked around.

-"Yes?"

-"?!"

Koro-sensei is standing behind them. His left "hand" is holding Kurahashi who was out cold probably due to the shock.

-"Okay… I was about to kick your ass hard but what's up with that face?" –Irina looked at Koro-sensei face.

-"Umm… I got sunburnt…"

-"What kind of sunburnt is that?! It's a freaking V-shaped burned! You look like a modern art!" –Erica pointed at his face.

Apparently Koro-sensei got sunburnt from all the gliding he did on the gliders along with other students. His face was red. But hilariously, his face was only burnt in the lower half. The other half is still normal. But the sunburnt part is shaped like a V. The front point of the glider probably shaded his upper half of the face.

-"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?!" –Irina inspected the unconscious Kurahashi in his "arm".

-"Don't worry. She was just too scared. That's all. Nyurufufu~!"

-"What kind of teacher are you?! To put a student in danger like that?!" –Erica snapped at Koro-sensei.

-"…Eek…! It was because Kurahashi said she wanted to go a little faster so…" –Koro-sensei tried to defend himself.

-"So you think it's a good idea to went at Mach 20 in the glider?!" –Irina said.

-"I didn't think the glider's wing would break that easily…" –Koro-sensei was sweating a little. He knew that it would be dangerous to do everything at Mach 20 speed but went overboard anyway.

-"Hey! Are you guys alright?" –Yada was approaching them from afar. She was running as fast as she could along with other students including Kataoka, Okano and Kimura.

-"I knew it was a bad idea." –Kataoka began to inspect the unconscious Kurahashi whom Koro-sensei had put down on one of the chair nearby.

-"Is she injured?! Why is she not moving?!" –Kimura said.

-"Don't worry. She's just out cold." –Irina comforted them.

-"Damn…! Scared me to death…" –Okano breathed out in relief.

-"Yeah. If the both of them are okay then it's fine. But what about that glider…" –Erica said as she looked at the thing that is called a glider. It was broken beyond repair. Its left wing which was still intact just then had already fell to the ground.

-"Excuse me. But whoever caused the glider to fall has to pay for the damage." –A glider keeper said. He was standing next to them all the time but they were too worried about Kurahashi to even care for his existence.

-"See that sunburned man. That's the culprit." –Irina pointed at Koro-sensei.

-"No… It was an accident…!" –Koro-sensei waved his "hands" in denial.

-"He's the one behind it. No doubt." –Yada also pointed at him.

-"You are free to take him away, sir. Let's go guys, Koro-sensei has some business to attend." –Erica signaled her classmates to follow her.

-"You heard the class co-representative. Let's go." –Kataoka added.

-"I'll carry Kurahashi. You guys wanna go and see dolphins? It's on me." –Irina said.

-"Hell yeah!" –Okano said in excitement.

-"What's gotten into you, Bitch-sensei?" –Kimura looked at her in disbelief.

-"What? So you assume I can't be nice to you guys once in a while?!" –Irina was obviously angry at Kimura.

-"Let's not trigger her, okay?" –Erica got between Kimura and Irina to stop them from fighting.

-"Are you sure you'll be able to handle the boat?" –Kayano asked Erica.

-"Well, it looks like I have to walk the other way…" –Erica immediately changed her direction.

-"Where are you going?" –Isogai asked Erica.

-"Heard Terasaka and his crew is about to explore some kind of cave. I'm gonna go and join them. You guys have fun with the boat, alright?" –Erica said.

-"Yeah. Take care." –Kataoka waved at Erica.

-"Don't worry. Just don't forget about the plan. This will be the last time you see me before we execute our plan. I'll provide over watch for you guys so just stay calm and do as I said before."

-"You mean Second Erica said?" –Kataoka giggled.

-"Yeah. Sod off." –Erica was obviously annoyed.

-"Hey guys! Don't leave sensei like that! Guys?" –Koro-sensei tried to call for his students but obviously none of them care. Now that the employers of this resort accidentally joined the plan in distracting Koro-sensei from knowing what they were doing, they couldn't be any happier to let the authority do as they see fit.

-" _Oh, nearly forgot_ …" –Erica turned back and walked to the position of Koro-sensei and the glider keeper.

-"Erica-kun! I know you wouldn't leave me!" –Koro-sensei was happy to see one of his student return.

-"I didn't come back to save your yellow's ass! I just wanna say something to the glider keeper." –Erica said.

-"What do you want with me?" –The glider keeper turned his attention to Erica.

-"Listen, man. That guy over there is one hell of a garbage man. Just let him picked all the trash on this island to pay for the damage he cost. And also make sure that he ALWAYS has trash to pick up." –Erica whispered to the glider keeper.

-"I'm sorry but what do you mean "always has trash to pick up" ?"

As the glider keeper said, Erica secretly handed him small a stack of 1000 yens and winked at him.

-"Make sure that he always has trash to pick up, okay?" –Erica smiled at him.

-"…Fukumajima resort hotel at your service." –He nodded and turned his attention to Koro-sensei. "You there, we have some business to do. Let's go."

-"Erica-kun? Save me! Please!" –Koro-sensei was dragged away by two big men in suits. Erica ignored Koro-sensei plead for help. She only waved at him and smiled as he was pulled away by the men in black suits.

-" _Urgh… There goes my 800000 yens. Hope it worth the spend to keep that guy in the sun for long enough. Not that I didn't trust my friends to keep him under the light but this seems to be a much safer bet." –_ Erica thought. Whatever she was planning, she hoped she get all of it covered. This is the one chance that they cannot afford to miss.

 **+Short story ended.**

By the end of the day, Koro-sensei was practically sunburnt to the point where no one can read his facial expressions due to having spent the entire day under the harsh sunlight picking up all the trashes on the island. Thanks to Erica bribery, Koro-sensei never manage to complete the task in a short amount of time even with his crazy speed. After he cleaned one place, the employees would quickly trash that said place again to keep him busy. Taking a boat ride (knowing that he is prone to seasickness) the class dine where the students complain about his burnt exterior. Koro-sensei simply sheds his skin to remove the burnt covering, but to everyone's shock unwittingly made himself weaker after forgetting it was a once-a-month defines measure. After dinner the students take Koro-sensei to a small theatre hut which was surrounded by water. The students announce that the time has come to kill their teacher which their target is looking forward to.

Isogai instructs Koro-sensei to watch a short film carefully edited by Mimura, who spent the whole of dinner working on it. Koro-sensei quickly takes a look at his surroundings, with the water and the hut itself being possibly tampered with by the students to prevent him from escaping. As the class start watching the movie, Koro-sensei notices that two of the students are nowhere to be found, deducing from their scent that Chiba and Hayami (being the best marksmen) are sniping from a hill on the island. However he gets distracted when the movie shows himself dressed as a stag beetle reading pornography magazines, horrified that his bribery attempt to keep his dirty hobby secret failed. More of his embarrassing antics are screened and is shocked to hear that there is another hour's worth of footage left to watch.

An hour later, Koro-sensei sits slumped at the thought of most of his secrets being revealed. The movie ends asking the teacher if he has noticed anything strange while watching. Feeling something at his tentacle feet, Koro-sensei sees water flooding the hut. Having sensed no one pouring water during the hour, he realizes that it was the high tide. At that, Nakamura, Okano, Isogai and Terasaka's group arrive with guns in hand to shoot off their teacher's seven tentacles. Despite having 8 students scored the top scores, Erica decided to sit out since Koro-sensei only has 7 tentacles on his body. This, coupled with the high tide would severely reduce their teacher's speed. Immediately after shooting them off, Ritsu starts the countdown. Karma, Hara, Kayano and Takebayashi pull apart the hut in four separate speedboats. On cue the rest of the class spring out of the sea with water jet packs, acting as a hydraulic cage to trap Koro-sensei. The students start firing though deliberately not aiming at their teacher to prevent him from dodging in any direction. Just before the one minute mark, Chiba and Hayami surface from underwater, having never been on the island and earlier built dummies covered with their scent as decoys to throw off Koro-sensei. The two fire from behind and Ritsu declares game over. As Koro-sensei turns to see their shots in slow motion, he silently praises how far the students have come. But is it an absolute success like it seems?

 **+Short story started:**

-"People, this is over watch. Do you copy?" –Erica was observing the whole thing from afar. Standing next to her was Karasuma and Irina. The three of them provided over watch from inside the hut, making sure that Koro-sensei won't escape.

-"We hear you loud and clear. We trapped him, Ojou-sama! It's your call. Say the word and we'll end him!" –Kayano answered her through a walkie-talkie.

-"Who. Dares. Win? Ufufu~!" –Erica signaled Chiba and Hayami who was hiding underwater all the time.

-"Roger that." –Chiba answered.

-"Let's do this." –Hayami answered.

With that said, Chiba and Hayami immediately open fire on Koro-sensei, who is still trapped inside a cage made of water and anti-tentacle pellets. There are no way in hell he can escape this Erica thought. But her excitement is quickly extinguished as she see something is not quite right. The assassination appears to succeed as an explosion occurs that sends everyone in the water flying from the force of the shockwave.

-"Got him!" –Chiba yelled out in excitement.

-"That was a hit. There is no way he could have escaped that!" –Terasaka said.

-"We probably did! He exploded! It's not like the other times right?" –Kayano said.

-"You know what? I think we did." –Nagisa smiled.

-"Finally!" –Karma chuckled.

-"Don't let your guard down! This guy has regenerative power! Kataoka-san, you take point and keep watch of the water's surface!" –Karasuma instructed.

-"No need to Karasuma-sensei…" –Erica shook her head.

-"Don't get overconfident, Erica-kun. We have to make sure he's dead." –Karasuma said.

-"No, sensei. Everybody, stop what you are doing right now. Clean up the mess and let's head back to the hotel." –Erica sighed.

-"You don't seem too happy, Ojou-sama. We got him, see?" –Yada said.

-"It's not like that, Yada-chan. People, objective failed. I repeat, this mission is a failure. We did not get him." –Erica turned her back and started moving back to the hotel.

-"What?!" –Kimura yelled out in disbelief.

-'What are you saying, Eri?" –Yukiko questioned her attitude.

-"Are you fucking joking?" –Terasaka lashed out at her.

-"It's not funny to joke like that, Erica-chan…" –Nakamura said.

-"Wait. Are you serious?" –Irina grabbed Erica's shoulder, stopping her from walking anymore.

-"Don't believe me? Look there. I can see everything." –Erica pointed at the air bubbles which appeared at the center of where her friends ended up.

It is soon reveals itself to be Korosensei's face in a tiny clear orange ball floating on the water surface. He is still alive. After all the careful planning and executing, he's still alive. He has once more defeated class 3-E.

-" _What the hell is that?!"_ –Nagisa thought.

-"Surprise? This is my ultimate defensive form!" –Koro-sensei said.

-"WHAT. THE. FUCK." –Irina said in disbelief.

-"The transparent part on the outside is the crystallized form of extremely condensed energy. I contract my flesh as much as possible and with the excess energy resulting from that state, I tightly fortify the area surrounding my flesh. While I'm in this form, I'm truly invincible. Water and anti-sensei material. Any and all attacks will be returned by this crystal wall." –Koro-sensei explained.

-"But… How can we kill you? We will never succeed if you stay in that form.." –Yada said.

-"Not that simple. This energy crystal will collapses after about 24 hours. At that moment, my flesh expands. And it absorbs the energy to return to its original state. But on the downside, I'm completely incapable of any movement. This entails various risks. What I fear the most is being stuffed into a high speed rocket during that time and being thrown off to some distant part of the universe. But I've looked thoroughly into this issue. There isn't a single rocket in this world capable of doing that within 24 hours"

-"Tch! I'm going back…" –Erica brushed off Irina's hand and began to walk back to the hotel.

-"Erica, wait!" –Irina called out for her.

-"Just leave her be for a while, Irina. She's the type that doesn't take a loss easily…" –Karasuma stopped Irina.

-"I'll go after her. I'll cheer her up somehow." –Yukiko came out of the water and ran after Erica.

-"Yeah. We'll count on you. Don't let that dumbass fall off the cliff." –Karma said.

-"I know her well. A bar of chocolate will cheer her up!" –Yukiko smiled at him. Then she disappeared into the distance to catch up with Erica.

…

-"He got us…" –Nagisa said in disbelief.

-"All of his hidden techniques up to this point, we thoroughly looked into their weakness and planned accordingly and still…" –Isogai bit his lips.

-"Damn it all!" –Hayami threw her pistol into the water.

-"Son of a…" –Terasaka banged his head into the water.

-"Chill, man! The water is innocent!" –Takuya Muramatsu tried to calm his friend down.

-"We lose. We fucking lose again!" –Kimura punched the water.

-"Maybe we can try and break it somehow."

With that said, Chiba tries to use his rifle buttstock and slam it into the crystal ball repeatedly to no avail.

-"Nyurufufufu~! It's useless. Even a nuclear weapon wouldn't leave a scratch." –Koro-sensei mocked Chiba.

-"Really? I guess we can't do anything after all." –Karma said as he reached for his phone inside the bag Kayano was holding.

Of course. psychologically torturing. Our Devil-kun is no stranger to this sort of stuff. He wouldn't let this chance pass by that easily. He decides that it would be best to break Koro-sensei mind by having him watching himself digging in porno mags while wearing a stag beetle costume.

-"Nyaaaaaaaaah! Stop! I don't have any hands so I can't cover my face!"

-"Sorry. Sorry. Then let me put it in front of your face." –Karma smirked.

-"You are not listening at all!"

-"There! A sea slug I picked up earlier. Let put it on you as a decoration!" –Karma put a sea slug onto Koro-sensei ball.

-"Funyahhhhh!"

-"Hey! Where is the Second Erica when I need her? I bet she even has better stuff to do with you!" –Karma looked around to find Erica. But she has disappeared for quite some time.

-"There's no end to his bullying…" –Kayano shook her head.

-"It would be really hard to see when Karma and Second Erica decided to play tricks on him at the same time." –Nagisa chuckled.

-"That would be something I like to see… *cough* *cough*" –Nakamura said before her coughing cut her off.

-"Are you alright? You don't seem too well…" –Yada asked.

-"I'm fine. Probably because of the wind. We should get back inside fast before we all catch a cold." –Nakamura then began to move to the hotel.

-"Let's disperse for now, everyone. I have another plan to dispose of this guy." –Karasuma take Koro-sensei ball from Karma.

-"Are you perhaps planning to seal me in a pool of anti-sensei material? It's useless. In that case I would set off a portion of my energy and blow away the surrounding are with a blasé. Just like I did earlier." –Koro-sensei said.

-"…" –Karasuma didn't say anything. He just bit his lips in pure anger.

-"Everyone should be proud. Even the world's military forces weren't able to corner me to this point. It was thanks to the magnificence of everyone's plan."

Koro-sensei praises the class's assassination attempt as usual but no one could hide their dejection. With the biggest sense of disappointment ever, the shock of everyone's wholehearted efforts having gone down the drain. Along with an unusual sense of fatigue, they began to head back to the hotel.

…Back at the hotel

-"Oh, you guys are back." –Erica said while she was drying her hair with a mobile hair-dryer. It seems that she just took a bath earlier.

-"You, I thought you jump off the cliff somewhere." –Karma chuckled.

-"Sod off, you plonker. It was a failure attempt I admit. But we have plenty of time, right? Sooner or later, Koro-sensei will run out of tricks." –Erica said.

-"She's right. No need to be sad." –Nagisa said.

-"Damn! I can't stand up anymore." –Maehara collapsed onto one of the chair.

-"I don't have any energy left to do anything else…" –Mimura was faceplanting on the table.

-"What's wrong with you guys. Getting depressed after failing once? We did everything we planned to do. So let's just kick back tomorrow." –Terasaka noticed the unusual behavior of his friends.

-''Ain't that the truth. Tomorrow I'm gonna take my time enjoy watching girls in their swimsuits. No matter how tired I am, I'll make sure to bleed out my nose with everything I got." –Okajima said.

-"Yeah, that's the shit I wanna hear." –Terasaka chuckled.

-"This is not right…" –Erica began to notice the class unusual tiredness.

-"Erica-chan, mind lending me a shoulder~?" –Nakamura passed by Erica and suddenly collapsed right next to her.

-"Naka-chan! What's wrong?! Bloody hell… That's a dreaded lurgy you have!" –Erica felt Nakamura's temperature. It was burning hot.

-"I… just want… to go back… and change… But my body… doesn't…. do as I told…" –Nakamura was barely breathing. She was trying her best to force out her words.

-"Shit…! My nose…"

-"Okajima-kun! Lift your heads up! Don't let blood come out of your nose anymore!" –Erica shouted.

-"I think I'm gonna sleep for a while… Urgh…" –Maehara collapsed onto the ground.

-"Maehara!" –Nagisa shouted.

-"What the hell is this? What the fuck is going on?!" –Erica looked around the room.

At that point, half the class collapses, showing the same symptoms as Nakamura. They are all sweating a lot. Some are vomiting, some are coughing furiously.

-"What's going on?" –Nagisa asked Erica.

-"That's what I wanna know! It's like a disease god just came passing by and said: surprise motherfuckers!" –Erica said as she carried Nakamura to one of the chair and placed her down.

-"Recep! Where's this island's hospital?!" –Karasuma asked the receptionist.

-"Well, uh… This is a rather tiny island so we only have a small clinic, but the doctor on duty returns to another island at night. You would have to wait until 10 o'clock tomorrow for the boat…"

-"Damn!" –Karasuma bit his lips.

-"So what you're saying is that we have to leave them to death like that?! Call the goddamn doctor!" –Erica grabbed the receptionist by the collar and yanked it violently.

-"Erica-kun! That's enough! It's no use forcing him like that." –Karasuma stopped Erica from assaulting the receptionist.

-"Bollocks! Alright, alright. We need to reduce their fever first then we can wait for the doctor until the next morning. Yukiko, you know something about this stuff right?...Yukiko?" –Erica looked around the room but Yukiko was no where to be found.

-"Where is the girl?" –Irina looked around.

-"I don't see her…" –Kayano said.

-"Hey, where's Kanzaki-san? Anybody saw her?" –Okano asked around.

-"Kanzaki-san…?" –Sugino was also in a fever-liked state.

-"Wasn't she with you guys just now? Where is she?!" –Erica was about to snapped.

-"She said she would follow you and cheer you up just now. Didn't you meet her?!" –Terasaka said.

-"No! I didn't meet her! Where the bloody hell is Yukiko?!"

-" _This is bad. Half of the class is in a fever-like state. And Kanzaki, one of my student has gone missing completely."_ *phone ringing* " _The hell, restricted number…?" –_ Karasuma thoughts was cut off by his phone's ringing.

-"Who's calling right now?" –Irina looked at the phone on Karasuma's hand.

-"Let's just pick it up. It may very well be the asshole behind this stuff." –Erica began to approach Karasuma and Irina.

-"Here goes nothing… *beep* -Karasuma pressed the answer button on his phone.

-"…Hey there, teach. Looks like your cute little students are suffering quite a bit." –A voice from the phone spoke out. Their voice was heavily modified to mask their identity so there was no way they could recognize them.

-"Who is this? Are you the one behind this?" –Karasuma was clearly in anger.

-"Kukuku. Your intuition's not bad lately, teach."

-"Karasuma-sensei, it's the culprit right?" –Nagisa asked him.

Karasuma doesn't say anything in response. He slightly nods his head and raises his eyebrows to signal the Nagisa and the rest of the class that the one behind their suffering is on the phone with him.

-"Your students is infected by an artifically produced virus. It's not very infectious but if it does infect you, it's game over… The incubation period and development of symptoms can be different for each individual. But after one week, every cell in your body will be stunted and you'll soon be dead. But fortunately for you, I have the cure but I'm the only one that carries it. It would be a pain to give it to you, so why don't you come here and get it yourself? See the hotel on top of the mountain? As for a "present" you can bring me that yellow "ball" inside the bag you're carrying now…"

-"He's talking about me…?" –Koro-sensei was sweating heavily inside his own crystall shield.

-"You're the only yellow ball we have here..." –Erica said. She was placing her ear closely to Karasuma's phone to listen to the conversation. Karasuma didn't bother stopping her from listening to the conversation since she was the class co-representative along with Megu Kataoka. Karasuma thought it would be best if Erica was informed clearly.

-"Hehehe…! From the look of things. Looks like half of your class has been infected. Not bad. Not bad…"

-"You are enjoyng this are you... I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?!" –Karasuma gripped the phone.

-"It doesn't matter. Those kids aren't the only ones who are aiming for the 10 billion bounty."

-"So this guy knows clearly about the existence of Koro-sensei…" –Erica said.

-"Either that this guy is also from the government or the government has to do a better job from keeping these kind of things leaked to the outside." –Irina said.

-"Just so you know, I can destroy the antidote with the press of a button. And just for you to know, there seems to be one student missing from your class right?"

-"…So you are behind all of this?" –Karasuma said.

-"That's right. I captured this girl not long ago to make sure that you won't be messing around. Not that a bomb tied around the antidote isn't enough but this is just a backup plan. If you somehow stole the antidote, this girl will be dead. What's her name again? Kanzaki, right?"

-"You piece of… Hey!" –Karasuma conversation with the mysterious figure was cut off by Erica. She just yanked his phone right from his hand and started talking with the figure herself.

-"Listen here you Darth-Vader-wannabe tosser. If you are so much as touch her hair…"

-"Oh, we got a hot head over here. What are you going to do exactly? Bravado me to death? You seem to care about the girl a lot, ain't you? Why don't you two say hi to each other."

-"Eri! Don't come! It's a... Mmmgh! Mmgh!"

It's Yukiko Kanzaki on the other side no doubt. Looks like she was gagged before she could warn Erica.

-"YUKIKO! Answer me!"

-"Ufufu. Good talking." –The mysterious figure laughed on the other side.

-"Fucking slime bag…"

-"Watch your language, little girl. If you were so much as piss me off on the phone then I could destroy the antidote and killed your friend immediately."

-"Yeah, like hell you would do all the planning just to throw 10 billion yens down the drain in 1 second just because I piss you off, eh? Fuck face?"

-"Your tongue is sharp. I wonder how much you can keep up the act… Anyway, the Fukumajima palace hotel on the mountain top. The top floor. Come here with the bounty in hand within an hour. But your teacher seems pretty tough so he might be kinda dangerous, huh? Let's see. Among your friends that can move, have the shortest boy and girl to bring it here."

-"Looks like you think this through…"

-"The front desk already knows the situation. If you come here obediently, we can trade the bounty and the antidote without a hitch. But, if you contact anyone on the outside… Or if you're late by even one second… I'll destroy the antidote and kill the girl immediately."

-"Tch…!"

-"I have to thank you guys. You all did well to corner that guy enough to make him incapable of moving. It's as if the heavens were on our side."

-"Heaven? On your side? Ufufufu~! Hahahahaha~!" –Erica laughed maniacally.

With one crazy laugh, everbody in the room begins to notice Erica's different demeanor from before. Her hair are growing two flaps on the side making her look like a hunting dog. Her eyes are burning red. Her mouth is grinning like a mad woman. No. It isn't Erica in that room anymore. She has once again appeared. The most dangerous student of class 3-E, Second Erica has made her grand entrance.

-"Is this funny to you?!"

-"YES. IT. IS~! Ahaha~…! Hah~! Now listen here you barmy knobhead. I don't care who you are. I don't care where are you staying at now. I hate to pop your bubble but… You just decided to make a contract with the Reaper himself."

-"What do you mean?"

-"You said we have one hour to bring you the bounty right? Consider this will be the last one happy hour of you life. Because when I find you, I'll make sure that you won't have legs to walk, hands to hold and teeth to chew. I'm gonna go in there and kick your ass. HARD. I'll get the antidote and rescue Yukiko from your filthy hands. After that I'm gonna cut off your tongue off and stuffed it down your throat hole. If I were to fail the task? Go on destroy the antidote and kill my very best friend. After that I'm still gonna make you suffer from your own stupidity. When I'm done, I guess I'm just gonna kill myself and the remaining of class 3-E so that we'll stay together forever~! Ufufufu~! Either way, It's a win-win situation for me~! Ufufufu~!"

-"…What?!" –The mysterious figure said in disbelief.

-"What the hell is she saying?" –Yada asked Nagisa.

-"I don't know…" –Nagisa was horrified. He had never seen this crazy side of Erica before.

-"Is that dumbass serious?" –Karma was a little surprised by Erica's crazy demeanor.

-"It's fun talking to you~! Please don't be impatient because Erica's delivery service is about to come in. HARD~! Chow~!" –Erica hanged up the phone and returned it to Karasuma.

The entire class along with the 3 teachers is in shocked. Not because of the state they are in but because of Erica's crazy talking on the phone just now. She was like a crazy witch with an appearance of a princess.

-"Erica-kun…" –Karasuma said. He still couldn't believe what he just heard.

-"Ojou-sama…" –Okano was horrified.

-"Why is everybody so terrified?" –Erica looked around the room.

-"…" –Terasaka just looked at her with wide eyes.

-"Ooooh…! Don't misunderstand me! It was just a trick to mess with him! Of course I'm not that crazy!" –Second Erica waved her hand in denial.

-"Erica. Seriously, what you said on the phone was extremely creepy." –Irina said.

-"Yeah, I know. That's why I used it to scare him a little."

-"So you risk letting Yukiko and our friends dying just for you to mess with him?! What happened if he was pissed and decided to kill her and destroy the antidote?!" –Kayano snapped at her.

-"Don't worry. He wouldn't throw away 10 billion yens that easily after having cornered us this much. Moreover, if he was to kill Kanzaki and destroy the antidote, not only that he would throw away a large amount of money, he would also risk putting his own name on the government list for murder." –Karma said.

-"Only you can understand me. Ufufu~!" –Erica blushed at Karma.

-"Yeah. And please don't look at me like that…" –Karma said.

-"Okay, people. Gather around Ojou-sama. We have something to discuss." –Erica clapped her hands to bring attention to her.

-"It's about what you said on the phone right?" –Yada said.

-"Precisely. I'll make it short and easy to understand. Our friends is infected with a virus that will kill them in a week. That arsehole on the phone just now said he have the antidote and Yukiko also. He's on the top floor of that big-ass hotel on top of the mountain as you see. We have to trade Koro-sensei to get the antidote and Yukiko in one hour. After one hour he will destroy the antidote and kill off Yukiko. But he have a condition: among those of us who can stand and walk normally, the 2 shortest boy and girl have to go inside and make the exchange."

-"…That's terrible. Who is this guy? Why is he doing this?" –Yada said.

-"Money makes people crazy, I suppose…" –Nagisa said.

-"If we were to infiltrate the hotel, it still won't be that easy." –Irina said.

-"Where are you going at, onee-sama?" –Erica turned her attention to Irina.

-"This small resort island, Fukumajima is actually known as Demon Island in the underground word…" –Irina said.

-"So the rumor is…" –Karasuma looked at her in surprise.

-"It's no rumor. It's a fact. The actual resort hotels are legitimate businesses, but the remote hotel on the mountaintop alone is different. With some help from an area called the solitary island in the southern seas, influential members of domestic and foreigns mafias, and people of the financial world who are connected to them, are said to often visit that hotel. While under strict watch from security consisting of personal guards… It seems they discuss illegal business and throw drug parties night after night as well… I heard that they even have connections to people high up in the government. The law enforcers aren't even able to carelessly lay a hand on them."

-"You knew about this?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" –Erica snapped at Irina.

-"This is the kind of information that you brats shouldn't know! Now that things are like this so I thought I would give you some advice!"

-"There's no way a hotel like that lend us a hand, huh?" –Karma sighed.

-"Yeah. We are outsiders." –Erica said.

-"What do we do now?! A bunch of people are gonna die at this rate! We didn't come to this island to be killed!" –Yoshida pannicked.

-"Calm down, Yoshida-kun. We ain't gonna die that easily. Take your time and think of a counterplan." –Hara waved her hand.

-"…Yeah… Sorry about that, Hara."

-"It's still too dangerous to just listen to what they say. They want our smallest guys to go?" –Terasaka asked Erica.

-"You heard me clear, Ryouma-kun."

-"We're talking about these runts here. We'd just be giving them more hostages! Isn't Kanzaki alone is enough?!" –Terasaka pointed at Kayano and Nagisa.

-"Calm your gorilla's ass down. Yelling like that ain't gonna help." –Erica glared at Terasaka. Its intensity was enough to shut down even the physically strongest member of class 3-E.

-"…Urgh…! But still, I can't help but be pissed at guys who would do something like this. Who do they think ther are? Messing around with people's friends?!"

-"…" –Erica didn't say anything.

-"To hell with that guy's demands! Let's just take everyone to the city hospital now and…" –Terasaka was cut off by Koutarou Takebayashi.

-"I can't agree with that. If it was artifically created, and it's an unknown virus, no matter how big of a hospital it may be, they won't carry an effective antivirus medicine in time. It would be a risky bet to take them there. We would probably only wasting our time. We'd only be increasing the risk for the infected. I'll give everyone first aid with temporary treatment. Going there and make the exchange is our best bet right now…"

-"You…"

-"He's right, Teraska-kun. We can't risk our friends' live like that." –Megu Kataoka comforted the muscle head.

The students and teachers of class 3-E don't have a choice right now. If Koro-sensei was able to move then perhaps they could do something. But their assassination attempt went considerably better than those before so Koro-sensei is stuck in his defensive form. For the next 24 hours he would just be a paper weight. That mysterious figure on the phone clearly wants Koro-sensei. But one wrong move and both Kayano and Nagisa will be taken as hostages, as if Yukiko Kanzaki wasn't enough. The worst case, the antidote will be destroyed and Yukiko Kanzaki will be disposed. It's less than an hour until their time is up. They have to think of a plan quick before things go south…

-"Erica-kun, you seem to have some kind of idea right?" –Koro-sensei looked at Erica.

-"How do you know?"

-"I'm your teacher. That smirk of yours can't be mistaken. We will be glad to hear your alternative options. Nyurufufu~!"

-"Heh~! You are really something, Koro-sensei…" –Erica smirked.

-"So, dear Ojou-sama. We are listening…" –Karma began to stand up from his chair.

-"What do you have in mind?" –Kataoka smiled at her.

-"From that look of yours, I bet you won't be obeying them that easily right?" –Yada said.

-"Precisely. Karasuma-sensei! Irina onee-sama! We'll need the vans you guys rented from the resort this morning. Get them quick." –Erica said.

-"Looks like she really does have something in her crazy mind after all!" –Irina began to moved quickly to the outside of the hotel. Her dress and high heels were hindering her movements so she can't walk really fast. But she was trying her best.

-"Whatever you're planning this better be worth it…" –Karasuma also began to take his leave.

-"Trust me. A lot of asses about to be kicked. Ufufufu~! Those who are healthy, follow me… But trust me, things are about to go down very hard. If you think you won't be able to handle the heat then stay here and take care of the sicks. No drama."

-"We're in this together right?" –Okano began to rushed outside of the hotel.

-"We don't have things better to do anyway!" –Terasaka cracked his knuckles.

-"I'm just gonna be on the sidewalk to make sure you are alive. Kanzaki wouldn't be happy if you stop breathing." –Karma grinned at Erica.

-"If it's you who do the planning, I'll follow you to hell." –Kataoka gave Erica an "Okay" sign.

-"I'm going, too." –Kimura bumped his chest.

-"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" –Isogai raised his fist.

-"Looks like we're getting busy…" –Chiba smirked.

-"The night is still young, right? Let's drop the bass." –Hayami stretched her back.

-"Guys! The vans are outside! Let's go!" –Yada signaled her friends about the arrival of their transportation.

-"Wait… I'll go too… Arghh…!" –Sugino was trying his best to move his body.

-"Sugino-kun! You shouldn't be moving right now!" –Okuda was trying to stop Sugino from moving.

-"Tomohito-kun…?" –Erica looked at him. Being Yukiko's best friend, she clearly knows that Sugino always has a crush on the former. It's obvious that he wouldn't sit by.

-"Kanzaki… in danger… I'll go… with…"

-"Don't be dumb, Tomohito-kun. Just stay here and rest. What happen if you were to stop breathing on the way? Kanzaki would be mad if you end up dead, alright?" –Erica smiled at him.

-"Then…promise me… that…"

-"She will be back. And you will live to be her husband in the future. Okay~?"

-"?!"

Erica begins to move outside of the hotel, leaving Sugino behind. He was speechless. He hasn't told anybody about his crush on Kanzaki except for a few male friends of his… Erica is pretty confident in her plan. The devilish smile on her face say it all. Being both a master of Psychological Warfare and a monster in overall combat, she along with Karma will be the class' trump cards when dealing with the hotel which the underground world call "Demon Island". Now that they are on the van, there is no turning back now. Are they scared? Yes, they are but the appearance of Second Erica along with the resident devil Akabane Karma is enough to reassure them.

-"Okay. Before we go, let's count the members of our attack formation." –Erica looked at the healthy members of class 3-E.

-"…2…4…6…Umm… 17 in total including me." –Nagisa said.

-"Alright. Let's split up into the vehicles. Once you're inside I'll demonstrate what we are going to do. Let's roll."

-"Wait. If we are going to split up, how can the members of the other van know the plan?" –Fuwa asked her.

-"I'll be in Irina onee-sama van. I'll call Karasuma-sensei on my phone. Once he receive my call, I'll need him to have it on speaker so you guys are informed about the plan. Time's running low. Let's get this show on the road!"

As Erica said, the remaining members begin to split up and get into the two vehicles. The van is a family type which usually has 7 seats so it was obvious that the class had to cram up to fit inside.

Simple layout of the students' seat inside Irina's vehicle:

Driver: Irina Jelavic. Riding Shotgun: Kayano Kaede.

1st row (in order of seat): Youma Isogai, Ryouma Terasaka, Taisei Yoshida.

2nd row (in order of seat): Touka Yada, Erica Ina, Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota.

Simple layout of the students' seat inside Karasuma's vehicle:

Driver: Tadaomi Karasuma (Koro-sensei ball). Riding Shotgun: Megu Kataoka.

1st row (in order of seat): Ryounosuke Chiba, Rinka Hayami, Sousuke Sugaya.

2nd row (in order of seat): Yuzuki Fuwa, Hinata Okano, Masayoshi Kimura.

-"Urgh… Shit… Move your ass a little Terasaka!" –Isogai pushed Terasaka away, who was squeezing the poor boy to the side of the car with his entire body.

-"I'm trying my best to fit in here…!" –Terasaka wasn't exactly comfortable with his seat.

-"…Oof… Wow, they're really soft…" –Erica face was pushed into Yada's breast. Karma was sitting on Erica's right side and it seemed that he push the girl into the other girl's chest intentionally.

-"Yeah. You're welcome. Hehe!" –Karma smirked.

-"Sorry! It just too crammed in here!" –Nagisa who was sitting on the left side of Karma, apologized to the class co-represnetative.

-"Ojou-sama! Don't talk! I can feel your breath!" –Yada was blushing madly.

-"Don't blame me. Blame them!"

-"I said stop talking!"

-"I'm really sorry!"

-"Can you brats keep it down a little?!" –Irina yelled to the back of the van.

-"Ojou-sama. Let's get straight to your plan." –Kayano, who was riding shotgun with Irina turned back and smiled nervously at the commotion in the back.

-"Oghfff… *gasp* There! I can see the light again!" –Erica forced herself out of the marshmallow hell. She tried her best to push back Karma and Nagisa on the other side.

-"…I…feel…violated…" –Yada was breathing heavily.

-"Oh great! Look at what you just do now. You infected her with your own virus! Now Yada is sick because of you!" –Yoshida yelled at Erica.

-"Shut up, rasta! You're just jealous it wasn't you in my place right?!" –Erica smirked at him.

-"Fuck you!" –As Yoshida said. He spitted out the gum he was chewing right onto Erica's skirt.

-"BLOODY HELL! Come here, you knob!"

-"OWW! OWW! NOT THE HAIR!"

-"STOP MOVING! IT'S ALREADY HARD TO SIT IN HERE!" –Terasaka was sitting right beside Yoshida so of course he was aloso caught in the crossfire.

-"…Shit…You…are…crushing me…!" –Isogai was squished to the side of the car.

…In Karasuma's van…

-"That car looks awfully fun over there…" –Megu Kataoka pointed at the commotion inside Irina's vehicle. Irina was driving in front of Karasuma to lead the way since she was already familiar with the island's road. Irina mentioned she had a contract at the island not long ago so she still remembered the road.

-"When your car has the most annoying bitch in the world, the resident trickster, the class muscle head and the crazy Ojou-sama in one single vehicle…" –Chiba sighed.

-"Sounds like a party to me." –Kimura chuckled.

-"Yoshida must be out of his mind to mess with Ojou-sama, especially THAT Ojou-sama." –Hayami looked at the van in front of her.

-"I don't really know that it's bravery or just stupidity… Oh, there goes the dreadlock!" –Fuwa pointed at the fight inside of the front van.

-"Damn… Must be hurt." –Okano shivered.

-"Seems like they are settling down. I'll give Erica a call. We'll need to know what kind of plan does she have." –Karasuma picked up his phone and started to dial the girl.

-"I want to be in that car, too. It looks fun." –Koro-sensei said.

…Back at Irina's van…

-"LET THE BODY HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" (You already knew what it is…)

-"WHAT THE FUCK?! OW!" –Terasaka jumped up as he was startled by Erica's ridiculous ringtone. But due to his size, he hit his head on the van's roof.

-"Damn! That startled me!" –Kayano heart's nearly jumped out of her chest.

-"You haven't changed that goddamn ringtone?! The next time somebody call you, it may kill someone near you with a heart attack!" –Irina's nearly crashed the van. The song caused her hands to slip from the wheel.

-"Now I already regretted coming along…" –Yada sighed.

-"Hahaha…!" –Nagisa smiled nervously.

-"Must be Karasuma-sensei, right?" –Karma looked at the phone Erica was holding.

-"It's him. Alright lads, once I pick up the phone, I'll inform all of you about the plan so listen carefully. I don't really like to talk about something twice so try to catch up." *beep*–Erica said.

-"ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) 2 minutes Erica-kun. Let's hear your plan. And what happened just now with the driving? Did Irina fall asleep on the wheel?" –Karasuma asked.

-"No, she's excited. Ufufu~! Anyway, at the hotel, I asked our reliable "Moe in a box" Ritsu-chan to do some dirty work. By dirty work I mean I asked her to tap into all of the security cameras inside the big ass hotel to see if there were any opening. Not only that, she managed to obtain ablueprint of the interior and a map of their security placement as well. If she was a human, I would give her a kiss but since she's not, let's give her an applause instead~!"

-"Way to go Ritsu-chan!" –Yada said.

-"Yeah, you're the best!" –Kayano said.

-"Thankfully we have her." –Nagisa said.

-"You're welcome everyone!" –Ritsu voice came from Erica's phone.

-"Anyway, according to Ritsu-chan, the main entrance way is heavily secured. Not that we aren't expecting that but whatever. If we were to go Leeroy Jenkin to the hotel then I'm gonna need an assault rifle, 2 pistols, a box of grenades and probably one ton of TNT. But we are on a rescue mission here so the loud approach is obviously not an option. Oh, looks like we are here. Hang up the phone, sensei. I'll inform all of you when we are on foot."

-"Right." *beep* –Karasuma hanged up.

The raiding team has arrived to the location. They are standing on a small road below a huge cliff. On top of the cliff is the place they need to get in, the palace hotel.

-"Alright. As I was saying, we'll need an alternative route to get inside. Ritsu-chan found one just near here."

-"You mean there is some kind of secret tunnel around here?" –Yuzuki Fuwa looked around the place.

-"Not quite. The good news is, like Yuzuki-chan said, there is one side entrance above the cliff we are seeing right now. I don't even know why there is a door there when it's pretty much impossible for normal people to reach. Probably the designer of this hotel has a hobby of wanting to take a piss from a high place down to the cars or people passing by below so he made it just for his own sick little entertainment. But hey ho!"

-"And what's the bad news?" –Irina asked her.

-"…The bad news? Well, the entrance is above the cliff…" –Erica looked up the cliff.

-"This is no joke… One slip and it's game over…" –Chiba looked at the cliff. The wind was blowing hard, the the cliff is very steep so it's obvious that it wouldn't be easy.

-"Are you serious?" –Irina grabbed Erica's shoulder.

-"What choice do we have? If we can go up there safely, we'll manage to launch a surprise attack on the top floor. We can steal the antidote and save Yukiko without having to make the exchange. Our friends come back to us. Koro-sensei will still be with us."

-"Erica-kun, this is very dangerous. You can clearly tell that the enemies are pros with the way they plan to capture me. More so, I cannot protect everyone's safety in this form. So I think it would be a better plan to quietly hand me over…" –Koro-sensei said.

-"No. We won't give you to anyone. We haven't finished our business with you." –Erica cut him off.

-"Erica-kun, are you really sure about this?" –Karasuma asked.

-"I'm dead serious."

-"…This… sounds hard…" –Isogai said.

-"I don't really know about this…" –Kataoka said nervously.

The students are clearly scared. They might be trained as assassins but it's obvious that their mind isn't ready yet. What they are about to do is facing up against the underground world inside the hotel. Moreover, right before them is a tall and dangerous cliff. Before even thinking of getting inside that place, they have to overcome this first.

-"Urgh… Bunch of pussy…" –Erica was clearly mad about the class unenthusiastic.

Erica immediately jump over the rail and start grabbing one of the rock on the cliff. She starts yanking it to test if it's sturdy enough. She then place her left foot on it then start using it as a support surface and jump as hard as she can. With a small jump, she uses both of her hand to grab on a big rock right above her head. The rock is good so she uses her feet to find a sturdy rock and jump again, giving her body a small boost so she have enough momentum to bring her entire body up. Erica's hands is not that strong so she has to rely on her trusty strong legs. She then repeat the process again and again. After about 2 minutes, she's now above the class for about 10 meters.

-"See people! This is… Ooooooh fucccccccccck!"

One of the rock Erica was standing on slips out of its place. Thanks to her fast reaction, she managed to use her right arm to grab onto one of the nearby rock. Since it's mentioned that her arm is not very strong so it's obvious that Erica's trying her best to hang on. Hanging free like this is putting too much strain on her right arm. Especially on the arm that was injured just weeks ago.

-"ERICA!" –Irina yelled out for her.

-"Shit! I'm coming to you!" –Karasuma began to jump over the rail and followed her.

-"Ojou-sama, are you alright?!" –Okano said. The image of Erica's about to fall off made her heart skipped a little.

-"Don't worry, lads! Haha!" –Erica laughed.

As she laughs, she use her legs to climb up again. Once she has found another sturdy rock that is big enough, she then begins to turn around and faces the class, letting out a big smile.

-"See. This stuff is easy enough!"

-"You nearly fall to your death! You call that easy?!" –Yada yelled.

-"Well that was a little embarassing, ain't it? Looks like you lads aren't exactly motivated so I decide to give you an example. Didn't turn out quite well, it seems. Ufufu~!"

-"Oh, here she goes again." –Karma smirked. He seemed to know that Erica was about to give them a pep talk like she did a week ago. But last time was the Real Erica. How would this turn out when Second Erica was the one holding the mic?

-"See this? I manage to come up here in about 2 minutes. Just stay slow and steady and we'll get up there in no time. Safe and sound. Promise you all. What you are afraid off is not the cliff nor the ugly bastards inside the hotel. You are afraid of your own abilities. You are afraid that your abilities won't be able to handle the situation then you're wrong. Very very wrong I said. Remember the cliff back at our mountain? Yeah, compared to it, this is just like a walk in the park. You can overcome that, you will overcome this. But remember, I'm the worst climber in the class, right?"

-"Yeah… She's actually one of the worst climbers in our class…" –Terasaka said.

-"If she can do it then I'm going, too." –Okano began to jump over the rail and start climbing.

-"I'm not losing to her." –Kimura began to follow Okano.

-"Yeah, that's what I like to see. But don't you guys remmember why we come here? That's right. We have a class to save and a friend needed to be rescue. In less than an hour everything will start to go down. IF WE CAN CLIMB THE GODDAMN ROCKS BACK AT OUR CLASS FOR NO GODDAMN REASON, THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL CAN'T WE DO IT WHEN IT FOR SAVING THE LIVES OF OUR FRIENDS, OUR FAMILY?! Above there is a monster that doesn't care about killing children just for 10 billions yens. Then again, if you ask me to run over ten cats for 10 millions yens then I would, too…"

-"You monster…" –Hayami said in anger.

-"But that's not the case. What I want to say is that this 10 billions reward has clouded his mind. If we can, we'll probably able to convince him to let go of Yukiko and give us the antidote… But that is not a good option. With what is inside that hotel then we'll be sure to meet resistance when we get up there. But don't worry. Look around us! Who do we have? Irina onee-sama is a master of infiltration. Karasuma is the M.O.D's best man. Hinata is an Assassin's Creed character comes to life. Ryouma-kun has the strength of a gorrila. Karma is a spawn of Satan himself. Look around us! We are not like them! They are mindless muscle. We are trained assassins to kill a monster capable of moving at the speed of Mach 20! We are their betters! They are the one that should be lowering their head once we arrived! We are not scared!"

-"Always works, eh?" –Kataoka chuckled.

-'There's a reason she's chosen to be the class co-representative with you." –Nagisa smiled.

-"I'm more than motivated by now!" –Yada said.

-"SO PEOPLE! THEY ARE FUCKING WITH OUR FRIENDS AND WE JUST TOOK IT UNTIL NOW! THEY HAVE YUKIKO BY THE NOOSE AND WE JUST TOOK IT UNTIL NOW! NOW THEY EVEN WANT KORO-SENSEI TO BE HANDED OVER QUIETLY AND STEAL OUR REWARD RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR NOSE AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK WE DO! I'M JUST GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE AND FUCKING TAKE IT?!"

-"Hell no!"

-"That's right."

-"Yeah, it's on."

-"All I wanna say is… WHO DARES WIN?"

-"WE DARE!" –The members of class 3-E yelled out.

-"WHO ARE WE?"

-"3-E!"

-"THEN SADDLE UP, BOYS AND GIRLS. OUR OBJECTIVE IS THE TOP FLOOR. WE MOVE IN. WE MOVE QUICK. WE DO IT CLEAN AND WE DO IT FAST. WE'LL USE WHATEVER WE HAVE AND WHAT KARASUMA-SENSEI HAS TAUGHT US, HAND SIGNALS AND COORDINATION AND STUFF LIKE THAT… THE ONLY DIFFERENCE THIS TIME IS THAT THE ENEMIES WILL TRY TO HARM US IF WE ARE TO BE FOUND SO STAY LOW, STAY SAFE. DRILLS THE MAP INTO YOUR HEADS IN 3 MINUTES AND THE OPERATION IS A GOOD TO GO!"

-"HEL YEAH! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" –Terasaka said.

-"She's really good at this kind of suff, isn't she?" –Fuwa said.

-"There's a reason we all follow her. Even Karma respects her." –Kayano said.

-"HEY CLASS CO-REPRESENTATIVE!" –Kataoka shouted out to Erica.

-"YES?!" –Erica replied with a loud and clear voice.

-"I THINK YOU FORGOT ONE MORE THING TO SAY!"

-" _I'm forgeting something? What is it?_ SORRY! I HAVE ZERO IDEA! CAN YOU HELP?!" –Erica wouldn't normally forget something that is important, right? It really made her feel awkward since she had made quite a speech like usual but she couldn't help but get bugged about this.

-"IF YOU SAY SO." –Kataoka then turned back to the rest of the class and gave a loud speech. She wasn't that good at giving pep talk like Erica but if it's about filling its gap to boost it "epicness" then it shouldn't be a problem for her.

-"So what do you have in mind, class rep?" –Okano grinned at her.

-"Just filling the gap. Alright people, like Erica said this is going to be a very dangerous operation. One wrong move can send the entire class to the execution site. But our friends are hurt, Kanzaki is being held hostage. Whoever taking charge of this sick plan has pushed all of our buttons at once. All I can say is that jackass's time is up. We are class 3-E. Nobody gets left behind. That's who we are and how we roll. SO WHAT DO WE DO IF THE ENEMIES ARE SO MUCH AS TOUCH US?!" –Kataoka said.

-" _Oh, that…_ THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, IF YOU TOUCH US?!" –Erica added.

-"WE PUSH BACK! HOOOOOAAAAAH!" –The class yelled out all together.

-"LET'S GET SWEATY, PEOPLE. LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Okano gave the class a signal to follow her lead. In about 30 seconds she has already reached the place Erica was standing. If it's about climbing or acrobatic stuff then this girl holds no rival in this class. Hell, the class even doubt if there is someone in their school can even catch up to her. With the combined leadership of Erica, Kataoka, Karasuma, the class feels more than just motivated. They are not scared anymore. For the sake of their friends, they have to get rid of any signs of cowardice. They climb up the cliff like there would be no tomorrow. The cliff is hard to climb. But it's not gonna stop them from getting inside that hotel. The climbing might be a struggle but they would finally reach the side entrance that Erica showed them minutes ago. All of the members of class 3-E has finally reached the side entrance. Well, except for Erica, who is not that good at climbing stuff and Karasuma, who has to carry both Irina and Koro-sensei on his back because she can't climb for shit with what she's wearing right now and Koro-sensei is… Koro-sensei.

-"Urgh…*gasp*…nearly there… Gotta work on my bloody cardio…" –Erica gasped as she tried her best to reach the entrance.

-"Goddamnit Karasuma, you're swaying! Climb more gently!" –Irina was probably crapping herself right now. Anyone in that position would just be like her. One slight slip and the both of them went straight to hell.

-"Nyurufufufu~!" –It seemed that Koro-sensei is enjoying that, much to Karasuma-dismay. Being in this form, he had to rely on everybody else to get the job done. He was just the briefcase for exchanging right now.

-"Motherfucker… THERE! TOP OF THE WORLD, BABY! Hell yeah! *gasp* *gasp* God save me… *gasp*" –Erica finnaly reached the entrance. With the help of Terasaka, she managed to climb the last rock much easier.

-"Come on, Karasuma-sensei. You're getting left behind!" –Kataoka said.

-"I probably wouldn't if this luggage isn't tied on my back…" –Karasuma said in an annoyed tone.

-"Who are you calling a luggage, you dense fuck!" –Irina said in anger.

-"The kids are really good at this stuff Karasuma-sensei." –Koro-sensei pointed out their climbing skill.

-"Like Erica said before, they practiced climbing cliffs on the mountain behind the school. In order for them to be able to carry out an assassination no matter the location. Good physical strength and balance are required…" –Karasuma explained.

-"So that's why they could control the flyboards with such ease…" –Irina said.

-"Why are you coming with us again?" –Chiba asked Irina.

-"Eh?" –Irina was surprised about his reaction to her accompanying.

-"It would be nice if you didn't hold Karasuma-sensei back." –Terasaka sighed.

-"YOU…"

-"Be civil, people. There's a reason a world-class hitwoman is coming along with us." –Erica said.

-"Here sensei. Take a hand." –Karma reached his hand out for Karasuma.

-"Thanks, Karma. Finally…" –Karasuma breathed out in relief. He was scared that he would fall to his dead with Irina on his back. The wind wasn't exactly in their favor when they are climbing up so there was a little swaying around.

-"Damn… That was scarier than a roller-coaster ride…" –Irina said.

-"Feeling good, onee-sama?" –Erica checked her.

-"Never better."

-"Of course you are, you didn't do jack. It was Karasuma who do the heavy lifting." –Okano said.

-"Urgh… I'm about to have enough with these insolent snots…"

-"Chill, people. Let's get forward to the plan. Ritsu-chan, the stage is yours." –Kataoka pulled out her phone and show its screen to everybody. Since she's using a Galaxy Note so the screen was big enough for the entire group to see.

-"Right. The entrance door has an electronic lock so I can orreride it easy enough… There. Got it. I can also control the security camera so they don't capture our image. However, the hotel's maintenance system is seperated into multiple systemes. It would be impossible for me to take hold of all the equipment myself."

-"Of course the security will be tight. Ritsu-chan, we need the most secure infiltration route possible. Can you handle it?" –Erica said.

-"Yes, I shall display the interior map. As you can see there are elevators. I thought that it would be the easiest and sfaest route but they need private IC keys for each floor from the front desk."

-"So it's obviously not an option." –Isogai said.

-"Yeah, no shit." –Terasaka said.

-"So we can only take stairs right?" –Okano asked Ritsu.

-"Yes. But the placement of the stairs are all scattered… We must walk a long distance before reaching the top floor."

-"It looks like they complicated the architecture so that it would be hard for terrorists to occupy it." –Chiba said.

-"Too bad for them we are not terrorists. We are just a group of ass kickers." –Erica chuckled.

-"Then let's go. We don't have time. I'll give out instructions according to the situation, so keep your eyes open." –Karasuma pushed the door open and started to sneak inside.

-"There's no turning back now. Remember what I said: Stay low and stay safe. Let's move." –Erica began to follow Karasuma's lead.

Remembering their training, the class move as fast and as quiet as the possibly can. Moving from one wall to another, they would soon reach the lobby. This place is set up so that no one can't move up without passing through this lobby. There is an emergency stairwell from the right of the entrance. But with all the security guarding this place, meeting them would be inevitable. It would be impossible for all of them to get through without being spotted.

-"So this is the first level of the game. Looks tough…" –Erica looked inside the lobby.

-"It's obvious that the security check is stricter." –Yada said.

-"Should we just drop out numbers here and sneak though?" –Nagisa asked Karasuma.

-"No. It's highly possible that the enemy has a large number up stairs. Even with all of you as they are now, it would be too dangerous if we faced even 2 or 3 of them. Maybe 10 to 12 with Erica in this state."

-"There are about 24 guys in there in total. They probably all have concealed handguns so we should be careful." –Irina said as she poured herself a glass of wine at a nearby cart.

-"Hey. Where do you get those?" –Karasuma asked her.

-"On the cart…?"

-"You think this is a good time for drinking?!" –Hayami said in anger. She was trying her best to keep her voice down but also made it loud enough to show her statement.

-"Well, it looks like a dead end for me." –Irina sighed as she drank the wine.

-"She got a point. Well, looks like we have to go loud." –Erica said.

-"Go loud? They will kill you!" –Kataoka said.

-"How are they gonna kill me if they can't even hit me? See that guy right there? In his holster is a Glock 17. With the size of the magazine it looks like it hold 17 rounds. I'm gonna go in there, steal his gun, grab that guy as a human shield. Then I'll try my best to draw their attention away from the stairs for you guys to move in. With Ritsu-chan shielding the cameras, they won't know what's happening in this floor."

-"This is too risky, Erica-kun! I know that you are a badass but what are gonna do when we done sneaking in. We can't leave you behind!" –Karasuma said.

-"These guys aren't holding any automatic weapons so taking all of them out won't be a problem to me. 24 guys? The are gonna need 24 more to even pin me down let alone hitting me."

-"You're gonna kill them?! What's gotten into you? Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" –Terasaka said.

-"Well, I'm gonna give them a chance to drop their weapons and let me go freely. If they can't then too bad for them. Besides, all of these guys are either assholes or working for assholes. Earth with 7 billions people is already crowded enough. These guy dying will give us more oxygen to breath. Ufufufu~!"

-" _This girl is seriously dangerous… She's dead serious with the way she's talking right now. Should we follow her plan? It seems that this is our only shot right now. But we can't leave her behind. She will probably end up dying or will leave behind a huge amount of bodies. Either way, it's too troublesome. But what can we really do?" –_ Karasuma thought.

-"It's very dangerous… But this is probably our only shot right now…" –Isogai said.

-"I disagree. Ojou-sama may be good, but this amount of heat is too much for her!" –Yada replied with an angry tone.

-"I'm with her. We can't risk our her live like that!" –Kataoka said.

-"But one live for many… Our friends are also dying right now… Kanzaki's status is still unknown. We have to get this over quick…" –Yoshida said.

-"We'll follow her plan." –Karasuma said.

The entire class look at him in disbelief. He's the last person they would think of to agree with this crazy plan of Erica. His policy is students always come first. Does he really want to take this dangerous bet on Erica's life.

-"Are you insane sensei?!" –Kayano said.

-"Are you really going to throw her out like that?" –Okano said.

-"We'll follow the plan. But I'll be the one in her place. Not her." –Karasuma said.

-"But…"

-"No but Nagisa. This worths a shot but I can let my students risking their lives like that. Once things start to go down, I want you guys to move as fast and as quiet as possible. I'll try my best to keep up with you. And if I can't, you still have that alien, Irina, Kataoka and Erica. Follow their instruction and you'll get the safely. Are we clear?"

-"Sensei…" –Erica said. Her voice was low. She knew that Karasuma would take her place immediately once she demonstrated her plan. She knew him too well. But still…

-"This is as far as I can go. Good luck." –Karasuma said and began to start moving. Only to be cut off by Irina midway.

-"I said it's a dead end for ME. Not for you guys."

-"What…?" –Karasuma looked at her in surprise.

-"Why all the complicated planning? Just walk right in casually…!" –Irina said.

-"Walk in casually? I think that alcohol has given you a touch of fever!" –Erica sighed.

-"Like I said: WALK IN CASUALLY." –Irina smirked at Erica.

-"Walk in casually…? What are you going to do exactly? Start flashing to distract them? Not a bad plan either…" –Fuwa said.

-"No! See the piano over there?"

-"You're gonna flash beside the piano?" –Kayano scratched her head.

-'Urgh…" –Irina sighed.

-"Hm…. Oooooh~! I think I understand…" –Erica said with a chuckled.

-"Yeah, we won't need to cause a war to get through here." –Karma said.

-"Do your magic, Bitch-sensei." –Kataoka said.

-"There's no magic when all you need is just casually walk in."

Irina moves out of hiding and starts to move toward the piano. Ignoring all the gaze that the guard inside the lobby was giving her. Some was looking at her astonishing beauty. Some was asking who the hell that was. Some was just too tired to even care. Probably because they didn't have enough sleep or just being paid too low to care. Low wage working at its finest…

 _-"Alright Irina. Time to show these brats who's the world class master of infiltration."_ –Irina thought. The class, except for Erica to some extent, has always given her shit. Well, not that she blame them. She admit that outside of the world of killing, she's no more than just a bitchy girl who was trying to catch up with modern fashion. Her style of clothing wasn't receive well that much when she was young. Hell, her village was poor so how could anybody blame her for that…

 _-"Go get them, onee-sama."_ –Erica peeked inside the room. She was worry about her. But then again, what was there to worry about? She's a freaking hitwoman with a huge number of body counts. This kind of stuff is just walking in the park for her. Erica has always heard about her talent of seduction, but this was the first time she got to enjoy the show. LIVE.

Irina is still holding her glass of wine. It was emptied before she comes into the room. Everybody can notice that her movements are a little different. Her walking does not look as stable as before. She seems to be swaying a little from side to side. How can they describe it…? That's right. She looks drunk. Not that she's actually drunk. For a world-class assassin to pass out after one glass of Whiskey can't be called a master of infiltration. Having completed more than hundreds of contracts around the globe, being able to hold her own liquor would be a requirement. She is just acting to fool the guards. They would let their guard down immediately if there were a drunk and beautiful girl stumble into the room. They wouldn't use force to harm her or force her outside of the lobby violently since, well, Irina is a beautiful girl and she looks drunk. Her appearance inside the lobby has drawn all the attention of the guards at her.

-"Ah…! Excuse me… I'm a little drunk from the alcohol in my room. Ufufu~!" –Irina "accidentally" walked into one of the guard. Her voice was dragged to make it sounded like she was actually drunk.

-"Oh…Um… Please don't worry yourself, ma'am." –The said guard nervously answer. It seemed that the fly has gone inside the trap.

-" _Drunken beautiful girl, eh? Hollywood classic."_ –Karma smirked. He was also peeking inside the lobby along with Karasuma and Erica. The rest of the class was holding their breath and pray for Irina to success.

-"I'm supposed to be playing that piano next week. I came eariler though to do some sight-seeing." –Irina pointed at the piano nearby.

They was too sucked in to Irina's beauty and seductive demeanor to question if she was the real pianist or not. But it doesn't seem like they care anyway.

-" _Is that the pianist? He keeps coming so he must be one of them…" –_ Irina looked atthe man with a vest nearby. He was standing there. He didn't look too happy or anything. He looked confuse. He didn't know that the hotel had such a beauty as one of their pianists…

-"While I try to sober up. I want to check if the piano's in tune. Would it be alright if I played for just a bit?" –Irina sit down on the chair right in front of the piano. She looked at the pianist and said with a dragged tone.

-"Umm… Well, let me confirm with the front and…" –He was about to leave the lobby. Like he said, he needed to confirm the situation with the front desk. But he was stopped by Irina. She was holding him back with her right hand, not allowing him to go.

-"Come on~! I want you guys to listen too. I need your opinions about by playing~!"

-"Opinions?" –He said.

-"Precisely~! I want you to critique me carefully, and scold me if I do anything bad. Ufufu~!" –Irina began to lift her fingers up and then gently place them on the piano's keys. How can such simple movements could attract them that much. Even the rescuing squad was looking at her carefully like they were about to witness a moment that was about to change the history of humanity.

As she starts to press a key, its sound comes up. Its sound was gentle just like how she presses the button. That was just a test note. Very soon after that, she begins to play for real. Her fingers move fast, precise, graceful as if she's not playing but making love with the piano. She's feeling it. The music from the piano has taken her completely. She plays it skilfully. Fast but not like a machine. It wasn't stiff. It was like a poetry being painted into reality. The music she played feels like the sound of heaven. If they even know how heaven sounds like… The sound of the song echos the entire room. Everybody was sucked into the beautiful melody. It's not normal like it seems. The song wasn't played Erica thought. It was being painted. She doesn't just feel it alone, she can see it clearly. The song is right beside her. She feel its warmth around her body. All of the guards inside the room and the rescuing squad outside the room are being embraced by the melody. The melody is like a mother singing a lullaby, and all of them are "her" children.

-"Woah…" –Yada said.

-"A "Phantasmic Impromtu Piece". Quite some time since I heard it." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Yeah, me too." –Isogai said.

-"Oh, so you guys are men of culture as well, I see. Ufufu~!" –Erica giggled.

-"You say that as if you know the song." –Okano chuckled.

-"So you imply that I can't happen to know a name of a song? That was not nice Hinata-chan~!"

-"It's at moment like this makes me forget that Bitch-sensei is a world-class hitwoman." –Hayami said.

-"Yeah, I mean look at the way she play it." –Chiba pointed out the way she play the piano. An assassin who has mastered the art of seduction, she elegantly used her enitre body to produce these sounds. It trylu was "audio seduction". It drawed in anyone's gaze.

-"She's freaking good!" –Sugaya said in amazement.

-"Yeah, scarily good." –Kimura said.

Irina stops playing for a little. She has caught the sight of two guards standing next to the stairs.

-"Hey, don't watch from so far away. Come a little closer~!" –Irina waved at them. But at the same time her left arm was secretly waving at the rescuing team. They noticed it. It's really not that easy to pull your gaze away from Irina right now since she just sucked your souls in with that song just now.

-"The hand. Look!" –Nagisa pointed at it.

-"I'll buy…you…20…? 20 what?" –Erica looked at it in confusion. Looks like someone forget to review her hand signals lessons.

-"20 minutes." –Yada said.

-"She tell us to sneak by them. Now that she got all of their attention. This should be easy enough." –Yoshida said.

-"Alright, let's move." –Karma began to sneak through the room. Despite his large build, he managed to get through easily without attracting anyone's attention.

With Karma already at the stairs. The rest of the group begins to sneak through the room. Without much difficulty, they all manage to get through the room. Before sneaking through the room, Erica even stay back for a while to record a video of Irina's playing with her phone, much to the group dismay.

-"Next time you do that. We'll leave you." –karma said.

-"Sod off. This deserves to go into the book." –Erica said.

-"Book? What book?" –Kayano asked her.

-'That is personal matter~!"

-"All and all, Bitch-sensei is amazing." –Suguya said.

-"Yeah. She never mentioned a thing about being able to play the piano." –Isogai remarked.

-"You shouldn't underestimate her by looking at her everyday self. She's as capable as any other outstanding hitman out there. If you reach her class, you have any skill that would be useful in an infiltration assassination mastered. The person teaching you guys about the art of communication is arguably the best honey trap in the world." –Karasuma said.

-"Yeah, I know that. It's not everyday that we can see onee-sama being this competent~!" –Erica giggled.

-"Nurufufu! I suppose there's no need for me to worry. Even if I can't move." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Shut up, paper weight." –Kayano said.

Once again, they were reminded of the power of a pro adult's techniques. Even though Koro-sensei is practically paper weight like Kayano said, the group of pro teachers in their class are totally reliable. But the same can be said for their opponents…

…Back at the resort hotel down the mountain…

-"urgh… Fuck… I can't move my body…" –Maehara gasped.

-"Just stay there. Don't move around." –Takebayashi.

-"I need to take a leak… Oh, nevermind…" –Okajima said. His pants were wet. Not that he even cared about it anymore.

-"Goddamnit…! I would kill you if I have enough strength…" –Sugino was lying beside Okajima. Some of Okajima's "leaked fuel" probably had touched Sugino a little.

-"This is starting to feel like babysitting." –Okuda said.

-"Except with very large babies." –Takebayashi said. He was putting ice into small bags and used it to tend everyone's fever.

-"If that man on the phone said this is such a potent virus, wouldn't it spread throughout this whole island?" –Okuda asked Takebayashi.

-"Not likely. He mentioned that it's not very contagious. And it's highly probable that it's not airborne pathogen. Oral transmission… We should assume that it was mixed into our food or drinks. That way, they wouldn't hae to worry about infecting any strangers."

-"A virus aimed specifically at us. But when…?"

…Back at the palace hotel on top of the mountain…

-"Okay, ladies and gentlement. There's a reason you guys come dressed as you are right now. As long as we can get past the strict check point, we can act as if we are regular guests." –Erica said.

-"Guests? Isn't this a hotel where bad guys stay? Would a bunch of middle school kids be here?" –Suguya asked Erica.

-"Yes, there are some. The sheltered children of perdormers and wealthy. These kids are raised as if they were kings and queens. They stain their hands in immoral deeds while keeping an innocent face." –Karasuma said.

-"That's right~! So we are all gonna pretend to be one of them. Let all of us walk as if the entire world were beneathe us. Act as if they are the peasants~! Ufufufu~!" –Erica said.

With one click of a finger. The entire group's demeanor change completely. Terasaka veins are all popped up. His teeth are grinding and he steps on the floor as if there were cockroaches. On it Kayano looks like one of those annoying young little sister you usually have. IF you have a little sister. Nagisa just smirks like he never smirks before. He's trying to act all evil with his innocent and girly looking face but somehow it went quite well for him. Yoshida looks like a street punk with all those frown brows and grumpy manner. Suguya is holding a cigarette-like candy in his mouth and looks high as fuck. Kimura's manner make you question if he was a troll coming under a bridge. Yada looks like one of those airhead bimbos you usually see in schools. Karma is just, well, being Karma.

-"Woah… They are awfully good at this, aren't they?" –Erica whispered to Karasuma.

-"Yeah. And we don't need you to join the fray."

-"Come on. Can't I do something at least?" –Koro-sensei pouted at Karasuma. His face had green stripes with yellow background (or is it the other way). It was obvious that Koro-sensei also wanted to feel like he superior to everybody else in the world.

-"Hey, no need to be harsh on him, Krasum-sensei~! Ufufu~!"

-"Please don't look at me like that…" –Karasuma was obviously uncomfortable with Erica's seductive manner. He wasn't clear that her manner was something that she picked up from Irina, or is it just the way she naturally is…

-"We still do not know who our enemy is. He may has been watching us all the time." –Koro-sensei said.

-"I noticed. If that arsehole on the phone is speaking the truth, some guy must have poisoned us when we weren't paying any attention. But how…?" –Erica said.

-"He did mention that the students were infected by an artificially created virus." –Karasuma said.

-"Artificially created virus is not vey contagious he said. At least we can confirm that. If it had been, all of us would have been infected by it."–Koro-sensei said.

-"Yeah, we are still breathing pretty normally. So he may have poisoned our drinks and food…" –Erica said.

-"Sounds sensible. Did you guys eat or drink anything when you get to the resort this morning?" –Koro-sensei asked Erica.

-"I didn't but some of my friends seem to holding some kind of juice or their hands… That's it! It was the bloody juice!"

-"Highly probable. I even saw Takamura, Sugino and Maehara drank it this morning. All of them were infected." –Karasuma said.

-"The fatass that gave them the drinks. He must know something about this. Bloody wanker!" –Erica tightened her fist .

-"There's a high chance that he knows something about the one holding the antidote and Kanzaki. He might as well be the one who behind all of this!"

-"Nyurufufu~! He might."

-"Hey. Aren't you guys coming? Come on!" –Kataoka called out to them. The trio were to sucked into the conversation that they forgot the rescuing group had left position for a while.

-"Let's not keep them waiting, shall we~? Ufufu~!"

-"Let's go."

-"Nyurufu~!"

…At some place on the top floor…

-"I guess we can't get the entire hotel to cooperate after all. Because I can't mention that we're after 10 billion yen." –A mysterious figure said. His build is larger than normal people and there are very bad looking scars on his cheeks.

-"Mmmfgh…Mmmmghff…!"

-"Boss. I know that we are keeping her as a hostage but this room is soundproofed. We can at least ungag the girl. She doesn't look like the type who screams a lot." –A man with a bald head and a bandage behind his head said. He has a large build and seems to be in his 40s. His attire consists of a black suit, black leather gloves, white dress shirt and a red tie.

-"I paid to do as I tell you, right? Shut it."

The bald man expression doesn't change. He looks like ice most of the time. Stern expression and frown brows.

-"Hey, don't take it personally, big guy." –Another man with a spiky hairstyle and a long coat said. He was holding a gun in his mouth. That doesn't look very safe…

-"We are professionals. We don't take things personally." –The bald man said.

-"The both of you're fully prepared to take of any unwanted surprises, right, "Gastro" and…"

-"He is. Not me." –The bald man cut him off mid sentence.

-"What?!"

-"Just to be clear. The contract stated clearly that I'm only here as your body guard. I don't kill unless absolutely necessary."

-"When we are done with this. You'll be paid more than you had ever been. So just listen to me quietly and do as I told!"

-"No."

-"You…!"

-"Don't piss him off, boss. There's a reason he's called the most dangerous hitman in the world. I'll take care of all the killing things. You just stay here and make sure he's alive, 'kay?" –The man named Gastro said.

-"Yes."

-"Anyway, in order to comply with the trade, they need to come through that elevator. At that time, the front desk will contact us. Even if they sneak in without using the elevator, it's a long path to this room. "Smog" went out on patrol, so he'll find them." –Gastro said.

-"That's all I ask. Kukuku…!"

-"…" –The bald man just looked at the man with disfigure scars on his face.

-"Hey big man. I know you're infamous to the hitman world but do you have a name? Some thing we can call you other than "you" and the "world best hitman" ?" –Gastro turned his attention to the bald man.

-"I don't really use this name anymore but you can call me 47." –The bald man said.

-"47? That's weird… Is that something like a code? Or your age?" –Gastro asked.

-"You can think it as whatever you want. I'm 47. That's all."

-"Well, okay,… Let's do our jobs properly, 'kay?"

-"Yes."

…Back to the location of the rescuing squad…

-"Two ugly motherfuckers, 12 o'clock…" –Erica said.

-"See them. Probably just guests. Stay calm and walk through like usual." –Karasuma said.

The group then "casually" walks through them without any problem. The 2 man didn't even pay any attention to them. Looks like their plan of acting like guests are going quite well.

-"Really feels like we're just one of the guests…" –Chiba remarked.

-"Told you so. Just act tough and walk casually. Those guys even tried to avoid looking in our direction. Even these guys want to stay away from trouble." –Erica said.

-"I thought everyone inside the hotel would be our enemy, but at this rate, we can probably just walk on up to the top floor, huh?" –Kayano asked Erica.

-"Too right." –Erica nodded with a smile on her face.

-"Don't let your guards down. Stay frosty and keep your eyes peeled. Someone may be watching us right now." –Karasuma said.

-"Roger that~" –Erica said.

-"This is too easy. We're running outta time, so let's pick up the…" –Terasaka said.

-"No. We should take it easy. We don't need to attract any unwanted attention, right? Stay cool and we'll get through this." –Erica glared at Terasaka. It made his heart skip a little.

-"Are you sure? Kanzaki and our friends are in danger." –Yoshida said.

-"Don't worry, rasta. It's because this is about our friends that I would like us to keep it slow and steady. One wrong move could be the end for all of us." –Erica said.

-"Okay…" –Terasaka shrugged.

-"Glad to hear that~. Ufufu~!"

-"Just like Erica-kun said. We keep it slow and steady. No rush movement, okay?" –Karasuma said to the group.

-"Yeah, we hear you." –Karma nodded.

-"Slow and steady, right?" –Nagisa said.

-"I saw someone. Possible tango. Dead ahead." –Kataoka said.

There's a man standing at the other side of the hall. He's wearing a trilby hat, a caro shirt and cargo shorts. He looks like he's waiting for someone. He looks around the hall carefully. But he stop standing still the moment he saw the rescuing squad. Now he's walking toward them.

-"Hey, is that…" –Fuwa looked at the man closely.

-"What do you got?" –Erica turned her attention to the manga enthusiastic.

-"No doubt. Stop people." –Karasuma signaled the group to stop moving and stand still.

-"What is it? What's happening?" –Yada tried to look at the other side of the hall. Due to her short figure, most of her vision was hindered by her larger-build classmates.

-"There's someone standing across us. Seems like Ojou-sama and Fuwa-chan are figuring something out." –Isogai said.

-"That guy stop moving." –Erica said.

-"It's freaking obvious that he wants something from us right?" –Fuwa said.

-"Maybe it's just coincidental?" –Karasuma said.

-"Nah, Fuwa-chan is right… He's looking at our direction. I can see it." –Erica said.

-"Fuwa-chan…? Hey… You are back! The real you!" –Fuwa said.

-"Yeah, I'm here. How do you know?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"Only the Second Erica has a first name basis. You always call your friends by their last name. Except for Kanzaki, Karma and Nagisa, right?"

-"Wow, for real? I didn't even notice that." –Erica chuckled.

-"Yeah, anyway. Can you identify him? Is it someone we know before? With your observation skill it would be a piece of cake right?" –Fuwa said.

-"The fact that the knobhead is still here is too obvious. He wants something…"

-"Make it fast, Erica-kun. We are running out of time." –Karasuma said.

-"Hey, that's the guy this morning. The juice guy! No doubt!" –Fuwa said quietly enough to not alert the man she called "juice guy".

-"Precisely, it's him. I'll take care of this." –Erica began to roll up her leather jacket's sleeves.

-"What do you mean taking care of this? What are you going to do?" –Kayano asked her.

-"I'll explain later. Right now, I'm about to kill that guy's nose off…"

Erica begins to leave the group and walks directly toward the man. He seems to glare at her for a bit then look at the other direction immediately. Not that Erica didn't see it. Her Advanced Observation allows her to see any small details on a human body. That guy is suspicious and our Ojou-sama won't let it go that easily.

-"What's she doing?!" –Yada said.

-"Don't worry. IF it's her then we just need to kick back and enjoy the show." –Kataoka smirked.

-"I have my phone ready." –Karma began to filming her with his phone.

-"Okay, is this really the time?" –Terasaka frowned at the redhead.

-"Shut it. Show's about to start." –Karma grinned.

-"Hey you. Yeah I'm talking to you motherfucker. Do you happen to have any juice on you?"

As Erica said, she begins to pull something out from the back of her jacket. Her words draw the man's attention immediately. Fear that his cover has been blown, he began to pull something out of his pants' pocket. But before he can even pull it out halfway. His movements suddenly stop. He begins to tremble as if there's an earthquake right under his feet. His voice isn't very clear. He looks like he's trying to say something but he can't keep his mouth under control from all of the nonsense moaning.

-"Uegh…Brrr…Argh…" –The man "said".

-"Hey, is that a taser gun she's holding?" –Yada pointed at the object on Erica's hand.

-"It is. That's a smart approach. I see that man draw something out when she comes close to him. He probably didn't expect that."

-"Dares try something, EH~? You don't look very healthy. How about a nap?!" –Erica said.

Erica then starts to jump up a little, giving her self a small boost and swings her right fist as hard as she can directly to the man's face. With one punch, she knocks him out completely.

-"Woah…! What a Superman Punch…" –Fuwa looked at Erica in admiration.

-"Must have broken some of his teeth with that swing. Come on, let's help her!" –Hayami said and began to run at Erica's position.

-"Let's go guys." –Isogai said.

-"God helps us if we just attacked an innocent man..." –Kayano sighed.

As the group reaches the location of Erica and the unconscious man on the ground. They start to look at him closely and realize that he's not just any normal guests…

-"Hey, haven't we seen him before?" –Chiba pointed at him. His nose was bloody thanks to Erica's punch from hell.

-"Like I said just now. It's the guy who gave juice to us this morning, remember?" –Fuwa said.

-"Yeah. It's really him. But that doesn't mean we have any right to knock him out." –Okano said.

-"What's this? In his pocket. It's half way out." –Hayami pointed at the object that was half-way pulled out by the man. Sadly, he didn't manage to use it before meeting with Erica's taser gun.

-"Looks like a mini fire extinguisher? Why would you carry these on your body?" –Kayano remarked.

-"To extinguish mini fire?" –Kimura said.

-"Look at what he's wearing around his neck." –Fuwa tried to yank out a piece of cloth hanging on the man's neck.

-"Is that…?" –Nagisa said.

-"No doubt. That's a gas mask made of cloth and thin fiber." –Karma said.

-"So that means…" –Kayano take the piece of cloth from Fuwa's hand.

-"Yes. It may very well be poison gas inside that thing. The mini fire extinguisher." –Erica said.

-"There's no doubt that this guy tried to poison us one more time!" –Fuwa said.

-"What do you mean one more time? Are you sure that he's the very same guy who poison us this morning?" –Chiba asked.

-"Pretty was infected from food or drink mixed with the virus. That's what Takebayashi-kun said. The only things the entire class consumed as a whole were those drinks, and the dinner on the boat."

-"I ate some of the food. I'm feeling really great right now." –Kimura said.

-"Yeah, me too." –Yoshida added.

-"Count me in." –Suguya raised his hand.

-"So that means it was the in the juice." –Kayano said.

-"Precisely. Mimura-kun and Okajima-kun didn't eat dinner, remember? They were busy with the movie things like I… the other me asked them to do the other day. Yet, they are still infected. More than that, I saw the 2 of them drank the juice this morning." –Erica said.

-"True. That narrows down the cause of infection to those drinks that afternoon. So he's the culprit after all!" –Fuwa pointed at the man.

-"That's… amazing, Fuwa-san!" –Nagisa said.

-"You're like a detective!" –Kayano said.

-"Yeah. Thanks to her and Erica. We finally figured out one of this mysterious man's pawn." –Karasuma said.

-"Urgh… My head…" –The man began to wake up from his coma.

-"Stay down, sunshine!" –Erica stomped directly into his face, curb stomping him into the ground, knocking him out again.

-"Everybody, we need to find something to hold this guy down. Anybody has a rope or something?" –Kataoka said.

-"I have duct tape. Should be similar to a rope right?" –Suguya pulled out a roll of duct tape.

-"Yeah. That'll do. Tie him up." –Karasuma said.

-"Do you always have duct tape in you pockets, Suguya-kun?" –Erica asked him.

-"I don't know. Do you always have a taser gun with you? More than that, is that a brass knuckle you're wearing?"

-"Oh, this? Yeah. Custom-made stuff. I made it myself. Since my punches are not that strong so I figure I would use this for some extra damage."

-"Are you a demon or some sort?!" –Okano said.

-"What?! What do you mean?!"

-"That thing. IT'S MADE FROM FREAKING LEGO's BLOCKS!"

-"Yeah. One of the cheapest yet most efficient material I can find. Looks good, huh?"

-"You can kill someone with that! You monster…" –Hayami said.

-"Okay, is this really the time? How's the patching up, lads?" –Erica turned her attention to the boys, who ere busy tying up the man.

-"Yeah, nearly there." –Terasaka said.

-"Don't forget to gag his mouth." –Yada said.

-"I know." –Nagisa nodded his head.

-"There! Done." –Yoshida said.

-"Where should we hide him? It's not really safe to let him lie on the hall right?" –Koro-sensei said.

-"That part is easy. See the window? Throw him out!" –Erica pointed at the nearby window.

-"Are you nuts?! He would die from this height!" –Okano said.

-"Well, then too bad for him I guess." –Erica shrugged her shoulders.

-"No need to. There's a restroom there. We can hid him in one of the stall." –Kataoka said.

-"Good idea. Terasaka-kun, grab his legs. I'll take the arms." –Karasuma and Terasaka began to carry him into the restroom and locked him inside.

-"So far so good, eh?" –Karma grinned.

-"Yeah, we haven't encountered a lot of resistance. This may be easy after all." –Erica said.

-"Let's keep moving. Shall we?" –Koro-sensei said.

Karasuma then begin to take the lead of the rescuing squad. They manage to shrug off one of the mysterious man's underlings. But still, they are still on the 3rd floor. Their goal, the 10th floor, is still too far ahead. There are still dangers waiting for them. They still have Karasuma-sensei and the double aces Erica and Karma. No pros can stand against them when the "Monster Trio" still standing.

-"My~! I'm finally beginning to feel this summer vacation~!"

-"THE. FUCK." –Erica turned back and look at the yellow ball inside the bag.

-"What are you acting all happy go lucky for?!" –Kataoka snapped at him.

-"That's right. It because he's the only one who is completely safe in that form!" –Kimura added.

-"Nagisa, spin. I wanna see him throw up inside his own shield!" –Erica snapped her finger.

-"Roger that, Ojou-sama." –Nagisa began to hold the rope of the bag carrying Koro-sensei and spin it as hard as he can.

-"Nuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

-"Alright, next. Terasaka, drop your pants and spread your cheeks." –Karma said.

-"For what?!"

-"I'm gonna screw this inside!"

-"I'll die, you freaking moron!"

-"All and all, why do you think this feels like summer vacation?" –Nagisa asked the now stunned Koro-sensei. He looks like he was about to throw up.

-"How should I say this… Teachers and students do not share a familiar relationship. And so, during summer vacation. There are times when students stray from the care of their teachers to a place where they must be independent and stand on their own two feet. Karasuma-sensei is still safe and sound, I know that. But you have to remember that their may be guys who are as strong or even stronger than him right now so you can't rely on him alone. It'll be okay. As long as you do what you've learned from him during regular physical training sessions… There's no need to fear any enemy. If it's you guys, I know you all can clear this. This ASSASSINATION summer vacation."

There is one signature characteristic of Koro-sensei as an instructor: Physical training is the one thing he's extremely strict about. For their studies, he teaches them in a kind manner. But when it comes to a mission involving moving their bodies, he imposes his own ridiculous standards onto the class. But with the time the class have right now, there's no going back. After coming this far, there's no other choice but to do this. For their friends. For Yukiko Kanzaki.

…

-"So this is the lookout hallway. It's beautiful from here." –Yada looked out of the hallway. The beach can be seen clearly from here but since it's already night., there's nothing but the color of black outside of it. There is, however, some light from below so they can assume that there is some sort of walking path down below.

-"Yeah, but sight seeing ain't one of our mission. So let's pay attention to the main course, yeah?" –Erica said.

-"How much do you think it take to spend our weekend here?" –Okano asked.

-"Probably more than Karasuma-sensei made in a year…" –Isogai said.

-"It wouldn't take that much. Not that it's cheap either." –Karasuma grinned slightly.

-"Shh! There's a guy there." –Kataoka said.

-"Yeah, see him." –Erica said.

Standing at the hall way is a foreigner with wavy blond hair and light eyes. His hair reaches past his chin and is parted. He wears black clothing and has a long green coat. He also wears a beaded necklace.

-"Hey… That guy standing there looks like a real badass." –Suguya remarked his aura.

-"…His atmosphere." –Yada said.

-"Yeah, you can tell it immediately." –Yoshida said.

-"No matter how you look at him. He's on the side of kill…" –Nagisa said.

-"Why are you guys all scared shitless?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"Huh?!" –Kataoka gave out a "what the fuck" look to Erica.

-"You know, a man who gives out a a badass-feeling aura is never actually a badass, right? This ain't no manga or anime. This is the real world. The most dangerous man is the one who strikes you when you least expect him to be able to do so." –Erica began to look at Nagisa.

-"Umm, is there something on my face?" –Nagisa sweated a little.

-"So what are we going to do? Sneaking is obviously not an option." –Okano asked Karasuma.

-"There's no choice." –Karasuma said.

-"You mean going Leeroy Jenkin on his ass. Fine by me." –Erica said.

-"I'm not gonna let this one slide." –Karma cracked his knuckles.

The group immediately feels joy inside. No matter how strong that guy right there is, there's no way in hell that a human can survive the onslaught of the "Monster Trio". But the trio didn't manage to show themselves before the man standing at the hall way call them out himself.

*loud glass cracking noise*

-"…How boring, nu…"

-"WHAT. THE. FUCK…" –Erica looked at the man in disbelief.

-"If I can hear your footsteps, I can't consider a single one of you as being formidable, nu."

-"Yeah, right. The sad thing is that we didn't try to keep our footsteps down. So boo-fucking-hoo, no cool points for you." –Erica began to move out of cover.

-"I think we did try to sneak right, Ojou-sama?" –Yada whispered to Erica.

-"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to act cool!" –Erica whispered back.

-"Hm… You got a sharp tongue, little girl. There's supposed to be a teacher from an elite force in command-nu…" –The man said.

-"There is. Hey, sensei. I think this guy wants to see you." –Erica called out for him.

-"I noticed, Erica-kun." –Karasuma began to move out of hiding and now is now standing right beside Erica.

-"… You sure look tough. Guess Smog was done in by you-nu."

-"Smog? The guy ealier? Hate to pop your bubbles but I'm not the one who took him out. She did."

-"Stop joking around-nu."

-"Do I look like the kind to joke around?"

-"You sure use "nu" a lot. Don't you, old man?"-Karma asked the long hair man.

-"Yeah, sounds old as fuck~! Ufufu~!" –Erica giggled.

-" _They done it! Good thing they were the one who said it!"_ –Kayano gasped.

-" _That old man is done for sure… With Karma and Erica at the same time… He's sure to be buried by their bombardment of insults…! Good thing Karasuma-sensei is still here!"_ –Nagisa sweated a little.

-"I heard that if you add "nu", it gives your speech a samurai's tone. I thought it would sound cool so I tried it-nu."

-"The sad thing is it make you sound lame and cringy as hell." –Karma smirked.

-"Yeah, by that look of yours. You're a foreigner right? That shit make you sound like a weaboo at most! Hahaha~!" -Erica laughed.

-"Hey, Ojou-sama. Let's record this shall we?" –Karma got his phone out.

-"Right here! Come one, lad. Say something! I want to show this to the rest of my friends when they are back!"

-"You runts-nu…"  
-"He said it! He freaking said it, Karma-kun!"

-"Got it loud and clear! Ehehehe~!"

-"I… feel bad for that guy…" –Terasaka said.

-"It's hard to watch. So this is the combination of the class resident tricksters…" –Kataoka sighed.

-"Alright kids, that's enough." –Karasuma held their shoulders and pulled them back behind him.

-"That's fine by me-nu. If I kill everyone here and use the "nu", it won't be embarassing-nu."

-"But what happen if you lose-NU~?" –Erica yelled out from behind Karasuma's back.

-"Then that would be the most embarassing things ever!" –Karma added.

-"I'm gonna kill you guys first when I'm done with him-nu."

-"He fucking said it again~! Oh man, I can't stop laughing~! Ahahaha~!" –Erica laughed out loud.

-"I still got my camera up! Man, this gonna be a gold reel!" –Karma chuckled.

-"Alright, guys. Settle down and let the adults do the talking." –Karasuma pushed them back a little.

-"Awww…" –Erica and Karma said at the same time. The looks like a pair of children who just got scolded by their parents.

-"It's much easier to talk to you without those kids-nu."

-"It looks like you're not letting us through, right?" –Karasuma said.

-"Heard that you hailed from an elite force-nu. You being their best soldier is something I want to test. To see if you really are as strong as they deem you to be-nu."

-"So you want a one-on-one with me?"

-"Precisely. My hands is my assassasination tools, you see-nu. There's actually a high demand for this-nu. It's a huge plus not being caught during a body search-nu. Once I get close, I just readjust their cervical vertebrae. If I felt like it, I could crush their skull too. The more I forge my powers for killing, the more I want to test it out on things other than assassinations. In other words, battle. A death match with a strong opponent like you-nu."

-"Sorry to break it for ya. But we're in a hurry." –Kataoka said.

-"We don't have time to deal with you in a one-on-one. We have the numbers. All we need is to run you over then it's done. Hell, the three of them alone can do it let alone all of us!" –Terasaka said.

-"You heard them, pal. Sorry but we're in a hurry. Maybe next time, if we ever meet again." –Karasuma said.

-"…How disappointing-nu. Then I'll call my boss and pal to kill all of you-nu." –The man then pulled out his phone and started to call someone. He didn't manage to even flip up his phone completely before Karma stopped him. By stopping means he used a freaking pot of plant and swing it right into his phone like a mace.

-"?!"

-"Since when did he…" –Karasuma looked at Karma.

-"Pot of plant as an improvised mace. That's something new…" –Erica looked at Karma in disbelief. That guy strength is not normal for a middle schooler.

-"Hey, we haven't done with our business here, old man. You seem like a pretty normal guy. If it's just glass or a skull then I could break it too." –Karma ginned at the man.

-" _This brat…"_ –The man was surprise by Karma's enormous strength. Had Karma swing the object to his head, he would have been dead by then. It was obvious that Karma held back and tried to not kill him.

He's not going to take on all of them alone. Especially with Karma, Erica and Karasuma still standing. His "trying-to-look-cool" act has come to bite his own ass. It was stupid to go alone and take on the entire group all alone he thought. This Karma could have killed him with that swing just now. For that kid alone to threaten him that much let alone the equally dangerous Erica or the much more destructive Karasuma still in the game.

-" _Best to retreat now… What the hell?!"_

-"Ara ara~! Where are you going mister?"

He try to run away from them and think of a better counter plan later. But he was stopped dead in his track by a girl with brown hair wearing leather jacket and black skirt. Her aura is sickening. What happened to her? She seems so normal just now? Whoever standing there isn't the same girl? This is a monster in human clothing!

-"That vibe…" –Karasuma looked at Erica.

-"It's her again." –Nagisa said.

-"Yeah, no doubt. Her aura has changed completely." –Fuwa said.

-"You… Just who the hell are you?" –The man began to confuse.

-"That redhead over there is Karma. Our sensei is Tadaomi but you probably already knew that~! My name is Erica Ina. Erica to those I call friends. You are surely not one of them~!"

As Erica finished her sentence, she swing her legs with extreme force directly to the glass that the long hair man and Karma smash just now. With one spin kick, she breaks the glass entirely. Only leaving behind a show of falling shards.

-" _What… What leg power!"_ –Koro-sensei looke at her in disbelief.

-"Jesus… How much strength does Ojou-sama have?!" –Yada was shocked.

-"Well, she did kick Takaoka fly for about 5 meters weeks ago, right? With that strength, breaking the glass should be a piece of cake for her." –Kataoka said.

-"I know that she's strong. But this amount of strength is just inhuman…" –Yoshida said.

-"Seeing her kicks sends chill down my spine…" –Suguya sweated.

He is cornered. On one side is a kid that has enough strength to swing the huge pot of plant with one arm along with the elite force strongest Karasuma. On the other side is a girl with enough power to kick down a giant wall of glass with one strike. He has nowhere to run right now.

-"it's a long fall outside of the window that dumbass just kick down. You have no where to run now. So just be a good boy and let us tie you up. We promise that we won't hurt you if you don't resist." –Karma said.

-"Ufufufu~! That's not nice to call me a dumbass~! Anyway, I think it would be better if he resist just a little. Hey old man, wanna play a game?"

-"What game?!"

-"The rape game! Ufufu~!"

-"No."

-"That's the spirit~!"

-"You think I'm gonna let you look down on me?!"

The man just has enough of Erica playing with him. If he were to be captured, he decided that he would go out swinging. He begin to move full speed right at Erica first. But he really didn't think this through. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's weak. Not with that kick earlier. But he still think Erica is the safest bet to attack.

-"Coming at me first, EH?!" –Erica managed to dodge one of the man's attack. He looks like he try to grab Erica more than trying to punch her. Erica notice the danger of his grip power. If she's caught, it's game over for her.

-"Not nice to treat a lady like that!" –Karma swinged the huge plant directly at the man's back with full force but it was caught rather easily. With one tight grip, he manage to crush the thick plant in half.

-"Weak! You should look for a better weapon-nu."

-"Yeah but I don't really need one to put you on your ass." –Karma smirked.

-"You shouldn't be talking when fighting, you wanker!"

Erica managed to trip the man with a sweep kick. Just like Karma said, he didn't need a weapon to make him fall. The brunette managed to put him on his ass.

-" _What leg strength! If she were to kick me from the other way around, she might have broken my legs!"_

With him now sitting on his ass, Karma takes the chance immediately and go for a football free kick. Only this time, the ball is that man's head. Unfortunately, he sees it through and manage to catch Karma's left leg in mid way of the kick.

-" _Shit!"_ –Karma thought. With the strength of that guy's grip, he may very well break his leg with one tight grab.

-"Forgot about me, ain't ya?"

Thankfully, Karasuma wouldn't let his students take all the heat just like that. He was going for an axe kick directly at the man's arm which was holding Karma's leg. He luckily pulled his arm back just in time before it was splitted in half with that strength of the elite soldier.

-"Be careful, Karma-kun!" –Erica yelled out.

-"Worry about yourself, dumbass!"

-"Focus guys!" –Karasuma said.

The long hair man now has full attention on Karasuma. Karasuma continues to deliver his attacks. He dishes out any kind of attack he has in his sleeves onto him. As expected, he's being pinned by just Karasuma alone. He cannot turn his attention away from the elite soldier. But if he continue to fight like this, his back will be wide open to the deadlier students of the rescuing squad.

-"That's a nice back you have! It would be bad if someone were to ruin it!" –Karma ran at full speed at the long hair man and deliver a high knee to his back. But it looked more like a push with his shin rather than a full force knee strike. It managed to stumble him a little. But that was all Karasuma need to deliver his finishing blow.

-"Game over for you."

Karasuma then deliver a brutal jumping knee strike to the side of his head. The power of that strike was enough to make him stumble and fall to the ground. But to Karasuma and the students' surprise, it didn't knock him out completely. He was just stunned and now he's trying to get back on his feet.

-"He can still go on?" –Nagisa said.

-"For someone to take a strike from Karasuma-sensei and can still keep going. That guy is a monster!" –Okano gasped.

-"Don't stand there guys! Go at him with full force! Don't let him stand up!" –Kimura yelled.

-"You don't have to tell!"

Karma immediately run right at the man with full speed. He's about to deliver his hardest, strongest and fastest free kick he has. He can't waste anymore time with him. His friends is in danger he thought. He must make this quick and clean.

-"KARMA, WAIT!" –Erica tried to warn Karma about something.

-"Huh?!"

Karma wasn't able to react. It seems that this was the man solution for a situation like this. Karma let his guard down. He didn't expect that man to use poison gas against him... Karma couldn't control his body anymore. He stumbles and falls right next to his target.

-"Shit!" –Karasuma rushed to the now unconcious Karma immediately.

-"Nobody moves! Or I'm gonna crush this kid's head!"

He's holding Karma up with one hand. His hand is gripping tightly on Karma's head. Karma doesn't move. It looks like he's out cold for real.

-"This is bad…" –Erica said.

-"Karma-kun!" –Kataoka yelled out. He didn't answer.

-"So that's one down. But this is all I need to keep you guys in line. I never said I would only use my hands-nu. I have to resort to something like this since you guys have me outnumbered."

-"You are the one who is stupid enough to come here alone in the first place!" –Kayano pointed at him.

-"Not that it's matter now, isn't it? A spray of this gas from point black will knock you out completely, unless you're expecting it, there's no way you can defend against it."

-"Good to know."

-"What?!"

The man was the one who let his guard down. Karma wasn't out cold. He was faking it. He managed to hold his breathe fast enough to not inhale the gas. Karma knew that he would use some underhand tricks when facing up agaisnt the might of class 3-E's strongests. Now it's his turn to pay back what he did to him moments ago. Karma uses a mini-fire-extinguisher-look-a-like can and spray what looks like the same gas that man used agaisnt Karma earlier. Just like he explained earlier, a breath from this gas from point blank range will knock you down completely. He was immediately brought down to his knee.

-"Wha…What…the…"

-"What a freaking coincidence! I was just thinking the same as you did!" –Karma let out a devilish smile.

-"Nice one, Karma-kun~!" –Erica didn't expect that at all.

-"That guy's still trying to stand up!" –Nagisa pointed at the man.

-"I see it. Karma, Erica-kun! Triangle formation!" –Karasuma ordered the two students to go into formation.

Both of the students nod in return. They immediately move into formation. Now the position of Erica, Karma and Karasuma made up a triangle with the long hair man in the center.

-"Oh no… Not this… Not with the 3 of them." –Okano covered her eyes.

-"This will be a masterpiece in the making! Can't believe I get to see this in real combat!" –Terasaka is excited for what about to unfold.

-"Ready?" –Karasuma asked Erica and Karma.

-"On your go." –Erica said. Karma didn't said anything but he did give out a thumb up.

-"Bermuda Triangle! Let's do this!" –Karasuma said.

With that said, the three of them charge into the man who was still stunned in the center of them. The three of them delivered their own attack right into the man's head. Karasuma delivered an Ushiro Geri (back kick). Karma delivered a low roundhouse kick to the right side from the back. Erica delivered a Kinshasa (youtube this if you want to see how the attack looks like) ,as a tribute to Shinsuke Nakamura, to the left side from the back. With that humongous combination of strength and speed, even an elephant would be knocked down. The long hair man collapsed immediately. He's not moving anymore.

-"Is he dead?" –Nagisa came out of cover and asked Karma.

-"Nahh, he's still alive."

-"For real? I thought nobody could survive that?" –Kataoka touched his body to see if he's still alive.

-"Don't worry. We held back. A little at least~!" –Erica said with a bright smile on her face.

-"Learn how to hold back Erica-kun. Suguya, we'll need your duct tape again. Everybody, let's tie him up like the fat guy from earlier. And watch out for his grip. You don't want to get caught." –Karasuma said.

-"Right away." –Suguya pulled out the roll of duct tape.

-"I think we're gonna need more duct tape…" –Erica looked at the thin roll on his hand.

-"Don't worry. I got more." –Suguya pulled out two more rolls from his pocket.

-"Haah~. I'm not even gonna ask why you bring that much tape on your body~"

As the group begins to tie the man up, they're shocked to know that he's starting to wake up again. But still, the effect of the gas is still too heavy for his body to handle so he couldn't do anything but succumb to the group.

-"He's moving! He's moving!" –Yada freaked out.

-"What a monster!" –Yoshida said.

-"I knew that I didn't kick him hard enough." –Karma sighed.

-"Oh, shut your laughing gear, will you?" –Erica said to the long hair man before pulling out her taser gun and shoot him right in the back, knocking him out again.

-"Well, that's convenient…" –Nagisa said.

-"Karma-kun, how did you survive the gas attack?" –Kataoka turned her attention to the redhead.

-"Well, not breathing it in is the key point obviously."

-"And that gas thing…?"

-"Oh this? From the fat ass earlier. He didn't manage to use it so I thought I would be a waste to leave it behind. Kukuku~!" –Karma smiled devilishly.

-"Well, you managed to figure out what his plan was despite him hiding the poison gas. That was amazing." –Okano said.

-"Let's say I was looking out for everything other than his bare hands. I'm sure that he wanted to fight fair and square but since we are in a hurry, we can't afford to waste time with him. It was at that moment that he resorted to use poison gas to take the advantage. In order to stop us, he would need to use any means necessary. If I were in his shoes, tha's what I would do. I believed in his consciousness as a pro. Because I believed that, I was on alert all the time."

-"Woah…" –Erica looked at him with admiration.

-"I saw that dumbass faking things and such when she was fighting Takaoka weeks ago, so I decided to use the very same thing to take this guy out." –Karma looked at Erica with a smile.

-"I knew that it somehow looked familiar." –Chiba said.

-"Yeah, I saw that. You did learn a lot just by looking, huh~?" –Erica said.

 _-"Karma-kun, you've changed a bit, haven't you? In a good way…"_ –Nagisa thought.

-"The Karma who had never experienced a huge defeat, once he became a loser after the final exams, he must have realized losers are the same as him. They're all living human beings with various thoughts on their minds. Inevitably, those who realize this learn not to look down on their opponents during battle. Just as you yourself are doing, is the enmy thinking the same way? Is he putting in the same effort? You begin to look closely at your enemy's abilities and situation. You become a person capable of respecting your opponent and become vigilant of him. When such a person stands on the battlefield, you can say that he has no oppenings." –Koro-sensei said.

-"He really took the test that serious? I didn't realize that…" –Erica said.

-"Indeed, he've used his one loss as his significant advantage. He will become something amazing in the future."

-"Truer worlds can never be spoken, Koro-sensei." –Erica nodded.

-"Hey, dumbass. I think you forget something." –Karma said.

-"I'm forgetting things a lot lately…" –Erica sighed.

-"You said earlier that if he let us go freely, we won't harm him right?" –Karma smirked.

-"…But he didn't let us go freely…"

-"…Means that punishment must be taken place…"

-"Ufufufu~! Let's do this."

-"Where are they going?" –Kayano looked at the pair of them. They are pulling something out of their pockets.

-"He's sleeping like a baby~!" –Erica looked at the now tied man on the ground. He was still out cold obviously.

-"But babies are meant to cry a lot. AREN'T THEY?!"

Karma pushes a tube of wasabi directly to his left nostril and pump it out. It wakes him up immediately. He was sneezing and coughing furiously.

-" *cough*…Argh…*sneeze* *more furious coughs*"

-"Ara ara~! You shouldn't be waking up now!" –Erica then uses her taser and shoot him. He started to yell out all kind of nonsense due to the shock and about to pass out again. But it didn't take long before Karma push up another tube of mustard to his right nostril.

-"*sneeze* *more sneezes* *furious sneeze* Please… *more coughs*…have mercy…"

-"No~!" –Erica shoot him again.

-"You still have the duct tape, Suguya?" –Karma asked him.

-"Umm..Ah… Right here…!"

-"Good. I'm gonna stuff these ghost peppers into his mouth and gag it!"

-"Good thinking, Karma-kun~! Now that he's out again, let's stuff it In before he wakes up!"

-"There! Kukuku~!"

-"Mmmmmfghh! *inaudible coughs and sneezes* MmmmmmmghFGhhhh!"

-"You are still healthy I see~! HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF THE TASER?!" –Erica shoot him again.

-"I haven't had so much fun in years!" –Karma said.

-"Yeah, me too!" –Erica gave Karma a fist bump.

-"I think we should be going…" –Nagisa said.

-"This is too violence…!" –Yada covered her ears.

-"Erica and Karma really don't take prisoners, eh?" –Terasaka said.

-"Let's keep it moving, shall we? The two of them will catch up in a bit…" –Karasuma said.

With another professional down on the list. The group continue to move to the 6th floor. Floor after floor, one professional after one professional, the group are making good progress without a lot of trouble. The group soon reach the sixth floor of the hotel, where the terrace and bar are located. The group was informed that to proceed further, they have to go around into the bar area to open the door from the other side. As the bar area is known to house guards and questionable characters, Isogai notes that the boys will stand out a lot more. Megu Kataoka and the girls volunteer to do the task despite Karasuma's concerns. Karma however comes up with an idea and looks meaningfully at Nagisa, to his worry.

-"This is the worst idea ever…" –Nagisa isn't exatly happy what with what he's wearing.

-"Come on! You look really good!" –Karma smirked.

-"This is just so… right~! Are you sure you have a weiner under that pleaded skirt?" –Erica ginned.

-"I'm a man! How many time do I have to tell you that?!"

-"Anyway, since all the girls voluteer to take this dangerous mission, we need a man to guard them." –Isogai comforted Nagisa.

-"Why don't you have Ojou-sama go? She's much stronger than me and she's a girl!"

-"Like I said, I have a hearing problem. My ears will go numb with all that loud music inside. So tah tah~!"

-"Okay, what's the plan again?" –Hayami said.

-"I don't know. Go in there, do whatever you got to do to drag the guard away and we'll be good…" –Erica shrugged her shoulders.

-"How helpful, co-class representative…" –Kataoka sighed.

-"What?!" –Erica was obviously annoyed at Kataoka's attitude.

-"We'll make our own plan in there. Let's go ladies." –Yada and the girls began to move in to the bar.

-"That including you, Nagisa." –Fuwa looked at Nagisa who was stil standing at the same place and hadn't moved one bit.

-"Go get them, girl. Ufufufu~!" –Erica gave Nagisa slight tap on the butt to "encourage" him. Dresses as a girl, Nagisa reluctantly moves into the bar along with the girls of the rescuing squad, except for Erica since she has a hearing problem.

-"And there he goes. Man, he grow up so fast." –Karma said mockingly.

-"You said as if you were his dad or something…" –Erica smirked.

-"Sometimes I feel like I am. Have to look out for him all the time."

-"So you guys did have some sort of history before?" –Terasaka asked.

-"Yeah, we go way back during the 2nd year. But I'm too lazy to tell you all the details…"

-"So you guys are friends before… I didn't know that. What was Nagisa like back then?" –Erica said.

-"Like you see everyday. As girly as ever…" –Karma chuckled.

-"Yeah. Ufufu~!"

-"Anyway, you seem awfully down." –Chiba said.

-"What do you mean?" –Erica looked at the boy "with no eyes".

-"Other people might not notice but your smile, it doesn't have the same vibe as before."

-"…"

-"You are worry about Kanzaki-san right?" –Karasuma asked her.

-"Yes…"

-"That girl really means a lot to you, huh?" –Karasuma asked her again.

-"Yeah…"

-"She freaking went up against someone who are just as strong as you for the sake of Kanzaki weeks ago. She freaking snapped into… this when Kanzaki was being held hostage by Takaoka… It's obvious that Ojou-sama holds Kanzaki very dear to her." –Isogai remarked her second personality appearance weeks ago.

-"Talking about her second personality. Aren't you able to constantly switch between the two of them at will?" –Karma asked.

-"Not really. I can return her original position but she can't switch into me at her own will~." –The Second Erica said.

-"But during the whole operation, you seem to be switching constantly." –Terasaka lifted his eyebrows.

-"It's probably because Kanzaki is in constant danger so she can switch any time she wants." –Yoshida said.

-"Sounds sensible." -Suguya nodded.

-"So Kanzaki is the main switch for you to appear." –Karasuma said.

-"With all that had happened, I think it is, Tadaomi-sensei…" –Erica nodded slightly.

-"So how did you guys meet? You and Kanzaki-san?" –Karma asked.

-"That? I thought Yukiko had told you?"

-"Not really. We didn't really have time with the test coming in right?" –Isogai said.

-"Okay… Where should I start…? I think SHE should be the one who tell you the story."

-"She, who's she?"

-"Me, Isogai-kun." –Erica said.

-"Oooooh…"

The main personality has once again taken control. Her hair has straighten up. Her eyes stop glowing. The real Erica is ready to be the narrator of her own past.

-"We go back to the 1st year of this school. I'm not a Japanese girl. You guys know that right?"

-"Yeah, we knew that ever since you first came to our class." –Terasaka said.

-"Obviously." –Isogai nodded.

-"As clear as day. You look like a half. I mean you do look Japanese for some parts…" –Chiba said.

-"I probably am. I don't even know my parents so I don't know if I'm a half or not."

-"I'm sorry for that." –Karma sighed.

-"Yeah, don't mention it. Anyway, I came to Japan about 3 years ago. Since then I've been enrolled in the Kunugigaoka Junior High School. At first I thought that I would have a happy and advanturous school life like in the manga or anime I saw. But no… It was a fucking nightmare."

-"What happened?" –Karasuma asked.

-"My class obviously didn't like a "gaijin" in their class, especially the one who is supposedly the worst student in school. My Japanese wasn't that good at that time so I couldn't voice my opinions very well. With the policy of this school, I obviously cannot tell the teachers about this. They would probably tell me to go learn better and I may not be bullied anymore. With my abilites, no way… Everyday I came to school is like a walk to the depth of hell. Every morning I wake up from my sleep was just another wake up call of the nightmare I was living in. I did not want my caretaker to be worry so I try my best to endure. I thought: "Come one Erica. You can do this." I tried to be a good girl. I helped anyone I could despite all the abusing. But no normal human can take this abuse, They did everything the could to humiliate me. They wrote all kind of threats on my table. They burnt my books and bag. They even tried to cut my hair one time but I managed to escape. They said that my hair was disgusting…"

-"Your hair looks great. What the hell were they thinking?" –Yoshida said.

-"This is not my real hair color…" –Erica said.

-"What…?" –Isogai began to look carefully at her hair. It's true. On closer look, you can see some of the light yellow hair on her head but it's really hard to see.

-"Her hair, its color is yellow…?" –Terasaka inspected the girl's hair.

-"Yes. It's disgusting right…?"

-"What the hell are you talking about? Look at me, Nagisa and Kayano then we'll talk." –Karma said with a chuckle.

-"Those fucking animals… Why didn't you fight back?" –Suguya said.

-"There's still more to come. Anyway, fearing that my hair will cause me more trouble. I decided to dye my hair with a light brown color to look more local after that. Obviously that didn't stop them from all the bullying. Sometime they yank my hair, sometimes they use a scissor to cut them from behind. Sometimes they forced my head down the toilet and tried to drown me. Sometimes they strip me and let the boys… They even recorded it to make sure I wouldn't talk…"

-"Damn…" –Terasaka said.

-"Jesus Christ." –Karasuma shook his head in disbelief.

-"What a shame… Really. To think that kids nowaday could do something like that…" –Koro-sensei sighed.

-"I couldn't take it anymore. Being humiliated like that… It was too much. They didn't want me there so I thought that I would end all of that for good. So one day after class, I came to the school rooftop."

-"So you were the one who stand up there that day? I saw you back then." –Suguya said.

-"I don't know. Are there other suicidal schoolgirls other than me in the school?" –Erica tilted her head.

-"So it was you up there. I was about to run up there to stop you but you come down a moment later. What happened?"

-"Yukiko happened." –Erica smiled.

-"Ooooooooh…"

-"I was about to say goodbye to this cruel world but she came and stop me just in time. Hell, Yukiko was a lot different from who she is right now."

-"How different?" –Karma lifted his eyebrows.

-"Well, her hair was curly at the tips, slightly yellow. She wore a lot of earrings and a silver necklace. She was a lot more hot head, flirty toward boys and outgoing." –Erica then pulled out a picture of her and Yukiko back then. They were making a "peace" sign and smile brightly. It's as she said, Yukiko was very different. The boys could barely recognize her.

-"Wow… To think that she was like this…" –Suguya said.

-"Sugino would be surprise when he see this." –Karma chuckled.

-"Her personality back then is… kinda like you right now, huh?" –Isogai said.

-"And with the way you tell us, it seems that your personality back then were kinda similar to Kanzaki right now." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Yeah… You guys kinda switched with each other… What happened?" –Terasaka asked.

-"Yukiko persuaded me to not throw my life away like that. I still remembered what she said that day: "I'll protect you no matter what. Just take my hand and you have yourself a friend. So do you trust me?" I couldn't hold back my tears. I realized that even a stranger like her could care for me in this hellish school life. All of my suicidal thoughts completely disappeared. Knowing that I had a friend then, I could not afford to die yet."

-"As expect of Kanzaki. She's always kind, huh?" –Isogai chuckled.

-"She was from a different class back then but something miracle happened. The bullying has stopped. I don't know what she did but I was free. I felt like a human again. After school she would bring me to various sweets shop and arcades with her. We both did have a lot of money on our body so we could eat and play to our heart contents. But one day…"

-"Oh no…" –Chiba shook his head.

-"When I was at a sweets shop with Yukiko. She told me to keep her phone for a little while she went to buy a cake for us. Her phone vibrated. I was curious to see who it was so I flipped up the phone. There was a message but the one who send it shocked me to my core. The sender's name is the same name with one of the bullies in my class. I said no. It couldn't be. That must be a coincidence. But I had to make sure. So I opened her phonebook and her call diary and looked through. I couldn't believe it. All of those bullies in my class before were all friends with Yukiko. Even more shocking, Yukiko was their very leader."

-"What the hell…" –Isogai gasped.

-"Kanzaki was a leader of a group of bullies?!" –Terasaka said.

-"No freaking way…" –Suguya said.

-"I didn't let her know that I looked through her phone. Whatever happened I could not let this ruin my friendship with Yukiko. I believe in her. I mean what was there in me to use anyway? I have money but she sure as hell had more. She's the daughter of a doctor for Christ sake. So one day after school, I decided to stalk her to see what she was doing with those bastards. She came to their meeting place, which is the equipment room, you guys know that right?"

-"Ah, the affair room…" –Isogai nodded.

-"Why do you call it like that?" –Yoshida asked the resident prettyboy.

-"I would rather not talk about that." –Isogai shook his head.

-"Anyway, when she came into the room, it was locked immediately from the inside. I couldn't get in but I could still hear what they were talking about."

-"What did they say?" –Sugya asked.

-"I didn't remember much. But I heard that they demanded more money from Yukiko. They said that if she paid them more, I wouldn't be harmed and those videos wouldn't be leaked on the internet. It made me realize that Yukiko wasn't their leader like most people thought. She was just another victim of their bullying. The only reason that those aresholes "followed" her was because she had money. So if they kept her company then they would get profit a lot. They said that why would Yukiko went out and made friend with a disgusting "gaijin" like me. She didn't answer. I knew that she felt happy too when she hanged out with me. I can see everything. Nobody can fake anything from me…"

-"Her observation skill is really scary, huh?" –Terasaka shivered a little.

-"Man, I hear you." –Yoshida nodded in agreement.

-"So did they let Kanzaki go?" –Karasuma asked.

-"What happened then?" –Koro-sensei was also curious.

-"Yukiko denied giving them more money since that was all she could afford to give them. She tried to leave the room but was stopped by some guy in the group. They said that she had to give them right then or bad things were gonna happen. I heard some loud hit inside the room. Yukiko was fighting them off all alone. I could hear some of the boys yelling in pain from her strikes."

-"Kanzaki knew how to fight before? Wow…!" –Karma said.

-"Yeah, and one hell of a fighter if you guys believe me. It just she has gone soft a lot compared to how she used to be. She was tough but she was just a one girl. The group has about 13 boys and 4 more girls inside. She obviously could not fight them off alone. She was restrained very soon. All of the boys inside had her pinned down to the ground from the sound I heard. Then one of the girl inside, probably the real leader of the bullies ordered the boys to do anything they want with Yukiko. No one will come to save her. The security guard wouldn't come there at that hour."

-"Ah, the chubby security guy, right? Probably one of the nicest person in school. He always greets us when we go up to the main building." –Isogai remarked.

-"Yeah. But he probably couldn't have done much had you informed him. Combined with you, there were still only two people." –Karma said.

-"Precisely. Yukiko didn't scream. But I could hear her trying her best to escape from the restraining. I couldn't open the door no matter how hard I tried. Then I saw an opening window on top but the window is too high for me too reach. There was a ladder conveniently lie not far away, since our school needed to be repainted that year so there were a lot of tools I could use. I did bring a hammer with me for self defense if things were to go south. I placed the ladder to the window and climbed up. I was choked at the scene I saw…"

-"Kanzaki was…" –Isogai eyebrows raised.

-"Tch… Damn bastards…" –Karma sighed.

-"Yukiko… she was defenseless. She just laid there and at the mercy of those arseholes… She begged them to stop but they didn't listen… They continued to do as they please to satisfy their lust… Those bitches in there even filmed the whole thing…" –Erica began to sob a little.

-"…" –Karasuma only bit his lips in pure anger.

-"…" -Koro-sensei was too in pure anger. His face was pitch black. Even if he wasn't their teacher back then, he could not help but feel furious about the what happened to his students.

-"I could not hold back anymore. I didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as I did. It was at that moment that I felt something different inside me. I felt a pair of arms covered my eyes and dragged me into madness. I couldn't resist no matter how hard I tried. Someone was trying to take me over…"

-"And that someone was…" –Yoshida said.

-"ME, Taisei-kun."

-"There she is again." –Isogai said. The Second Erica has replaced the Real one and continued to tell the story.

-"The other me was useless. She couldn't do anything so I decided to lead the charge. I could not let Yukiko being violated anymore by those knobheads so I jumped into the window and used the hammer I brought with to break one of the bitches' legs that was filming the scene. They all turned their attention to me. The situation might be dire but at least they had left Yukiko alone. I had enough of these bastards. I wouldn't hold my anger any longer. I released all of my frustration onto them. The results: one bitch got her legs broken, 4 arseholes with broken arms, 5 with broken ribs and the other 4 got their arms bent in impossible ways…"

-'They had it coming." –Karma grinned.

-"That was brutal… But serve them right for hurting our friend!" –Terasaka said.

-"Yeah, fuck them." –Yoshida nodded.

-"So that's the reason why she was so scared when YOU appeared during Takaoka's lesson weeks ago…" –Karma said.

-"It brought back the bad memories." –Isogai sighed.

-"It was satisfying. Until I saw Yukiko laid on the ground… She was trying her best to cover her exposed body. She was crying furiously and mumbling all kind of nonsense like a madwoman… They broke her… Then the security guard came and saw the scene. I probably caused too much ruckus for him to ignore. He asked what happen and I explained everything to him. Thank god he was a kind man unlike most other teachers in the main building. He said that he had to inform those kids' parents and have them taken home. I decided to take Yukiko to my home and took care of her for the day. She was mentally broken so I couldn't let her go home like that. Especially with the strained relationship she had with her father and still have now…"

-"Seeing Kanzaki like today meant that she recovered right? Thank god." –Karasuma said.

-"Yeah, thankfully." –Isogai chuckled.

-"No, she's still broken…–Erica said.

-"What do you mean…?" –Terasaka gasped.

-"I let her sleep at my house for the day. She was too tired to do anything so she collapsed immediately the moment she stepped into my house. Thank god that she slept soundly… But the next day she woke up… She was completely different… She wasn't the same hot head and outgoing anymore… She was gentle and spoke softly like a princess…"

-"So you mean that she's…"–Isogai said.

-"If she didn't recover, then the Kanzaki we are seeing now is…" –Karma said.

-"Yes. The Yukiko we are seeing now is not the real one. The Yukiko we are seeing now is her broken state. Her real self was lost 2 years ago. After that night, she went out and straighten her hair and dyed it black like her real color. She got rid of all the earrings and necklace she had on her body. Her clothing was much more feminine. She was a completely different person…"

-"Well, don't take it in a wrong way but the Kanzaki like she is right now is not that bad, right?" –Chiba scratched his head.

-"Yeah, I mean at least she didn't go completely mad." –Suguya added.

-"I know. That's why I didn't bother to change her back. She's still my best friend. She's still the kind Yukiko I knew. But she's much more fragile than before so I decided that it's up to me to protect her."

-"So that's how… But what about the kids you beat up? I'm sure their parents wouldn't let this slide, right?" –Karasuma asked.

-"Of course not, Tadaomi-sensei… The situation was soon be known by the entire school. I got suspended for the entire year for sending 14 students to the hospital in one night."

-"But, why? You did the right thing to protect Yukiko, right?" –Isogai asked.

-'That's not how this school works. I protected a dude last year from a group of bullies in our school by beating them up. Now I end up in this class." –Karma said.

-"There's no justice in this…" –Yoshida sighed.

-"Just hearing this make me want to explode!" –Terasaka said in anger.

-"So that's why you are the oldest In this class. You're the only one who is 15 years old when all of us are 14 years old." –Chiba said.

-"Yeah, now you know why. It's not that because that I'm too dumb to end up in this class. It was because of that incdent I told you earlier. Me being bad in studying is just an excuse for this school to flush me down here."

-"Wait, wait. If you are suspended but still end up in this class along with Kanzaki-san, doesn't that mean she was suspended also? But doesn't that mean… Shit this is really complicated!" –Yoshida scratched his head.

-"No. All that stuff happened like I told you earlier happened in my Second year. Yukiko was still in her First Year when she became friend with me. When I was suspended, Yukiko past her First year without a problem. I have to repeat my Second year. Luckily I managed to be in the same class with her during my repeating year. Then the both of us finally end up here." –Erica said.

-"So Kanzaki-san studying went down along with her aggressiveness, huh?" –Karma chuckled.

-"Yeah, we still slacked off a lot after that so…" –Erica ginned back at Karma.

-"I think we all should be thankful that Erica-kun is still allowed to study after all of that happened." –Karasuma said.

-"If you don't mind me asking. Did you tell the school about the things that those bullies did to the both of you?" –Koro-sensei asked.

-"No, I didn't. Because seeing them scared shitless whenever they saw us is pretty fun~! Ufufufu~! We even demanded them to give us money whenever we feel like~!"

-"How irony. The situation turned completely, eh?" –Isogai laughed.

-"The predators became the prey. I like the sound of that." –Terasaka smiled.

-"Yeah. But doesn't the girls and Nagisa taking this a little long. It's nearly 10 minutes and we still have a long way to go." –Karasuma looked at the watch.

-"I'll go in their and see for myself." –Erica began to move into the bar.

-"Didn't you say you have a hearing problem?" –Karma tilted his head.

-"If I move fast then there shouldn't be a problem. Wish me luck!"

-"It's funny that a bar with loud music is like a gas chamber to her, eh?" –Chiba said.

-"Yeah, we have one weird freaking girl in our class." –Terasaka said.

Erica and the group begin to worry about the girl's long absent. The co-class representative decide to ignore her weakness for loud music and charge into the bar anyway. It doesn't take long before she sees that the girls and Nagisa are looking at a boy with weird eye. He's dancing in front of them. But Erica doesn't know why he's dancing and why the girl's are looking at him do so. They look annoyed.

-"Oh god… Music… loud… too loud… Oh, there they are!" –Erica saw the girls and Nagisa.

-"Hey Kataoka-san, it's Ojou-sama!" –Yada pointed at the rushing brown-hair girl.

-"I thought she said she's weak to loud music…" –Kataoka asked.

-"I think she really does. She doesn't look too healthy by the way she's running. And she's covering her ears." –Hayami said.

-"What's happening, lass? You're taking a little too much time, you know? And should we take that guy to a hospital or something? He looks like he's having a seizure or some sort…" –Erica turned her attention to the boy wearing a cap. It looks like he's dancing but why in front of the girls and Nagisa?

-"Hey, I don't have… Oh crap…" –The boy clearly didn't pay attention to his surroundings. His dancing accidentally knocks over a glass of beer all over a big man with a leopard-style jacket. He doesn't look too happy with his expensive coat being dirtied like that.

-"What the hell, brat? Come here for a sec!"

-"No, that wasn't on purpose!"

-"This is a million dollar jacket. I need you to pay up! Write down your address!"

-" _Let's go, ladies"_ –Erica signalled the group.

- _"Wait, I have an idea. Hinata-chan?"_ –Yada signalled Okano.

-" _Roger that."_

-"Including the damages is 3 millions. If you pay up, I'll only kill you half way."

-"My old man will pay! Don't hurt me!"

-"I want you to pay…" *loud kick noise including nose broken sound*

-"Woah…!" –Erica was surprised by Okano's acrobatic kick. If we are talking about leg strength then Erica isn't the only one with a pair of good legs here. With one swift spin, Okano completely knocked down a man who are nearly twice as big as herself.

-"Damn, good kick." –Kataoka said.

-"HEY RUNTS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

-" _Damnit! He has friends with him! I should really thought about that!"_ –Yada bit her lips.

There are about 10 to 12 big men with similar clothing to the man Okano just knocked down. They are all big and muscular. They are done for sure…

-"Damn it girl! So much for staying low!" –Erica said.

-"I'm sorry!" –Yada apologized to her.

-"WHAT?!" –Erica didn't catch it due to the loud music.

-"I SAID I'm SORRY!"

-"WHAAT?!"

-"NEVER MIND! RUN!"

-"FUN?! YOU THINK IT'S REALLY THE TIME?! WAAHH ?!"

-"So you are the bitch that knock our friend down, huh?! You really have some gut!" –A friend of the earlier man lifted Erica up by the collar. Erica didn't really pay attention since she tried to listen to what Yada was trying to say.

-"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH ALL THE MUSIC!" –Erica yelled out.

-"Maybe a good beating will make your hearing better!"

The man immediately throw Erica to one of the table nearby. His power was monstrous. Erica fell to the table and broke it in half.

-"Urgh! Shit…! I'm okay…! I think so…" –Erica moaned. She's hurt pretty badly.

-"You are her friends right? You will have to pay for the mess you just cause. If you can't, then you probably have to pay the OTHER way." –Another man grinned at the girl and Nagisa.

-"This is really really bad!" –Kataoka said.

-"We have no where to go…" –Yada said.

The situation was desperate. Touka Yada's reckless plan has brought them an inescapable situation. With all the music going on, there's no way that Karasuma or the boys could hear them. Those scary men have surrounded them completely. Erica is still trying to make it back on her feet. They are all strong and scary. The class resident badass probably wouldn't be able to take more than 2 of them at the same time. Not without any weapons.

* * *

*Note:From here on, every bold words or sentences means that it's being spoken in English, while normal means that its being spoken in Japanese in context.

* * *

- **"You think it's nice to bully little girls, eh?"** –A large man with a mohawk hair style said. He spoke in a heavy Scottish accent.

 **-"Don't captain. We really don't have time for this. Roach, do something about this"** –Another man with a pair of sunglasses said. He asked for another man called "Roach" in his group to intervene but he just shrugged his shoulder. The man called "Roach" was wearing a medical mask, a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap so the girls couldn't really tell how his face like.

 **-"He's a stubborn bastard. Just let him do as he like. He doesn't like seeing the ladies being tossed."** –A man with a full beard wearing a boonie hat said. Kataoka thought it was weird to see someone wear such a hat indoor.

 **-"This is none of your business, English."** –A man from the group surrounding the girls said. He wasn't to happy to see someone put their noses inside other people's buisness.

 **-"Oh it is when it involves the ladies. And I'm Scottish."** –The man with the mohawk hairstyle said.

 **-"You guys let the girls go and our buisness is done here."** –The man with sunglasses said.

 **-"You think we're just gonna let this go after they knocked one of our friends out?!"**

 **-"Well, you just toss the poor little girl onto the table just now. Can't you call that even? And for you lot to be knocked out by girls…?"** –The man with the boonie hat cracked out a smile

 **-"You think this is funny?!"** –One of them yanked the boonie-hat man's T-shirt by the collar.

 **-"Get your bloody hands off me before things go really bad."** –The boonie-hat man said angrily.

 **-"Are you threatening me?"**

 **-"Not really. I don't threat!"**

The boonie-hat-wearing man grabs the other man's hand and start throwing him to the ground with a beautiful judo throw. It knocked him out immediately since he landed on his head. Seeing their friend being knocked out, those big scary men immediately charge at the 3 heavily accented men and the silent one.

 **-"Ghost! You take care of the guy with the jacket. Roach, you cover my back while I handle these bastards!"** –The man with the mohawk hairstyle gave the 2 other man orders.

 **-"Roger that."** –The man with sunglasses answer. The other guy who is called "Roach" didn't answer but do as he's told to.

 **-"I'm not getting paid enough for this bullshit of yours, son!"** –The boonie-hat-wearing man was annoyed. He was in a huge brawl with those guys but he seemed calm enough to talk with the man with a mohawk.

 **-"Just worry about yourself, old man! I can take a little heat! *being punched* Ow! You're gonna pay for this ya cheeky bugger!"**

 **-"Touch our captain, will ya?!"** –The man with sunglasses delivered a beautiful dropkick to his opponent. It sent him flying to the wall, knocking him out completely.

 **-"Roach! Watch out for the side!"** –The boonie-hat-wearing man warned Roach about a guy holding a chair come charging into him. He swinged the chair right to his head but he didn't even faze. He just turned around, gave the guy who attacked him with a cold stare then knocked him out with a right uppercut.

 **-Nice one, Roach. Captain Mactavish! Look out!"** –The man with sunglasses warned his captain. There was a guy come charging at him full speed with a flip knife in his hand. The man with the mohawk was too busy handling 3 guys at one so he didn't see it coming. Thankfully Erica managed to intercept him before he harmed the good captain. With a bottle of beer directly to his head.

 **-"Woah.. That was close. Thanks for the assist, girl."**

 **-"You're welcome, gents~! Ufufu~!"**

 **-"Stay frosty. We don't want you to be wounded unnecessarily."** –The bonnie-head-wearing man said. He was busy choking out a guy in a sleeper hold.

 **-"Roger that."** –He nodded in return.

-"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" –The empyee outside the bar finally heard all the ruckus inside the bar and begin to intercept.

-"It's the security guy. He's distracted. It's our chance!" –Kataoka said.

-"Let's move quick. Those men will hold them off for us." –Okano began to run.

-"Ojou-sama! Let's move!" –Yada said.

-"WHAT?!"

- _"Guard distracted. Let's move."_ –Yada signaled Erica with hand signs.

-"…Let's…move…? OKAY, COMING! **Thanks for the help, mister.** " –Erica said thanks to the man with the mohawk.

 **-"Don't mention it. Now go. We'll handle the heat."** –He answered as he repeatedly dodged the incoming attacks.

 **-"This knight in shining armor behaviour of yours is causing us a lot of trouble, Soap!"** –The man in the boonie hat said.

 **-"Roger that!" –** He chuckled **.**

-" _His name is Soap? What the hell kind of name is Soap?"_ –Erica left the scene. But the name of the man left behind so many questions for Erica. Whoever those 4 men were, they really saved the rescuing squad's asses. With them causing a huge brawl inside the bar, all of the security guards nearby are sure to be at the scene right now, leaving the stairs wide open for them to come in.

-"Chop chop, people!" –Kataoka lead the girls to the door.

-"Now, you should get back to the dance floor, too! Keep this secret!" –Yada whispered to the boy wearing a cap earlier. He was scared. But not too scared to hear what Yada said to him.

-"Oh… Okay…" –He mumbled.

-"It's so easy for girls try to be cool. But you guys need to try so hard to act like it. It sucks being a guy right? Next time we meet, try to act cool again. But something other than drugs or dancing would be nice!" –Nagisa smiled at him. The boy with the hat's heart skip a little bit. Nagisa was like an angel to him.

-"Alright, let's keep it moving, yeah?" –Erica pushed Nagisa out of the club. Leaving behind the confused boy.

-"Wait! Nagisa…chan…" –He called out for "her". But "she" didn't turn back. The girls had already left the bar completely. That was quite an adventure they thought. Seeing the boys again made them very happy.

-"You got us through a dangerous area. Did you have any trouble?" –Koro-sensei asked them.

-"Just a little… But not worth mentioning. Hehehe~!" –Yada smiled nervously.

-"Yeah, just a minor turbulence. Let's keep this flight steady, alright?" –Erica pinched Yada's hip, making the girl cried out in pain. It was obviously the punishment for her reckless planning earlier.

-"What's wrong, Nagisa?" –Kayano asked the cross-dressing boy.

-"…Nothing. Well, I mean the girls ended up doing all the work this time. What was the point of me dessing up like this…?"

-"For the LOL of course!" –Karma used his phone to snap a picture.

-"NO! Don't take pictures!"

Nagisa tried his best to cover his embarassing state to no avail. He was bombarded by Karma's camera flashes. The entire group chuckled at the scene, even Erica. The boys felt relief to see her smile once again. After what she had told them earlier, the boys are now fully motivated to rescue Kanzaki. For Yukiko's sake, for Erica's sake. They would soon reach the VIP floor. This is the last leg of their infiltration, once they get though here. They'll reach the mysterious figure who kidnapped Yukiko Kanzaki and poisoned their friends.

-"Bloody stairs…*gasp*…" –Erica was breathing heavily.

-"You really should work on your cardio." –Karasuma said.

-"Don't worry, we are here." –Kataoka comforted the exhausted-looking Erica.

-"So what do we have here, Ritsu-chan?" –Okano asked the AI.

-"This is the VIP room. In addition to the hotel's security, it seems that the guests' personal guards are placed on watch." –Ritsu answered.

-"So how many of them are there?" –Karma asked.

-"At least 40 armed personels."

-"Shit. That's a lot of dudes we are facing." Yoshida said.

-"Look on the bright side. There's only 4 guys guarding the stairs leading up." –Suguya peeked out of cover and scouted around.

-"It doesn't change the fact that the still look crazy strong." –Isogai said.

-"So are all 40 of them work for the guy who's terrorizing us? Or do they work for someone that's completely different?" –Yada said.

-"Either way, it doesn't matter. We need to take them out to get get through." –Terasaka cracked his knuckles.

-"You are correct, Teraska-kun. And in order to defeat them, it would be most appropriate to use the weapon you are carrying, wouldn't it?" –Koro-sensei said.

-"Do you have x-ray vision or something?" –Terasaka said.

-"What do you plan to do? We'll have to take all of them out at once or they'll call for help." –Karasuma said.

-"I don't know… If there were only 2 of them then it would be easy. But there are 4 of them right now. One is even armed with a rifle…" –Terasaka said.

-"I got one." –Isogai said.

-"We're listening." –Karma tturned his attention to him.

-"We'll need to distract them first. See this coin? We'll throw it to the far side of the hallway. The next thing we want to do is quickly sneak up to them and take them out at the same time. We'll need our fastest guys to to do the work."

-"Then I'll be one of them." –Karasuma volunteered.

-"If it's about speed and stealth then I'll go. Nagisa-kun, you're up, too." –Erica began to stand up from her resting.

-"Wait, why me?" –Nagisa said.

-"You're the only one who can sneak up onto Tadaomi-sensei if I recall. You startled him so much that he knocked you down on pure instinct weeks ago." –Erica said.

-"I can confrim that. We'll need your talent for this." –Karasuma said.

-"Then I'll try my best…" –Nagisa reluctantly agreed.

-"Guess I'm the next one to be called up, huh?" –Kimura sighed. He's the fastest student in class in terms of running speed so it's obvious that he need to take part in this little operation of Isogai.

-"That's right~! Now that we have the full crew, we'll need to think of our attack plan." –Erica said.

-"How about this? We'll throw the coin into the far side of the hall so we'll need someone with great accuracy to do the job." –Kataoka began to explain her plan.

-"I'll take this part. Ojou-sama obviously need full attention on the guards so she shouldn't be throwing it." –Chiba said.

-"Okay. Once Chiba-kun throw the coin, its sound will attract all of the guard at once. There has to be at least one guard leaving the position to check it out. Since he'll be the furthest guy to our postion, Erica will take him out with her taser gun. With him down, the guard will obviously be distracted once again by their falling teammate, that is when the rest of you will charge in and take them out. Nagisa is the slowest but make up for his stealthiness so he'll be going first and take out the the nearest guy. He is the most dangerous one since he's clearly armed with a rifle. But when he's down, it would take out the pressure of having to face a heavy firearm. The second closest guy will be under Kimura-kun's care. The last one is yours Karasuma-sensei."

-"Easier said than done. Aside from Erica who has a taser gun and Karasuma who is already a professional, Kimura-kun and Nagisa don't really have the strength to take them out in one hit right? Perhaps Karma-kun and Terasaka-kun is a better choice." –Yada said.

-"Karma is strong. But he doesn't have Kimura's agility or Nagisa's stealthiness. And his large figure would be caught a lot easier than the 2 of them. Terasaka-kun isn't exactly the stealthy type." –Okano said.

-"You guys don't need to worry about that. I got this cover."

Terasaka then begins to pull out 2 stun guns from his bag. Its use is the same as Erica's taser gun but these take the shape of a baton and is used for close range.

-"Is that…?" –Nagisa asked.

-"It's as you see. Stun guns. These should make your job a lot easier. I bought them to test on the octopus. Didn't think I'd debut them like this, though." –Terasaka said.

-"You… bought them? Aren't they expensive?" –Kataoka questioned him.

-"Let's just say I came across some money recently. But why didn't you guys ask Erica the same thing when she used her taser gun?"

-"It's because we already knew that she's rich. And she's a girl so it's pretty normal for her to carry one." –Yada said.

-"Anyway, now that you have the tools. Let get this done quick." –Terasaka handed Kimura and Nagisa the stun guns

-"You guys ready?" –Kataoka asked the group.

-"Let's do this." –Karasuma nodded.

-"Who dares win…" –Erica said.

-"Then I'll start throwing."-Chiba began to peeked out of cover. He's trying to get the best angle to throw. He has to make sure that the coin isn't too far away and isn't too close. It has to be a perfect throw. Hell, he wishes that Sugino was here. He's a much better thrower than he is.

-"Wait for all of them to look away…" –Kataoka said.

-"On your signal, class rep." –Chiba nodded.

-"Now."

Chiba throws the coin directly to the wall beside not far away. It makes a loud "ding" noise and attracts all 4 of them. Like Kataoka said, one of them is beginning to move to the location of the coin while the rest still turn their attention to the coin. Not knowing that Erica, Nagisa, Karasuma and Kimura is sneaking behind them. Erica is heading to the the guard who is checking out the coin while Nagisa is closing in to the closest guard just as planned. Karasuma and Kimura stop and is waiting for them to make the move.

-" _Ready?" –_ Nagisa signaled Erica.

-" _Your go."_

Nagisa immediately uses the stun gun and shock him in the back while Erica's shoot her taser gun to the furthest guard, completely knocking them out at the same time. 2 down, now Karasuma and Kimura immediately run full speed at the 2 remaining guard to take the down. Karasuma knocks one of the guard out with one strong and fast flying kick while Kimura forcefully stab the other one with his stun gun.

-"Nicely done!" –Koro-sensei said.

-"That looks like it came from a spy movie, huh?" –Yada said.

-"Yeah, they cooperate beautifully." –Kataoka smiled.

-"Clear. Maybe…" –Erica said but still looked around to see if anyone heard that. They really did fall hard so…

-"All good, people. Let's move." –Karasuma said.

-"Wait, sensei. It would be a waste to leave these things here." –Erica began to pick up the assault rifle from one of the guard and start inspecting it.

-"Erica-kun, that's dangerous!" –Karasuma warned her.

-"I know. I think these things should be similar to the thing we usually used to kill Koro-sensei albeit heavier and can actually kill something other than him." –Erica began to aim down the sight. Despite being the first time holding such a gun, she seems to know a lot about gun safety. Her finger is off the trigger, the safety is on and she's carefully not aiming it at anyone.

-"It's fine, Karasuma-sensei. It would be good for us to hold something that we can defend ourselves with." –Koro-sensei said.

-"…Fine. If this guy has such a thing then the other guys must have something in their pockets." –Karasuma began to inspect one of the guard's body. As he expected he pulled out a pistol. Hayami and Chiba also search their bodies and also find two more pistols. Erica also found one more pistol from the rifleman earlier.

-"No matter how you look at it. These are the real deals…" –Isogai said.

-"Yeah, these things can kill. No joke…" –Suguya said.

-"Let's see what we got. Right… From my knowledge, what I'm holding right now is a Chinese copy of the famous AK-47, the Type 56. Easy to manufature, easy to use so it shouldn't be a problem for me. I found 2 spare mags on his body so that means I have 90 bullets to use. Other than that, he also carry a Beretta M9 along with 3 spare clips, which is a total of 60 bullets for one pistol. Tadaomi-sensei is holding a Smith & Wesson SW1911 E-Series. American classics… It's manufactured by mith and Wesson to be exact according to the engraved words. It seems that he has 4 spare clips so he has a total of 35 bullets. That's not a lot but don't underestimate what a .45 ACP round can do. Rinka-chan found a Nambu M60 I think. This is what you usually dodging when you mess with the Japanese Police. She also found 30 rounds. That make it 36 rounds for her. And Ryounosuke-kun… Ohoho~! That's not just any gun. It's a freaking Desert Eagle. The Mark XIX type with .50 cal bullets. You only have 2 spare clips but don't worry. This gun's bullet can take down a helicopter with one shot. Ufufufu~!"

-"You seem to know a lot about these things…" –Hayami said.

-"Well, I have a lot of airsoft models of these things so…"

-"Take down a helicopter with one shot?!" –Chiba trembled at the gun.

-"That gun has a lot of kick so you should switch with Tadaomi-sensei. The Smith & Wesson SW1911 E-Series is a lot easier to handle." –Erica pulled out the Type 56's magazine and began to inspect it.

-"This thing is heavy for a handgun." –Karasuma remarked the weight of the Desert Eagle.

-"You should be happy, sensei. Not a lot of people get to enjoy this thing's firepower~!" –Erica smiled at him.

-"Yeah… These things are illegally imported into Japan. There isn't any weapons we are are holding used by any armed force in Japan except for Hayami's." Karasuma said.

-"These guys are stocking up for something…" –Erica said.

-"I need to investigate further about this after we are done with this operation."

-"If they are all armed like this then we really should move quick. Let's just hide the bodies inside that room and let's keep moving." –Kataoka said.

-"Do as you see fit. But your teacher will not allowing killing. Using your skills, there should be any number of ways to defeat your enemies without harming them." –Koro-sensei said.

-"You said like it's easy for them to do so." –Erica frowned.

-"What do you mean by that, Erica-kun?"

-"Are you stupid or just being overconfident with our skills. Shooting guns is not like playing video games. It's already hard for us to even hit the targets let alone doing crazy trickshots to defeat the enemies. Our enemies are professional, not dummies. I'm not saying this to encourage murder but to remind you that your students' lives are at stake here. Ryounosuke-kun, Rinka-chan, change of plan. According to Ritsu-chan there will be over 36 guys still in this floor. When things go south, don't hesitate to pull the trigger. It's your lives you'll be fighting for from now on. If you can't take it, let Tadaomi-sensei do the work so don't sweat. I'll try as hard as I can to pin anyone down with my rifle."

-"I know it's too much for you guys for now but retreating now is not an option. Your friends' well-being is up to you. If you still too scared then just laying down cover fire is enough for me. I'll take care of the dirty business if things wrong but I'm not gonna let this happen." –Karasuma comforted Chiba and Hayami.

 _-"Things are about to get very serious!"_ –Chiba thought.

 _-"Our friends' lives is up to us. I cannot hesitate…" –_ Hayami bit her lips.

-"If you can, aim for the legs. At least it's not gonna kill them." –Erica gave the both of them a tap on the shoulder.

-"These guards…" –Karasuma looked at the unconcious guards the boys are dragging.

-"Something wrong, sensei?" –Nagisa asked him.

-"Nah, they just look awfully familiar. Like I have seen them before…"

-"There are a lot of people who look like each other, sensei. So don't sweat the details." –Yada said.

-"Yeah, you're probably right."

-"Let's hurry up and beat the shit out of these guys. I wonder what kinda face he's making right now. The fucker who set up this whole shitty plan." –Terasaka said in anger.

-"Probably covered in turd…" –Erica said.

…Somewhere on the 10th floor…

-"So how's things 47?" –Gastro asked the stern man. He was tying a rope for something.

-"Oddly natural. It's almost time for the exchange and yet everything on the surveillance cameras looks too normal." -47 answered, still tying some rope up.

-"Really? Can you contact "Smog" and "Grip", I can't seem to contact the two of them." –Gastro asked.

-"No. I thought it was a problem with reception but…"

-"But what?"

-"Something happened."

-"Man, I hear you. Hey boss…" –Gastro turned to his boss. He was looking at the camera recording the state of the infected students back at the resort hotel.

-"From this angle, we can only see one group of the students. We should've set up more cameras at the hotel too. That's nice… The suffering faces of the middle school students. If I get my hands on the 10 billions yens, I think I might buy a binch of middle school kids and make them drink the virus everyday!" –He was scratching his face and lauged like a maniac. Even for professionals like 47 and Gastro, the scene was just sickening.

-"Mmmmmmfgh…!" –Yukiko was still gagged so she could only make non-sense noise. She was worried about her friends back at the resort hotel, too.

- _"Poor girl… And this guy… What's with that obsession of his…?_ I'll go out to patrol. If anything happens, please contact me. Hey, I'm leaving 47." –Gastro said to his boss and 47. The man's boss didn't answer but 47 did gave out an "okay" sign with his free hand.

Gastro left the room. He's starting to feel annoyed about this job. His contract stated that he was supposed to help killing a super being. At some point, the whole thing turned into just greeting some middle schoolers. All those guys under directly that man are just standing around. He's practically a gofer.

-"Hey, I'm gonna take a look around, 'kay?" –Gastro said to one of the guards on the floor. He just nodded his head in agreement.

- _"Damn bastard… Can't these guys at least say "OK" ?"_ –Gastro was annoyed by the man silent behaviour.

Gasto is starting to feel sick of this job. He couldn't take one more second standing beside the maniac he called boss inside that room. His behaviour and obsession is sickening. If he could, he probably would blown the damn bastard's brain right off the bat. But with who's standing there and guard him, it would cause him a lot of trouble. So Gastro thought it would be best for him to go around and take a walk to cool his mind. He doesn't know for sure where he's supposed to go. He just wants to go around the place, sucking his pistol while do practically nothing. But then one room caught his eyes, the Concert Hall. He began to move inside. The room was pitch black. Normal humans could never see in such darkness. But not for him…

-"16… Naw… 17… Mostly in their mid-teens. Oh, it seems there's one adult here, too…"

-" _Is he talking about us?!"_ –Erica was shocked. The group didn't make any sound yet he still figured out their numbers. He even guessed their age correctly.

-"I'm surprised… So everyone who could move busted in here, huh?" –Gastro pulled the pistol out from his mouth and began aiming down its sight.

 _-"Stay calm, people…"_ –Kataoka signaled with her hands.

*loud gun sound*

-" _Fuck, fuck, fuck…" –_ Yoshida freaked out.

Gastro just freaking shot out one of the light with his back turned against it. What kind of accuracy is that?

-"I'll tell you this. This hall is completely soundproof, and this gun is real." –Gastro said.

-"YEAH, NO SHIT YOU BUGGER!" –Erica yelled out from her cover.

-"That means no one's going to save you guys before I shoot everyone dead."

-" _This guy has good aim. I have to be careful…!" –_ Karasuma thought. His aiming is no joke either but compared to that spiky hair guy…

-"Just surrender quietly and go grovel in front of the boss! You guys aren't prepared to KILL right?!" –Gastro said as he spin his gun around skilfully. Little did he know what is about to unloaded…

-"Ara ara~! KILL huh~?"

-"What are you doing?" –Kataoka asked Erica who was cocking his gun.

-"I don't know. But I think **imma try it out, 'kay**?"

(Appropriate soundtrack recommended for the scene to hype it up: watch?v=oD3ylxcTomE. Wait for the beat to drop at 1:09)

Hearing the world "KILL" is like a trigger for Erica to enter full combat mode. Erica stands up from her cover and starts unloading everything she has with her Type 56. As expected of an AK 47 Clone, it gets the job done: surpressing the enemies with stream of bullets… but not hitting the enemies once with all the spraying.

-"Shit!" –Gastro saw Erica popping out of her cover. But the image of a schoolgirl holding a freaking assault rifle freaked him out, let alone she was the one who's trying to kill him with stream of bullets. One shot from that thing and he's done.

-"COME AND HAVE A TASTE YOU CHEEKY BASTARD!" –Erica still unloading her rifle on Gastro.

Erica continues her firing onto Gastro. Quickly strafing from cover to cover while making sure that Gastro wouldn't pop up to fire back. Jumping from row to row of seats to confuse Gastro about her position.

-" _Bitch is crazy or something?!"_ –Gastro was taking cover behind one of the huge stereo. But how long can it hold out for him to cover.

-"Chiba! Hayami! Started moving to a vantage point where you can see him! I'm gonna close up to him!" –Karasuma said as he began to move up. Gastro wasn't able to make a counter shot due to Erica's heavy firepower.

-"I'm out! I'm out!" –Erica yelled out, signalling Karasuma that she need to reload.

-"Now you're dead…? Shit!"

Gastro didn't manage to take the shot due to Hayami. She was aiming for Gastro's hand but it missed. Somehow the bullet manage to land on one of the concert's light, breaking it immediately. Gastro freaked out and ran for another cover.

- _"These guys… Looks like they stole the weapons from the guards. I'm facing up against serious firepower here…! First I have to turn on the light to have a better view."_

Being outgunned and outnumbered, Gastro has to rely on his skill instead. Turning on all the concert's lights sure give him a better view of the enemies' position, but he's still at a disadvantage here.

-" _Okay… Stay calm Gastro…! I need to figure out their positions first to make a counter plan… If I can't I can still lay down fire to retreat." –_ Gastro peeked out of cover and looked around the hall.

*bang*

-" _Shit that was close! That guy is probably Karasuma, the elite soldier that my boss told me earlier… He's a good shot I give him that… Then how can you shoot if you can't see?"_ –Gastro pushed a button on one of the lighting controller. The light went out once again. But the darkness didn't last long before a stream of multiple color lightning from the stage rain down on the seats.

-" _I can't see with all these backlights!" –_ Chiba thought.

-"Now you can't see. How can you shoot?" –Gastro aimed his gun and unload one shot. It went straight through the tiny space between the seats, almost hitting Hayami's left eye.

-" _No… way… He really try to kill me?!" –_ Hayami immediately moved back into cover. Her heart couldn't stop beating. It felt like the heart was trying to get out of her chest.

-"I never forget the location of an enemy who has fired a shot. You won't be able to take a single step from where you are. The two hitmen guarding the lower areas are assassins. But I'm different, I'm amilitary man. I'm no stranger to being outnumbered like this. Through my numerous experiences, I've developed a method of grasping the location of my enemies… *loud gunshot* WHAT?!" –Gastro was cut off by a bullet went straight by his face. He could feel it. The shot was precise.

-"Then you are oddly stupid for a veteran. To stand their bragging about yourself while your opponents practically outgunned you in everyway. Let me tell you this, that missed shot was on purpose. I could clearly feel where you are. I don't need experiences to know the enemies' location. I use common sense. With you talking out loud like that, even a blind man could shoot you. I give you a tip. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP if you want to stay alive." –Erica said with a cold voice.

-" _Nice one, Erica-kun. You could have killed him when he's talking right? But you didn't. Is it because of that octopus or something else?" –_ Karasuma said.

-"Are you challenging me?" –Gastro was in anger. He obfiously didn't take Erica's worlds lightly. He's offended by it but truth to be told, he really underestimate them.

-"I've already won, lad." –Erica smirked.

Erica lifts her rifle up from her cover and starts blind firing at the direction of Gastro. Gastro saw the danger and immediately hop behind cover. Karasuma took the chance and immediately ran closer to Gastro. Unfortunately, Gastro saw this and took the shot. The shot was accurate but thanks to Karasuma's mobility, it only gazed his face a bit.

-" _Urgh! This guy is a crack shot even with a pistol! Now his eyes is on me for sure!"_ –Karasuma wiped the blood on his face.

-" _He's too busy looking out for the gunmen that he really doesn't have time to reload, huh? Earlier he shot the light so that's 1 bullet. The shot to Hayami-san made it 2… Then the shot to Karasuma-sensei just now make it 3… With the revolver he's holding that only allows him to take 3 more shots before he reload. Alright, let's hope my crazy little plan work._ OKAY PEOPLE! LISTEN TO MY COMMAND AND YOU'LL BE SEEING THE DAWN TOMORROW! _" –_ Kataoka thought.

-"What?!" –Gastro pointed his gun at the direction of the seat Katoka was taking cover behind. Her voice was loud so it was easy for him to figure out her position. But it doesn't mean that he can shoot her since the bullet isn't strong enough to penetrate throught the seats.

-"Heard the class rep people! LET'S HAUL ASS!" –Erica yelled out in agreement.

-"Hayami-san, stay there and don't move! Chiba-kun, Spiky Head hasn't figured your position so try your best to hide the your weapon! Kimura-kun moves 5 row to your left! Move fast! Terasaka-kun and Yoshida-kun, move 3 rows to your left and right respectively!" –Kataoka gave out the command and the class do accordingly.

*loud gunshot*

-"Shit! I missed!" –Gastro was aiming for Kimura but he was too fast.

 _-"That's 4. We can do this!_ " –Kataoka thought.

-"Hey! Forget about me, eh?"

Erica lay down cover fire for her friends to move. The stream of bullets don't allow Gastro to peek out of cover to see what's going on.

-"Your chance Hayami-san, move however you like! Kayano-san, use Erica's cover fire to more 2 rows forward! Isogai-kun, to your right one row! Karma-kun, move up to the position of Erica!"

-" _Shit! That crazy bitch ain't letting up her firing! Now I can't even know who is who anymore?" –_ Gastro thought.

-"I'm out! On standby people!" –Erica ordered the class to stop. Gastro wouldn't let this chance miss and started to move out of cover to take the shot. But he was stopped immediately by Karasuma's cover fire.

-" _They are trying to pin me down! And what the hell is that guy firing with? A hand cannon?! I can't even take cover with him shooting through everything I hide behind. I have to be constantly mobile! I can't even reload my weapon if they pin me like this. I have to pay attention to them. If I was so much as look down a little, I would be dead." -_ Gastro remarked the firepower Karasuma has. He's holding a .50 Desert Eagle if you forget.

-" _This gun kicks too much! I can't take an accurate shot with it! Moreover, I can't kill him before the students. I have to aim for his arms or legs!" –_ Karasuma began to reload his gun.

-"I'll start covering you guys again!" –Erica began to stand up and shoot. But Gastro heard her clearly and she hasn't moved from her position, it was a very dumb move for Erica. Or wasn't it?

-"Got you now, you crazy bitch!" –Gastro took a shot. It went directly at Erica's forehead. Weird. His shot was accurate but why didn't she fall down.

-"Who got who you spiky haird knob?" –Erica grinned. Erica was using the rifle to cover her face. She used the gun to deflect the bullet. Clever girl. She intentionally yelled out her move to draw Gastro's intention. She knew that he would take the shot immediately when she popped out of cover.

-"What?!"

-" _Good job, Ojou-sama! Now he only have 1 shot left. Once he emptied it, we'll all charge in for the kill! With Karasuma-sensei on standby the closest to him, it should buy him enough time to close the gap. Even if he had another gun, he wouldn't have enough time!"_ –Kataoka grinned from behind her cover.

-"Hey, Ryounosuke-kun! Rinka-chan! Are you scared?" –Erica was back in her cover.

-" _She's talking to me…"_ –Hayami thought.

 _-'What is it now…?" –_ Chiba thought.

-"You are nervous, eh? Then I have some advice for you 2 emotionless workaholics. Ehehe~! You guys are doubting your abilities, right? Well, remembered what I said at the cliff? You are just fearing yourself not useful enough. You guys lose your confident after your shots missed Koro-sensei, right? Don't worry about this because I'm the one who is holding a weapon, too. You guys are not alone. You have class 3-E on your side. There is no need for just the two of you to embrace the pressure alone. If you guys miss, we can shuffle the guns and everyone here. We can always change to the strategy where anyone from the class can be a gunman. Everyone has experienced so they are all capable of carrying out this strategy. I have experienced failure, too. I couldn't save Yukiko back then… We all have experienced failure at some point in our lives. Be at ease and pull the the trigger. Because after all, WHO DARES WIN AGAINST ALL OF US?" –Erica said from behind the cover.

-"As effective as always, huh?" –Karma said. He was sitting beside Erica.

-"Hell yeah it is!" –Erica said.

-"He's trying to reload! Seat number 12, stand and shoot!" –Kataoka yelled out the command.

-"I knew it!" -Gastro quickly took the shot. It was his final bullet in the chamber but he would make it worth it. He could at least take down one gunman before figuring out his next move.

The shot is beautiful. It goes straight into the forehead of the gunman at seat number 12. As expected of a former military man, his shot is quick and precise. Unfortunately, the "gunman" he shot is no more than just a dummy made from a mop and curtain cloth.

-" _Damn it! A dummy?! I have to reload!"_ –Gastro began to reload his pistol.

-"It's hard to make this doll quietly… But worth it!" –Suguya said.

-"CHIBA! NOW!" –Kataoka yelled out.

-"Here goes nothing!"

Chiba moves out from cover and pulls the trigger. The bullet from the chambered is unloaded. It goes straight up the stage but it doesn't hit Gastro. What is he aiming at? The target is clear before his eyes. What could he possibly shoot?

-"Fu… Hehehehe! You missed. Now I know the position of the last gun… EUGHGH!"

Gastro is slammed hard into one of the pillar on the stage. Chiba wasn't aiming at Gastro. He was aiming at the fixture on the hanging light. The shot from Chiba made the lights loose and it started swinging down at Gastro with monstrous speed. It's an improvise wrecking ball thought up by Chiba.

-"You snots…! Urghh…!"

-"Damn monster! He's still trying to reload his gun!" –Kataoka said.

-"Not anymore!"

Hayami pulls the trigger. Her gun is clearly aimed at Gastro. The bullet flew directly at him but it didn't hit him. She wasn't aiming for Gastro. She was aiming for the gun on his hand. The bullet knocks Gastro's gun away. After all, what can bullets do without the gun.

-"Phew… Finally hit it." –Hayami breathed in relief.

-"I'm… not done…!"

-"The bastard has another gun in his jacket. Stop him!" –Terasaka pointed at Gastro.

-"I'll get him." –Karma began to move out of cover. Before that he even pulled out Erica's Type 56 magazine and took it with him for some reason.

-"He won't have the chance!" –Karasuma jumped up the stage.

Karma and Karasuma is closing in on the struggling Gastro. Even after all of that, the veteran still tries to fight with all what's left inside his body. But this is the end for him. Karasuma closes up to him from behind and delivers a leg sweep, while Karma is charging up front, using the rifle's magazine he took from Erica to club Gastro's head. It make a loud hit noise. The magazine is fully loaded so it's as heavy as and as stiff as any large rock you can find at the cliff below the hotel.

-"Wrap the gun nuts up!" –Terasaka said as he hold a roll of duct tape on his hand.

-"Hurry people! Before he wakes up!" –Kataoka said.

-"I was scared for you guys. It was a dangerous move to have you fight. I should have taken the task alone." –Karasuma sighed.

-"Don't say it like that, Karasuma-sensei. For anyone, these are the chances for them to break through their own shell to grow. Alone, they could never realize that chance. You require an enemy that brings out your concentration, and be surrounded by comerades who share your experiences. That's why I would like to be an instructor who can provide those things. In order to prevent the students from missing out a chance to grow, a shield of protection and good friends are what I wis to gather and provide them." –Koro-sensei said.

-"Yeah, guess so…"

-"Hey, are you okay Tadaomi-sensei? I saw that guy gazed you with his gun just now. Is the wound bad?" –Erica looked at the instructor.

-"I'm good. Just thinking about…"

-"THE HAT! MY HAT! I mean it's yours now BUT MY HAT! There's a freaking hole in the peak!"

-"Huh?" –Karasuma took off the hat Erica gave him weeks ago and inspect. There was a hole in it. Gastro's shot earlier must have pierced through the peak. Erica really loves the hat so it really breaks her when she see it being like that. She knew that she gave it to the teacher but still…

-"You have to sue it back! You meanie!" –Erica was about to bawled her eyes out.

-"Okay! Okay! I'll fix it! Don't cry!" –Karasuma tried to calm her down.

-"So our Ojou-sama can be like that, huh?" –Nagisa looked at the girl.

-"She's just a dumbass." –Karma grinned.

-"This is the first time I see her act like a middle schooler." –Okano smiled.

-"Act like middle schooler? You should see the face of our marksmen." –Kataoka pointed at Chiba and Hayami.

Even though they just finished a life or dead shootout, their expressions look more like a middle schooler's now than before the fight. More accurately, they look like real middle schooler's for the first time during their time in class 3-E. No one has ever saw this side of the two of them. They were smiling brightly. Their stern and serious expressions are all gone. They manage to find joy even in the middle of this hellish rescue operation. Now the only thing that stand between them and their friends is the mastermind of this plan himself…

-"You guys ready? Just let the man lie their for a little while. We have the antidote to take and a friend to save." –Kataoka began to open the door ou to the hallway from the concert hall.

-"Let's get cracking." –Teraska followed Kataoka out of the room.

-"There may be guards outside of this door so be careful." –Karasuma said.

-"Roger that." –Erica nodded.

Karasuma peeked out from the door. The hallway is oddly quiet. There are no one around. According to Ritsu earlier, there should be at least 40 guys guarding this floor and may even more on the next one. Where are all the guards? Did they receive a new mission? So many questions going through Karasuma's mind.

-"Clear. This is odd…" –Karasuma said.

-"Yeah, where are all the guards? Not that I wish the to be here but still…" –Karma said.

-"Well, this serves us well, right? Let's forget about the details and start moving up." –Erica said.

-"What if it's an ambush?" –Kataoka said.

-"Even if it is, there's no way around. This is our only option." –Yada said.

-"Touka-chan is right. We don't have an alternative way." –Erica added.

-"Then I'll go first. I'll try to get to the stairs. If anything goes wrong, you have to get out of here quickly." –Karasuma began to sneak out to the hallway.

-"Sensei! Are you nuts?!" –Yoshida said.

-"Just let him do his thing." –Nagisa said.

Karasuma goes out as sneaky as he possibly could. He stays close to the wall and watches for the door. He has to make sure that the hallway is completely clear. For a moment, he decides to stand in the middle of the hallway. Nothing happens. He even uses his right foot and stomps to make some noise. Again, nothing happens.

- _"Clear." –_ Karasuma signaled with his hand.

-"That suits us. Let's take our leave, gents." –Erica began to lead the group outside of the room. She still holds onto her rifle and aims at multiple direction. She also wants to make sure that they are completely clear. If things are to go down, she won't hesitate to pull the trigger. Hayami and Chiba also do the same as her. They try to cover Erica's back with the pistols in their hands.

-"It's weird… The guards just magically disappeared…" –Yada was cut off mid sentence by a loud noise.

*Loud door crashing*

The door nearby them was kicked open forcefully. Coming out from the room are 4 men aremd with assault rifles. They quickly move out of the door and aim their weapons at the rescuing squad including Karasuma. The may be out numbered but they outgun the rescuing squad. But they seem oddly familiar…

 **-"Get down. Get down!"** –A man wearing a skull balaclava and a pair of sunglasses said. He's wearing combat vest over his casual T-Shirt and cargo jeans. He is armed with a Bushmaster ACR.

 **-"Drop your weapons! Drop your damn weapons!"** –Another man with a mohawk hairstyle said. He's wearing tactical gears like the man above but he doesn't wear a balaclava. He is armed with an M4A1.

-"What are they saying?!" –Hayami aimed her pistol at those military-like men.

-"They tell us to drop our guns!" –Erica also aimed her rifle at the men.

-"Drop your weapons or we'll shoot!" –Karasuma pulled out his Desert Eagle and started aiming.

 **-"These guys speak Japanese. Roach, try and speak to them!"** –A man with boonie hat said. He is also armed with an M4A1. He ordered a man called Roach to speak with the group but he just shrugged his shoulders. The man called Roach is wearing a brown balaclava and goggles so the group couldn't see his face. He is armed with an MP5SD.

- **"I'll try to talk to them. That guy couldn't have hired a bunch of kids as their guards, eh?** Peace… We come in…! Weapons… drop! …Shoot… we will not…!" –The man with the mohawk try to speak Japanese with the group but his Japanese is broken so they can barely understand him.

-"He speaks Japanese!" –Chiba said.

-"That's no Japanese! Dude freaking speaks Yoda!" –Erica continued to aim her rifle at them.

-"Drop it! Drop it!" –Hayami said.

-"I think we should put our weapons down!" –Nagisa said.

-"We don't know them. Are you crazy?!" –Terasaka retorted.

-"Hey, aren't they…?" –Yada seemed to recognize the men.

 **-"Your talking don't seem to work captain! What do we do?"** –The man wearing skull balaclava said.

 **-"They can't be with the guy we are after. But they don't seem to listen!"** –The man with mohawk hairstyle said.

 **-"Hey, aren't those girls look a little too familiar?"** –The man with boonie hat said.

 **-"Who are you? What is your buisness here?"** –Karasuma asked the mysterious group about their objective.

 **-"We are on a mission. Who the hell are you guys?"** –The man with the mohawk answered.

 **-"Special Agent Tadaomi Karasuma from the Japanese Ministry of Defense. You guys don't look like the guards of the hotel."** –Karasuma took out his badge and shoed it to the men.

 **-"That's because we are not. We are on a mission to find a man who is know to be associate with another person codnamed "Kingfish". According to our intel, he's here in this hotel."** –The man with boonie hat said.

 **-"** _Kingfish? Isn't that…_ **How do we know if you're not lying?"** –Karasuma asked.

 **-"Captain John Mactavish of Task Force 141. We have the approval of the US, UK, Canada, Australia's Government on our badge. You can see for yourself."** –The man called himself John Mactavish. He pulled out a badge and showed it to Karasuma.

-" _He's not lying. That's the great seal of the United States. And also from the United Kingdom and various more. I've heard of the Task Force 141 and thought it was just a myth. Can't believe they are real." –_ Karasuma thought.

 _-_ "Karasuma-sensei, how's the negotiation?" –Erica asked.

-"Put down your weapons. These guys are from a special force and they are on a mission." –Karasuma said.

-"You heard him. Lower your weapons." –Kataoka used her hand and pushed Erica's rifle down.

-"If Karasuma-sensei trust them then we don't really have a choice." –Hayami lowered her pistol.

Seeing the middle schoolers and the special agent lower their weapons, the group of men from the special force called the Task Force 141 do the same.

 **-"So Special Agent, what is your business here? We won't hesitate to shoot you if you're lying."** –The man with the boonie hat asked Karasuma.

 **-"A man from this hotel poisoned my students with a virus and kidnapped one of them. He told me to deliver the "goods" in exchange for their lives. He said he was holding the antidote to cure them so…"**

 **-"Looks like you take the hard way in. And why are you with a bunch of kids? You know this place is dangerous right?"** –The man with the mohawk said.

 **-"I didn't know it's that dangerous before I heard "Kingfish" is involved with this hotel. But trust me, these kids are tough. They were a great help. I couldn't have made it here without them."**

 **-** _ **"He doesn't seem to be lying. The vibe around them… And that girl with straight bangs… Her eyes…"**_ –The man with mohawk said.

 **-"Soap!"** –Erica pointed at the man with the mohawk.

 **-"Huh?"** –He looked at her in surprise.

 **-"You are Soap right? I heard the Boonie Man called you that back at the Bar!"** –Erica smiled at him.

 **-"** _ **She probably heard the old man called me like that druing the brawl…"**_ –The man called Soap thought.

 **-"How does she know your codename?"** –The man with the skull balaclava asked.

 **-"I accidentally called him by his nickname during the brawl back at the bar. She probably heard me during that."** –The boonie hat man said.

 **-"This is probably unnecessary but do you guys have name? Something I can call you with other than "you" ?"** –Karasuma asked.

 **-"I'm John Mactavish. Captain John Mactavish. Just like the girl with red eyes said, you can also call me Soap."** –Soap offered his hand for a shake.

 **-"I'm Tadaomi Karasuma. Just call me Karasuma."** –Karasuma shook his hand.

 **-"Hey, I'm Simon Riley. Sergeant Simon Riley. You can call me Ghost for short."** –The man with the skull balaclava introduced himself.

 **-"Price. John Price. Captain."** –The man with the boonie hat said.

 **-"Good to meet you captain."** –Erica offered a handshake to Price.

 **-"The pleasure is mine, kid."** –Price shook Erica's hand.

 **-"And who's the silent guy? He doesn't talk much."** –Karasuma turned his attention to the man fully covered with tactical gear. He hasn't spoken a world until now.

 **-"Him? That's Sergeant Gary Sanderson. He doesn't speak much but he let the results do the talking for him. He may not look like much but he's one of the best soldier this world has to offer. You can call him Roach."** –Ghost introduced him. Roach didn't answer but nodded and offered a handshake. It's as Ghost said, he looks crazy strong. He's probably the toughest guy in the group hence the nickname.

* * *

 ***Note** : John "Soap" Mactavish, John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson are all characters from the game Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare triology. They are all very strong and elite soldiers.

* * *

-"You understand him, Chiba-kun, Hayami-chan?" –Kataoka asked the both of them.

-"I do." –Hayami nodded.

-"Not fully but I still understand the overall meaning of the sentence." –Chiba said.

-"He's basically the version of you guys in that group. Silent, stern but get the job done." –Karma said.

-"I notice…" –Hayami said.

 **-"As the leader of this operation I have to ask for you to evacuate the kids. Things are about to get very dangerous when we goes up to the 10** **th** **floor. It's not good to have them see all the killings."** –Price said to Karasuma

 **-"That would be impossible. The kids won't listen. Especially that girl over there. But you have to excuse us because their friends are in danger. They can't retreat now after having come this far."**

 **-"Well, that's inconvenient. You said someone poison your students so the rest of you guys infiltrated the hotel to steal the antidote. Why don't you make the exchange? What's worth more than your students ' lives?"** –Soap asked.

 **-"This is the reason why."** –Karasuma showed Koro-sensei to the Task Force.

 **-"Hello, beautiful night, right gentlement?"** –Koro-sensei greet them.

 **-"This is…"** –Ghost was surprised.

 **-"No doubt. Looks like it's the alien we heard about months ago."** –Price said.

 **-"This is confusing…" –** Soap scratched his head.

 **-"I'll explain it as easy to understand as possible. About 3 months ago, he threaten to blow up the Earth in March next year. But before that he wants to be the teacher for the students you are seeing right now. So as an elite soldier and an agent from the M.O.D, I'm responsible to train these kids as assassin to kill him before March next year. The government place a 10 billions yens reward on his head. Some guy knew that this alien were coming to this island so he poisoned my students and kidnapped one of them. He said he will give us the antidote and the hostage in exchange for this alien."**

 **-"So why didn't you just give him up? Ain't the lives of your students important?"** –Soap asked.

 **-"The students don't want someone else to steal the kill. They managed to corner the alien so much that he's reduced to this. Moreover, I'm sure that this alien won't let anyone kill him beside his own students. We have more chance to save Earth like this. Sounds ridiculous but trust me, this is for the best."**

 **-"So your class is… some kind of Assassination Classroom, eh?"** –Price asked.

 **-"You can call it like that."**

 **-"What a weird world we are living in, right Captain?"** –Ghost said.

 **-"I stayed as a Sergeant for more than 1 year despite killing more than 400 guys during my S.A.S career. Then yeah, it's fucking weird."** –Soap sighed.

 **-"Anyway, you said you're after a man associated with "Kingfish" in this hotel, right? Who are you looking for?"** –Karasuma said.

 **-"This guy."** –Ghost pulled out a picture of their target.

 **-"?!"** –Karasuma was surprised about the man in the picture.

 **-** "Hey, isn't it…" –Yada gasped.

-"You gotta be joking." –Nagisa said.

-"It's him. No mistake. It's the fucking pig." –Erica said in anger.

 **-"Looks like the kids know this man according to their reactions. Our targets is Akira Takaoka. He is believed to be working for "Kingfish", providing him soldiers and money to support his terrorism. Some of the soldiers we fought lately are identified to be Japanese. They were guarding key points in our operation so the Task Force sent us to Japan to work with your armed force to capture who were providing "Kingfish" support. If we capture him, we will find "Kingfish". We tapped into his phone and managed to hear that he's gonna provide about 44 million dollars for "Kingfish"'s operation. That is about 5 billions yens worth." –** Price explained **.**

 **-"No way… How can the M.O.D not knowing this sooner…"** –Karasuma said in disbelief.

 **-'You seem to know the guy like the kids. Who is he exactly?"** –Price asked.

 **-"He's working for the Ministry of Defense like I do. Can't believe he's a mole providing soldiers and money for "Kingfish"…"** –Karasuma said.

 **-"You have to trust someone to be betrayed, huh?"** –Price sighed.

 **-"It's not that I trusted him. It's just I can't believe he's been working for a terrorist…"**

 **-"We located him inside this hotel. We didn't find him in the other floors and this one. Which mean he can only be on the 10** **th** **floor. My 2 scouts Ozone and Scarecrow from the outside told me that they didn't see him leave the hotel. "** –Soap said.

-"You guys hear that…?" –Isogai said.

-"Yeah… Things are getting way out of hand real quick." –Kataoka said.

-"That guy is working for the terrorist? If captain Price said he was going to provide that "Kingfish" guy with 5 billion yens, it may be the 5 billions yens from the 10 billion yens bounty he will get from killing Koro-sensei. It can't be that conincidental, right?" –Terasaka said.

-"It's him behind the kidnapping no doubt. He has all of this figured out…" –Yada said.

 **-"The guy who kidnapped your student and poisoned some of them is said to be on the 10** **th** **floor right? With all the intel we got combined with yours, it may very well be the same person we are after."** –Ghost said.

 **-"Yeah, it can't be anyone else but him."** –Karasuma said.

 **-"So our paths are aligned then. That works for us perfectly. We'll capture this Takaoka guy and at the same time rescue your students."** –Soap said.

 **-"Remember, Soap. Saving these kids ain't our primary objective. Capturing Takaoka is."** –Price said.

 **-"Don't be like that, old man. We are Task Force 141. We are here save people. These kids is not an exception either."** –Soap said.

 **-"Haah… Just don't forget our main mission, Soap."** –Price sighed.

- **"Heh, worry about yourself, old man."** –Soap chuckled.

 **-"** Alright people. Looks like our plan changed a bit. The good news is that we have known exactly who poisoned the students, it's Takaoka, your former P.E teacher weeks ago. And the elite soldiers of Task Force 141 is here to help us rescue them.I'll introduce them fast. The man with the mohawk is Soap. The boonie hat man is Price and he's also the leader of the group. The guy with the skull balaclava is Ghost and the silent one is Roach. Remember their names just in case. The bad news is what we are about to face isn't just any normal guards. They are terrorists and they are working for a dangerous man codenamed "Kingfish". But don't worry, that's why the Task Force is here. If things are too heavy then stay back. Let the Task Force do their job. Understand?" –Karasuma said.

-"Roger that." –Hayami nodded.

-"Knowing that the fat fuck is behind this, now I want to kick his ass even more!" –Erica cracked her knuckles.

-"Seems that he still hold a grudge against us." –Okano said.

-"Of course he still does. After Ojou-sama humiliated him like that…" –Yada said.

-"Things are about to get very serious!" –Terasaka said. He was sweating a lot. He seemed to be breathing much heavier than usual.

-"One more thing, our opponents this time are very dangerous. The Task Force here won't hesistate to kill them. If this is too heavy for you, I'll ask one member of the team to stand and guard you. There will be blood spilling so if you think you can't take it then stand back. I won't force any of you to come. Let us adults do the work." –Karasuma said.

Things have just escalated really quick. They are facing up against a group of very dangerous terrorists. Blood is about spill the floor. The students might be trained in combat but they aren't ready to see gun blazing and bodies falling down. They are scared knowing that their lives are also at stake right now.

-"I'll come with you. Yukiko is up there and I won't let that bastard harm her again." –Erica cocked her rifle and began to stand with Karasuma and the Task Force.

-"Just be careful. I can't even stop you if I try anyway." –Karasuma said.

-"I'm coming, too. Ojou-sama will need someone to watch her back, right?" –Hayami said.

-"Here we go again…" –Chiba said.

-"It would be bad for you to end up dying. I'll be there just in case." –Karma smirked.

-"Sod off…" –Erica said.

-"I'm not scared… I'll be with you…!" –Yada said.

-"Touka-chan… You are trembling." –Erica looked at her. It's true that she was trembling furiously. Her friends are in dangered, she cannot let her cowardice take over her now. But she seems to be failing at keeping her fear under control…

-"Don't be like that Yada-san… Just stay back and let us do the work okay..?" –Okano said. Looks like she decided to come with the Task Force, too.

-"But…"

-"Don't worry. We'll save our friends. Okay?" –Kataoka said. The class rep also decided to come with the Task Force.

-"Don't you get messy… We'll be fine." –Erica cracked a smile to her.

-"Please be safe…!" –Yada said. Tears can be seen coming out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. Her instinct is telling her that something is about to go wrong. She isn't sure but can't help but let her emotions take over her body.

-"Then I'll coming too… Argh… Shit…!" –Terasaka's legs has given up. He was sweating. He was breathing heavily like a football player at the end of a match. His body was burning hot.

-"Terasaka-kun… You're burning right now! Did you endure the fever all this time?!" –Nagisa ran over to Terasaka. He felt the muscle head's temperature. It was like Terasaka had just come out from a boiling pot.

-"This… is… nothing…"

-"Jesus, man. Why are you doing this?! You could have died you know?!" –Yoshida tried to support him up.

-"I'm just dumb… muscle… Physical Strength is all I have… I'll get better…"

-"Terasaka-kun! What happened? Did he get injure?" –Karasuma came over to check on Terasaka.

-"No. He's been infected all the time. That's what it is!" –Kataoka said.

 **-"What's wrong with him?"** –Ghost asked Karasuma.

 **-"Remember the poison thing I said earlier. He got infected, too."**

 **-"He's a hard bastard, I give him that."** –Price said.

 **-"To be able to come here despite being weaken by a virus. Our Task Force sure need someone of his caliber."** –Soap said. Roach also nodded in agreement.

-"He can't come with us like this. He's too weak." –Karma tried to support him along with Yoshida.

-"Then he has to stay with those who can't come with us." –Erica said.

-"We are low on time. **Captain Price, I'm gonna need one of your man to stay behind and guard the kids. Can you do that?"** –Karasuma asked the good captain to do him a favor.

 **-"I'm planning to. I'm gonna need someone to stay behind and watch for the reinforcement anyway. Soap, you are on babysitting duty. You make sure these kids come home alive."**

- **"Roger that, Price. So who is staying behind with me?"** –Soap asked the group of students. He didn't bother to use his piss-poor Japanese anymore since the kids can understand him completely.

 **-"Me, Kimura, Yada, Terasaka, Yoshida, Isogai, Fuwa, Kayano and Suguya. That makes a total of 9 people." –** Nagisa said to the captain.

 **-"I'm gonna need to write down your name and remember that. Anyway, once the Joint Task Force wen up to the next floor, things might go a little hot so stay frosty and stay close to me. I'll keep you alive. Is that clear?"**

 **-"Clear, sir."** –Isogai nodded.

 **-"Good. Now we are gonna set up shop inside that room. I'll stand outside and guard. Don't come out unless I say it's okay to do so. Let's move!"**

 **-"Contact me if you got eyes on reinforcement, Soap. I'll meet you in 20 minutes."**

 **-"Roger that, Price. Good luck."**

 **-"Alright. This is your lucky day kids. You're gonna see Task Force 141 in action. And you're gonna help us save the world. Let's move out."** –Ghost said.

A Joint Force Operation is set up at that moment. With the combination of the best hand-picked soldiers in the world and class 3-E's most dangerous students, the JTF (Joint Task Force) begins to carry out their missions. While their objectives is different, they are all after same target and that is Akira Takaoka. From saving their friends from a maniac to battle against a group of dangerous terrorists. The students of class 3-E couldn't believe what they have got themselves into. Yesterday, they were all joyful and excited for their summer vacation. Now, they are all under the pressure of kill or be killed. They cannot hesitate anymore. The JTF would eventually reach the 9th floor. Only one floor left before they reach the place where Takaoka supposed to be along with the antidote and Yukiko Kanzaki.

 **-"Before we go up there, are you sure that you are okay with us using lethal takedown against the enemies?"** –Price asked the group of students.

 **-"We'll follow your lead captain. Just do what you need to do."** –Kataoka said.

 **-"I like them already."** –Ghost chuckled.

 **-"These kids are hardcore. You trained them well Karasuma."** –Price said.

 **-"I didn't exactly train them to do this much."** –Karasuma said.

 **-"Shh! Stay low. One tango up the stairs."** –Ghost signaled the entire group to stay down.

 **-"He's mine."**

 **-"Roger.** "

Captain Price begin to put his rifle down and let it hanged freely by the strap. He pulled out a combat knife from his chest and begin to move slowly up the stairs. The guard on the stairs is very different from the one they saw. He's heavily armed with assault rifle, pistol and hand grenades. He wears full tactical gears with combat boots. He looks just like a full-fledged military man. Once Price is close to the guard, he steathily sneaks up on him, covers his mouth and gives the guard one clean stab to the neck, killing him instantly. The move was swift and left little sound.

-"Oh damn…!" –Erica said.

-"That was quick." –Chiba said. He sweated a little. He has prepared himself for this but seeing a man being killed right in front of his eyes is still a little too much.

-"Ofoofgh…" –Kataoka was about to throw up at what she just saw.

-"You okay class rep?" –Karma gave her a little pat on her back."

-"I'm fine. I probably wasn't ready for this." –Kataoka said.

-"These guys are bad right…? We shouldn't feel sorry for them…" –Okano bit her lips.

-"She's right. These are the very same people who dropped the nuke and killed 30.000 US soldiers years ago. They don't deserve mercy." –Erica said.

-"How do you know about this?" –Katoka asked.

-"Heard the news years ago. The Marine of the US was fighting in Basrah, Iraq before a nuke came down and kill them all. That "Kingfish" guy is believed to be the one who was responsible for the dead of 30.000 soldiers according to the military news. The world just fucking watch…" –Erica said.

-"You seem to know awful lot about the war stuff, Erica-kun." –Karasuma said.

-"Yeah… Pretty weird, huh?"

 **-"Let's move up."** –Ghost said.

Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson begins to move up and take point. He looks around the hallway, checks every corner for possible enemies before giving out a "clear" hand signal. The JTF rallies on him and begins to move quietly along the hallway until some footsteps alert them.

 **-"I heard footsteps. Stay close to the wall, quick!"** –Ghost said quietly enough to not alert the guards but still loud enough for the JTF to hear. Since Karasuma and the students doesn't have radio chatter, Task Force 141 members have to use their voices and hand signals instead.

 **-"See the shadows. 2… no 3 tangos around the corner. Wait for them to come out completely. Roach, you take one out. We'll take care of the others. On you. Remember, silencers on."**

Captain Price order Roach to do as he's told. He didn't answer but only nodded in agreement. This is a rather risky plan. Once the guards go around the corner, they'll see the JTF immediately. This kind of plan required quick reaction and good aim. Only the most hardened soldiers can pull this off but the Task Force 141 did it like an everyday routine. Once the guards come around the corner, they see the JTF immdeately. They raised their guns but weren't able to do anything before receiving a bullet straight to their forehead. Like Captain Price planned, Roach took out the guard on the right with one beautiful shot with his MP5SD. Price and Ghost quickly followed up and took out the other 2 swiftly with their silenced rifle.

-" _Wow!"_ –Erica's eyes were sparkling with admiration.

 _-"So this is how the legendary special force work, huh?_ " –Even Karasuma, who was deemed as a monster by his students was amazed at how Task Force 141 do their job.

 _-"What…what precision…!"_ –Hayami thought.

-" _I'm still a hundred years to early to be like them."_ –Chiba scratched his head.

 _-"I should've recorded this. By phone is out of battery, though…"_ -Karma sighed.

 _-"They are really fast!"_ –Okano thought.

 **-"Beautiful."** –Price said.

 **-"Check the hallway."** –Ghost said.

Roach comes to the corner and peeks out. He then signaled the entire group with an "OK" sign. It seems that he's trying to keep it simple for the students to understand. Little did he know that the students can understand some military hand signals.

 **"Clear."** –Price said.

 **-"Clear? This place is oddly empty."** –Ghost said.

-"Ritsu did mention that there was supposed to be a lot of guard at the floor below right? Where are all of them if they are not here?" –Kataoka asked.

-"Let me ask them. **Captain Price. Did you happen to encounter some resistance at the floor below? Our intel stated that there would be a lot of guards down there."** –Karasuma asked.

 **-"We did encounter some guards. They are not exactly resistance if you ask me."** –Price said.

 **-"We took all of them out before you lot came. About 30 of them or something… So much guards for such a small floor…"** –Ghost said while he checked his ACR rifle.

-" _Sca…Scary…!"_ –Okano sweated.

 _-"These guys are that skill… Can't believe this world has such crazy people!"_ –Karasuma chuckled. He admitted that his skill wouldn't hold a candle compared to these guys.

 _-"They took out over 30 guards and hid all of their bodies… While we struggling to take care of one guy…"_ –Kataoka thought.

-"Nyurufufu~! It's good to finally see you guys in action." –Koro-sensei said.

 **-"The ball talk, captain!"** –Ghost freaked out a little.

 **-"Roger that."** –Price only chuckled. Roach inspected Koro-sensei for a little before he pulled out his phone to take a picture.

The group didn't encounter a lot of guards on this floor. Except for the fact that these guards have a much more "elite" look on them. With 9th floor cleared in an instance, the JTF begins to move up to the "boss" room. The 10th floor. The students could feel their pressure being built up inside. They are about to face Takaoka. They aren't scared of him because of what he did to them weeks ago. They are scared because he is an associate with a dangerous man codenamed "Kingfish". They are scared because these guards they are facing against won't hesitate to kill them. But with the Task Force 141, Karasuma, Erica and Karma on their side, the feel at ease somehow.

-" **Door's locked. A reinforced steel type. There's a key card we can use, however. No window on it so we can't really see what's in there."** –Karasuma said to Price.

 **-"We got this cover. Ghost, use your Thermal Vision and see what's in there."** –Price said.

 **-"Roger."**

Being the most elite special force in the world, it's no doubt they are also equipped with the most advanced military gadgets. Ghost puts on something that looks like a large binocular that has a strap on it. It seems to be the Themal Vision that Captain Price said. Ghost begins to look around the room inside.

 **-"I'm seeing a lot of activities in there. This floor is more like one large room being splitted into 2 smaller one from what I'm seeing. The room is extremely wide but there are plenty of covers we can use."**

 **-"Can you count how many we are up against?"** –Price asked.

 **-"2 guys by the door we are facing up against. 4 more guarding the entrance to his room. 8 guys in the room. One is sitting on the chair and watching something. That must be our target."**

 **-"That means you have to take down 13 guys. So what's our plan?"** –Karasuma asked.

 **-"We'll use the key card to open the door slightly. Roach, you drop a flash in there. Once it goes off, we'll smoke everyone in there."**

 **-"Roger that, captain."** –Ghost said.

 **-"But what about us?"** –Erica asked.

 **-"Making you guys watch us kill is hard enough. Just stay back and let us do the work. Once it's done, we'll call you guys in. We won't take Takaoka all for ourselves. We'll leave some for you."** –Ghost gave Erica a pat on her shoulder.

 **-"Just be safe."**

 **-"Heh. Look who are you talking to, girl."**

-"You heard the man. Don't come out until he said to do the opposite." –Karma said to the group.

 **-"Ready?"** –Ghost began to stack up by the door. Roach nodded in agreement. It's true that this guy never talks. He only do body language to express his opinions.

 **-"I'll open the door. Stay frosty, gents. We don't want this guy dead. YET."**

Captain Price moves up to the door and swipes the key card. The door opens immediately. Roach quickly tosses a flashbang inside the room. It goes off and blind everyone inside the room. Even behind a thick door, the flashbang's sound was deafening. Anyone close to that thing are sure to be deaf and blind for a while. But that "while" is enough to cost them their lives. The Task Force 141 quickly moves inside the room, quickly take out the two by the door and do the same to the 4 guarding the entrance to the room Takaoka is in. In mere seconds, bodies are already on the floor. With 6 of them down, the Task Force immediately toss another flashbang directly to the room Kataoka is in. The flashbang goes off and blind everone inside including Takaoka. The Task Force swiftly put down everyone inside the room except for the one they need alive.

 **-"Clear!"** –Ghost said.

 **-"We got the target. Come here you bastard!"** –Price quickly grabbed Takaoka by the collar and punched him in the face with all of his power. The punch stunned him. Takaoka was still under effect of the flash bang earlier so he couldn't fight back.

 **-"It's done kids. Come inside."** –Ghost called out for the hiding students at the door.

-"It's over guys. Let's go." –Karma said.

The students moves inside the room. There are dead bodies all over the place. As of now, they have completely forget about the scare of dead bodies. They are in amazement at what they saw. They couldn't believe just 3 men could take out a group of over ten people in less than 10 seconds. They may not be assassins but their skills are still incredible to witness.

-"Damn… It get a little messy here, huh?" –Okano said.

-"Yeah…" –Chiba looked around the room. He has completely got over the fear of dead people by now.

-"What accuracy they have… For such a small group be able to take on many enemies in such a short time…" –Hayami said.

-"Forget about all of that… I think there's an old pal I would like to meet…"

Erica walked quickly into the room. The sight of Takaoka alone boiled her blood. She couldn't control her anger toward him, knowing that he tried to harm her friends once again. She used the buttstock of the Type 56 she's holding and swinged it as hard as she could into Takaoka's face. He coughed out blood but it's not like Erica cared. She hit him a few more time before cocking the rifle and aim it directly at Takaoka's head.

 **-"Whoa! Easy girl. We'll need him alive."** –Price tried to push the gun barrel away from Takaoka.

 **-"I know. This is just to make sure he'll talk.** You look good Akira… Missed me?" –Erica said to Takaoka.

-"You really fuck yourself up, huh? Takaoka! We trusted you! Why are you doing this to us? To the M.O.D?!" –Karasuma grabbed him by the collar.

It's as Karasuma said. Takaoka doesn't look the same as he used to be. His face has a lot of disfigure scar. He's also a lot thinner than he used to be.

-"Why?! Because I want revenge! I want revenge on you, on that bitch and on everyone who has disrespected me! You're always their number one soldier, Karasuma. I'm just one of the expandable in the group. I got zero respect from anybody! But everything changed once I met Makarov! He gave me a chance to be somebody! I gave me a chance to do thing I could never do alone. He gave me everything I need! And for that, I'll follow him to hell! For the Inner Circle! HAHAHAHAHA!" –Takaoka laughed like a maniac. It seems that always being second to Karasuma has driven him to the way of a terrorists. That is why he was so fuck up when he became the teacher of class 3-E in replacement for Karasuma. That Makarov guy has turned him inside out.

- **"Makarov? My Japanese is not that good but I can hear him said that name clearly. Is he "Kingfish" ?"** –Ghost said.

 **-"Probably the big fish behind all of this. Roach, download anything you can find on his computer. Gather every intel you can find in this room. Alpha-2. This is Captain Price. We got the goods. How long 'till you get here? Do you copy?" –** Captain Price said to his radio chatter.

 **-"Captain Price. This is Alpha-2. We heard you loud and clear. Be advised, Warhammer 0-1 just informed they saw a large group of armed personnel is begin to close in the hotel and will be at your position in about 10 minutes. Our ETA is about 20 minutes so you may have to hold them off until we come in."**

 **-"Alpha-2, we heard you loud and clear. There's a heliport on top of the hotel you can use. Can you connect me to Warhammer?"** –Ghost said to the chatter.

 **-"This is Warhammer 0-1. What can we do for you?"**

 **-"There are multiple tangos closing in our position outside of the hotel. Can you thin them out?"** –Ghost said.

 **-"Negative Bravo 6. Too many civilians and children down there. We cannot take the shot unless they are all evacuated from the area."**

 **-"Bollocks! Looks like our air support is useless Captain!"**

-"Who is Warhammer?" –Kataoka asked.

-"It's probably their eyes on the sky. It may be a Gunship." –Karma said.

-"It is, Karma. But with all the civilians down there, the gunship cannot open fire." –Karasuma said.

- **"Looks like Roach got all the intel we need. We have to move quick before…"** –Ghost said before he was cut off by Captain Price.

 **-"Wait. You said there would be a total of 13 guys guarding this bastard right?"** –Captain Price asked.

 **-"Roger."** –Ghost nodded.

 **-"I only counted 12 bodies… Where's the last one…?"** –Price began to look around the room to find that one last guard. Before Ghost panicked chatter got his attention.

 **-"TANGO! TO OUR LEFT!"**

 **-"Bastard's been hiding in the closet, eh?"** –Price said.

The last guard is the most dangerous hitman in the world hired by Takaoka to be one of his bodyguard. He is a bald man wearing a suit with a red tie and leather gloves. He doesn't have a name but people call him 47 as a "codename". The Task Force has only heard of rumors about him. They couldn't believe that they would meet him now let alone having him as an opponent. He is a large man, yet he's quick. In split second after coming out of the closet, he immediately charge into Ghost and deliver a beautiful dropkick, sending the soldier flying into the group of students and Karasuma which knock all of them down in their feet.

Seeing his comrade being attacked, Roach didn't waste time and started pulling out his combat knife and attacked him. Roach is an elite soldier so his knifework is beautiful, it's like he was painting rather than trying to kill someone. But the hitman is just too skilled and too quick. He effortlessly dodge every single stab and slash coming from the silent soldier. After having dodge a hard slash from Roach, 47 delivered a strong low kick right to the thigh of Roach. Even with a powerful kick hit him, Roach didn't yell out in pain but just grunt slightly. That was the first time class 3-E heard his voice. Roach's leg is hurt. His movement is slower compared to before but he still gather all his strength to deliver a quick stab. Unfortunately, his hand is easily caught by the hitman. Using the momentum that Roach used for his stab, 47 skilfully swing Roach right at Karasuma who was charging into him which knock both of them down on their feet.

Captain Price is trying to aim his rifle at 47, yet he couldn't take a shot. That guy is just too fast and with all the friendlies nearby, he would have more chance to shoot his allies rather than 47 himself. The situation doesn't allow him to use his trusty M4. The Captain discard his rifle and charge straight into 47. The skilled Hitman was busy holding off Roach and Karasuma like in earlier so he didn't have time to defend against the charging Captain. Price managed to deliver a brutal running tackle to 47. 47 is slammed hard into the ground. But he isn't knocked out. Have the target pinned, Price began to deliver a hard right punch but it was easily caught. 47 quickly turns the situation by locking Price into a Triangle Choke. The Captain is tough. He won't go down that easily. He gather all of his strength and lift the Hitman up, much to his surprise. Karasuma saw the Hitman being lifted up with his back wide open. He stood up and pulled out a hard roundhouse kick to the side of 47. It manage to weaken him, A LITTLE. Price feeling that the grip has loosen a little, he gathered all of his strength and and run right at the wall, slamming him straight into the hard object like a Powerbomb to the wall. Much to Captain Price dismay, 47 still hold onto him like a leech.

-"This guy is too powerful!" –Kataoka said.

-"To think there are someone capable of taking on Karasuma-sensei and fight off 3 more powerful man at the same time…!" –Okano gasped in disbelief.

 **-"GET OFF ME!"**

The Captain yelled out. He gathers his strength again. But this time, he doesn't lift him up. This time, he swings him around with all his might. It was like a human cyclone. Captain Price swings the Hitman hard into a desk nearby. 47 finally let go of Price. Ghost saw his chance. He folds a steel chair nearby and is ready to use it to strike a downed 47. Seeing himself in danger, the hitman bring himself up, starfish kip up style, while also using his own body momentum to kick the chair in Ghost's hand away.

Roach is already up. He saw an opening. The silent soldier swiftly sneaks up on the hitman and holds him in a sleeper choke. But 47 doesn't go down that easily. Despite being held in a dangerous position, he still has enough strength to spin Roach around along with himself. Then 47 finally jumps up and lands on his back, squishing Roach between him and the floor.

Seeing that, Ghost pulls out a pistol from his holster but he doesn't use it to shoot the hitman. He runs close to 47, faking a punch with his right hand. His right hand instead throw the pistol directly at the hitman's face. 47 is surprised, he uses both of his hands to block the flying gun but leaves himself opening in every other area. Ghost take the chance and delivers a straight kick to the hitman. It lands perfectly.

The momentum of Ghost's kick pushes him back several meters. YET, he still standing after all of that. But little did the group notice that Takaoka has escaped to the rooftop.

-"Takaoka is getting away!" –Chiba said.

-"Damn. This bald guy is trying to buy him time. We must go after him!" –Kataoka said.

-"He's not getting way if I'm still around!" –Erica quickly picked up her rifle that she dropped when 47 pushed Ghost into them. She immediately ran after Takaoka.

 **-"Ghost! Go with the kids and capture Takaoka! We need him alive! We'll stay back and hold the bald bugger off!"** –Price was struggling to hold 47 in a choke hold from behind but it was effortlessly countered by 47 with a nice Judo throw.

 **-"ROGER! LET'S GO, KIDS. LET'S HAUL ASS!"**

Karasuma, Captain Price and Sergeant Roach decides to stay behind and hold off 47. With most of their allies run after Takaoka, they would have more chance to shoot the hitman with their guns without afriad of hitting their allies. Roach charges into him first but a right uppercut quickly knocks him off his feet. Karasuma tries to go for a running knee but 47 moves out of the way. They continue to trade blows and attacks. Karasuma is holding him off but none of his attacks could hit 47. Instead 47 manages to land a ton of hits on Karasuma.

 **-"Captain Price! I'm in a fight against a group of heavily armed personnel here! What's your status?!"** –Soap said in the chatter. It seems that the enemies has closed in to his position and he's trying to defend himself against them.

 **-"Takaoka is escaping but Ghost and the kids are after him now! There's a bald guy from hell we are dealing with here!"**

 **-"Roger that, Captain. That Takaoka guy is our only lead to Makarov. We cannot let him escape!"**

…At Captain John "Soap" Mactavish position along with the rest of class 3-E rescuing squad…

 **-"How many of them are there?! They just keep coming!"** –Soap said as he reloaded his M4A1.

 **-"Is something wrong, Captain?"** –Isogai asked.

 **-"The enemies are getting close to us! We have to move to a better position!"** –Soap began to use his grenades to make some opening.

-"The Captain said we have to move now!" –Nagisa said.

-"Under this amount of bullets! You're crazy!" –Fuwa said.

-"If we don't move we are all going to die here! We have to follow the captain!" –Yoshida began to support Terasaka up.

-"I…I…!"

-"We have to move Yada-chan!" –Suguya said.

-"I CAN'T… I CAN'T!" –Yada was in panicked.

-"YADA-CHAN! Get a grip! We can't die here and we're not gonna leave you! We're getting out of here! All of us!" –Fuwa said.

 **-"Here's the plan, kids. With all the enemies all over the place like this, it's best that we use the elevator to get down. It's may sound dangerous but we can't just use the stairs with these guys flooding the place."** –Soap said.

 **-"The elevator. Got it."** –Isogai nodded.

 **-"I'll drop a grenade and cover your escape. Once you all get in, I'll follow. Are we clear?"**

 **-"Yes…yes sir."** –Nagisa answered.

 **-"You're brave, kids. On my go. FRAG OUT!"**

…At the position of Captain Price, Sergeant Roach and Karasuma…

 **-"Can't believe we let the bastard escape!"** –Captain Price said in anger.

 **-"That bald guy is too powerful. Even with the 3 of us, he still manage to escape."** –Karasuma said.

 **-"Well, he's not the target anyway. Let's regroup with Ghost and the others." –** Price sighed.

 **-"Yeah, let's…** *phone ringing* **Who's calling now…? …?!"**

 **-"Who is it? Is it important?"** –Price asked.

 **-"Yes. Can you give me a minute?** _Damn! I completely forgot the Irina is still down there!_ *beep*. Hello?"

-"What the hell is going, Karasuma?! Hell is broken loose down here!" –Irina said on the phone. Gunshots can be heard clearly from the other side.

-"It's a long story. But what is going down there?!" –Karasuma asked.

-"GUN BLAZING EVERYWHERE! A lot of guys in tactical gear just came in and started unloading everything on us! Some of the hotel guards is helping me defend my position!"

-" _Hotel guards? That means not all of them are working for Takaoka…_ I'll ask for some help. Just hang on tight!"

-"Just be quick! People are dying down here! I don't know how much longer I can hold out! SHIT! GRENADEEEE!" *beep* *beep* *beep*

-"Irina?!"

 **-"What's going on agent Karasuma?"** –Price asked.

 **-"A friend of mine Is stuck in a firefight down on the 1** **st** **floor! The hotel guards is defending the place along with her."**

-" **Looks like Takaoka's guys doesn't care who they are shooting at. I got two snipers on standby, they might have a vantage point on your friend position…. Ozone, Scarecrow can you read me?"** –Price said to the chatter.

 **-"Ozone copy! You comms is down for quite some time. Man, you had us worry!"** –Ozone said through the chatter.

 **-"I've been busy. Can you guys look up to your scope and look for… How does she look like?"** –Price asked Karasuma.

 **-"Beautiful and young with blonde hair."**

 **-"A beauttiful young woman with blonde hair on the 1** **st** **floor. Can you guys look for her?"** –Price asked.

 **-"Roger that. Scarecrow, looks like we're on a beauty hunting. 1** **st** **floor, beautiful and young with blonde hair, can you see her?"** –Ozone asked another man named Scarecrow.

 **-"Negative. Not with the position we are in. I looked through all the windows but there is not any women in there…"** –Scarecrow answered.

 **-"Well, looks like there's a change of plan for you guys. You will go into the hotel and evacuate any civilians possible. If you can, regroup with Soap on the 8** **th** **floor."** –Price said through the chatter.

 **-"Roger that. Let's go Scarecrow. We got ourselves some civies to save. Ozone out."**

 **-"Don't worry, My men will get your friend out alive. Roach, get the door. We'll regroup with Ghost and the little soldiers."** –Price said.

Roach tried to open the door but to no avail. The door was locked from the other side. He tries to kick it, slam it and uses his whole body to smash into the door but it's no use.

 **-"The door isn't opening. It must have slammed shut by itself."** –Karasuma said.

 **-"We ran out of breaching charge. Looks like we have to do this the classic way. Roach, start picking the lock."**

Roach didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes, gave out a sigh and then do as he's told.

 **-"Sergeant Roach seems to be… very competent…"** –Karasuma said.

 **-"No doubt."** –Price shrugged his shoulders.

…At Irina Jelavic's position, 1st floor, inside the lobby…

-"Damnit… So much for a peaceful summer vacation!" –Irina yelled out.

Irina is hiding behind the piano she was playing several minutes ago. She is taking cover from the Inner Circle soldier's fire. She is using an SMG from one of the dead guards to defend herself. She managed to take down about 3 of them but she don't know how much longer she can hold them off.

-"WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS?! DO THEY NOT CARE ABOUT WHO WE ARE?!" –One of the guard taking cover nearby yelled out.

-"IT LOOKS LIKE THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO THEY'RE SHOOTING AT! THE BOSS GONNA BE PISS IF THEY KNOW THAT THEIR GUARDS ARE DEAD!" –Another guard is firing his pistol at the Inner Circle soldier.

-"THIS IS AN ALL OUT WAR HERE!"

-"I GOT CONTACT ON THE LEFT SIDE. TAKE COVER!"

-"I JUST RECEIVE A CALL FROM THE OTHER FLOORS. WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THEY'RE SHOOTING AT HERE!"

-"SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

It's like Irina said. Hell has broken loose on this place. The very people they have to fight against just minutes ago have become their allies to fight against a group of dangerous terrorists. The guards and Irina are outgunned and outnumbered. They cannot hold their position any longer. Bullets are flying every where. All hopes seem to be lost until the enemies suddenly stop firing at them. Did they run off? Or did they run out of ammo. None of those above. Two fully geared soldier suddenly come charging into the room. They move quick. They react quickly. Every bullets they unload hit the enemies with almost perfect accuracy. Their uniforms are different from the one they were fighting before. Said uniforms are acutally tactical gears worn over casual clothes like T-Shirt or Jeans. They are both armed with SMGs and have sniper rifles strapped on their back.

-"HEY! DON'T SHOOT THEM! SEEMS TO BE ALLIES!" –One of the guard said.

-"WHO ARE THEY? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

-"AT LEAST WE ARE SAVED!"

-" _Who are they? Those badges on the shoulder… Are they…?"_ –irina thought. Her thoughts are immediately extinguished when the two said soldiers began to move to her position.

 **-"Blonde, young and beautiful. Must be her."** –Ozone said.

 **-"Don't be scared. We are here to rescue you!"** –Scarecrow offered a hand and pulled Irina up.

 **-"Captain Price. This is Ozone, we have the precious package. Over."** –Ozone said to the chatter.

-" _Precious package?!"_ –Irina thought.

 **-"Nice work, Ozone. Be advised, their may be a lot of heat on the next floor. If it's too hot for you then don't rush. Reinforcements will come in less than 10 minutes."** –Captain Price said on the other side of the chatter.

 **-"Don't worry, Captain. I already have my reinforcement. Ozone out."**

 **-"What's next?" –** Scarecrow asked.

 **-"We'll move up there and regroup with Captain Mactavish on the 8** **th** **floor. In the meantime we will rescue any civillians we see."** –Ozone said as he reloaded his SMG.

 **-"It's a busy night for us, eh? But we can't possibly take on all of them alone."** –Scarecrow said.

 **-"I got this cover. ENGLISH! IS THERE ANYONE SPEAKING ENGLISH HERE?"** –Ozone yelled out. His voice echo the entire room.

 **-"Me. What do you need?"** –One of the guard said.

 **-"We need all the manpower we have. This hotel is under attacked by a group of dangerous terrorists. I need your help to evacuate all the civillians inside this building."** –Ozone said.

 **-"Yes. My boss is still up there and he may be alive. I'll come with you.** " –He nodded in agreement.

 **-"Good. Looks like you are getting a promotion tonight. Let's rescue him."** –Ozone chuckled.

 **-"I'm coming too. My friends are still up there."**

 **-"** THIS IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, MEN. TONIGHT, WE WILL NOT BE KNOWN AS BODYGUARDS OF THE WORLD'S SCUMBAGS. TONIGHT, WE WILL BE KNOWN AS THE HEROES THAT SAVE THIS PLACE. LET'S GO!"

 **-"** YEAH!"

 **-"These guys are pretty enthusiastic, huh?"** –Scarecrow asked.

 **-"They are the guards of the most dangerous people in the world. This is gonna be a clash of the underground worlds."** –Ozone said.

 **-"Heh. So much is going on for such a small island. Let's get this cracking."** –Scarcrow chuckled.

 **-"Wait! My students! They are still in the small resort hotel down the mountain! I need to see them!"** –Irina stopped Ozone and Scarecrow.

 **-"With all these terrorists flooding the island, I doubt that they could survive the attack…"** –Scarecrow said.

 **-"NO! They're still alive! I need to see them immediately!"**

 **-"Calm down, miss. I'll contact our eyes in the sky and see if they are okay… Warhammer 0-1, this is Bravo-6. How copy?"** –Ozone said to his chatter.

 **-"Bravo 6, this is Warhammer 0-1, solid copy. Ready for service."**

 **-"I need you to look for a resort hotel down the mountain, can you see it?"**

 **-"Negative Bravo 6. There are a lot of buildings we are looking at. We'll need more details about the location. Over."**

- **"They need for more details. They can't find the hotel."** –Ozone said to Irina.

 **-"Large building right beside the bathing-place."** –Irina answered immediately. She is worried about her students just like any other teachers would.

 **-"Large building near the bathing-place. Can you identify it? Over."**

 **-"Copy Bravo 6. We got the building in our eyes. You want us to blow it up? Over."**

 **-"Don't shoot! I repeat, don't shoot! There are women and children in there! I want you to look over the hotel to see if there are any enemies' activities."** –Ozone yelled to the chatter.

 **-"Copy that Bravo-6. We are seeing a lot of vehicles closing in the hotel. We are not sure if they are the enemies or not. Standy. Over."**

…Inside the AC-130 codnamed "Warhammer 0-1"…

 **-"There are a lot of vehicles there." –** The pilot said.

 **-"See them. Are we clear to engage?" –** One of the operators asked.

 **-"Negative. We are not sure if they are Inner Circle or not. Do not engage."** –The TV Operator said.

 **-"They stop outside of the hotel."** –The gunner said.

 **-"Patient. We have to make sure that they are not civilians…"** –Another gunner said.

 **-"They're coming out."** –The TV Operator said.

 **-"Bravo 6. Inncer Circle confirmed. We are seeing a lot of AK 47s and RPGs. No civilians nearby. Over"** –An operator said to the radio chatter.

 **-"Copy that Warhammer 0-1. You are cleared to engage. I repeat, you are cleared to engage. Give them everything you have! Over!"** –Ozone said through the chatter.

 **-"Roger that Bravo-6. Let's light them up."**

The AC-130 is one of the most heavily armed gunship and capable of dishing out any targets from the height of over 7000 ft. With the Inncer Circle confirmed, all the gunners on the airship begins to unload everything they have. The 105mm cannon while slow and have to reload after every shots, it has a very wide blast radius. One shot from that thing managed to destroy all 3 vehicles and kill over 12 enemies. The Inner Circle's terrorists begin to panick from below due to having to face such firepower.

 **-"Kaboom!"**

 **-"Good kill, good kill."**

 **-"Over 10 KIAs confirmed. Good shot gunner."**

 **-"They are scared shitless."**

 **-"They are trying to get inside the building. Do not let them. This mission will be a failure if even one manage to get in."**

 **-"Everything you have, gunner."**

The AC 130 switched to its second armament, the 40mm Bofors. It doesn't have the devastating firepower that the 105mm cannon have but it shoots much faster. The gunner begins to rain down a stream of bullets. Every shot touch the ground is like a mine goes off on the ground. The Inner Circle is breaking. Now they are trying to retreat. Only about 5 to 6 of them left.

 **-"Hot damn!"**

 **-"Your aim is getting better."**

 **-"That's a good firework display there."**

 **-"We got about 6 runners on the ground. Finish them off."**

 **-"Roger that."**

And for the final act, the Inncer Circle has a taste from the 25mm Gatling Gun coming down on their head. The shooting was relentless. Warhammer 0-1 managed to take out nearly 40 heavily armed personel in less than 30 seconds. This is the devastating firepower of the US Military.

 **-"Good work, team. No bad guys left on the ground."**

 **-"Good shooting. Beers on me people."**

 **-"Bravo 6 this Warhammer 0-1. No bad guys left at the resort. The people can enjoy their vacation. Over."**

 **-"Warhammer 0-1. Thanks for the assist. We'll contact you when we need support. Ozone out."**

…Meanwhile at the resort hotel down the mountain…

-"Now the sky is falling?! What is going on?!" –Okuda said.

-"Just what is happening with this place? First there are gunshots at the palace hotel. Now the sky is just falling!" –Takebayashi panicked.

-"Our friends… They are still in there…" –Nakamura said but her voice was barely audible.

-"What the hell is happening here…?" –Sugino asked.

-"Things look bad. I wonder if they are alright?" –Okajima said.

-"What… is wrong with… this place? –Kurahashi tried to stand up and looked out of the window.

-"Ojou-sama… Karasuma-sensei… Bitch-sensei… Hurry…up…" –Maehara said before he went completely out cold.

-"Maehara-kun is out again! We have to help him!" –Okuda began to run to Maehara's position.

-"It's like hell breaks loose…!" –Takebayashi said.

…At the palace hotel, 1st floor. Irina, Ozone and Scarecrow's position…

 **-"Your students are safe for now. We are gonna need someone to stay there and protect the resort hotel. These bastards might come back again for the place."** –Ozone said.

 **-"I'll take her to the resort hotel. I'll set up shop their and defend the place until our reinforcements come." –** Scarecrow said.

 **-"Roger that, Scarecrow. Good luck out there. The rest of you guys, follow me. We are about to get into a serious firefight. Use your training to keep yourself alive. Is that clear?" –** Ozone turned his attention to the hotel guards.

 **-** "You heard the man! Let's move up!" –A hotel guard said. Ozone and the rest of the hotel guard begins their rescue mission, leaving behind Irina and Scarecrow at the 1st floor.

 **-"We have to hurry, miss…"**

 **-"Irina Jelavic."**

 **-"Miss Irina. We have a car parked in the parking lot just outside of this place. We'll reach your students faster with it. Let's move"** –Scarecrow said.

 **-"But there are some of them still stuck on the floors above… I can't just leave them here. But I can't just leave the sutdents back at the resort hotel down there. Fuck, this is a mess!"**

 **-"Don't worry. According to the chatter, looks like your students are with our main raiding force up there. They will be safe so don't worry. It's the students down the resort hotel are vulnerable."**

 **-"Alright, let's hurry."**

Cue the pair running as fast as they could to the parking lot. Irina is about to exhaust all of her energy. Despite being a hitwoman, she is not used to this amount of physical work. At one point Scarecrow has to carry Irina bridal style to bring her to his vehicle. The Inncer Circle has really flooded the place. They are everywhere, even in the parking lot. They can't get to their vehicle without having to put up a fight with them.

 **-"Damn. There are a lot of them."** –Scarecrow peeked out of his cover which is a big van. Standing right next to him is Irina who has her gun ready in case of a firefight broken loose.

 **-"Stealth is obviously not an option. What are we gonna do?"** –Irina said while still reloading her gun.

 **-"We come in hot. FRAG OUT!"** –Scarecrow yelled out as he threw a grenade right at the group of terrorists.

 **-"Why the hell would you yell out to alert them?!"** –Irina snapped at Scarecrow's stupidity.

- **"Sorry. Force of habit. Let's take these guys out quick. Our ride is just above the corner!"**

 **-"I'm starting to think staying home this summer wouldn't be such a bad idea!"**

…At the position of Erica, Ghost and the rest of the rescuing squad who are running after Takaoka…

 **-"We have to hurry! Takaoka is escaping!"** –Ghost along with the rescuing squad are running full speed up the stairs to catch up with Takaoka.

 **-"If he goes up the rooftop then he won't have anywhere to run, right?"** –Erica asked.

 **-"He has a chopper ready. If we can't catch up with him, he will use it to escape!"**

 **-"He still has the antidote and my friend. He's not going out of this island. Not if I'm still alive!"**

Erica is furious no doubt. She's about to have enough of Takaoka's bullshit. She hasn't seen the antidote nor Yukiko inside the room just now. That must mean that they are on the rooftop. She has to end this quick. Tukiko has suffered enough. She promised her. She will proctect her no matter what. The last door between the group and the rooftop appears right in front of them. Erica is running in the lead so she uses all her body's momentum to ram the door breaks open. It's just a normal door unlike the other doors on floor 9th and 10th which require key cards to open.

-"AKIRA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND FACE THE MUSIC, YOU KNOB!" –Erica shouted in anger.

-"Ojou-sama, watch out!" –Kataoka said.

-"Erica-kun! Wait!" –Koro-sensei who was being carried by Okano said.

-"Huh?!"

Erica isn't able to react quickly enough. There are two Inner Circle's soldiers hiding behind the door all the time. Erica let her anger takes over her skills. She isn't on full alert like usual. The sight of Takaoka pisses her off so much that she has lost all of her shit. Erica couldn't turn around quick enough to see what was happening before something feels like a hammer land straight into the nape of her neck. Erica is very tough to be able to stay concious after that hard hit with a gun's buttstock from one of the soldiers.

-"Got you, you sly bitch!" –One soldier aimed his rifle at the downed Erica. He spoke Japanese and his voice wasn't heavily accented. He must be one of the "children" that Takaoka said he raised peronally.

-"Urgh… Motherfuck… Didn't your parents teach you how to treat a lady?!" –Erica was on her knee. Her right hand was caressing over the would on her neck.

-"The rest of you! Come up here! Or this bitch get it! Hurry up!" –Another Inner Circle's soldier said. He aimed the rifle at the goup of students and Ghost who was still hiding under the stairs to no avail. They reluctantly followed the order of the soldier. Ghost, Chiba and Hayami walked while still aimed their guns at the soldiers to prevent them from firing at them.

-"You three! Weapons down now!" –One of the soldier said.

-"Drop it or the bitch's brain will paint this roof!"

-" **We can't risk her life like this. Weapons down, kids."** –Ghost threw his ACR to the ground and raised his hands up. Fearing for their friend's live, they also followed Ghost and drop the pistols on their hands.

-"Ojou-sama…" –Okano said. Erica is seriously hurt from that hit earlier. Blood can be seen forming a stream on the back of her head. Erica heard her calling. She turned around and gave her an "OK" sign.

-"This is really fucked…" –Karma bit his lips.

-"For the safety of her and my students. We need to obey them for now." –Koro-sensei said. He was sweating heavily like he just caught a cold.

-"What naughty children…"

-"That voice… Up there! On the helicopter landing pad!" –Chiba pointed at the landing pad. Up there stands a tall man with disfigure scars on his face. Takaoka's voice is still the same as ever. But it's much more malice and it makes Erica want to throw up with every words it make.

-"You come to see your respected intructor, and you come through the back entrance. Papa would never have instructed such children. Guess I have no choice but giving you guys supplementary lessons for your summer vacation." –Takaoka said. His eyes are filled with impurity and hatred.

-"Oh bitch please~! You say it as if I wasn't the one who kicked your ass a few weeks ago!" –Erica chuckled.

-"Still as sharp as ever, my favourite child. But don't you forget that your classmates are still alive thanks to my benevolence. If you disrespect me one more time, you can kiss them goodbye." –Takaoka laughed it off. His face is just etched with madness and violence.

-"Why the hell are you doing all this, huh you crazy fuck?! You enjoy seeing my friends in pain like that?!" –Erica said.

-"Hey, hey, I'm extremely upright! If you had done as I told and let the shortest ones in your goup obediently bring me the bounty, my assassinate plan would've gone smoothly."

-"What…?" –Hayami asked.

-"This is a plan to save the world from that monster. In my plan, the short girl Kayano or whatever… I was originally supposed to use her. I completely filled the bathtub in the room with anti-sensei material. And then I'd have her go in while holding the bounty. Then I'd bury them alive in cement. In order to return to his original form without touching the anti-sensei material, he would have to set off an explosion which would surely blow her to pieces. But Koro-sensei is a considerate teacher so he wouldn't harm his student right? I thought he would just quietly dissolve."

-" _Fucking monster…!"_ –Kataoka thought.

 _-"Even the worst kind of devil couldn't come up with that kind of madness."_ –Hayami shivered.

 _ **-"Bollocks. This guy is crazier than I thought.**_ " –Ghost thought.

-"That… That's actually quite clever…" –Erica said.

-"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" –Okano yelled at her.

-"What?! You have to admit he still has some brain inside the turd of a body!"

-"You think you'll get away… With such an act?!" –Koro-sensei said. His face is pitch black which is the sign of pure fury.

-"This is still a humane method. Compared to what you guys did to me… Compared to that inhumane treatment… Those humiliating gazes they gave me… That dirty crotch attack from that bitch… They all feel itchy whenever they cross my mind! I can't even sleep at night! I'll respond to my lowered reputation with results. I'll return the humiliation I received with even more humiliation. Especially you Erica Ina. I'll never forgive you for tainting my future!"

-"Hey, fuck face. Looks like our dear Ojou-sama is kinda hurt right now. Would you be happy from going all out on an injured girl? I mght be able to provide you with a little more entertainment." –Karma chuckled.

-"You're fucking petty! You lost to Ojou-sama with the very rules you set up yourself!" –Okano said.

-"Let me tell you something ,"sensei". Whether you won or lost back then. We still woud've hated your guts." –Hayami added.

-"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU PUNKS FOR YOUR OPINIONS! DON'T FORGET THAT I CAN GET RID OF HALF YOU DAMN RUG RATS WITH THE TIP OF MY FINGER!" –Takaoka shouted out in anger.

-"Bloody hell…" –Erica sighed.

-"Hey, you. Erica Ina. Come up here alone. All the way to this heliport. If you want your dear friend and the antidote, don't dare try any stupid tricks." –Takaoka said.

-"Oh boy… Here we go…" –Erica rolled her eyes.

-"You! Start moving!" –A soldier yanked Erica up by her leather jacket.

-"The rest of you stay here! Try anything funny and you'll going home in a box!" –The other soldier still aims his rifle at the group.

Erica stands up and stretches her back. She looks back at her friends one more time and gives them a warm smile like she usually would everytime she sees them. In truth, she is scared. Not that she's scared of Takaoka because she kicked his ass not long ago, but because of her friends. This isn't a fight for their freedom like last time. This is the fight for their very lives. She has to be patient. She cannot rely on her Psychological Tactics like before.

-"Ojou-sama…" –Chiba said.

-"You can't go up there!" –Kataoka said. The 2 guards immediately pointed their guns at Erica.

-"Well, looks like they're not giving me a choice here. Ufufu~!"

- **"Hey, good luck, kid. Don't die up there."** –Ghost said.

 **-"Roger that, Lieutenant.** " **–** Erica gave him a salute.

-"Don't you dare die on us!" –Hayami said.

-"Stay low and stay safe, dumbass. Yukiko ain't gonna be happy if you end up dying." –Karma said.

-"Like hell I would…" –Erica shooke her head.

-"HURRY UP! DAMN IT!" –Takaoka yelled from the helipad.

-"Alright! Man, what a pushy guy…" –Erica said.

Erica stands right below the steps to the helipad. She gathers all of her courage to take her step but she doesn't know why she can't lift her feet up. It was like she was standing below the steps to the guillotine. Once she is up there, it would be a sure death. But still, she doesn't have a choice right now. Even if just her dying alone, it's one life for the many…

-"Hey! Start moving!" –One guard used his rifle and pushed Erica.

-"Fuck! You want me to fall face first onto this thing?!" –Erica retorted.

-"You wanna die bitch?!" –He aimed the rifle at her, threatening to shoot if she didn't obey to the order.

-" _Fucking hell… Wait until I get my hands on you…"_

Erica begins to take her walk up the stairs. No use in delaying the process right now. It's best for her to get it done already. If she hesitates, Takaoka may get pisses and starts destroying everything she holds dear to her. The antidote and Yukiko is up there she thought. At least she's about to meet her best friend again. Erica will save all of them no matter what. Erica is trying to sing herself out of her fear. Being one of the best encouraging song for her, she decides it would be best to use it now.

(Song: Lose Yourself by Eminem)

 **-" Look**

 **If you had**

 **One shot**

 **Or one opportunity**

 **To seize everything you ever wanted**

 **In one moment**

 **Would you capture it**

 **Or just let it slip?**

 **Yo**

 **His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

 **There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

 **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'**

 **What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now**

 **The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!**

 **Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity**

 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No**

 **He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes**

 **It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke**

 **He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its**

 **Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody**

 **He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better… "**

-"Hmm… What the hell are you singing? Is that your funeral song?" –Takaoka mockingly said.

-"Not really. It may be yours if you're not careful." –Erica chuckled.

Takaoka isn't angry at Erica's statement. He just let out a sigh and begins to move to the position of the stairs Erica used just now. He lifts the entire thing up with one hand and throws it down the building. Looks like he making sure that no one is coming up there with him. Not that he don't trust his guards to do their job correctly but this is just to make sure. Erica begins to feel the wind on the helipad. Thank god she still has her leather jacket with her. "If it ain't phenomenal, they don't want none" are the words written on the back of her jacket. That line is like a bible quote to her. She lives solely on believing that one quote. Try as hard as you can and don't let the other disrespect for trying to do so. To figure out a plan to deal with this guy, she has to take a careful look at her surroundings first.

-" _A helicopter and 2 guards are already on it. Looks like he has his escape plan already. Task Force 141's air support can't risk shooting at this place due to their high value target is still here. The antidote… Must be the briefcase strapped with explosive over there. He would blow it up if I'm not careful. A flat TV screen? Why is it there? But the most important thing is… Where the bloody hell is Yukiko?"_

-"The same dirty tricks you used weeks ago won't work on me twice. I can picture you being done in by me in an instant. But you know, if I end it in an instant I wouldn't feel any better. That's why before we fight… I need you to do something for me." –Takaoka ignorantly said.

-"The fuck?" –Erica lifted her eyebrows.

-"Get down on your knee and lower your head. Apologize. Prostrate yourself!"

-"Why should I? There's no reason for me to…"

-"Yes there is! I'm asking you nicely here! If you are so much as disobeying me one more time, I'm gonna blow this thing up and you can kiss your friends goodbye!"

-"Motherfucker…" –Erica mumbled.

-"It irony, isn't it?! You runts put me in the same position just weeks ago! Now I'm gonna make sure I pay you back 10 times over!"

-"Before that. I have one question: Where is Yukiko Kanzaki? I want to see her first!" –Erica said.

-"Oh? The girl with black hair right? I figure you would ask so… I have already prepared a show for you to enjoy!"

-"That's…!"

Takaoka uses a remote control and turns on the flat screen TV mentioned above. What he is showing right now shocks Erica to her core. She does feel a little joy to see the her friend is still safe and sound. But the position Yukiko is in is like a scene coming straight out of a SAW movie. She is in a noose. Her hands are tied up from behind her back. She is in a hangman position. The "room" she is in is dark. There are only a few lights around just enough to light up Yukiko's face. Aside from the noose on Yukiko's neck, there are several visible cables behind her. The poor girl is exhausted. She isn't gagged but she couldn't say anything.

-"You're surprised aren't you? Don't worry cause she's still alive as you see. Her live is depending on your actions from this moment on. If you just annoy me somehow, then she would become a Teru teru bōzu (A rain doll) in an instance!"

-"Where the hell are you keeping her?!" –Erica said in anger. If it wasn't for the antidote or Yukiko holding her back, she would rip Takaoka's head off by now.

-"Since you're going to die anyway, it wouldn't hurt to tell you. She's standing on top of an elevator car as you can see. The cables above her are rigged with explosives. Once I push this little button here than bam! That girl will go down along with the elevator car. You should be thanking me for this. To not make her suffer, I decided to use a very long rope as a noose so that if she fall down, the rope will break her neck and kill her immediately."

-"You bastard!"

-"Woah hey! Remember, whether she lives or dies is up to you. Now that I have tell everything you need, let's get back to our business earlier! Get on your knee and start prostrating yourself!"

-"Tch…"

This is the first time in Erica's life that she has to bend her knee to someone beside those she respects. With Yukiko and the antidote in danger of being eliminated, Erica relectantly get down on her knees. Her expression is filled with anger and hatred. It was like she was about to explode any minute now.

-"You call that prostrating yourself! YOU STUPID WHORE! SCRAPE YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND AND APOLOGIZE!" –Takaoka face is just disgustingly pathetic compared to what he used to be weeks ago. Back then, he was a monster. Now he just no more than a piece of trash wasting oxygen of planet Earth.

-"I… I'm sorry for using a dirty attack because I have no skills…" –Erica has lowered her head before Takaoka. This would be one of the rarest sight on Earth. Erica is on her knee apologizing to someone who isn't worth more than a piece of junk. The entire group was shocked at the scene even Ghost. The student is in anger just like Erica.

-"Ojou-sama…" –Kataoka bit her lips. Her fist grip tightly.

-"She's… I can't believe this…" –Hayami was also shocked at the scene.

-"The only hope of the class is on her knee. That bastard!" –Karma frowned his eyebrows.

-"Hm, and after that, you got on your high horse and said something cheeky, right? FOR A WHORE LIKE YOU TO TALK TO AN ADULT THE WAY YOU DID! FOR A STUDENT TO TALK TO THEIR INSTRUCTOR LIKE THAT…!" –Takaoka used his right foot and stomped directly onto the back of the head of Erica. He steps on her like dirt, like trash. He thinks she is someone below him which is not true. Erica is bleeding. Not from the boots of Takaoka but from her own mouth. She's biting her own lips so hard that it bleed. She is enduring it for her friends. Never before in her life has she been disrespected this much.

-"For a whore like me… For a student like me to spike in a conceited manner to my teacher… I apologize… I truly am. I'm sorry…" –Erica said. Her voice was strained. Her teeth is grinding against each other. It's humiliating for her to be like this and Takaoka sure is enjoying every second of it.

-"Alright…! You finally expressed your true feelings. Papa is happy… But action must have consequences and CRIME MUST HAS PUNISHMENT!"

-"Uerugh…!"

As he finished his sentence, Takaoka curbstomped Erica's head hard on the ground. The stomp was so hard that Erica's head bounces back up. She's bleeding. Takaoka is sure of it. This isn't a fluke like those times before. She's bleeding for real. She's using her hands to cover the wound on her head. She's gasping in pain. But Takaoka woudn't let her lie there long until he delivers an extremely hard football kick directly to her stomach. The kick was so stiff that Erica's threw up everything she has in her stomach. Barf and even blood are among those she threw up. Takaoka the lifts her up by the hair, making her yelled out in pain.

-"It's hurt right? How about I put you out of your misery!"

He knees her hard in the stomach again. She immediately breaks down and grab her stomach. She's crying in pain. Some of her ribs might have been broken. She couldn't stop coughing out blood. Takaoka grabs her by the throat and lifts her up. Erica is trying her best to escape to no avail. She's struggling but it no use. She's in too much pain to fight back. Her eyes begin to roll up. Her breathing is about to stop.

-"Look at you now. How pathetic…?!"

-"…Fa…ck…Yo…..u….Bitch…!"

Even in the grasp of death himself, Erica still tries her best, gathering all of her last strength inside her body and gives Takaoka a middle finger. Angry at the sight, Takaoka punches her hard in the stomach again, sending her fly right at the edge of the helipad that is facing the captured raiding group. Erica isn't moving anymore. She just lie there like a bag of sand. Her right arm hanging down the helipad. Her blood drips down from it.

-"OJOU-SAMA!" –Kataoka yelled out. Erica doesn't move.

-"Man…! FUCK…! THIS IS FUCKED…!" –Even the normally calm Karma couldn't help but broke down.

-"She's… Is she…No…!" –Okano also began to broke down in tears.

-"…Engh….This… can't be …" –Hayami has lost all of her composure.

-"Looks like she's done." –One of the guard chuckled.

-"Serves her right!" –Another guard said.

-"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DON'T DARE SAYING THAT TO HER!" –Chiba was furious. He tried to attack one of the guard but was immediately knocked down by them.

* **Task Force 141 radio chatter section:**

 **-"Shit… Warhammer 0-1 this is Bravo 6. Do you copy?"** –Ghost quietly said through the chatter to not alert the guard.

 **-"Bravo 6 this is Warhammer 0-1. It seems like you're not in a favor situation from what it seems. What's going on down there? Over."**

 **-"The valuable target has just killed a civilian. I repeat, 1 civillian KIA. I just want to say "f you" to the mission. I want to blast this bastard right off this planet. Over."**

 **-"Bravo 6. Be advised, he's still our main objective. You can grieve for the girl later. God bless her soul. Now we'll contact with Captain Price. He seems to be near your location but he has not move since the last 10 minutes. Over."**

 **-"Roger that, Warhammer 0-1. Ghost out."**

 **-"Captain Price. This is Warhammer 0-1. What's your status?"**

 **-"Warhammer 0-1. We are blocked by this bloody reinforced steel door and we can't move up. We are out of charges and grenades. Can you look for another route? Over."**

 **-"Roger that, Captain Price. Umm… Naw, it seems like that's the only way to go up. It's best that you regroup with Captain Mactavish down the 3** **rd** **floor. I can see his heat signature and he seems to be moving with a lot of… little people. He seems to be under heavy fire."**

 **-"Roger that, Warhammer. Bravo 6 over and out."**

 **-"Ghost, come in. This is Price, do you copy?"**

 **-"Copy that Captain Price. Seems like you're not going up here."**

 **-"Probably. I'm gonna go down and meet with Soap now. What's your status?"**

 **-"We are being captured by the Inner Circle. Don't worry we can handle this sticky situation. I have a request for you. Over."**

 **-"What is it? Over."**

 **-"The hostage that the kids and Agent Karasuma are looking for being held on top of one of the elevator car. She's in serious danger. Can you find out what floor she's in? Over."**

 **-"Roger that Ghost. I'll try my best but no promise. Price out… *beep*** **Soap. Come in Soap. This is Captain Price."**

 **-"I'm in a serious shit storm right now! Is it important?"**

 **-"The hostage girl that the little kids are looking for is being ON TOP of one of the elevator car. Can you find her?"**

 **-"I just use one of the elevator to get down to the 3** **rd** **floor. I'm gonna swing back and see what I can do."**

 **-"Be advised Soap. This hotel has 2 elevators right next to each other. We have to check both of them to make sure. I'm gonna start finding her on the 9** **th** **floor. You go out there and do what you can. Price out!"**

…On the 3rd floor, at the postion of Captain John "Soap" Mactavish…

-" **Change of plan kids. Looks like the old captain found out the place of your hostage friend. She's on top of one of the elevator car."** –Soap said as he reload his rifle.

 **-"So what are we going to do? You can't risk taking us all the way back to find her!"** –Isogai said.

 **-"** They found Kanzaki? Where is she?" –Kayano asked.

-"Captain Mactavish said she's on top of one of the elevator car. She might as well be on the one we just use." –Nagisa said.

 **-"I'm gonna take you guys downstairs. There's 2 other guy in my squad who will proctect you!"** –Soap began top open fire on a group of Inner Circle's terrorists. Taking out a lot of them in mere seconds.

 **-"Captain Mactavish! This is Ozone! I'm coming in on your 12. Watch your fire! And don't shoot the guys in suits behind me. They're friendlies!"** –Ozone said through the radio chatter.

 **-"Good timing, Ozone. Watch out for incoming fire. There's a lot of them on my 12!"**

Appeared from the stairs is the man codenamed "Ozone", he's wearing tactical gear like Soap do but he's wearing a white T-shirt underneath and cargo pants. He wear a balaclava and a helmet so nobody can see his face. He along with the hotel guards take out any Inner Circle's terrorists and give Soap along with the students time to breath.

 **-"Captain Mactavish! Are you okay? Is this the civilians?"** –Ozone began to take cover with Soap.

 **-"I'm fine. And yes. I have other things to do upstairs. Can you escort the little guys out of this place?"**

 **-"Roger that. Follow me kids and don't get left behind. And you can take these guys with you as backup. They're the hotel guards."** –Ozone began to escort the 3-E students down the stairs.

 **-"Alright people. You do what you need to do. I'll handling my own business!"** –Soap began to move out of cover and ran to the elevator. He forces open the door but nothing can be seen. The elevator car is right below him but there's no one here.

 **-"Captain Price. This is Soap. The left elevator is empty. It must be the right one."**

 **-"Roger that Soap. I'm trying to force this thing open but it won't budge. Contact you later. Price out."**

Warhammer cannot fire on the position of Takaoka since there is a capture bounty on his head. Price, Roach and Karasuma is blocked and cannot move up to help the students on the rooftop. Since they're informed about the position of the hostage class 3-E is looking for, they begin to check every elevator's door from every floor to find her. The left elevator is emptied according to Soap but the right one cannot be opened no matter how hard Price, Roach and Karasuma try. The situation seems dire for Ghost's group also but…

-"Hey, look!" –Hayami pointed up the helipad.

-"She's…" –Karma gasped in disbelief.

 **-"She's a hardcore girl. I give her that."** –Ghost chuckled.

-"…Fuck…I'm not…dead… Stop grieving for me…! Arrrggghhh…!"

Erica is using all of her energy to support herself up. Her face are all covered in red. She can barely stand after all the beating she receives from Takaoka earlier. She tries her best to walk right to him but collapses when she took not over 5 steps.

-"Your determination is admirable. But I'm sick of beating you up anyway. With your state like that, the fight wouldn't be interesting anymore." –Takaoka sighed.

-"Bitch… You… Attack me… when I'm not looking…!" –Erica tried her best to speak. Every time she breathes feel like her lungs are being pierced with a thousand hot needles.

-"Seeing you like this is just pathetic… Alright, as a reward for your determination. I'm gonna set your friend free and give you the antidote with no harm done anymore."

-"?!" –Erica lifted her eyebrows.

-"BUT. You're gonna have only one choice. One, you save your best friend Kanzaki but I'm gonna destroy the antidote, leaving all of your friends back at the resort hotel down there to death in one week. Two, you save the antidote to save most of them, but your little friend will "hang around" this place for a while."

-"…What…?!"

-"The hell is he talking about?!" –Chiba said.

-"He's making Ojou-sama choose…" –Okano said.

-"This is just beyond brutal… How can she make a choice like that?!" –Kataoka said.

-"All of you shut up!" –The guard lifts his rifle up and threatens the group.

-"You heard me clear, Erica. Either Kanzaki or those brats back at the hotel. Their lives are up to you to decide!" –Takoka let out a maniac smile.

-"…I…I…"

-"I'm gonna count down from 10 to 0. If you can't make a choice then I'll have to eliminate the both. And kill all of those down their as a bonus!"

-"…Fuck…This is…" –Erica is in confusion. She cannot let Yukiko die but she cannot trade her live for those down at the hotel.

-"10!" –Takaoka began to count.

-"…Umm…Uh…"

-"9!"

-" _Fuck! FUCK! What am I suppose to do, I can't let Yukiko die! Maybe I'll save her…"_

-"8!"

 _-"But I can't just let them to die like this… Maybe Takaoka still have another antidote hidden somewhere…"_

-"7!"

-" _But I can't just bet on a dangerous bet like this… That maybe the only one he has…"_

-"6!"

Erica is scratching her head. She looks at the briefcase then looks at the flat screen where Yukiko can be seen. She's confused.

-"5!"

-" _It's obvious that Ojou-sama can't do this… Who could?!"_ –Hayami bit her finger nails.

 _-"You gotta hurry, dumbass. It's now or never…"_ –Karma looked at her nervously.

-"4!"

-"Why the hell are you making me do this?!" –Erica yelled.

-"3!"

-"No…no… This is just a nightmare… Yeah it is… Ahaha…"

-"2!"

-"Fuck! Why are you doing this?! Just kill me! Kill me instead!"

-"1!"

-"Urghhhhhh…..FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!"

-"Ze…"

-"THE ANTIDOTE!"

-" _Ojou-sama?!"_ –Kataoka looked at her in disbelief.

-"She really choose…" –Karma said.

-"What?! I can't hear you…" –Takaoka mockingly said.

-"You heard me. I choose the antidote…" –Erica is about to cry at that moment.

-"That's surprising… I thought you would choose your best friend over those runts…"

-"Yu…Yukiko… *sob* would want me to do so…" –Erica tears can be seen rolling down her cheeks.

-"Hey… Your choice… Here." –Takaoka slide the briefcase of antidote to the sobbing Erica.

-"I have one final request…" –Erica said.

-"What do you want now?" –Takaoka lifted his eyebrows.

-"If she's going to…. At least you can let me talk to her…I want to hear her voice again…"

-"Haaah…! Fine… I'm gonna respect this request of yours. Since you're my "favourite child" anyway. Here, catch."

Takaoka throws over an old smartphone to Erica. Erica tries to catch it but barely. She's weak both body and mental right now. She just made the hardest choice of her live. But now that it's done, she can't revert it back. So it's best to talk to her best friend one last time.

-"Call the number I already put on the screen. There's a voice controlled pad inside the place that girl is held so she should be able to talk to you without using her hands." –Takaoka said. Erica pushed the call button and begins to place it by her ear.

…On top of the elevator car, at the position of Yukiko Kanzaki…

(Yukiko Kanzaki's point of view)

It's been nearly an hour since I've been here. I'm scared. It's dark in here. I tried everything I could to calm Takaoka, my former P.E teacher down but he just wouldn't listen. I woudn't think he would hold a grudge against us. I thought he would realize his mistake and came back to apologize us. I wouldn't mind having him as a P.E teacher along with Karasuma-sensei. I'm thirsty…and hungry, too… I still have some ice cream back at the hotel. The brand of ice cream the Eri likes the most. I wonder if she found it… She's never that good at finding things despite her skill in observation. I guess that the skill only works on things that move. I really miss her… This noose is scaring me… I'm afraid of dying… I don't want to die yet… I still have dreams and things I haven't done yet… The bald man said not to worry. Everything would be fine he said. What is fine in this? What is he talking about? Is he trying to comfort me before I'm being hanged like a bag of sand on the stage?

*Pad ringing sound*

Who? Who is that? I didn't know there is an Ipad hanging there. Who would hang it in here? Looks like I can control it with my voice. Since my hands are tied I can't really use it to push the answer button. I'm not really familiar with this kind of technology but whatever… Wouldn't hurt to try it out, huh?

-"Answer call." –I tried my best to speak. My throat is dried. My voice isn't exactly clear since I need water.

-"YUKIKO! YUKIKO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ANSWER ME!"

Eri! It's her. It's really her. It can't be mistaken. She's talking to me. I feel my fire of life force has once again being lit up once I heard the voice of Eri again. But… her voice… It was strained… I knew that she was worry about me but her voice sounds… broken… Is she crying?

-"Eri! It's me! Can you hear me?"

-"Yukiko! Thank god, it's you! I miss you a lot! I…"

-"Calm down Eri! I miss you, too!"

-"Yukiko… I'm sorry… I… I had to… I'm SORRY!"

Sorry? What is she apologizing for. I should be the one who apologize her. I made her worry. I made my friends worry. I made Koro-sensei worry. I made everybody worry.

-"Eri…"

-"Takaoka… The antidote is safe… He made me… I …"

Ah. So that's what she's talking about. I knew about this. Takaoka told me about that sick choice making game of his. I broke down in tears knowing that I'm going to die any moment now. But at the same time, I feel happy even in this pit of hell… She dares to save her friends instead of being selfish and has me for herself. She really dares. So this is it for me I guess.

-"I…I…I'm…"

-"Don't worry Eri… What's done is done… I don't blame you…"

-"But… I promised I would protect you…!"

-"You did. You never break it. You need to sacrifice something for a greater good right? I'm just one girl… Our friends lives worth a lot more! Cheer up!"

-"I'm.. sorry… *sobbing*… I don't want to do this…"

-"I'll be leaving this world in a few moments… I don't want to hear you cry… I want to hear you laugh… I want us to laugh like how we used to do!"

What the hell am I saying? I don't want to die! Eri is still there for me. My friends are still there! No! This can't be happening right? This is just a nightmare! Yeah… That's right… A nightmare… that just feels too real…

-"Don't say that Yukiko! Me, your friends, your father…"

-"You and our friends. Fuck the other bastard. Ufufufu~!"

-"…Heh… Yeah. Fuck the bastard… *sob*…"

-"Hey, Eri. I bought some ice cream. It still in the fridge back at the hotel. It's your favorite brand also…"

-"Really…? Thanks… I'm suck at finding those… Thanks a lot…!"

-"I wish we could just sit by the beach and eat them right now… You have an MP3 right?"

-"…I….do *sob*"

-"Yeah… I made a list for the new songs… You may like it! I left it in my bag. You know it right?"

-"The pink one with our picture on it…"

-"That's the one! The list is a hard to make! Make sure you listen to all of it!"

-"I… I …WILL…!"

-"Don't be like that Eri. You're tough! You're strong! You always show me that side of yours!"

-"I'm… not strong… at all *sob*… I…"

-"You are. Remember what you did to those bullies?"

-"?!"

-"Who's the phenomenal one, huh? Those don't accept that obviously want none, right?"

-"Nope…They don't want none…!"

-"Ah… that rap song… the theme song of AJ Styles… One of your idols right?"

-"Yeah…"

-"It's been fun with you ya know? I'm happy…!"

-"But we can have more fun! I listened to your advice and studied hard! I scored 100 in English! I…I stop slacking off in class… I started working out just like you said to improve my health… I know a new arcade that just opened last week! We can go there! And the old Karaoke near your house just opened again! We can sing our favourite songs there! You like dogs right?! I just addopted one! A cute white fluffy one! I named him Lucky! I… I… I…"

-'Eri…"

-"The cake… We promised to eat them again… You promised…"

-"I'm sorry Eri. I'm sorry…"

-"Sugino-kun… He loves you… I promised him that I'll bring you back…"

-"He really love me? That's sweet!"

-"Do you love him?"

-"Now? Not really but once I'm ready, I probably will!"

-"He would be happy to… hear…"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

What is that sound? It sounds like a countdown. I looks everywhere in this pit black of a place to find the source of the sound. Where is it? Is it from above? Takaoka-"sensei" did mention about a time bomb attached to the cables. Ah… So that how it is, huh? I crack a smile despite knowing what is about to come. I still try my best to hold back my sobbing. I can't let Eri know that I'm scared. Util my last moment, I have to stay strong for her…

…At the helipad on the rooftop…

(Erica Ina's point of view)

What the hell is that sound? It sounds like a countdown. That must be the bomb that fat fuck talked about earlier. No! I cannot let this happen. I have to do something. I cannot let this end in the favor of this bastard! Not like this!

-"Yukiko…!" –My voice is strained as if there were someone trying to choke me to death. Every sound I make feels like my lungs are being pulled out of my ribs. It hurts…

I know it's very painful to talk. I must have internal injuries which the beating I received earlier is the main culprit. But I must stay strong for Yukiko. She wants me to smile to the very end. She wants me to laugh until she… No, no… I cannot… That word and Yukiko are not belonged in the same sentence!

-"Takaoka! You could at least wait for me to finish my talk! *cough* *cough*… Fuck…!"

I tried my best to tell the bastard what I feel. He doesn't say anything. He just stand there laughing like a maniac he is. Is this really fun to him? This sick fuck…

-"I did what you told me. I respected your request as my favorite child. "Was" to be exact. Let me give you a hint. You are the one who's gonna kill her!" –The fat fuck smiled.

" _What? What the hell is he talking… No. What the fuck is going on?! What kind of sick bastard would do this?!" –_ I thought to myself.

I look at the phone and begin to realize: Once I press the call button, it immediately activated the countdown on the bomb attached to the cable. How could he…

-"YOU MOTHERFUCKER…! Ergh… My fucking lungs… Arghhhh…!"

-"You should be saving your energy to talk to your friend as long as you can. The clock is ticking!"

-"FUCKER… I'll…"

-"It's alright Eri…"

-"NO! I…"

-"Don't be like that… You promise me that you will laugh with me to the very end, right? Ufufu~!"

-"I… I did…"

-"It must be hard for you to laugh right now, huh? I have a joke. Would you like to hear?"

-"…Yes…"

-"You know Star Wars, right?"

-"…I do… *sob*… I really like it…"

-"So Luke Skywalker is carrying Yoda. You know that part right? When Luke is walking around, he ask Yoda to make sure if he was going the right way. You know what Yoda said?"

-"Ummm… No…"

-"Off course, we are."

-"Off course… Of course… Oh… Hehehe~! Haha~! It's a really good one!" –I bursted out laughing even in the middle of despair.

-"Hey it worked. You smiled…! It wouldn't be right for you to laugh alone. Ufufufu~!"

-"Ufufu~. Yeah…!"

*Boop* *Boop* *Boop*

What the hell is that now? The sound of the countdown is different… No way… It can't be…

-"The sound… it changed…?" –I asked her through the phone.

-"It really did..."

-"That must be the last 10 seconds. You better say goodybye to her! HAHAHAHAHA~!" –Takoka let out a deranged smile.

-"NO! NO! NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

I was desperate. I would never have thought I would be begging that asshole of a man. I won't believe that this would be the final seconds I get to talk with Yukiko. It's still too early. The cake…. She promised… Yukiko would never lie to me…

-"Sorry…. Eri *sob*… I cried at the end… *sob*…"

-"We promised! The cake…!"

-"Looks like I can't keep my promise…! Be strong Eri… Be strong for me… For everyone…"

-"No…! Nooooo! This can't be…! No!"

-"I hope we'll be friends again in the after life… If there is one… I just regret not saying goodbye to everyone… *sob*"

-"Please no! I'll save you! Everthing is gonna be alright!"

-"Thanks Eri.*furious sobbing* For everything… Love you…alwa…"

*LOUD EXPLOSION NOISE*

(Neutral point of view)

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Erica yells on top of her lungs before she collapses onto the floor, crying furiously. She cannot control her emotions anymore. She grabs her own head and heabutts onto the ground several time, making her bleeding even more badly.

-"Kanzaki… She's… she's…" –Okano broke down onto the ground.

-"…" –Karma bit his lips. He didn't say a word. He was grinding his teeth against each other.

-"No… This… It cannot…" –Hayami also began to let her tears roll.

-"*very heavy sobbing*" –Kataoka cried furiously.

- **"Bloody hell… Bastard really done it now!"** –Ghost said.

…On the 8th floor, at the position of Karasuma, Captain Price and Roach…

 **-"What the hell was that?"** –Captain Price was surpised by an explosion inside the elevator's position.

 **-"An explosion… Just what happened?"** –Karasuma asked the confused Captain.

 **-"Ghost didn't say anything about an explosion inside."** –Price began to stand up from his position.

…On the 4th floor, at the position of Captain "Soap" Mactavish and the hotel guards…

 **-"I heard an explosion from the very top of this building!"** –One of the guard informed Soap.

 **-"It seems like the cables connected to the elevator car was rigged with explosives. Once the bomb went off moment ago, I could hear the elevator free-falling from the top."** –Soap said.

 **-"If the hostaged girl was really on top of it…"**

 **-"Shit, dude. No one could survive such a fall from a high place. Even if she's alive now, she wouldn't survive the wound."** –One of the guard frowned his brows.

 **-"That doesn't mean I'm gonna give up now! You guys go and find your bosses on the next floors. Those who have founded theirs need to evacuate all of them to the 1** **st** **floor!"** –Soap said to the guards.

…On the 1st floor, at the position of Ozone and the rest of the 3-E rescuing squad…

 **-** "What was that?!" –Yada looked back at the position of the elevator.

-"Sounds like something just fall hard on the ground." –Nagisa said.

-"Must be one of the elevators…" –Terasaka said. He's very weak right now due to the virus.

-"But before that, I heard an explosion. It may come from one of the top floor." –Yoshida said while supporting Terasaka with his shoulders.

 **-"Let's keep it going, guys. Probably just the work of the terrorists to cut off the faster transport vehicle."** –Ozone said.

…Back at the rooftop, on the helipad…

-"Hey… Yukiko… Talk to me…" –Erica still hold onto the phone and speak to it.

-"…" –There was no answer from the other side.

-"Don't play with me like that… It's not funny…"

-*rope creaking noise*

-"This must be a dream… Yeah.. Just a bad dream…" –Erica began to let out a smile

-"Ojou-sama… Is she…" –Chiba began to saw something weird coming from Erica.

-"You told… me to laugh… to the very end~! Ufufu~! Let's laugh Yukiko! AHAHA~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH~!"

- _ **"He really broke her. She's gone mad!"**_ –Ghost is shocked at what's left of the former Erica.

-"COME ONE YUKIKO~! THIS IS FUN~! WHY DON'T YOU LAUGH?! HUH~?! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Her crazy laughs echo through the entire building. Even in a middle of a heavy gun fight, everyone can hear it. They stop for a moment to think what the hell is going on until the gun blazing starts again. She has completely lost it.

-"This whore…! She lost her damn mind!" –Even a madman like Takaoka is shocked. Her aura has changed completely. He thought the Second Erica he fought weeks ago was crazy. But compared to this, this is just a completely different level of insanity.

-"SENSEI~! NICE TO SEE YOU! WHAT ARE WE LEARNING TODAY?! HUH~?! HAHA~!"

-"Boss, she has gone completely whacked. We should leave while we can." –One of the guard in the helicopter said.

-"Hah~! Seeing her like this makes me feel bad for her. Just a little bit. Let's go." –Takoka began to move into the chopper. Its rotor began to spin, making a deafening noise along with the sound of the engine.

-"FATHER~! WHAT ARE WE PLAYING?! WHERE'S YOUR LESSON?!"

-"The whore is pathetic. It's sad to see her being broken like that. I should probably give her one last present before I take my leave."

Takaoka begins to push a small remote control. The explosice wrapped around the antidote briefcase detonates. It has completely exploded, leaving nothing left behind. The mad Erica somehow began to wake up. She has stopped her crazy laugh. Now her eyes is just full of shock and surprise. She turned her back and look at what is left of the antidote.

-"Yukiko… Friends… Antidote… No more…" –Erica muttered as she began to stand up.

-"NOOOOOOO!" –Kataoka yelled out. The last hope of saving their friends has completely vanished before their very eyes. The students are shocked. Haven't Takaoka toyed with them enough. This is just a pure work of Satan himself.

…Inside the AC 130 codenamed Warhammer 0-1, just seconds before Takaoka detonates the antidote…

 **-"Bravo 6, this is Warhammer. The target is escaping in the chopper. Looks like you can't really go up there with those guys on your back. Over."**

 **-"Warhammer, this is Ghost. I can fight these guys off myself but I cannot risk letting the kids die. Over."**

 **-"This is your only chance to get Takaoka. If we cannot capture him then our only clue to Makarov's hideout will be gone. Over."**

 **-"My hands are all tied up. Can you do something? Over."**

 **-"I cannot shoot at your position right now. Too risky. We can try to disable Takaoka's helo. But with the position he's in now, the helo will go down the building. He would have little chance of surviving such a crash"**

 **-"This is our only bet right now. Perhaps… Woaah!"**

 **-"Bravo 6. We just saw an explosion right next to the girl on the helipad. But it looks like she's safe and sound. What is happening down there?"**

 **-"That is the antidote to save her friends! A lot of them are gonna die with that thing gone!"**

 **-"We are sorry to hear that Bravo 6 but we cannot do anything for them right now. We'll begin to shoot down the helo. Gunner, switch to the 25 mm and try to aim for the tail."**

 **-"Roger that. Moving on to attack…"** –The gunner answered.

 **-"Wait, wait! That girl on the helipad is moving now. Fast."**

 **-"Warhammer! Are you seeing this?"** –Ghost said through the chatter.

- **"This is unbelievable, guys. That girl just jumped onto the helo. She's grabbing onto it."**

…Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the palace hotel. At the position of Erica…

-"YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GO THAT EASILY?!" –Erica tried to grab onto the landing gear and held on it like her life depended on it. IT DOES. The helicopter has moved up and are quite far away from the helipad. If Erica falls now, she'll die for sure.

-"Bitch is crazy or something?!" –The pilot of the helicopter panicked. The image of the girl… No, more correctly a giant scorpion golding onto the chopper scared his soul away from his body. She looks vicious. She looks like a predator who just saw its prey and is now moving in for the kill. She was just a normal looking girl with a sharp tongue just now. What happened to this girl he thought. Did she snap from the inhumane game Takaoka made her play? Her hairs are sticking out a bit from the side. Her face is full of hatred and madness. Her mouth is smiling madly. Her teeth looks like it has just grown fangs. Her eyes is burning red. He feels like there is electricity coming out from her eyes. What is this now? There is smoke coming out from her eyes? There is no doubt about it. Only professionals like he is knows what happened to her. Looks like Takaoka has pushed her to the limit. The bastard has pushed her to the highest form of concentration. She's lost all kind of humanity inside her little body. She's now in the purest form of a combatant, the "Combat Flow."

-"That bitch gone mad!" –One of the guard looked at the swaying chopper.

-"Fuck that whore we have to… Huh?"

The other guard is cut off by a swift arobatic kick coming from Okano. Her kick nearly twisted his neck 180 degrees. Kataoka who is still crying furiously, snap out of her sorrow and immediately tackle the guard into the ground. She then pulls out his combat knife on his chest and slit his throat with it in one swift move. Karma saw his chance, he immediately use his strong legs and kicks the other guard's rifle away from his arm. Seeing the guard lost his weapon, Hayami picks up her pistol that she threw onto the ground under their order and uses it to shoot both of his legs. He immediately falls down the ground and yells in pain. Hayami has also lost all of her humanity inside her. Knowing that Yukiko Kanzaki is gone and her friends would follow the same fate in a week, she unloads the entire clip onto the screaming guard's head. Her action doesn't shock the group. Even Koro-sensei who is against killing doesn't said anything. His aura has changed completely the moment Yukiko is gone. His face is completely white. A burning sensation of bloodlust can be seen coming from the naturally fun-loving teacher of class 3-E They are all angry and thirsty for revenge. For Yukiko, for their friends. Looks like Erica somehow distracted the guards and buy the group below some time to escape the situation. Ghost is surprised by the students change of heart. Now they look like real killing machine. But now is not the time for that. He immediately picks up his ACR and aims the rifle at the helicopter. He cannot take the shot since it too dangerous for both his primary target and Erica on it.

-"Ojou-sama is grabbing onto the chopper!" –Okano pointed at the swaying chopper.

-"It looks like she's trying to have Takaoka for herself." –Kataoka said and began to wipe the blood from her face. It wasn't her blood. It was the blood from the guard whose throat she just slit.

-"Shoot her! Shoot her!" –The guard riding shotgun in the chopper yelled out. The pilot listening to his advice, immediately pulls out a pistol and aim for the head of Erica. But this girl's strength is just unreal. She pulls her entire body up with her left arm alone while her right arm grabs onto the guard's arm, stopping him from aiming his pistol at her. With all of her might, she pulls the pilot out of his seat even though he has his seatbelts on, leaving him free-falling down from an insane height.

-"GET OUT FOOL! MY RIDE NOW!" –Erica yelled as she pulled the pilot out. She immediately pulls herself up and tries to get into the seat. Seeing that the guard who was riding shotgun on the helicopter reaches for his pistol, Erica also pulls out her Beretta M9 stolen from the guards down on the 8th floor and unloads almost the entire clip onto the poor bastard. If you ever have to trypophobia (scared of little holes. For your own safety, don't google this!), his image after receiving the entire clip of 9mm bullets will scar your soul for life.

-"Looks like one of our passenger is feeling unwell…" –Erica somehow is disgusted at her own bloody piece of art. But Takaoka wouldn't let Erica do as she please. He picks up an assault rifle and starts firing it blindly to the front from his backseat. Thankfully that the dead guard is still nearby. Erica immediately pulls the dead guard over and uses it as a meat shield. Still, some bullet still manage to gaze her but it's not that serious anyway.

-"FOR GOD SAKE! THE POOR MAN HAS ENOUGH HOLES ALREADY!... Oh shit…" –Erica yelled out before she realized that the dead man couldn't keep the helicopter's controls safe. It's sparkling and burning right now. The helicopter is starting to lose control and sways all over the place.

-"Now look at what you've done you fat fuck! Okay… Stay calm… Throttle here… Cyclic is here… I got this. Just like Arma… Yeah… What would've I done in the game…? Oh right… MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS THE UNKNOWN HELICOPTER WITH NO LICENSE COMING IN HOT FROM THE SKY. THE CONTROLS HAVE FAILED AND I'M LOSING CONTROL! ENGINE IS FINE BUT THE CONTROLS IS FUCKED. I REPEAT, THE CONTROLS IS FUCKED. I'M SEEING FLAMES! THERE MAY BE WOUNDED PASSENGER AFTER THIS HARD OF A LANDING SO I'LL NEED MEDIC… OH WAIT… MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T… Hahaha~!"

*Helicopter crashing noise"

-"OJOU-SAMA!" –Okano yelled. She and the rest of the group are standing and are looking over the ledge. Seeing the helicopter with their friend still on it crash hard into the side of the hotel, they immediately panicked. It was a very hard crash and Erica probably woudn't survive it along with Takaoka.

-"Shit. This dumbass is just insane!" –Karma said.

-"That was a hard crash! Will she be okay?" –Hayami asked.

-"She has to. She's a tough girl!" –Chiba said.

…Inside the AC 130 codenamed Warhammer 0-1, a few seconds earlier…

 **-"The girl is up to the chopper. She just pulled one guy out."** –The TV Operator said.

 **-"That is some insane chick."** –The gunner said.

 **-"Look. The helicopter is starting to sway and spin. Did it lose control?"** –The pilot asked.

 **-"She's still a little girl. She probably couldn't ride such a thing."** –The TV operator said.

 **-"We can only pray for her and the target to come out alive after this. It's going to be a long fall from here."** –The gunner said.

 **-"Hey, it's heading for the hotel. Is that girl trying to crash into it?"** –The pilot asked.

 **-"She's steering into it. Not the best plan but it should reduce the possibility of both of them being cooked."** –The TV Operator said.

 **-"There it goes. Hard crash right there."** –The gunner said.

 **-"Warhammer 0-1, this is Ghost from Bravo 6. How copy?"**

 **-"Bravo 6. Solid copy. Looks like our target has just crashed into the side of the building along with the girl. It's not looking too good for the both of them now. Over"**

 **-"Warhammer, can you identify which floor they crashed into?"**

 **-"Wait a sec… Umm… 5** **th** **floor Bravo 6. And looks like the girl is still alive. I see a heat signature coming out of the helicopter. Over"**

 **-"Thanks for the intel Warhammer. Bravo 6 out."**

…Back at the rooftop, at the postion of Ghost and the students…

 **-"Good news. Looks like she make it out of the crash. But we have to get down there and help her now."** –Ghost said to the students.

-"You hear that guys. Ojou-sama is still alive down there!" –Hayami said.

-"Thank god…!" –Okano breathed out in relief.

 **-"Captain Mactavish, this is Ghost. Do you copy, over?"** –Ghost begins to say to his radio chatter.

 **-** " **Copy that Ghost. I just feel the building's vibrating. What happened?"**

 **-"The helicopter with Takaoka just crash into the 5** **th** **floor of the hotel! Where are you now? Over."**

 **-"I'm on the 4** **th** **floor. I'll be up there in a few seconds. We need this guy alive! Captain Mactavish out!"**

…At the 5th floor, at the helicopter crashing site…

(Erica Ina's point of view)

This was the first time I ever ride a helicopter outside of a video game. It was much harder than I thought. Well, I'm sure as hell it would be a lot easier if that fatass didn't fuck up the controls. To hell with boats and choppers, I'm walking from now on…

-"*cough* *cough* *gasp* Fuck… *cough* *cough* *more coughing*"

It was a rough ride. I couldn't risk crashing into the ground. My hands just instinctly steer the chopper into the hotel and knock off several million dollars worth of wall and furnitures. Thank god that the "controlling stick" still works somehow. And also thank god that the real world doesn't have the video game logic of every vehicles exploding once it crash into something. But still, the helicopter is fucked up pretty badly. There are smoke everywhere. I can even smell gasoline coming out. I have to get out of this helicopter first before something ignite the gas and burn me along with it.

-"Hah…hah…Urgh…Oofgh…Fuck…"

I come crashing hard onto the floor from the chopper's pilot seat. I try to gather all of my strength and crawl out of the crashed chopper. Why is it hurt so badly? The source of pain didn't come from the lungs or the head…

-"Hah…*heavy gasping*… Urgh… Huh…? Blood… My stomach…"

Looks like the bastard spray n' pray tactics earlier has served him right. The human shield didn't protect me completely. I was hit in the stomach. I didn't feel the pain up until now. Now that I have realized I have a bullet went through my stomach, I begin to succumb to my wound and yell in pain.

-"Fuckkk…! It hurts…..It hurts so bad…. Yukiko….! *sob*… It really hurts… Help me…."

I call her out of instinct, didn't even realize that she's not here with me anymore. I begin to let tears flowing down once again. Both to the pain and the sorrow of having lost my best friend. I bit my lips as hard as I could. I grab my stomach as hard as I can to stop the blood from flowing anymore. Yukiko… She would help me… She wanted to be a nurse… She would know about this… I'm just a dumbass who lives solely on others… People die for me…

-" …It hurts… I cannot take it anymore… It really hurts… *sob*… anybody…"

I gather my strength and try to stand up. But once I get on my feet, I immediately sway into the wall nearby. I try to use it as a support and walk along with it. My blood flow like a river. It left a long stain on the wall as I walk along with it. It's not long until I fall down once again.

-"Argh…Hah…No…Not like this…*sob* …"

I have failed everyone. I failed Yukiko. I cry hard on the ground. My tears and blood begin to mix with each other. I just lay there and wait for someone to help me… Or just let the Reaper take my soul away… It's fine either way I thought… If I die, Yukiko and I will be reunited once again…

-"I'm not strong… Yukiko… forgive me… You told me to laugh… But I can't anymore… I miss you…"

I muttered to myself. I continue to cry until a noise coming out of the helicopter attracts my attention. No way… For real? How could he… Then I again, I don't even know how did I survive the crash myself. If a normal girl like me survived, then a hardened veteran like him would be fine right…?

-"Fuck…my…school…life…" –I said.

That asshole… He's still alive. He just kicked open the back door of the helicopter and started to stumble out of it. Since he's not hit with a bullet to a stomach like I was, it didn't take long until he starts regaining his sense and stands straight up. Unlike me, he looks like he's completely unharmed, albeit his head is slightly bleeding.

-"Nice… to see… you. FATHER~!"

-"You fucking whore… You ruined my escape plan… You fucking bitch…"

-"Ah…Ha… Hahaha~! For a bitch like me to corner you even in this pitiful state… Even a bitch… is better than… you… ever was… Ehehe…!"

-"You think this is funny?!… You can still laugh after what I did to the little whore named Kanzaki… and your friends. They'll all die in a week…"

-"DON'T FUCKING DARE SAY HER NAME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO!"

-"She's hanged like sack of sand right now. What are you gonna do when you see her cold body swaying around, being under the mercy of a tight noose? Maybe you probably won't see it… Because right now I'll make sure that you'll be seeing her very soon."

-"Haah…Hah… Urgh… Try and do it. You fucking wanker… I'm right here! DO IT! FUCKING KILL ME! YOU'LL DO ME A FAVOR FOR ENDING THIS SUFFERING! KILL ME!"

I began to start crying out nonsense again. Yukiko… She's not here… I want to see her. I miss her. The cake… we promised…

-"…"

-"WHAT'S WRONG. ARE YOU, LIKE, SCARED?!"

Takaoka began to walk right toward me. I didn't do anything in defense. I just lay there and wait for this pain to end. Forever. But… What? Why didn't he do anything? He just walked past me like I was invisble to him. Is this what people call cruel mercy? He wants me to die slowly and painfully as I succumb to my wound. I'm bleeding out. My body has made a pool of blood on the ground.

-"Hey… Where the bloody hell are you going… HEY!"

That asshole begins to turn around and look at me with pitiful eyes. Fuck you, motherfucker. I don't need your pity. If you want to leave, just leave. Don't dare giving me that look. Especially if it's yours. But he begins to pull out something from his back. Ah… It's oddly familiar. That knife… It's the same one I used to defeat him back then… isn't it? It's probably not the same one but just the same model.

-"Hehehe… Finally changing your mind, huh? I'm right here…"

He still stay silent like a bag of sand. He hold the knife for a moment then drop it in front of my face. What the fuck does he want now?

-"Pick it up."

-"…What…?!" –I looked up to the bastard. I still lie on the ground due to the wound inflicted on me. My eyes begin to feel tired.

-"You remember that thing? I'm gonna give you another chance since you are my "favourite child". I'm gonna give you 5 times to kill me. If you can't do it within 5 hits. I'll kill you."

That…! It sounds pretty much the same with what I said to him weeks ago albeit with some differences. I can see it now. He wants me to taste the humiliation I gave him. If I were to die anyway, he wants me to experience the same as he did.

-"So… We're playing that kind of game… Well, since you are… *cough* *cough* … my "father". I should respect… your little request…"

I immediately picked up the knife and tried to stab his left foot but it was easily dodged. As expected, I knew that he would dodge it easily but it was just a test fire.

-"1."

-"…Hah…hah… fuck… you… Fuck this game…"

I gather all of my strength and barely able to get on my knees. One arm still holds onto the bullet wound. The other arm hold the knife as tight as my current strength could. I use all of my energy to push my body forward for a stab. Again, it is easily dodged. Since I flung my entire body forward for the stab, my body crashes hard onto the ground. I begin to scream out in pain due to heavy contact with the wound.

-"2"

-"ARGH…ARRRRRGHHHH! SHIT…! Hah… hah… FUCK! FUCK! ARGH…"

I scream as hard as I could. The wound isn't letting up on the torment it's been giving me. But I would soon stop the scream. I begin to gather what left of my strength and try to stand up. As I stand up, I stumble a little. I can't really control my body anymore. It was like an act of desperation to hold the body up. I feel dizzy. I can't really see anything that well. I start tumbling again. Thankfully there is a wall nearby for me to hold onto.

-"*gasp*… *gasp* *wheeze*"

-"Is that all you got?" –The bastard let out a smirk. It seems that he is enjoying this as long as he could. It's like he's getting off from my suffering.

I push myself out of the the wallk and go for a slash from right to left. It was very clumsy. Takaoka just casually stand back a little to avoid the incoming slash. I start to fall down on the ground again but thankfully my arms manage to hold the body up before it crash hard onto the ground like last time.

-"3"

-"FUCKER!"

I hold the knife in reverse grip and start aiming for his thigh. Again it was dodged but it's fine. A clumsy strike like that would be dodged easily.

-"4. This is your last chance. Make it count." –He let out that damn smile again. I wish I still have enough strength to punch that smile out of his fucking face.

I uses all of my strength for this one last strike. I stand straight back up as hard as I could. I begin to stumble toward Takaoka. It hurts so much right now… I wish it would just end… But this is one last chance… For Yukiko… For my friends… For anyone who has been suffering under this bastard… I will make it count.

-"5. Game over. IT's my win."

I missed. I couldn't believe that I missed. Not that I completely missed, I managed to gaze him just a little bit on his left cheek. One last attack out of desperation and exhaustion. I threw the knife right at that pig's face. I think he didn't really expect that since it slightly gazed him. Blood start flowing down from his left cheek. Now the fucker gonna have one more scar to his collection of ugly scars on an ugly face.

-"You still managed to gaze me. I'm impressed. But still, like I said, you didn't kill me. So it's my turn to kill you. Be thankful that your suffering is gonna end now."

-"…?!"

I don't have the strength to scream anymore. He just uses all of his strength to push the knife onto my stomach. The knife cut my flesh cleanly. So this is one more wound to my collection of wounds coming from that fucker. Not that I'm proud of it but hell… Not only did he push it in deep, he twisted the knife to make the wound even larger. I just stare at him as he do his work. I can't feel any pain anymore…

*gunshot*

-"…What…?!"

-"One more time… I got you… FATHER~! Ufufufu~!"

The bastard didn't expect it. One last bullet in the Beretta M9 I used on one of Takaoka's guard earlier. It went cleanly through Takaoka's stomach. The place the bullet went through was the almost exact same place he stabbed me. He began to pulled the knife out and dropped it on the ground. He's beginning to bleed from the wound I just gave him. The bastard is tough I give him that. He didn't scream from the pain. He just slightly grunt.

-"…YOU…WHORE…FUCKING BITCH…!"

-"Once…again… I tricked you… Now… You will suffer… WITH ME… Hahaha~!"

*incoming helicopter noise*

-"?!"

-"You seem surprise… Not your guys, huh? Task Force 141… you're bloody late…"

No one is gonna save him, now. He's pinned down. He let his arrogant took over his mind again. Had he try to ignore me earlier, he might have had the chance to escape. Now that I manage to buy time for the rest of Task Force 141 to come, he has no chance in hell to escape this island.

-"YOU BITCH…!"

Looks like my job here is done… Takaoka has picked up the knife he dropped earlier once again. Looks like he's gonna finish me with this final strike. Still, he's gonna pay for what he's done. I heard that the Task Force doesn't go easy on civilians murderer let alone a child murderer. Yukiko… I'll be with you in a moment… Wait for me, okay…

 **-"NOT WITH ME HERE, YOU BLOODY TURD!"**

-"…Soap…?!" –I mumbled.

Soap came to rescue me or to capture Takaoka. Either way he came a little late. Just before Takaoka stab me once again, Soap ran and tackle him onto the ground with all his might. Takaoka falls hard on his fat ass. Soap is bleeding on his right arm. He's probably injured by one of Inner Circle's terrorists on his way here. But he didn't let that wound stopping him from completing his mission. Takaoka immediately kicks Soap in his injured arm from his postition, making him yells out in pain and back off a little. The bastard tries to stab Soap with the knife he has but Soap managed to kick it out of his hand. Soap then delivers a hard football kick into Takaoka's face, making him fling up. Seeing his chance, Soap goes for multiple boxing strikes onto Takaoka's body. The combo would come to an end when Takaoka punched Soap in his right arm. The pain was too much for Soap, he back off and begin to hold his injured arm.

-"…Get…him… Captain…"- I tried to cheer for him since that the only thing I can do at the moment. Then I realize that I still have one pistol clip in my coat. I hope that it didn't fall out of the pocket from all the turbulence earlier.

-"…Come…on… There it is…!"

I try to reload the gun with what's left in my body. I push the magazine release button. The empty clip drop onto the pool of blood made from my knife and bullet wound. I lift the new clip up and try to insert it. This is much harder than it seems since my hands are trembling a lot. I lost most of my strength from the blood loss. Still, I try as hard as I can and then bam! It's in the gun now. Now the only thing I need to do is…

-"Well, what do we have here?"

-"…Huh?!"

Since when did he… Takaoka stomps onto my right hand. The hand that is holding this pistol. Soap is grabbing onto his own leg. There's a knife clearly visible on his right thigh. I didn't pay attention to the fight since I was trying to reload the M9 earlier. What a fucking monster I thought. Soap is a highly trained special force soldier. He's one of the most dangerous man on Earth with a kill counts of over 400 in his military career. Then again he was in a handicapped situation. He still need to capture Takaoka's alive so he cannot risk using lethal weapons like his combat knife or his trusty USP .45 in his holster. If he had a weapon, he would have won. Takaoka has taken my pistol and now aiming for Soap. He cannot move fast with a knife stuck in his leg. This is probably it for him…

-"NOT WITH ME, YOU'RE NOT!"

I don't even know how the hell could I stand up after all that. My eyes feel tingling. I can feel something like smoke coming out of my eyes. Just what the hell is this? Now I feel like I have full of energy. Not as much as I have when I was normal but still, I feel much better. I immediate using my right arm to grab onto Takaoka's left arm which is the arm he used to hold his gun. I then quickly use my free hand and grab Takaoka's neck. I let out a cry and begin to push Takaoka back with all my might, not even realizing that I'm pushing him into the crashed helicopter. Once I pinned him onto the helicopter, I begin to unload all I have onto that bastard. Punches, kicks, elbow strikes, knee strikes, headbutts and of course, a kick to the crotch. He's weak right now. I wouldn't let this golden chance slip. I began to succumbed to my bloodlust and thirsty for revenge. That's right… Akira Takaoka… You must die… For all you did to me… To Yukiko… To my friends. You are not allow to live. I will send you back to hell with my own hands. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. 死ね! (Shi ne means die in Japanese) **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死** **ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!** **死ね** **!**

 **-"NO! DON'T DO IT!"** –The captain yelled out. But I ignored him. I didn't care that Takaoka is his mission. All I know that HE MUST DIE!

I can't even control myself anymore. I let my body moves on its own. My hands is using some sort of thick rope to wrap around Takaoka's neck. It seems that the rope is used for quick-roping. I always saw it in video games and movie. This is the first time I get my hands on it and it's not for quick-roping. After that… All I remember is throwing the bastard out of the hole that the crashed helicopter made on the building. But it seems that he want me to die with him. He grab onto my T-shirt and drag me along as he fall down the building. We both come flying down the building with no control whatsoever. Even then, we still trying to trade punches to each other.

But them somehow there are construction platforms conveniently stand directly below us. Looks like they wanted to build something. Too bad that the both of us gonna destroy the platform before you even manage to do anything. We both crash hard onto the first and highest platform. Since it was thin, we fell right through it. Platform after platform… The rope I tied onto Takaoka's neck would finally reach its length limit. Takaoka has stopped falling while I still fly through some more platforms before crashing hard onto the ground.

-"…Urgh…Fuck… *cough* *cough* *vomit sound*"

Looks like those platforms I crashed onto has reduced my falling speed or else I would be dead by now. Takaoka and I both fall down the building but he can't be seen on the ground. I begin to snap out of the stun the fall gave me and start to look all over the building to find where did he land. If he land on the ground then it sure as hell he would be alive right now. He crashed onto the platforms like I did. If I can survive with these wounds then I'm pretty sure that a monster of a man like him can survive it.

-"… Where the bloody hell… is the fucker… Where… ?... ?!"

The bastard fall was stopped by the noose. He didn't land on the ground. His body is swaying from the hard wind, being under the mercy of a rope. How irony I thought. Looks like he meet his end in a noose just like…

-"Hah… Fu… Haha… Hahahaha~! So that's where you've been… hanging around, huh? Hahaha~!"

I crack out a small laugh as I look at the bastard hanged body. Serve him right! I wish he could have suffered longer. He doesn't deserve quick death like that. Not after what he did to us. But my laugh would soon stop as soon as I begin to feel the pain from my wound again… It's a miracle that I live up until now… It's starting to feel cold here despite having a leather jacket on my body… I heard the radio forecaster said that tonight will be a little hot… What a bloody liar…

-"ERICA! ERICA!"

-"…That voice… Onee-sama…"

Jelavic onee-sama is running to my direction along with one soldier. He must have been one of the squad member of Task Force 141. Weird… I thought she would be at the resort hotel now. Why is she still here? Aren't she afraid of my sick friends being caught in the firefight all over this island?

 **-"Team Granite of Delta Force. Thanks for helping me with the protection of the civilians down at the resort hotel. You came just in time. Over."** –The Task Force 141 soldier said to the chatter. So that how it is, huh? Looks like this team Granite from Delta Force helped them protecting the place from the Inner Circle…

-"ERICA! Look at me! It's your onee-sama! You're gonna be alright!"

-"…Onee-sama… It's good… to see you…"

-" **Scarecrow! We need to get a medic here quick! She's wounded**!"

She's trying her hardest to not let her tears roll. A moment later, a helicopter can be seen hovering over me, Jelavic onee-sama and the soldier called "Scarecrow". 4 soldiers can be seen roping down the helicopter. Once down on the ground, they immediately check around the place to make sure that there's no enemies left at the scene. What professionals I thought. These guys look so cool…

 **-"It's good to see you Metal 0-1!"** –Scarecrow said to one of the member of the team called Metal 0-1.

 **-"Looks like you've been busy, Bravo-6. Grinch, check on the girl!"** –A man with a sunglasses and helmet said. He just ordered a man also with sunglasses but he wears a cap instead of a standard helmet. That guy is called Grinch? Are all Western soldiers have weird names like Soap?

 **-"I got you girl. Be good okay? I'm gonna check your wound."** –Grinch talked to me. He has a Southern American accent.

 **-"How's the target, Bravo-6."** –The man with sunglasses asked Scarecrow.

 **-"This mission is a fail. Target is dead."** –Scarecrow shook his head.

 **-"Damn… That must be the record of the longest rope used for hanging…"** –A nig man with a deep voice said.

 **-"Roger that, Truck."** –The man with sunglasses said. That big guy with the deep voice is Truck? Now what is the man with sunglasses gonna be named? Sandbox?

- **"Frost. Start taking pictures of the target. He's dead I know. But we need the evidence."** –He said to another man completely covered in military tactical gear. He's dead silence and is oddly similar to Roach.

 **-"Hey Sandman. Where's the rest of Bravo-6?"** –Grinch asked the sunglasses man. Sandman? Close enough to the name I guessed…

 **-"Just contact with Price, he's coming down with the rest of the team now. Looks like Captain Mactavish from the team is wounded. But he'll survive."** –Sandman said.

 **-"Roger that. Miss, I'm gonna need you to apply pressure on the wound. I'll try to stop the blood."** –Grinch said to Jelavic onee-sama. She nodded and started doing so. I grunted in pain. Her hands begin to be painted by my blood.

 **-** "Be strong okay? Karasuma and the rest will be here any minute."

-"…Yes… Onee-sama… Yukiko… She's…"

-"I know… I'm sorry about that… But what's important now is your life. Kanzaki would want you to live! Don't give up on us!"

-"She would…Ufufu…*sob*…It hurts onee-sama… It just hurt so bad… I want it to end…"

-"Stay strong Erica! This man is going to help you back up in no time! Just keep breathing!"

 **-"Looks like the bullet went straight through her. I cannot see the bullet inside her wound."** –Grinch said. Well, that has to be a good news… Right?

…

-"ERICA-KUN!" –Karasuma-sensei is running to me from afar. Following him is the raiding Task Force 141 squad and our very own rescuing squad.

-"It's her. Looks like she still alive guys!" –Isogai said. Looks like the "ikeman" is worrying about me. Thanks Isogai-kun… We didn't talk to each other that much but it's nice to see you again…

-"Ojou-sama is still alive! Thank god!" –Yada… and the rest of the group that decided to stay behind with Soap. Thank god that they're all safe and sound… Nagisa-kun, Fuwa-chan, Terasaka-kun,… All of them are here.

-"How is she, Bitch-sensei?" –Says Karma. It's weird to see you worry about me, you devil child. Looks like you cannot keep up the "tsundere" act toward me, huh? Still, nice to see you again…

-"Grinch is gonna help her. We just need to wait for a little while!" –Jelavic onee-sama said. That was a poor attempt to comfort them… Your voice is strained… You look like you are about to cry…

 **-"We nee another Medic here! Soap is hit!"** -Looks like the Boonie Hat Captain is safe. I thought that bald man back there took him out… He's a tough bugger.

 **-"Captain Price. It's good to see you."** –Sandman said to the Captain.

 **-"Good to see you, too Sandman. What's the situation?"**

 **-"Seems like our mission is a fail… Look up there."** –Sandman pointed to Takaoka who is still… hanging around~! Sorry for the bad joke… But it's keeping me fresh…

 **-"That is one hell of a fall. Looks like the noose caught him and broke his neck. So who's the artist?"** –Ghost asked. Looks like he's trying to find out who did that to the fucker. As I began to gather my breathe and say it out loud, Captain John "Soap" Mactavish said…

 **-"It's me. I accidentally push him over the ledge during out fight on the 5** **th** **floor. I couldn't risk letting him kill the girl."** –Umm… Okay? Are you trying to steal my work or are you trying to cover up for me? But thanks anyway, Captain. It would be bad for me if they know that I'm the one who ended him.

 **-"That was sloppy Soap."** –Truck said.

 **-"Yeah, I know. But what's done is done."** –Soap shook his head. At the same time he seems to be looking at me. Did he really look at me or I was delusional. I'm too weak to even care now. One more time, thanks Soap. But still, what the hell kind of name is Soap? At least Ghost, Sandman, Frost sounds cool! But Soap…?!

 **-"Don't worry. Looks like Roach has received some intels on Makarov's location inside Takaoka's room."** –Ozone said. He didn't introduce himself but I can see his name on his helmet. Ozone…? What's with these names…

 **-"Nice work Roach."** –Soap said to the silent soldier. He just gave Soap a thumb up in return. The Delta Force's Frost even approaches Roach and gives him a fist bump. I wouldn't blame anyone who thinks they came from the same training camp… They just feel oddly similar to each other.

 **-"Where's the place? Makarov's place I mean."** –Grinch asked while he still tending my wound.

 **-"** **Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine. It's a long way from here."** –Ozone said as he took the files from Roach and handed it over to Captain Boonie Hat.

 **-"Alright. Once we done here we'll continue our mission. Soap is W.I.A so he has to stay home this time."** –Price said.

 **-"Price. I can handle this."** –Soap said to the old captain.

 **-"Don't push yourself, son. Just stay back and we'll do the rest."**

 **-"Trust me, old man. I can still teach you a thing or two."**

 **-"Cheeky bastard… Just make sure to stay out of the enemies' line of fire. I don't want to carry you back home."**

 **-"Roger that."**

These two must have know each other for a long time. Their interactions with each other is the main evidence… Man… I'm feeling really sleepy… I want a nap right now… Can the wind just sod off? It's cold… It's too cold…

-"Erica-kun! Stay strong! You'll be fine!" –Jelavic onee-sama gave me a pat on the face. It managed to wake me up a little. It seems that if I fall asleep, I'll die. They are trying their best to keep me awake.

-"There's… There's too much blood…" –Yada said. She's right… I must have lost nearly a litre of blood by now. I can't even keep my eyes open…

-"She'll be fine! She's a hard chick! Trust me!" –Jelavic onee-sama yelled at Yada-chan. Don't be too hard on her, onee-sama… She's still a girl after all… It's a damn miracle that she didn't faint with all the blood she's seeing.

- **"How is she doing?"** –Karasuma-sensei asked Grinch to check on me. The soldier just stay there in silence. Weird… aside from stoppiing my blood from flowing out anymore… He doesn't seem to do anything afterward… I can see sweats rolling down on his face. He's biting his lips…

 **-"How is she?!"** –He asked him once again.

 **-"She lost too much blood… And her wounds, the bullet has destroyed nearly half of her liver. The knife wound is… The knife pierced through her stomach cleanly… One of her lungs is badly injured. At least 3 of her ribs had been broken… It's a miracle that she's even breathing now…"**

 **-"?!"** –Karasuma-sensei just stood there. He's in shocked.

-" **SO TRY AND FIX HER! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"** –Onee-sama yanked his collar with both of her hands. This is the first time I see her this angry… It's good to know that she's this worry about me… Not that it matters anymore…

 **-"Even if we take her to the hospital in the city nearby, she wouldn't make it in time. And we don't have enough equipment to tend her wound right now… This girl… it's done… I'm sorry but this is the best I can do for her…"**

 **-"SCREW YOU! YOU'RE LYING!"**

*hard slap sound*

 **-"** BITCH-SENSEI! STOP! JUST STOP! IT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" –Hayami just delivered a hard slap right to onee-sama's right cheek. Hayami-chan… She's… crying…?!

-"Hayami-chan…" –Kayano said.

-"First was Kanzaki… Now Ojou-sama… I can't take it anymore… We are supposed to have a fun vacation. If it's a nightmare, just wake me up already!" –Yada began to broke down in tears.

-"Tch…!" –Karma bit his lips. His fists are gripping tightly. Hey… Is he crying for me…?!

-"Ojou-sama… It's not true right…? This is just one of your pranks, right? You can't die…!" –Okano-chan grabs my hand and begin to cry.

-"Then… this… must be my best… prank…yet… Even Karma wouldn't… see it… coming… Hehehe…"

-"Please don't do this to us…! It's too much already…!" –Kataoka cried over my wounded body. Her tears drop onto my face. She then begins to hug me as tight as she could. But not too tight since she know that it would hurt me. I try my best and wrap my arms around her neck, hugging her back.

-"…The class… Looks like… It only need one… representative… Do the rest of my work…Okay…?"

-"NO! YOU ARE GOING BACK WITH US! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, OJOU-SAMA! I WON'T LET YOU SLACK OFF ANYMORE…!" –Says Kataoka. It's rare to hear her call me Ojou-sama…

-"A…ri…ga…to…ne…! Ufufu… Karasuma…sensei… Please don't…cry…" –I turned my attention to the sobbing teacher. It seems that I hurt him. Looks like I'll hold the record of being the only person to make him cry. TWICE.

-"Erica-kun… I'm sorry…" –He said. It looks like he's not wearing the cap I gave him anymore. He's holding it in his hands.

-"Class rep… You can stop…hugging me… Being in this position is hurt…"

-"Oh… I'm sorry…" –She began to let go of me and place my head on the ground carefully.

-"The hat… I can't sue the hole back, yet… I'm sorry for that but still… I think this should be with its rightful owner." –Karasuma-sensei begin to place the hat back on my chest. I try to move my hand and pick it up. I gather my strength to lift my head to put the hat on but I just don't have any energy left in my body.

-"I'll help you." –Kayano helps me lift my head up and put the cap onto my head. Thanks for that… forever A cup… That's an insulting nickname I thought… I just regret that I couldn't use it… I don't want you to hear the last thing I said to you is an insult…

-"Hehe… Thanks… Still fits perfectly… How do I look, sensei…?"

-"If it ain't phenomenal…" –He said while trying his best to hold back his crying.

-"They don't…want…none…" –I chuckled a little. It seems that he already knew my favourite catch phrase.

-"Ojou-sama… You want some chocolate? I heard you like it."

-"Thanks… Nagisa-kun… It's sad that we don't…*cough* *cough* *gasp*… don't have…*gasp*… more time… I kinda like you… I always want… a little sister…"

-"You seriously look at me that way?" –Nagisa chuckled.

-"…You're…cute… I like you… a lot…" –I smiled at him. He smiles back and places the choclate bar in my hand.

-"Erica… just why…? Why are you doing this to us? You ungrateful little…*sob*…"

-"Don't cry… onee-sama…" –I try my best to comfort her but to no avail. Jelavic onee-sama seems to like me the most out of the students inside class 3-E. I like her, too. We spent a lot of time together gosipping, playing or just plain messing around.

-"How can I not crying…?! Just look at you… How can I…"

-"The story… you told me that… I can finish it later… Just enjoy the vacation first… But now, it seems what is not finished… remains unfinished… *sob* … I'm sorry… I can't hold it anymore… I don't want it to be like this… Yukiko… she would be sad if she sees me now… *sob*… I'm sorry…!"

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I don't want it to end like this. I promised to lead the class out of this "E system" created by Asano. I haven't done with it… If I'm gonna die… At least let me take down the school first… I don't want anyone to suffer anymore…

-"Hey, Ojou-sama."

-"K…Karma-kun… Are you gonna confess your love… to me…? Ufufu~"

-"I still hate your ass. I always do and always will… *sob* Fuck you." –He gave me a middle finger. How pathetic… You call that an insult while you're bawling your eyes out.

-"*sob*…Seriously…you… Sod off… Fuck you, too… *sob*…Ah…Wah…Waaaaah…."

I start crying like I never cry before. My end is near and I couldn't do anything to hold it back. My crying begins to make other cry, too. All of them are crying for me… How pathetic of me… I wish I could stay strong to the very end… But I can't…

-"*sob* Ojou-sama…" –Isogai said while he still crying over me.

-"Ojou-sama…" –Kayano also broke down in tears like the rest.

-"Ojou-sama… Don't leave us. We will kill Koro-sensei together… You said it yourself." –Chiba said. He's bawling his eyes out like the rest but his hair completely covers his eyes so I can't really see it.

-"Speaking of him… Where's Koro-sensei… I want to talk to him…" –I look around for Koro-sensei. Ah, Nagisa still holds him I see. I probably didn't notice.

-"I'm here, Erica-kun." –Koro-sensei said. His voice is much calmer and warmer than the usual annoying blabbering he usually does.

-"Still… a paper…weight… I always want… to hug you… Just for once… Everytime I tried… you just back away and let out the "Nyurufufufu" laugh. Now that…*sob*… you're like that… You wouldn't scare…right…?"

-"Yes…"

Nagisa begins to put Koro-sensei on my chest. I begins to wrap my hands around him like a child hold onto a ball. I hug him tight. If Koro-sensei still has his "arms". I'm sure that he would hug me back.

-"Thanks…Koro-sensei… Still…I wish that I can…*sob* *cough* hug your entire body… Not just a ball like this… *sob* *sob* *more furious sobbing* Koro-sen…sei…Tha….nks… for… this wonderful…. School…time…"

-"It's nothing Erica-kun…" –Koro-sensei said back to me.

-" **Mr. Grinch…"** –I said to the soldier who's been tending my wounds up until now.

 **-"I'm listening. Erica, right?"**

 **-"Your rifle… the MK 14 EBR… I always want to… hold… it … at least once…"**

 **-"Safety is on. Help yourself, girl. You've earned it."**

Grinch begins to place the MK 14 EBR onto my chest. I start to hug it and cock the rifle. One bullet start flying out of the chamber. Ah… The 7.62×51mm NATO round, this is the first time I see it for real…

 **-"Can… I… keep the bullet…"** –I asked Grinch for the NATO round. He nodded slightly. He picks up the bullet and place it in my left hand. He didn't take back his rifle like I thought he would. I think he's letting me enjoy it as much as I still can.

 **-"Task…Force…1…41… I need to say something to all of you… and Frost…Sandman… Truck…can you…gather around…"**

The soldiers didn't question my motive, they just do as I request immediately. Looks like they don't want to deny a dying a girl's wish.

 **-"Captain Price, Soap… Ghost… Roach…Ozone… Scarecrow… Sandman… Truck… Grinch… Frost… and Warhammer 0-…1…Thanks for everthing…"**

 **-"Roger that."** –Price said.

 **-"Roger that."** –Soap said.

 **-"Roger."** –Ghost nodded.

 **-"Copy that."** –Ozone said and gave me a salute.

 **-"Scarecrow, solid copy."** –Scarecrow said.

 **-"Metal Team, solid copy."** –Sandman nodded.

 **-"Roger that."** –Grinch said while he took off his cap.

 **-"Roger."** –Truck said.

And of course, Roach and Frost didn't say anything to me. However, they in turn give me a thumb up and a fist bump.

 **-"Warhammer 0-1. The girl wanna say thanks to you guys. How copy?"** –Price said as he turned up the chatter volume to maximum.

 **-"Bravo-6 and Metal team. Solid copy. Good job, girl. Despite the mission is a fail we would still like to thank you and every single one of you who helped us in this battle. The special forces all around the world will remember your support. Warhammer over and out.** _ **Couldn't let these guys know that she killed the target. She has too much burden on her shoulders.**_ **"**

I give a thumb up to the sky, hoping that Warhammer 0-1 can see it. I can't see anything response obviously since they are thousand of meters up on the sky. My eye lids are beginning to feel heavy. I wonder how much blood has been flowing. Even though Grinch has stopped it from flowing, I bet I made a river out of it anyway…

-"*gasp* *gasp* *cough"

 **-"She won't hold out much longer…"** –Scarecrow said. He's right.

 **-"Fucking bastards… They really don't care who they shot at…"** -Truck shook his head,

 **-"That's why Makarov has to pay for this."** –Price said.

(Captain John "Soap" Mactavish's point of view)

 **This Erica girl, she's near at the end. It's not a good thing to say but at least she won't suffer any longer. She will be at peace at any moment. I regretted that I couldn't save her friend, Yukiko Kanzaki. If I saved her in time, Erica might not be injured like this. I just stare at her, her friends, her teachers. They all gathered around the heavily injured girl. They are saying their final "goodbyes" to her but they won't admit it themselves. They still believe that she could make it but it's not… I've seen people, old and young, man and woman of all kinds die before me. But none of them hit me as hard as what I'm seeing now…**

(Master Sergeant Sandman's point of view)

 **They are holding onto her soul. Not letting it slip away from her body. I've only met them just now but I can understand the tight bond they have. God bless her and her family… You are one brave little kid. Much braver than those men I met in the military. And the entire unit of Delta Force salutes you for that.**

(Captain Price's point of view)

 **I knew that this girl was the one who ended the bastard's life. Soap is trying to cover it up for her and I understand that. I don't want her passing be remembered as someone who has indirectly doomed the world. Despite the intels Roach gathered seems reliable, Takaoka's words will prove much more useful than just some piece of paper. I cannot let Makarov escape. If he does, war will be broken loose. Many people will die all because of one single girl's thirsty for revenge. Still… you came closer to Takaoka than we ever did. Erica, you have the old captain's respect.**

(Nagisa Shiota's point of view)

Ojou-sama… She's slipping away from us every second… I don't want that to happen. She has helped us so much and we didn't even repay her. What kind of friends are we to her?

-"Nagisa-kun… You are really girly… Not that I don't… like it…" –Erica spoke to me. She's right… I have problems… The kind of problems that none of my friends should know.

-"You've always said…who dares win… Why are you giving up now?" –My voice was strained as if someone was choking me.

-"I didn't…give…up… My soul never sold out… It's my body… It just bought in…"

-"This can't be happening… This is too much already…!" –Fuwa-chan cannot stop her furious crying.

-"But… I want something else… to be done… At least one… Just one final time." –Erica began to raise her right fist up to the air. Her arm is trembling like crazy. It looks like it's about to fall off any moment now.

-"What is it, Erica? We'll do it for you!" –Bitch-sensei said.

-"It's just… Wh…o…Da…r…es…W..in…?" –Her voice was barely audible. But we can still heard what she said. Just one final time she said…

-"You dare, Erica… *sob*…you dare to win… We dare…!" –Bitch-sensei begins to let her tears loose like a broken dam.

-"I dare… We dare…*sob* … We dare!" –Yada cried out as hard as she could and begins to place her fist forward, just right above Erica's fist a little bit.

-"We dare." –Karma said and began to do the same as Yada-chan.

-"I dare. We dare." –Isogai did the same.

-"We dare."

-"You taught us a lot, Ojou-sama. We dare…"

-"Who dares win… WE DARE!"

-"I dare…You dare…We dare…!"

-"*sob* W…e… DARE!"

The rest of the group begin to do the same. They hold out their fists and place it around Erica's trembling one before saying our signature catch phrase. Even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei did the same, WHO DARES WIN? WE DARES. That's how we do and what we do.

(Irina Jelavic's point of view)

-"I…I…'m…ha…..ppy….Tha…n…ks….Ev…..e…..ry…..o….ne…."

*thud*

Her right arm drop hard onto the ground. Her crying stop. She's not moving anymore…

…

No…

-"Hey Erica… don't sleep here… You'll catch a fever…" –I tried to wake her up.

-"…" –Erica didn't say anything. Unlike what I thought she was doing, she wasn't asleep. Her eyes didn't close completely. They just coldly stare into the dark sky.

-"…No…no…" –Yada said.

-"Ojou-sama…OJOU-SAMA!" –Kataoka began to grab Erica's arm and shake it. She doesn't response. Her eyes just keep blankly stare at the empty sky.

-"NO! NO! ERICA! WAKE UP! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" –I began to lost all of my common sense. I wouldn't believe that she's gone. I grab Erica's by her collar and begin to shake her to no avail. Despite what others told me I still wouldn't believe Erica has already left.

-"…Irina… Stop it! SHE'S GONE!" –Karasuma grabs me by the shoulders and begins to pull me backward. I try my hardest to resist but his strength is just inhuman.

-"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME!"

-"SNAP OUT OF IT, IRINA! SHE'S GONE. THERE'S NOTHING LEFT WE CAN DO!"

The dense bastard is just as hurt as I am. But I was too stubborn to believe that she's dead. She's not here anymore. What's left on the ground is just a corpse of a girl once called Erica. Karasuma try his best to stop me from resisting. Once he let go of me, I deliver my hardest slap right onto his cheek. He didn't response. He just stares at me, and then finally begins to break down like I do. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I hug him as tight as I could and begin to let the tears loose.

-"…She's gon..e..*sob*… Karasuma… She's left us… WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" –I cry like a newborn baby. I've been holding it in until now. Despite it was a poor attempt to hold back my tears, I still tried my best to stay strong for Erica. It would sadden her if she see me bawling my eyes out.

-"Ah…ah…WAAAAAHHHH…!" –Kataoka is crying on Erica's dead body.

-"Shit…Man…*Sob*…FUCKING SHIT!" –Even that kid Karma. Guess he's not too tough…

-"Don't leave us…Ojou-sama…*sob* *more furious sobbing* …Please…Not like this….!" –Yada is grabbing onto Erica's cold and lifeless hand.

The rest of those brats are making a storm out of their tears. They always hold Erica in high regards. What she did for 3-E was incomparable. She was a great leader, a protector, a guardian watching over us. Now she really is watching over us… Erica has left the building…

 **-"Man… This is rough."** –Ghost said.

 **-"The death don't suffer. That's why those kids are still here."** –Captain Price let out a sigh.

 **-"Roger that, Price."** –Sandman said.

 **-"Rocket 2-4, we have a civilian casualty… Requesting a chopper to bring her back home safe and sound. God bless her soul. And we also need more choppers to evacuate all the civilians on this island. Make it quick. They have suffered enough already. Over."** –Soap said to his chatter.

 **-"Delta Force lower its head before you, Erica."** –Grinch begins to take off his cap and place it onto Erica's cold body. He moves his arm up to her face and close her eyes. He then begins to use a piece of cloth to wipe off the blood from her emotionless face.

 **-"Respect, girl. Respect."** –Truck said.

This vacation… has turned into a bloodbath. Blood replace the yellow sand and corpse fill the blue sea. This assassination island trip has turned into a battle against terrors. I've seen girls and boys at her age die before when I was young. But none of their deaths hit me as hard as Erica's. Once a flirty and graceful girl now lies a cold and emotionless corpse. This trip has become a public execution for over half of class 3-E… First the innocent and kind Kanzaki found her end in a noose, then the devilish yet friendly Erica gave up to her wound. The rest of those brats back at the resort hotel down there… I don't want to think about it anymore. We lost more than we ever think we would and we will probably never recover. The class will never be the same after this. It's all over for us. This is the end for class 3-E…

-"Eri!"

That voice… Could it be…?

 **+Short story ended.**

 ***Bonus:**

 **Kill counts of class 3-E students:**

-Erica Ina: 3. (2 Inner Circle's guards inside the helicopter, one got dragged out of it, one got shot to death. Akira Takaoka inside the hotel, killed by hanging).

-Rinka Hayami: 1. (1 Inner Circle's terrorist on the rooftop. Killed by being shot in the head with a pistol)

-Megu Kataoka: 1. (1 Inner Circle's terrorist on the rooftop. Killed by a throat slit with a knife)


End file.
